


Two to Shore

by echoedsongever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Voldemort is mostly a background event, extremely slow slow burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 134,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsongever/pseuds/echoedsongever
Summary: Harry和Draco在摩金夫人长袍店相遇并一见倾心。开玩笑的，并没有，但Harry的确被分进斯莱特林，他们成为了异常亲密的朋友。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two to Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721302) by [Lamplighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamplighter/pseuds/Lamplighter). 



“Malfoy，你的问题就是你是屁股里含着银汤匙出生的。”Harry舒舒服服地躺在躺椅里。头顶之上，焰火了无生气地升至半空又不情愿地炸开。正当正午，他清晰地看见它们绚丽的火星并未留下任何烟痕。营地人声鼎沸：狂喜的呐喊，孩童的欢笑，还有合唱的嘹亮歌声。

Draco皱眉，瞥向身后富丽堂皇的Malfoy帐篷入口，意有所指道：“如果你对当前住宿环境不满意，我确信Weasley愿意借你一个睡袋，只不过你可能得和他共享了。”

Lucius和Narcissus并没有带上他们最好的帐篷——Draco奚落着坚称为魁地奇世界杯这种不上台面的活动带上最好的帐篷会惹人发笑——但他们第二华贵的帐篷有六间卧室（全是套间），两间客厅，一个颇具规模的厨房以及食品储藏室，温泉房，书房（附带一个能够直接从庄园召唤书籍的巨大书架），露天阳台（Harry被告知它直通南新西兰海岸）已经令人咋舌。

“我的意思是，”Harry无视掉有关Ron的评论继续说道，Ron是个好心肠又善良的男孩，“我饿了，而且我闻到了松饼的味道，我想吃一块。”

“有谁拦着你了吗？”Draco挑眉。他躺在自己的躺椅里，手指轻搭在书页间。那是一本法文书，两天前Harry伴随着一个晨间门钥匙姗姗来迟时，他就躺在主客厅的大沙发里读着它，此后也一直书不离手。Harry合理猜测那肯定是一本外国诅咒术书。

“你说过Soddy在做早餐！”Harry绝望地朝他喊。

“没错。”

“已经两点多了。”

“你是有什么时间表吗？放松。”

遵循时间表的是Harry的胃，但鉴于过去一小时他们都明确听到了它的抗议声，他不觉得有任何重申观点的必要性。于是他说道：“我只是不明白我们为什么一定要吃这种半天才能做好的高级食物——”

“炸鱿鱼圈并不高级，”Draco翻过一页，“耐心，Potter。Soddy需要先为我父母上菜。”

爱尔兰和保加利亚之间的球赛已经持续了46个小时。看样子，Viktor Krum不幸感染了某种类似麻瓜感冒的巫师疾病。随着比赛战线拉长，两支球队都使用了第一次暂停来服用合法的精力补充魔药，然后不可避免地开始更换替补球员。随之而来的是漫无止境的换人直至场上几乎没有正选球员。有传言说保加利亚队召请了一整个医疗队来观察Krum的状况，直待时机一到便放他上场结束比赛。目前爱尔兰以2370比1950领先，帐篷区上方悬浮的分数版会实时更新。当爱尔兰的替补追求手和守门员上场时保加利亚开始飞速追分，但分差依然悬殊。

Harry和Draco在包厢了呆到了第二天夜晚，然后决定回来小憩一下。Lucius和Narcissa则一直夜间回帐篷休息，白天呆在场馆。

在Harry彻底放弃希望开始考虑遗嘱的十五分钟后，Soddy“膨”一下闪现，她身上那件可能取材于野餐布的方格宽袍飘开来，宣布说：“早午餐已在阳台就绪，Master Draco。”

Harry哼了一声。三点钟的早午餐。不过算了，他们临近中午才醒，而Draco在床上一直待到一点半，吃着巧克力蛙看书，对Harry试图叫起他的努力无动于衷。

新西兰寒风刺骨。Harry抓起Draco被弃置在旁的外套裹住自己，穿过副厅。Draco不耐烦地啧了一声，在二人身上扔下一个保暖咒。

“努努力别忘了魔法真实存在，Potter。”他拖着长腔，嗓音一贯的慢慢吞吞，拉开圆木桌边属于自己的那张椅子。

Harry怎么会忘了呢，毕竟跨越千里的南半球的壮美海景就在他眼前。出于固执他裹紧了身上的外套，满盘的食物让人心生喜悦，南瓜汁正缓缓自动倒进玻璃杯中。

炸鱿鱼卷味道不错。咬了几口后Harry抛弃了刀叉改用手指。无论摆盘多么美丽，那不过是海鲜和面皮而已。

他们在沉默中进食，海浪翻涌，远处电闪雷鸣。Draco只有用餐时间才会舍弃自己的书，其他甚至包括比赛期间都会随身携带着它。

Harry首先吃完，难以克制地转头盯向Draco的盘子，里面的薯条依旧高高小山一样。Draco沉默地将盘子推到他面前。

“谢啦。”Harry开心地笑起来。

Draco拿过餐巾优雅地拭净唇角，靠在椅背上欣赏着眼前美景。无论何时阳台永远都沉浸在幽暗天光之中。清晨亦或是黄昏，太阳慵懒亲密地悬挂在地平线附近。

Harry吃掉最后一口时，Draco清清喉咙，开口说道：“我父亲说。”

Harry用了很久——整个第一学年和大半个第二学年——才意识到这个词语的隐喻。他扭头看向Draco，专心听着。

“我父亲说，”Draco艰难地选择着措辞，“这儿有——将会有——一场表演。”

“表演，”Harry平静地复述道，“什么表演？”

“不是他筹划的！”Draco大声抗议，仿佛他们已经开始再次争吵。然后他不开心地补充一句：“他说不要告诉你。”

Harry强烈怀疑Lucius·魔法部耳目众多颇具威名·Malfoy会甘心听从别人指挥而非主动筹划，但和Draco聊这个无非是浪费时间，所以他说道：“那这个——表演——什么时候会开始呢？”

Draco扭动一下，似乎试图回头查看周围。Harry为他代劳，确认了这儿只有他们两人。随后Draco嗓音紧绷地开口：“比赛结束之后。”

“哦，”Harry说，“也就是Viktor Krum战胜感冒之后？”

“Harry，”Draco没有笑，着急地说，“严肃些。”

“你爸爸会参与吗？”他问。Draco愤愤蹙眉，深吸一口气，但Harry在他回答前抢断道：“如果这很严重，你应该阻止他。”

他们都清楚地知道Lucius并不会跟随他儿子的指引。Draco沉默地看向一边，僵硬的肩膀诉说着他的心烦意乱。

“我相信，”Harry努力了，但他的声音中并没有多少确信，“情况不会糟到——”

“别傻了，”Draco厉声打断他，“你说过虫尾巴逃跑了。”

“小天狼星也是。”

“什么意思？”

“他给我寄过生日卡片。”Harry辩解说。

Draco用一种你疯了似的眼神看着他：“所以？”

“所以也不全是坏消息。”

“我从未那么暗示过。”

Harry挫败地后仰：“如果这又是因为Buckbeak——”

“跟那头愚蠢的鹰头马身有翼兽毫无关系。”Draco闭眼，两指抚上自己的额角。Harry猜想他自己是否意识到这个动作遗传自Narcissa。“我的意思是——你不能像以前那么莽撞，Potter。很危险。如果虫尾巴的确是——情况不妙。还有你的那些梦……发誓你不会再做出Gryffindor的行为。”

Harry喝掉最后一口南瓜汁，认真思考着：“我正呆在Malfoy帐篷里不是吗？这应该算安全吧？”

Draco怀疑十足地盯着他，许久之后似乎终于相信他没有说谎，他暂时把Lucius的话抛到一边，稍微放松下来：“好的，如果有任何事发生，我们就回来。”

就在此刻，帐篷外遥遥传来一阵喧闹，在海浪的咆哮中依旧清晰分明。他们吓了一跳转头看向对方。Harry不安地弯起嘴角。

“应该是Krum。”Draco飞快回答，他们站起来冲向体育馆。

路上他们撞上了Hermione Granger。字面意义的撞上，她带着一大堆书与他们撞成一团。

“抱歉，”Harry伸手扶住她，“抱歉抱歉，你没事吧？”

“Harry，”她听上去有些气恼，挥挥魔杖让书飘回怀里，“没事，是我的错。我看不见路，而突然之间大家都开始跑。”她扭过头，注意到了退到一边的Draco，“Malfoy。”

Draco就像完全没听到一样。

“你，呃，做好开学准备了吗？”Harry瞥见了《霍格沃茨：一段校史》。

“努力中。“Hermione回答，“离开学只有四天了！我还有好多东西没复习，而这个傻比赛就是不肯结束，”她不赞同地哼道，“说真的，一开始还挺有趣的，巫师聚集的盛会，但我不明白它为什么不能在规定时间内结束。”随后她小心谨慎地看了Draco一眼，附身到Harry耳边小声问道，“你有收到某人的消息吗？”

“哦，”Harry笑着回答，“是的，他——他过得还不错。听着Hermione，我得再谢谢你的时间转换器。我知道我一直没找到机会好好——”

“Potter，”Draco大声打断他，“你还去看比赛吗，还是我得一个人坐着了？”

“好的别着急，Malfoy，这就来。”Harry又转向Herminoe，后者面带古怪地看着Draco，“你呢？他们放出了Krum，他可能马上就会抓住金色飞贼了。”

“好吧，”Hermione调整了一下书的位置，“我得把它们放回去，不过我应该会回来，如果真的要结束了的话。”

“那好，”Harry友善地说道：“一会儿见？”

“嗯。”Hermione简短肯定道。

“你就不能挑个别的时间和你女朋友调情吗。”再次动身后，Draco显得尤为暴躁。

“她不是我女朋友，”Harry推了一下Draco肩膀，后者更用力地推回来，“这些年她帮了很多忙，你对她礼貌些又不会怎样。”

“我也帮了很多忙！”

“嗯哼。”

“别忘了我可是为了你走进了下水道，Potter。”

然后喋喋不休抱怨了好几个星期，Harry记得，但他也记得自己打败蛇怪后Draco惨白的脸，以及当他躺在医疗翼时Draco紧攥着他的手。他说道：“没错，没错。”

Draco小声嘟囔着，Harry捕捉到“自我中心”这个词。

“啊，没错，”他语气轻快地说道，“自我中心，颐指气使，自视甚高，书不离手，成绩优异，夜间打鼾，无病呻吟，嗜甜如命，唱歌走调……我们是在说谁来着？“

“我没有，”Draco用一种十分危险的语气说，“没有夜间打鼾。”

“行吧。”Harry退让了，其他几点可都没有被否认，“总之，你不喜欢她不过是因为她半数课程比你分数高，而且她是个麻瓜种。”

Draco的嘴唇扭出一丝不高兴地弧度，但他没有接话。

那天夜里，Krum凭借一个完美的火箭急冲抓住金色飞贼，将比分定格在2510比2240，爱尔兰队获胜。Bagman大声宣告了最后得分，而媚娃和爱尔兰小矮妖们也终于得以释放彼此间比赛中此消彼长的憎恶，怒发冲冠蓄势待发。球场在逐渐白热化的争斗和安保人员的加入下愈发混乱。Harry和Draco躲在远处用全景望远镜关注着实况解说，不时大笑或评论几句。

比赛结束后很久，他们还坐在Draco房间的床上热切地讨论（Malfoy一家为Harry准备了自己的房间，但Draco屋里有两张床而且他们早就习惯了睡在同一寝室了，习惯问题）。他们热火朝天地分析回忆着整场比赛：Draco一直痴迷于魁地奇，可自从Harry而不是他被任命为Slytherin队找球手，他就很少主动聊起战术和飞行技巧。一般情况下他都小心地伪造出兴趣缺缺，每次Harry邀请他进行一对一金色飞贼抓捕赛时，他都表现得十分屈尊降贵勉为其难。

但Lucius提前警告过了，这让Draco坐立难安。

Harry善解人意地假作不知。聊天一直持续到深夜，他们二人逐渐被困意打败。当尖叫声想起时，他几乎松了口气。

Draco从枕头堆里坐起来。“留在这儿。”他声音沙哑。

Harry也坐起身，撩开眼前的头发。“时间显影（*Tempus）。”魔法显明现在是凌晨三点二十。

Draco警觉地看着他，重复一遍：“留在这儿，Potter。”

“我没动啊，不是吗？”Harry有些生气。

“你在穿鞋。”Draco挫败地指出。

Harry停住正在穿鞋带的手，试图编造出某个借口，然后他好像听到了Hermione的声音。

Draco也听到了：“混蛋。”

话音未落，Harry已经一脚蹬上鞋跑出门去。

***

他们再见面已经是霍格沃茨特快上，Draco粗暴地挤进Harry所在的车厢。

那天Draco紧跟在他身后冲出帐篷，但他们在惊慌失措的人流中走散。Harry奇迹般地找到了Herminoe，她孤身一人，丢了魔杖。之后是黑魔标记出现，而Harry不能在Hermione找回自己的魔杖前丢下她，再之后Arthur Weasley赶来，Hermione回到父母身边Harry得以抽身，但Weasley先生展示了一份来自Dumbledore校长的信件建议——命令——如果不愿回德思礼家，他得在学期开始前一直呆在陋居。

Weasley一家人亲切友好，Herminoe与他们相处融洽，Harry喜欢Ron，但他们——太过友善。Weasley夫人一整个早上都围在他身边打转，微笑而又亲切，第二天结束时他已经开始迫切渴望倒数着九又四分之三站台的开学离别。但这是一个所有人一起生活、彼此联系紧密、互相关爱的家庭的声音。Harry是个局外之人，他们如同对待精致易碎的瓷器般对待他，仿佛一不小心他就会以一种十分Slytherin的方式爆炸。只有Fred和Georage对他如平常，眼神打量，并在背后窃窃私语。他们不变的行为真是莫大的安慰。

总而言之，当Harry看到Draco拉开隔间门坐下后，才终于找到回家的感觉。

“Potter。”Draco冷冷说道。

“Draco，”Harry开口，“呃，你过得怎么样？”

Draco瞥了他一眼。他掏出一本书，装模作样地移开书签——它伴随着一道银光插进前面的书页——装作开始阅读。

“听我说，”Harry试图开口，但开门的声音打断了他。

是Pansy，她朝他俩绽开一个甜甜的笑容：“嗨，Harry， Draco，介意我——”

“走开，Pankinson。”Draco厉声说道。

“哇哦，”Pansy说，“有谁朝你屁股下放了个猫狸子吗？”

“抱歉，Pans，”Harry瑟缩一下，“我看见Greg和Vincent在后两个车厢和Millie在一起，你要不要过去看看？”

“Blaise也在那儿。”Pansy的语气仿佛自己会遭受重大的折磨。但她耸耸肩离开了，补上一句，“如果你们打算独占这个车间的话，我建议你们上个锁，不过Draco，记得如果你打算谋杀谁请先准备好不在场证明。”

待她的身影消失，Draco掏出魔杖指向隔间门：“速速禁锢。”

“好的，”Harry又一次试图抛出橄榄枝，“Draco，听我说。”

Draco叹气。他面带倦色：眼下并没有黑眼圈——Narcissa总会用咒语帮他遮盖——但抿起的唇角令他看上去有些苍老。他开口说：“就别提了可以吗，我不想和你吵架。”

Harry静候下文，但Draco似乎没有撒谎，他靠向椅背捋平书页，一言不发。片刻之后他伸腿搭到了对面座位，Harry的旁边。Harry如法炮制，如镜般对称着与他相向而坐。

靠近霍格沃茨后开始落雨。天空迅速昏沉，暴雨倾盆，透过玻璃只能看到一片模糊。雨点密密麻麻落下，远方偶尔划过一道闪电。

食物小推车来到后Harry照例买了自己的分量。Draco不曾抬头，但当Harry把三明治和巧克力蛙放到他身边时，他心不在焉地拿起它们吃起来。

“那本书是讲什么的？”火车在潮湿和黑暗中滑进站台时，而Harry终于克制不住自己的好奇心。

“嗯？”Draco哼了一声，抬起头眨眨眼，仿佛被人从睡梦中惊醒。

Harry朝封面点头示意：“你的书。你在读什么呢？”

“哦，是一本小说。”Draco回答，Harry站起来开始活动手脚，“母亲推荐给我的。”随后他站起身开锁走进走廊。

Harry紧跟在他身后，提高声音问道：“小说？关于什么的？”

“作者是十五世纪的一位女巫。”Draco没有直接回答，似乎可以就这些无关的细节开始一篇演说。但拥挤的走廊的喧闹的人群打断了他们的对话。

雨幕笼罩大地。轮到他们下车时，Draco转身用魔杖在Harry头上轻轻一敲，清晰地念出“水火不侵。”

咒语不足以完全屏蔽掉瓢泼的雨水，但当他们穿过人群跑到接应马车前时还算干爽。Harry这次顾不上像往常那样拍一拍他看不见的夜骐的头了，而Draco，他的姨婆Walburga Black去世时他恰好在屋内，照例朝它们点头示意。（去年他们曾疑惑过为何Harry看不见Thestrals，摄魂怪明明唤起了Harry对他母亲的死的记忆。Draco猜测说也许是因为Harry根本就没有他父母活着时的记忆，然后他看见了Harry脸上的表情，转而闭嘴沉默起来。）

他们之前独占了车厢，现在却必须与人分享马车。众人都神色匆匆，急切地渴望回到城堡。在Harry爬进座位时，另外两个人大笑着冲进了马车。

是Hermione和Ron。

“Harry！你身上怎么这么干？”Ron把湿发从脸前拨开，揉着脸颊说。

“我们也可以，”Hermione回答，而马车开始缓缓移动，“要不是你一把将我拉了出去，我可以用一个防水咒的。你真的够了，Ron。”

Ron耸耸肩，落汤鸡似的状态如此可怜，Hermione不由再一次笑出声来。

而坐在Harry对面的Draco，正尽可能的远离Ron的位置。

“哦，哈，”Ron注意到了他的动作，“Malfoy，我说怎么一股臭味。”

“没错，Weasley，那是你出生的臭水沟的味道。“Draco恶毒地回敬。

“你好，Malfoy。”Hermione礼貌地说。

“Harry，伙计，”Ron说，“你知道你可以和我们坐在一起的，而不用跑去找这个蠢货。”

Draco眼中闪过一抹厉色：“我认为他是迫不及待地逃离你肮脏的身体，尤其是被迫待在——”

Harry伸出手放在Draco膝上，后者猛地住嘴，愤愤不平地瞪着他。

“Ron，”Harry眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Draco，语气轻快地说，“再次感谢你们的招待，我十分感激。但事先声明，如果你再试图挑衅Malfoy的话我会忍不住揍你一拳。”他扭头看向Ron。

有那么一瞬间Ron似乎是打算测试它的真假，幸好最后他妥协了，尽可能温和地回答说：“好的，Harry，明白了。”

Hermione趁机插话，开始讨论她今年期待的课程。Harry不时点头表示自己在听，但接下来的旅程中他和Draco一路沉默无语。

***

晚宴上，邓布利多宣布了三强争霸赛并介绍了新教授Moody。

Harry自然已经从Draco处听说了三强争霸赛，后者的消息来源是Lucius。他不认识Moody，当玻璃眼球扫过Slytherin长桌时，一阵寒意划过他的脊柱。

“放松，”Draco的嗓音低沉又讽刺，“你和黑魔法防御可教授一向没什么恩怨，不是吗？”

“我喜欢Lupin。”Harry告诉他。

“是的，没错，”Draco不情愿地承认，“他没那么差，虽然他是个狼人。”

桌子对面，Pansy小声说：“我听说他的眼睛能看穿墙壁。”

“你觉得他能看穿衣服吗？”Blaise抛个媚眼问道。

一阵死一般的寂静，听到的每个人都开始思考这可怕的假设。

“这难道不违法吗。”Greg嘟哝。

Blaise又眨眨眼。

“停下。”Pansy命令说。

“有本事你就来阻止我啊。”Blaise笑容愈加迷人。

不顾眼前进行的这段神奇的对话，Harry朝Draco说道：“住在Ron家里时我听说了某个关于Moody的传言。和魔法部的魔法滥用科有关。”

“并不令人惊讶，”Draco说，“父亲说疯眼汉就像条狂暴的野狗。”

话中的暗示明显到让Harry气不起来，他只能朝餐桌皱眉。

“高兴起来，Potter，”Draco说，“看，糖浆馅饼。”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry对Moddy原本就不太信任的印象在周四那天戏剧性般急转直下，因为Moody把Draco变成了一只雪貂。

开学之后的第一周还算顺利，抛开炸尾螺不谈的话。三年级和巴克比克的意外事故后Draco没有继续选修魔法生物保护课，转而投向算术占卜和古如尼文的怀抱，后者Harry也有修（谢天谢地，因为Harry真的不知道要怎么靠自己熬过双重象形图解密攻击）。

看到炸尾螺的第一眼，Harry几乎要祈祷自己也没有选魔法生物课。他可以去学——麻瓜研究或者别的什么。他应该会学得不错。

他没告诉Draco，不想Draco过于自鸣得意他对Hagrid的判断。

“他对Hagrid的印象有误。”Harry负隅顽抗说，“他只是——被误解了。”

“等着瞧吧，等这些炸尾螺长大以后。”Draco笑得十分十分傻。

今年的第一节魔药课上，Neville Longbottom炸掉了又一只坩埚，成功夺走了Snape大部分注意力，以至于他竟然没怎么对Harry的作品喷洒毒液。事实上从三年级开始他就逐渐停止类似行为了，有时Harry会猜想可能他实在无法承受对自己学院学生的持续性侮辱，但Snape对他深沉的恨意依旧毫无理由且毫无底线。

“别这么戏剧性，”对此Draco是如此评价的，他是最没有资格使用这个词的人，“有时我觉得他还挺喜欢你的。”

“闭嘴吧，教授的宠儿。”Harry撞了一下他的肩膀，随口说道。

Moody把Draco变成雪貂这件事，基本上该归咎于Harry。

那天他从教室里冲出来，拼命眨眼试图眨掉他眼皮之后死咒的绿光，因此一头撞上了Ginny Weasley，她被撞倒在一群Gryffindor三年级生面前，后者全都戒备地瞪向Harry。

“Ginny，”他的脑海依旧被闪光和Lily Potter死前的回声所占据，“天啊，抱歉，来。”

他伸出手想拉她起身，但她的朋友们保护般围在她身边，拉起了她。

“你就不能有一个月里别像个野蛮人似的撞到女生身上吗，Potter？”Draco拖着长腔的轻蔑嗓音从他们背后传来。

Ginny，作为一个好妹子，她在他俩之前来回看了几眼，叉腰说道：“别惹他，Malfoy。”

“不然呢，小黄鼠狼？”Draco毫不羞耻地挑衅。他走到他们身边，手心轻轻抚过Harry的脖子后面的皮肤。

“求你，别说了，Draco。”Harry疲倦地说。自从Ginny跟在Tom Riddle日记的指示进入密室导致Harry拖着Draco跟过去之后，Draco就对她态度尤为恶劣。在Draco眼中，Harry和蛇怪的生死碰面完全是她的错。那个夏天每当提起日记的最初来源和Lucius时，Draco就会指出这一点并在每一场激烈的辩驳中坚守不移。

“不然我就，我就咒你！”Ginny大声喊道。朋友们的点头似乎赋予了她更大的勇气，她补充说，“你对他没有好影响，Malfoy。和我们住在一起时他很开心，而现在不过和你呆了一周，他就紧张又累。可以理解，毕竟你一直在逼他。他到底为什么会忍你到现在？”

不少学生开始聚众围观，在走廊的尽头Harry瞥到了Ron红色的脑袋正在向此地移动。

母亲的声音依旧无休止地在他脑海中祈求着，他试图阻止他们：“Ginny，你不知道自己在说什么。Draco，我们能不能就，就走不行吗——”

太迟了。Ron到了。他看了一眼就愤怒地开口说道：“Malfoy，如果你是在欺负我妹妹……”

“闭嘴，Ron，我自己的事自己处理——”

“戴着龙皮手套我也不会碰你妹妹，哪怕你付我钱都不可能，”Draco啐道，“当然你也付不起，毕竟你们全家都住在破屋——”

Ron绷直脊梁：“小心说话，Malfoy。”

Ginny开口了，Harry从不知道她能聚集出这么多恶意：“真可笑，你一直在说钱啊钱的，你连蝙蝠粪便都不如。”

Draco勾起唇角露出牙齿：“你是在暗示说你有什么丰富高贵的内心吗？拜托。Potter和你们在一起时根本就不开心，你个可怜的娼妓（*是不是太不口语了？但原文就很不口语，唉），他讨厌你们。”

随着最后一个音节落下Ginny脸涨成不可思议的红色，她伸手从长袍中掏出魔杖。片刻的犹豫后Ron也照做了。

Harry抬起手把Draco推到身后。

砰！

尖叫四起，突然他身边的Draco不见了。一只全身洁白的雪貂蜷缩在Draco堆叠在地的袍子里。

“什么——”Harry开口，雪貂尖叫一声冲向他的腿。

“站住，你休想！”

是Moody举着魔杖朝他们大步走来。Harry在震惊中反应过来Moody一定倚靠他的透视眼在教室里目睹了整个事件。

“给你们上一课：不要与渣滓争斗。”他对惊恐到失语的Ron和Ginny，以及整个走廊上死寂的人群说道。然后他转身看向Harry，咆哮着说：“你被打了吗？”

“什么？”Harry重复一遍。“没有，”他朝雪貂弯下腰，“教授——”

“别碰它！”Moody吼道，魔杖毫无预警地指向雪貂——Draco——轻轻一挥，他升到半空然后狠狠砸落在地面上。

他只成功了一次。Harry丧失了思考能力，本能的冲过去攥住了Moody的魔杖。Moody吓了一跳，玻璃眼中在眼眶中病态地飞速转动，一瞬间Harry意识到尽管Moody只有一条木腿又上了年纪，他依旧是一个强壮有力的成年人，但他握住魔杖的手毫不动摇，杖尖指向了他——

Moody冷哼一声挣脱开。

“发生了什么？”Flitwick教授的声音清晰地传来。

Harry立马蹲下身抱起Draco，用袍子包裹住他的身体。他笨手笨脚的单手提起Draco的鞋子塞进书包里，然后把Draco的书包甩到自己肩上。在他怀中，Draco似乎正不知该愤怒地尖叫还是把头埋进长袍中从世界上逃开。

Flitwick正尖声指责着Moody不该袭击学生，在教育场所保持得体的言行。随后他停下来轰走了看热闹的学生们，转向Harry说道：“你最好带他去找MacGonagall教授，她知道如何处理。然后报告给Snape教授。”

“好的，教授。”Harry无法再看Ron或者Ginny任何一眼，他挤开剩下的人群，他们都一边窃笑一边试图看一眼Draco。

***

“嗷。”Draco躺在Slytherin公共休息室最软的沙发里哀怨呻吟着，“嗷，嗷，嗷。”

Draco一被McGonagall教授变回人形并穿好衣服，他们就去报告给Snape（Harry从未见过他如此愤怒），之后他们去了医疗翼让Pomfrey夫人治愈Draco胸前的紫色淤青和内伤，因此错过了晚餐时间。Harry将Draco送回空无一人的公共休息室，独自前往厨房带回一些食物，中途去礼堂短暂停留一下并告诉Pansy不，不是Draco的错，Draco甚至没有掏魔杖，以及是的，Harry认为Moody是故意的。当时现场有几个Slytherin，但Harry想要亲自确认会被传播给他学院同学们的故事版本。Pansy知道意味着整个Slytherin长桌都会在晚饭结束前了解始末。

现在，回到休息室后，Harry将食物小心翼翼地放在Draco身边，戳了戳Draco的手臂。后者正如昏晕中的少女般将它们交叉在脸前。“起来吧，你肯定饿了。”

Draco起身，刻意地“嗷”了一声强调自己的痛苦。

Harry在他身边落座，递过盘子：“吃吧。”

Draco听从了。他面容悲惨又混乱。自身经历使得Harry对Pomfrey的医术报以十足的信心，因此他怀疑Draco受伤的是自尊而非胸口。

Harry试图安慰他：“我告诉Pansy了。”

Draco瑟缩一下，推开盘子。窗外的湖水在夜色中昏暗黑沉。

Harry吃饱后，向后靠在了沙发上。

Draco手肘撑在膝盖上安静地说道：“我知道你想离开。我不是故意的。”

“我知道，”Harry没料到他会承认，“我没怪你，”然后他自动又加了一句，“你控制不了自己表现得别那么混蛋。”

Draco朝他微弱地笑笑，随后猛地后仰躺回原来的位置。Harry试图起身——这沙发并没有那么长——但Draco抗议地哼了一声于是他停下来。Draco的头枕在了Harry大腿上，再次掩饰般开口：“嗷。”

Harry差点儿笑出声。无处安放的手落在了Draco肩膀上，另一只试探着抚上他的头发。

休息室也并非全无一人：角落那边坐着几个二年级学生，西面墙边一个七年级生借着烛火阅读。但没人注意到他们。

Draco在触摸中闭上眼睛，慢慢地开口说道：“我不知道该不该提起，但我觉得也许你会想谈谈。”

他说的是Moody课上的不可饶恕咒。

“就像是摄魂怪那次。”Harry承认说。

“你没有紧张到彻底昏过去，所以我猜没那么差。”Draco冷嘲热讽道。

Harry唇边浮起一个小小的微笑，手指小心翼翼地在Draco柔软的金发间穿梭，承认说：“我希望自己有关于她的其他记忆。”

“你应该给我表亲写信。”Draco建议，Harry疑惑了片刻才意识到他是说Sirius。

去年里Lupin与他谈论过几次他的父母。那远远不够。但Harry仅有的就是他人口述的记忆。他回答说：“也许我会的。”

Draco闭着眼睛，呼吸声渐轻渐缓。接下来的数分钟有如梦境，火焰噼里啪啦燃烧，湖水变幻层叠阴影。然后休息室的门随着岩石块块移动打开，Pansy和他们的朋友们鱼贯而入，为Draco收到的不公对待愤怒不已。

***

Harry决定写信给Sirius。第一封以失败告终，被团成一团丢弃。第二封一样尴尬，以同样结尾收场。

“Potter，”Draco走过来捡起地上的羊皮纸团，“也许你该考虑下不要把你和一个通缉犯有染的证据丢满我们的共同生活空间。”

寝室只有他们两人，如果Draco真那么担心，完全可以自行处理掉他口中所谓的证据。Harry给了他一个眼神让他自己体会，然后继续他的第七次尝试。

问题在于他不知道该如何和一个他不久之前才得知存在的教父谈话，尤其这个教父还是整个斯莱特林家族中唯一的格兰芬多。Harry觉得也许他们就像镜子的对立面，因此能够互相理解。然后他想起他们聊起分院时Sirius扭曲的表情，再也无法承认这种对立值得喜悦。

但Sirius给他送了生日贺卡和一封信，措辞僵硬地询问起Harry的近况，仿佛比起天气他更想聊些其他东西。

欢迎宴那天晚上有一场暴风雨，Harry写道，接下来他无法自控地写下：请告诉我有关我父母的事。

他们是什么样子？

他们喜欢他吗？

母亲的眼睛和父亲的轮廓是不是一个好的组合？

Draco从他肩膀后方瞥了一眼后宣称：“很好，这封不错。送出去吧。”

“什么？”Harry尖叫，“不！”

“我说是。”Draco坚持，一把扯过羊皮纸折好，然后转身走向寝室门。地板上出现一小堆灰烬：他前面几封信的残渣，死于火焰熊熊（*Incendio）。

“我不能寄这个给他。”Harry紧追在他身后。

“你可以。”

“他可能会讨厌我！”他们经过一群聚集在公共休息室做作业的二年级生，Harry着急地小声说：“我不能毫无铺垫地问他这种私人问题。”

“别傻了，Potter，” Draco镇定地反驳，一意孤行地朝猫头鹰房大步前进，“他是我表亲。他当然不会讨厌你。”

Harry气急败坏地说：“你的话毫无道理。”

“你们是家人。”Draco继续说着胡话。

“他是我教父，没错，但我们根本不了解彼此。”而且Sirius说过他离开了家，那天晚上他绝望地出现在Harry面前求他帮忙捉住Pettigrew。考虑到此，他肯定肯定恨他们。

Draco冷哼一声，仿佛在说Harry错了，但他只是把那封可怕的信砸到Harry头上，又在Harry伸手去够的刹那一把夺了回来。

“相信我。”Draco说。于是就这么定了。

***

天气转冷之时，Beauxbatons和Durmstrang的学生抵达霍格沃茨，Viktor Krum，Viktor Krum本人晚餐时间坐在了他们对面。

Harry听到Greg冲Vincent小声说：“他会愿意在我的击球拍上签字吗？”

“打赌一大堆人问过他同样的问题，”Vincent小声回答，“我打赌他受够了。”

Greg看上去不太确定：“他看上去脾气是不太好。”

Draco用他可怕造作的仿佛只在家里上过私教似的礼仪倾身靠过去：“你好，我是Malfoy。Draco Malfoy。”

他笑容灿烂，牙齿洁白，灰眸闪烁。Krum回道：“你好。”

“这是我的朋友，Harry Potter。”Draco拍拍Harry的肩膀，然后介绍了长桌他力所能及范围内的所有人。

“你好。”Harry说。

“你好。”Krum又一次回道。

沉默。

“我喜欢你们的天花板，”坐在Krum身边的男孩看向星空，“我叫Stefan。”

“令人惊艳，是不是？”Draco表现得好像这夜空是因他而美丽，“能给我讲讲Durmstrang吗？我猜你们一定习惯了严酷的冬天。”

“好的，”Stefan说，然后他们飞快投入了一场有关狭小城堡空间优点和课程热切谈话——实际上Draco用的词汇是经济型空间结构。与他的同学相比Krum比较寡言，但他在吃完三份主餐的间隙里不时参与进谈话。

长桌上对这位国际魁地奇巨星存在不以为意的那部分人正注视着拉文克劳长桌上的一个布斯巴顿女孩。Blaise朝她抛了两个媚眼却未得到任何回应。

Harry看了她一眼，咬了一口某种高级的法式餐点，他不记得名字了但他在Malfoy家吃过。咽下一口后他又看了一眼。

坐在旁边的Pansy杵了他一胳膊，皱着眉头说：“那边那个金发妞儿有媚娃血统。”

“什么？”Draco中断了他的禁林讲解，“谁？”

“她。”Pansy抬起下巴向那个方向示意。

Draco伸长脖子看过去：“哦。”

“‘哦’？”Blaise不可置信地重复一遍。

“她的确有媚娃的肤色。”Draco指出，然后继续开始聊禁林中Acromantula的蜘蛛巢。

世界杯那天Draco也没怎么被媚娃影响，Harry记起。当Ron离开座位时他俩一同大笑起来，笑周围出尽洋相的熟人或陌生人。有那么一会儿Draco甚至朝Harry飞起眼波儿，假装自己是一个媚娃，仿佛他的小尖脸和媚娃优雅的骨骼结构有什么共同点似的。

“看上她了？”Draco开口，Harry发现Krum的朋友Stefan已经开始和Blaise聊得热火朝天，而他自己不知何时沉浸在回忆中，无礼地盯了媚娃女孩很久。

“是啊，”他干巴巴答道,“她的头发很美，我注意到了。非常媚娃。”

Draco迷惑了一刹那，随后冷哼一声。他伸长手臂越过Pansy拿回一大盘簇拥在一起的小圆点心——闪烁着纯粹的魔法光辉——丝毫不顾Daphne的抗议声。

“来，Potter，”他将那座糖山放在Harry面前，“试试这种泡芙塔，你会喜欢的。”

Harry遵从了。

***

前一晚他们还在开玩笑讨论如何跨过年龄线，第二天火焰杯中就喷出了Harry的名字，因为世界总想笑到最后。

他心烦意乱地走在回斯莱特林公共休息室的路上，因为担忧自己学院同学的反应而疲惫不堪。当他的名字被吐出来时，他们齐齐转头如等待美食的秃鹫一般看向他，只是那贪婪的目光中还渗出一丝诡异的对猎物的自豪感。

当他拖着沉重的脚步转过最后一个拐角时，他看见Draco站在空荡荡的墙边，抱着他的隐身衣。

“嘘。”Draco朝他嘘声，而Harry根本什么都没说。然后鉴于Harry也没有动，他大步走过去把隐身衣围过Harry的肩膀，小心翼翼拉起兜帽。“Pansy正在屋里闹腾，她一直宣称你难以置信的睿智，因为显然我们不能允许一个赫奇帕奇夺得冠军。”

“那她知道我是怎么做到的了吗？”Harry木然问道。

Draco挑眉：“她强烈暗示自己知道。”

Harry叹气。

“别出声。”Draco多此一举叮嘱他，然后念出通行口令，“Clarus。”(*源于拉丁文，意为荣耀、尊敬。）

公共休息室不出意外拥挤不堪，Pansy大放异彩。只要好好留意就能发现，她将消息散播给四个人，这四个人再散播给12个，直到三人成虎。Harry跟在Draco背后前进时听到那么只言片语：

“这会让Dumbledore明白——”

“——如果他能做到那么我会——”

“——谁他妈关心Diggory——”

“别说的好像有谁在乎那个老混蛋似的——”

“——不过是嫉妒——”

“但想想这个机会——”

“——在乎啊，记得吗他把学院杯给了格兰芬多因为他——”

然后：

“Malfoy在那儿。嗨，Malfoy！”

这个大嗓门是个叫做Yvonne Rosier的六年级生。Draco停下脚步对她点头：“Rosier。”

“Potter呢？”Rosier问得毫不委婉。

“我猜他正和其他勇士一起在会议间，我们都看见他走过去了，”Draco挑眉慢吞吞地说，同时头都不回地将Harry推到身后墙上。

“哦，拜托，Malfoy，别装了，”Rosie双唇泛着玫瑰色泽，“之前我看见你出去了。大家都知道你们俩就跟连体婴似的。”Harry几乎嗤笑出声。鉴于他俩目前的姿势，Rosier可没说假话，“他人呢？”

“显然不在这儿，Rosier。”Draco冷笑回去，“行了，放弃吧。”

Rosier注视着他，笑容未减，直到意识到他真的不会泄露任何有用信息，才放弃道：“等你看见他的时候，帮我祝贺他。”

“当然。”Draco承诺，她一甩黑色长发让开了。

谢天谢地，寝室没什么人，只有Theo躺在床上自言自语。他一向如此，并非是出自于羞涩。时机合适时他能热情地投入任何一场对话。他只是单纯地更愿意与自己谈天。Harry以前觉得他有点儿书呆气，但不像Draco和Hermione，他成绩一般：似乎把毕生精力都奉献给了某些霍格沃茨并不教授的个人研究项目。

“嗨，Nott，”Draco开口，“介意让我自己单独呆，嗯，十五分钟吗？”

如果是Blaise一定会问Draco是不是要自慰，Theo却只是眨眨眼坐起来说道：“正好我也要去问Millicent点儿事儿。”

他一离开，Draco就走到Harry的床前坐下，Harry也在他身边落下。

只能依靠床单上的凹陷进行判断，Draco摸索着找到Harry的头，扯掉隐身衣的兜帽，拂开Harry额头前杂乱的刘海。

“你在做什么？”Harry问。

“你的伤疤还疼吗？”

“不，夏天后没再疼过。”

“好吧，没什么区别。”Draco依旧不停梳理着Harry的头发，安静地说道，“说真的，Potter，似乎每年都得有个什么试图杀死你。这已经有点儿可笑了，你就不能像个普通学生一样被鹰头马身有翼兽抓伤吗？”

基本上每年都是Voldemort，但Harry避而不谈：“你要怎么解释我突然出现在寝室里？再说你毫无教养可不是Buckbeak的错，Malfoy。”

Draco哼笑一声：“用你跨过年龄限制线一样的理由。”

“所以是什么？”

“秘密。”

“没错。”

“还有，”Draco傲慢地补充道，“我的礼仪无可挑剔，谢谢。”他的手指从Harry头发间离开，倒回床上，“我那天看见你女朋友的新工作项目了。”

“我的谁？什么？”

“还有，”Draco继续说道，表情严肃起来，“我不觉得你今天需要隐身衣。我们是斯莱特林。”

你将交到真正的朋友。分院帽唱道。

Harry不能自控地耸耸肩。

“我明白。”Draco温柔得不可思议地回答。

也许的确如此。毕竟他是那个带来隐身衣的人。

***

Hermione，并非Harry女友，显然开始招揽人们参与她称之为反家养小精灵奴隶法的新运动。Harry的意见是她应该马上聘请几个品牌管理方面的专家，因为无论出发点如何优秀，她都是在分发写着呕吐的徽章，并要求人们付钱购买。（他没买，Hermione从未提起，尽管这几周里他们之间进行了大量谈话，回想起来原因也许是Draco。Harry并不清楚具体情况，但十有八九如此。）

火焰杯吐出Harry名字的两周后，Harry被砸在自己胸口的一袋子徽章弄醒。

这些徽章尺寸比Hermione的还要大，墨绿色金属之上银色字体写着“Potter，霍格沃茨真正的勇士”，不时有一条闪着微光的蛇在字母间游走。之前Harry一直抱着好笑的看戏心理看Draco设计这些徽章，但随着时间推移Draco一晚又一晚沉醉于此以确保他所谓的设计完美实现时，这种笑意转化为疑惑，最终演变为恐惧。

一天时间里几乎所有斯莱特林都带上了徽章。Harry开始考虑着手自己的葬礼事宜，以免事后麻烦Draco，因为他一定会在第一个任务前死于屈辱。

“第一个项目是龙，”送往Lucius的猫头鹰一回来Draco就告诉他，“它守卫着某个你需要取得的东西。”

“太棒了。”Harry死气沉沉地说。

这一年魁地奇被惨无人道地取消，仅仅为了让位给几个被一个会思考的杯子选出的傻瓜以便他们能被巨型蜥蜴生吞活剥，因此Harry唯一的减压方式只剩下和Draco的一对一对抗赛。发现龙的存在后，他们养成了每周至少三天早起飞行的习惯。

然后某一天，Harry突然有了个注意，他告诉了Draco。

Draco一直等到他们双脚回到地面才宣布说：“你疯了。”

“也许能行。”Harry说。

“龙有翅膀，你知道的吧。”Draco屈尊降贵般解释说。

“没错，呃，”Harry短暂退缩后又挺起腰杆，“这是我仅有的计划。”

“我还在努力中！”Draco疲惫不堪地说。

“什么，你是说你的徽章吗？”

“没错，那部分也在努力。”Draco踢着地面再次起飞，Harry紧随在后。

“我不知道自己还能做什么——”

“你可以分散它的注意力。或者弄瞎它。或者让它睡着。”但Draco自己听上去都没有几分把握，他们才上四年级，而龙是如此凶猛的野兽。

他们在球场上空一圈圈绕圈。

“我想也许能行。”Harry又说了一遍。

于是他们开始练习飞来咒。没有母亲帮忙遮掩，Draco眼下的黑眼圈一日比一日严重。有时在死寂的深夜里，Harry依旧能看见Draco荧光闪烁的光芒：他会短暂地醒来，拉开床帷去追逐那苍白怪诞的光芒，知道那是Draco在徒劳地读着一本又一本咒语书，试图找到一个咒语来保护Harry。 而时间滴答淌过。

还有一点令人挫败的是Moody似乎在监视他们。课堂也就罢了，但Harry肯定他们课下时间也被人跟踪。证据就是某天深夜他们从一间空教室出来，还没走几步路就发现Moody站在角落，假作巡视走廊。

“Potter，”Moody的眼睛疯狂转动着，“Malfoy。”

“教授。”Harry不怎么友好的打招呼，站到Draco身前。

“保持警觉，Potter，”Moody意有所指，“谁也不知道下一秒会如何。”

“没错，先生。”Harry回答。

Moody正常的那只眼睛死死地盯着他：“尤其当你是最年轻的三强争霸赛勇士时。”

“好的，先生。”

“你有潜力，Potter。远胜于我白天见到的那群乌合之众。我希望这种潜力得以实现。”Moody的假腿登了一下地板，仿佛是在顿句，“如果你有任何关于防御咒语，或者黑魔法的问题，Potter，直接来找我。懂了吗？”

“好的。”Harry说，“谢谢。”

“如果我没猜错，”Moody一离开Draco就开口说道，“他刚刚是主动提出帮你作弊。”

“什么？不。”Harry嗤之以鼻，“他可能只是接到Dumbledore的命令监视我。”

“一丘之貉。”

“我不会傻到相信他的。”Harry轻蔑地说道。

闻此Draco的唇角浮起一丝笑意，但他未再多言。

Sirius回信了。信纸长达十页，墨渍的深浅变化预示着它们并非在同一天写成。

里面有他父母的故事。与Lupin谈起他们的方式不同，他们不再是被尊敬的同辈，死后众人缅怀的英雄。Harry记起Lupin收拾行李离开那天，他对Harry说有时他让他想起尖头叉子，以及他语气中的吞吐的暗示。在Sirius笔下，Lily和James不过是霍格沃茨城堡中擦肩而过的两个学生，Harry可以与他们成为朋友，彼此了解。Lupin自己也出现在那些故事里，由一位善良但内敛克制的教授回退到他尴尬的少年时期：拘束笨拙，英勇无畏，却又并不完美。

信中某些位置墨水已然被水渍晕染开。Harry小心翼翼着避免更多的伤害。

Draco必然发现了信的存在，但他一直沉默不曾打扰。尽管某天晚上Blaise问起Harry是不是被甩了、被谁甩了时，他进行了非常粗鲁的还击。

时间就在这样窒息的泪水、无眠的夜晚，和日复一日绝望的飞来咒中过去（仿佛好运就会飞来）。太阳跃出大地，第一个任务的黎明升起。


	3. Chapter 3

Harry觉得自己表现不俗，细节不谈也罢。

一个小小的烧伤， 对Pomfrey夫人而言是小菜一碟。重要的是他的火弩箭并没有变成字面意义上的“火”弩箭。如果Sirius的礼物变成了烤芙条 他会非常不开心。

可Draco非常不满，Harry几乎被烧成灰烬。

“Potter，你该死的就不能老实坐好吗。”他不耐烦地说。

“我可以自己来。”Harry抗议，并马上抖了一下。

Draco并不领情。在Harry伸手够金蛋的那一刻，树蜂母亲惨叫一声，喷射的火焰烧伤了他的双手。Harry低估了龙息的强度及持久力。

第一个任务后三天，肉眼可见的烧伤已经被一种橘黄色药膏治愈。但刺痛仍在，Pomfrey夫人警告说如果他不坚持一周每天敷另一种伤药的话，会遗留难以治愈的触感觉神经问题。

这很烦人，每天睡前的一个小时他都不能使用手，以便药膏能够被皮肤充分吸收。也意味着，显然，Draco绝对不会闭嘴。

“我有个计划，Draco。”他一边有条不紊地为Harry的手掌涂药，一边嘲弄地模仿Harry的语调，“‘我觉得这能行。’Merlin的山雀 啊（*），Potter，你就不能把她引得再远些吗。”

Harry已经尝试了用逻辑思维或者他当时的精神状态来解释。然而效果不大，Draco对Harry的想法一清二楚，但他就是想借此抒发自己的不开心。最后Harry说：“你咬我啊。”

“完成了。”Draco说，当然是指涂药不是咬人，“现在开始别——”

“——碰任何东西，我知道。”Harry接话。

Blaise在床帏后偷 笑出声。

“我觉得他干得是不错。”Greg说，他埋头在草药学课本里，不知是视力原因还是单纯看不懂，“他仅以两分的差距排在Krum后面。拜托，那可是Krum啊，Malfoy。”

“谢啦，Greg！”Harry欣喜地说， 然后得意洋洋看向Draco，“看见了吗？”

“没错，”Vincent赞同道。他正在整理准备扔掉的破洞袜子。“干得好，Harry。霍格沃茨真正的勇士。”他把徽章放在明天要穿的长袍上，预备再次戴上它。

Draco闷闷不乐推开药罐，撞倒了Harry床头柜上的金蛋。他凶巴巴瞪了它一眼，随手塞进了Harry放内衣裤的抽屉。

他们还没打开金蛋。第二个任务还远得很，Harry也想先等自己的手完全康复。而且，他大概认为如果Draco不知道蛋里有什么，他就不会再去做废寝忘食的调查。

Draco坐回自己床上，时间不早了，Harry也站起身准备回自己床。就在这时，Draco开口说：“好吧。恭喜你。第二名。”

他一定很努力地想让这句话听上去像是羞辱。但这是他第一次承认了它，因此Harry微笑转身，等待Draco抬起头，好看着他的眼睛说：“谢谢。”

***

Longbottom在魔药课上又毁了一只坩埚，毁得片甲不留。虽然魔药喷溅的耀眼紫光阻碍了视线，但Harry依旧看见它们在液化后直接蒸发了。Harry想也许没有魔法能去除他袍子上的薰衣草混臭鸡蛋味儿了。

仿佛所有人都该为Longbottom的过错买单，下课后，Snape用一贯黏糊糊、不带高兴情绪的长腔宣布了舞会。随后又用一种完全不符合人设的轻快嗓音补充说根据传统，会由勇士领舞。Harry不傻：Snape的眼珠子一直黏在他身上，邪恶的黑色眼瞳里的愉悦闪光绝非出自幻觉。

“愉悦？”Draco被逗笑了，“不，你在脑补。”

“我没有。”Harry反驳。

“你会邀请谁去？”注意到Harry的皱眉后Draco补充道，“我告诉过你舞会的事儿了，记得吧。”

“什么时候？”Harry质问。

“我告诉你三强争霸赛的时候！不然我干嘛要问你需不需要让母亲帮你挑礼服长袍？”

“哦。”

“你真的有认真听过我说话吗，Potter？”

“偶尔吧。”Harry说，“大部分时间你都在胡说八道，Malfoy。”

Draco杵了他胳膊一下，又问了一遍：“你会邀请谁去？”

“我不知道。”

“你女朋友怎么样？”Draco建议说。

他的语气暗示了他以为Harry会为此坐立难安。Harry只是看了他一眼：“哈。”

第二天，古如尼文课后，他跑到Hermione眼前邀请了她。他说得有点儿结巴，但Hermione似乎挺高兴，冲他微微一笑。他感到猛松了一大口气，靠倒在背后的桌上。

“我当然愿意，Harry。”她说。

“谢天谢地。”Harry说。*

“需要我那天在斯莱特林公共休息室外等你吗？”她问。

在脑内疯狂搜刮了一番绅士礼仪后Harry开口：“呃，不用。我会——我会去格兰芬多塔楼接你，你觉得怎么样？”

“当然没问题。”Hermione笑着回答，随后告知他胖妇人画像的位置（经过无数次深夜游荡后Harry早已清楚），以及见面时间，仿佛这是一个约会。这也的确是个约会。

“这真可怕，”当他回到公共休息室，和Draco，Pansy，Blaise坐在圆桌边制作一种解毒药剂时，他回忆说。

“可怕？”Blaise重复一遍，“Harry，任何人都不会拒绝你的邀请。”

Pansy冷哼一声：“他请不到Delacour。那妞儿表现得可金贵了。”

“即便如此，”Blaise附议补充，“除了媚娃外的任何人。我们都看见你和树蜂的战斗了。”他暗示性意味十足地笑着，微微挑眉，就好像Harry被烧伤这件事儿非常性感似的。

“行吧，”Pansy咯咯笑道，“可以。”

Draco好奇地转向她：“你愿意和Potter一起去？”

“当然，”她回答得毫不迟疑，Harry噎得说不出话。她伸手拍拍他的肩膀，然后又转回对着Draco，“我现在不会了，毕竟我答应了你。”随后又是一阵咯咯的笑声。

Harry之前并不知道这事儿。他瞥了Draco一眼，后者耸耸肩，朝Pansy露齿而笑。

“天呐天呐，”Blaise开口，“我也该行动了。”

Pansy问他：“你打算邀请谁？”

“Padma Patil。”Blaise信心满满地回答。

“噢。”她的声音很轻。

“怎么了吗？”Blaise凝视着她的脸，“哦，对了。你们以前是朋友来着，是不是？”

Pansy偏过头。

试图转移现在的话题，Blaise唐突地开口：“Granger是个麻瓜种，对吧？”说着他涂掉了羊皮纸上的一行字。

“没错，”Pansy抽抽鼻子试图重新镇定，有那么一刻她似乎是要哭了，“看不太出来，瞧瞧她学魔法那个疯劲儿。”

“可以理解，”Blaise挥舞着他的羽毛笔，“矫枉过正。”

“简直让人难以忍受。”Pansy说。

Draco龙飞凤舞地写下表格最后一行，开口说：“Parkinson，你好像很了解嘛。”

“你是什么意思？”Pansy问，“别告诉我你和泥巴种成了朋友，Draco。”

“怎么可能。”Draco做个鬼脸。

“别那么叫她。”同时Harry严厉地插嘴。

“哦，Harry，”Pansy单手撑着下巴柔情脉脉地看向他，“我就猜到你会这么说。你真的喜欢麻瓜吗？”

“Hermione是个女巫。别那么叫她。”

“好吧好吧，”Pansy漫不经心应承，“那就麻瓜种女巫。无所谓。她总归还是那个格兰芬多万事通。”

Harry皱眉：“你是什么意思，我喜欢麻瓜吗？”

“你不是跟他们一起长大的吗？”

“没错，”Draco简短回答，“谁有火灰蛇蛋的参考书？”

“给你，”Blaise递给他，也来询问Harry，“你的麻瓜们是什么样的？”

“他们不是我的麻瓜。”Harry感到一阵恶心。如果非要定义Dursley一家，他们只是他碗橱童年里的噩梦。

“看，”Pansy满意地赞同，“你也不喜欢他们。”

“不是，听我说，”Harry放下羽毛笔，认真解释起来，“不是所有的麻瓜都是坏人。他们和你我一样。”

“别说傻话，”Blaise说，“我们毫无共同点。他们不会魔法。”

“我的意思是，他们中有好人，也有坏人。”

“这当然。”Blaise用魔法风干了墨迹，“所以呢？”

“所以他们应该被视为人。”Harry告诉他。

“谁不把他们当人了？”Pansy感到好奇。

Harry回忆起世界杯，那场表演，他张开嘴——

“食死徒们。”Draco头也不抬地说。

“食死徒们。”Pansy重复一遍，仿佛这词带了什么怪味，“好吧，但我没有亏待过麻瓜们。说起来，我大概也从来没有真正遇见过一个。”

“那么也许你不应该——”Harry愤慨地开口，随后再重新考虑了一遍自己的用词，“也许你不应该那么叫Hermione，鉴于你根本不了解那是什么意思。”

“我——”Pansy张嘴，但像他一般三思后，她轻轻叹了口气，“我觉得你心肠太软了，Harry。”

Harry拿起自己的羽毛笔，告诉她：“我不这么觉得。我想我们只是经历过不同的人生。”

“显而易见，”Draco干巴巴地赞同说，“不过你们在魔药学上的造诣倒是半斤八两，同样得糟糕透顶。Potter，从坐下到现在你只写了五个单词，而你Pansy，亲爱的，你用金色墨水画的独角兽并不能被称之为论文。”

***

学期快要结束，Harry依旧没有打开金蛋。Draco会留校过圣诞——大部分四年级学生都留了下来，为了舞会——他们需要休息。Draco不只一次面带忧虑地问起过金蛋的事 ，但他内心同Harry一样渴望着片刻的宁静。另一种可能是Pansy一直在烦他，要求看一眼Narcissa为Draco买的礼服以确保与她的长裙相配。发现Harry和Draco的袍子更像情侣款后她笑了好几分钟。Narcissa为他俩同时挑选的，可以理解。Harry感到困惑，那两件礼服长袍在他眼里没什么区别，只是比校服袍时尚些而已。

总之，无论金蛋里是什么秘密，他都决定稍后再说。

舞会前那几天，他们要么留在温暖的城堡内，要么带着保暖咒出去看雪。某个晴天午后，Harry，Pansy，Millie，Greg和Blaise用整整两个小时堆了一个大雪人——Pansy挑剔得要命：不是嫌他太小就是太大，然后又不够英俊——直到它被Draco和Vincent毁了，他们乘着临时搭建的雪橇从陡坡一滑而下铲平了它，也引发了一场战争。众人毫不意外Draco连打雪仗都要作弊。

同时Harry也在尝试着给Sirius回信。他一般只在深夜他人睡熟后开始写；Draco这几日瞌睡很多，早睡晚起，午饭后打盹，弥补着前几周缺失的睡眠。

Harry并非不愿对Sirius坦诚相待——Sirius对他毫无保留。只是Harry不知该怎么说。他有什么可说的呢，除了死去的父母和楼梯下阴暗逼仄的童年？

最后，他从霍格沃茨开始写起，关于大厅礼堂，和伙伴们虚度的时光。他感觉好些了，Sirius告诉了他霍格沃茨的过去，他可以回报以现在。

圣诞节这天是天赐的万里晴空，煦暖阳光透过冰冷的湖水，在Harry拉开床帏的那刻温暖的地拥抱着他。

除了Draco，其他人都起床了。大家欢呼笑闹地拆着礼物，朝对方扔包装纸。Blaise的母亲送来一大束吟唱悦耳旋律的花朵，Theo开启了演讲模式，滔滔不绝着音乐植物学。

Harry穿好衣服等着Draco，后者直到十点半后寝室空了才醒来。他迷迷糊糊眯着眼睛望向Harry打开的窗户外闪亮的幽绿湖水，一条鱼停留在水面分界线处，慢吞吞地吐泡泡。

“早安，”Harry对他说，“圣诞快乐。”

唔呣，”Draco发出一串意味不明的音节倒回床上。

“嗐，别，”Harry走过去拉起床单，Draco抗拒地把自己团成一个球，“别闹，该起床了。”

“为什么？”传来哀怨的反问。

“为了，”Harry说，“呃，礼物？”

“礼物，”Draco睡眼惺送地喃喃，“我可以稍后再拆。”

“已经十点半了，”Harry告诉他这个噩耗，“没有稍后了。”

Draco猛地坐起来：“十点半了？！”他跳下床，在乱成一团的房间里搜寻起自己的外袍。昨天临睡前被他整整齐齐叠好搭在椅背后，现在却被扔在一旁。“你怎么不再早点叫我，Potter？Draco Malfoy的外袍飞来。”

他飞速穿好衣服，梳头洗脸后看上去正常了些，只是两颊还有些水肿。

“十点三十九九九九——”Harry笑道，低头成功躲过Draco扔来的Vincent的臭袜子。

他们一路打闹着来到礼堂大厅，早餐时间已过，最后一个学生咽下最后一片吐司，万分不情愿地从桌边离开。大部分座位都是空的，人们都在户外享受昨夜雪后的阳光。

四只猫头鹰在湛蓝天空中盘旋，直待Draco落座后便怒气冲冲地飞向他，在鸟类躯壳限制下尽可能表现出一种Malfoy似的不悦。在Draco取下包裹的下一刻它们便起飞离开，其中一只的翅膀差点儿扇在他脸上。

Draco检查过包裹是否完好无损后点点头，将它们推到Harry面前。

“我曾经在某个节日吃过一次，”在Harry小心翼翼撕开包装纸时他解释道，“我非常喜欢它，便要求家养小精灵学会了制作方法，花了它们不少时间。”

“这叫做什么？”Harry问，Draco伸手帮他摆好盘子，最大的在中间，三个小的环绕在旁边。

“水面的奥杰塔。”Draco说，“名字来自于，你知道的吧，那个芭蕾舞剧。”

“啊，”Harry面无表情道，“当然，芭蕾舞剧。”

“天鹅湖。”Draco阐明。

比起食物它们看上去更像是精巧绝伦的艺术品，Harry对过去几年里Draco与他分享的很多食物都有这种错觉。盘中盛满月白色云朵一般的液体，如同深深的湖水。当最后一个盘子到位后，银铃轻响，中间的大盘如玫瑰花瓣般层叠绽开一个个身影，洁白羽翼之下仰起细长脖颈 。一直上升到南瓜汁杯一样的高度，缤纷闪烁着：翠绿，烟粉，湛蓝，艳红，还有灿紫，有如绚烂彩虹。

“想象成冰激凌就好，”表演结束后Draco递给Harry随包裹附带的小勺，手柄细长，窄而径直，“尝一口试试。”

口感如绵密的奶油，凉度刚刚好，Harry笨嘴拙舌地形容着：“甜，还带着咸味。”

“哦，Potter，”Draco拖着长腔挖苦道，“口才横溢啊你真是。这道甜点不是一成不变的，它的口味会逐渐变化。”

“剩下三个盘子里是什么？”Harry问道，它们看上去就是像装饰品。

“别走神，”Draco警告他，然后拿回勺子轻轻敲在其中一个盘子边缘。

一个芭蕾舞女的身影升起，同时对应侧的盘子中升起王子的形象。他们轻柔地旋转起舞，随着音乐加快离开自己的盘子在中间相聚，随之最后一个盘子中升起一轮满月，舞女化作一只天鹅汇入湖面的鸟群。

“一般来说这道甜点不应该被独享，”Draco在舞蹈中解释道，轻柔的乐声不知来自何处，“依照传统它们应该被放在一张大圆桌中间，以便所有人都能欣赏到表演。”

“我们也可以那样做。”

“没错，但是。我以为你会帮我准备早餐，”Draco挑眉，“我饿了，Harry，我的早餐在哪儿？”

Harry飞快施了一个报时咒语：“马上。”

他又咬了一口那所谓的——Draco叫他什么来着——水面的奥杰塔。Draco似乎真的很饿，Harry将勺子递给他，他挖起一小勺，发出满意的哼声。

同时，盛着Harry礼物的霍格沃茨餐盘凭空出现在他面前。

“如此准时。”Harry十分满意地说。

“这是，”Draco面无表情地问，“什么东西？”

“热狗啊。”

“当然了，”Draco扭起唇角，“我问的是，你为什么要给我买一个热狗。”

“你以前吃过吗？”Harry问。

“呃，”Draco每个字节都拖得很长，“没有。”

“很好，尝尝，我从海外进口来的。”订购倚靠国际门钥匙的跨国快递并不容易。幸运的是这个热狗还是在两天前成功抵达霍格沃茨。Harry将它转交给某个霍格沃茨的家养小精灵，后者承诺会将它放在食物储藏室中保持新鲜，而且十分乐意在Harry要求的时间将它呈上斯莱特林长桌。

“海外。”Draco重复道。

“纽约。”Harry申明。香肠上插着一枚小小的美国国旗，所以应该挺明显的。

“我相信你不需要跨过大洋买一条热狗。”

“原汁原味很重要，”Harry固执地坚持道。

“你以前吃过热狗吗？”Draco依旧十分困惑。

“呃，”Harry说，“算是？”有一次Dursley一家外出旅游一周，只留给他五十便士和一个空冰箱，那时他吃过夹在发霉面包里的半根香肠。应该算吧，就算不，霍格沃茨也供应香肠和面包，差不多的东西，只不过缺少装饰物。

Draco看上去有些怀疑，然后耸耸肩，拿起刀叉。

“你应该用手拿着吃。”Harry告诉他。

“不像你，我可不是野人。”Draco带着鼻音说，“哦，吃着没那么差。”

那说不定是什么精品高级热狗。看上去很精致。没几家供应商愿意跨越大洋寄送一只热狗，最后愿意接订单的商店一定“超凡脱俗”

Harry微笑着看着他。他们面前，舞蹈中的两人旋转暂停，缓缓倚靠在对方双臂间，悲剧宿命中沉沦的恋人。

***

“哇，Hermione，”Harry真心实意称赞道，“你今天好美。”

她长发如云，姿态优雅。搭上他手臂时双靥嫣然：“希望你没有等很久。”

她从肖像后出现的时间与她承诺的分秒不差。Harry说：“完全没有。”

“走吧？”他们并肩走下楼梯。

Harry一边努力不绊倒一边，一边大脑疯狂着搜刮话题试图说点儿什么：“呃，SPEW（*家养小精灵权益促进会）怎么样了？”

“非常顺利！”Hermione激动地回答，“哦，我之前就想告诉你来着，说不定你会认识他。有一个新的家养小精灵在霍格沃茨带薪工作了。”

“带薪？”

“没错。”他们驻足等待面前的楼梯归位。城堡洋溢着欢声笑语。“Dumbledore教授雇佣了它。是不是很棒，他的名字叫Dobby。”

“什么？你是说Dobby吗？”

Harry的确记得一个Dobby，第一和第二学年间的暑假，在他和Draco呆在Malfoy庄园时，有一个家养小精灵时不时出现在他面前哭嚎着些什么——他到最后也没明白。Draco抱怨过Dobby行为古怪，经常惹其他家养小精灵心烦。他们卷入了一件关于蛋糕和烤鸡的难忘事件，Soddy为此哭得很惨，Harry建议说也许应该让Dobby走，因为他呆在这里并不开心。Draco无奈地告诉他Lucius不会因为一个家养小精灵有点儿疯癫就允许他擅自离开，因为家养小精灵们是房屋和家族的一部分——不可能轻易舍弃他们——不过鉴于Dobby现在为霍格沃茨工作，Draco一定是想法说服了他父亲。

“就是他，”Hermione接着说，“我和他聊过，而且——我考虑了你的建议，SPEW的确需要更好的对外形象，我拜托了Dobby帮忙，我们正一起编织自由之袜！”

她的眼睛闪闪发光，Harry努力抑制自己告诉她她误解了他的意思的冲动：“呃，听上去……还不错？”

“让我仔细给你讲讲，”Hermione说道，所以在接下来去礼堂大厅的一路上（走廊里仿佛突然挤满了学生，移动都变得困难），他接受了一场家养小精灵权益的洗礼。

礼堂门口Harry看见了Ron，他身边站着一个格兰芬多女孩，Brown，还有她的Patil双胞胎朋友。

“嗨，Ron。”Harry朝他挥手。

Ron大声哼了一声扭头就走。Brown看了他们一眼扭头和他低语着什么。

“呃，”Harry觉得非常尴尬，“Ron还好吧？Malfoy又在我背后搞小动作了吗？”

“唔，”Hermione回答说，“别理他。他最近一直让人难以忍受。一开始他喋喋不休着你就是个追名逐利的斯莱特林，后来他发现你邀请我去舞会而我答应以后他也不再跟我说话了。然后他在公共休息室大张旗鼓地邀请了Lavender，之后持续了旁若无人的亲热。”

“好吧。”

“就像是二年级重演。”Hermione小声嘟囔，然后飞快抬手掩住嘴唇，“我是说，你的处境肯定更糟，Harry。你过得怎么样？”

Hermione认真打量着他。Harry不安地扭动一下：“还好。斯莱特林们——就像你说的，跟二年级时差不多。”那时只有他的学院站在他身后，学校其他人都宁愿他死。甚至Hermione也在怀疑他。

她似乎明白了他的想法，笑容带上一丝歉意，随后倾身过来小声严肃地说道：“如果你需要帮忙，告诉我好吗，Harry？”

Harry回以她微笑：“好的，谢谢。”

“Potter，”无疑，是德拉科的声音。

斯莱特林四年级生们簇拥着一起走来，Draco和Pansy领头。跟Hermione一样，Pansy看上去也与常日不同。柔粉色外袍与鸦黑盘发交相辉映，衬得她娇美迷人，笑意盈盈。

“Granger！”她欢呼一声拉着Draco走过来。

“嗨？”Hermione困惑地回答。就Harry所知，除了极尽所能挖苦对方外她们一直当彼此并不存在。

Harry无声询问地看向Draco，后者几不可见地摇摇头。

“跟我说说，”Pansy追问，“你父母的事儿。”

“我父母？”Hermione一脸震惊，“为什么？”

“他们是麻瓜，是不是？”Pansy问道，好像她原本不能百分百确认似的。Hermione迟疑着点点头，于是她继续追问，“他们是做什么的？他们怎么看待魔法？”

“呃，”Hermione皱着眉头回答，“他们是牙医。”

“牙医是什么？”

“某种医生，我是说，治疗师，负责治疗牙齿。”

Pansy礼貌地笑起来，当她意识到Hermione并不是在开玩笑时，猛地停住了。“等等，为什么麻瓜们需要一个治疗牙齿的治疗师？”

Hermione深吸一口气，大概自己也有些不敢相信，然后开始了一番有关牙齿保健的演说，最后总结说，“所以你才需要每天使用牙线。”

一段意味深长的沉默中，Harry干咳一声。

Pansy又张嘴问道：“但为什么他们不能再长一副牙——”

“勇士们请过来！”McGonagall教授喊道，“勇士们，到我这里来！”

“是在叫我们！”Hermione有些多此一举地喊了一声，然后对Pansy说，“麻瓜们一生只长两次牙。没有无限的牙齿更生。我可以下次再详细讲给你听。”

“我对此十分有兴趣。”Pansy拖着和Draco一模一样的长腔回复道。

“好的。”Hermione兴高采烈说道，“回聊。”

“回见，Granger。”

Harry和Draco对视一眼。夜晚开始了。

***

令Harry无比讶异的是，被他贴上沉默寡言标签的Krum，整个晚餐期间都在试图和Hermione聊天。

“Herm-own-ninny，”他说，“圣诞过得怎么样？”

“呃，”Hermione咬着唇瞥了Harry一眼，“还……还不错？我一直在努力学习，考虑到OWL临近。哦，这个话题是不是很无聊。”

这是Harry这辈子第一次看见Hermione因聊学习话题而道歉，他张大嘴，然后不得不飞快拿了一杯水来遮掩。

“不，完全没有，”Krum安慰她说，“请你和我说说你未来的职业规划。”

Krum的女伴Harry并不认识，但她身上开始散发出酸气。

先是Pansy，又是Krum。Hermione的问答铺再次开张。她开始滔滔不绝聊起脑中的各种可能性：治疗师，魔法部部员，教授，改变世界。

Harry根本插不上嘴，直到Hermione终于意识到他的沉默，扭头问他说：“你呢，Harry？毕业后你有什么打算？”

他脑子里一片空白。他没怎么仔细考虑过这个问题，显然每年都忙着活下来别被弄死更为重要：“我不知道。”

“真的？”Hermione惊讶得毫不作伪，“分院帽难道不是因为野心勃勃才把你分去斯莱特林的吗？”

Harry不知如何是好地耸耸肩。

“好吧，那你喜欢做什么？”

“飞行。”Harry想起了早晨和Draco的扫帚比赛。

“你在对抗龙时飞得非常好。”Krum毫无预警地插嘴。

Harry惊恐地发现自己脸在发热。Krum也许是在试图偷走他的舞伴，但那可是Krum啊。“谢谢，嗯，你也非常不错，我听说。面对龙的时候，我是说。不是指飞。不过，呃，当然你飞得也不是一般的好。我的意思是——”

谢天谢地，Hermione的笑声拯救了他。她向Krum介绍道：“Harry是斯莱特林的找球手。”

“哦？”Krum有了兴趣，“你那个朋友，Malfoy，从没提过。”

“今年魁地奇取消了。”Harry有点儿难过。

“真可惜。”Krum报以同情。

“你毕业后还打算继续打魁地奇吗？”Hermione问他。

“呃，我已经落下了一年课程。”Krum解释说，“为了训练和我的球队。那个词怎么说，我的时间表？不太正常。但考虑起来，是的，我会继续打职业赛。”

Harry欣慰于他终于熬到了所有人都用过晚餐开始跳舞的时间，直到他突然意识到勇士需要领舞。

“Hermione，”他悄声说，“我不会跳舞。”

“我也不会！”她同样气急败坏小声回道，“我以为你会！”

“天啊。”他鬼鬼祟祟地观察着其他勇士们依样学步，“怎么办？”

“我们可以试试，”Hermione顿了一下，“跟着节拍慢慢旋转？随着我的引领移动？”

说起来比做起来容易，但很快其他人的加入使情况有所好转，Harry心里没那么扭捏了。舞曲结束时他已经快要享受其中，他们脚步笨拙，但Hermione在他怀中咯咯轻笑，他慢慢找回熟悉自然的感觉，仿佛去年六月他们一同穿越时间回到过去一样，彼此安慰着克服恐惧。当下一首更加轻快的旋律响起，Hermione带着笑意询问“再跳一首？”时，他欣然同意。

到这时舞池已经充满人群。他们看见MacGonagall和Flitwick（McGonagall甚至朝他们微微一笑），Delacour和Davies，拉文克劳魁地奇球队队长，Millie和Theo（出人意料的组合），以及Moody和Burbage。

“研究过金蛋了吗，Potter？”侧身而过时Moody问他，Harry正和Hermione笑作一团假装没有听见。

他们一共跳了四首舞，累得上气不接下气，笑闹着回到桌边坐下。Harry还没顺好气儿，Krum却突然出现在旁边，紧张却又坚定地向Hermione邀舞。

“Viktor，”Hermione开心地说，“我很愿意。但我需要休息一下，下一首好吗？”

“好的。”Krum朝Harry点头后离开了。

Harry哼了一声：“他也太过直接了。”

Hermione转向他：“Harry，你是在嫉妒吗？”

“我只是觉得，”Harry艰难澄清道，“这有点失礼。“

“我也不认为你会嫉妒。”Hermione说。

“我没有嫉妒！”Harry大声说，意识到这激烈情绪背后的暗示，他慌忙补救说，“我是指，呃——我是说我没有权利决定你跟谁跳舞，唔，我不是那个意思。你懂的。”

“是的，我懂。”Hermione显得异常严肃，然后再次笑起来。

“为什么你觉得我不会嫉妒？”Harry对此感到怀疑。

Hermione渐渐止住笑，盯着他看了许久，然后交叉双腿仰靠在椅背上。

“我就是那么觉得，就这样。”最终她说道，嗓音里有一丝悲伤，一丝深情，随后她伸出手指轻柔地碰触他的脸颊，出其不意地倾身落下一个吻，嘴唇与脸颊一触即分，“你明白了吗？”

他不明白，完全没有。但一曲已经结束，Krum回到了他们桌边。

Hermione搭着他的手离开了，Harry一个人沉寂地坐在原地，努力思考着Hermione究竟想让他明白什么。陆陆续续有女孩来邀请他跳舞，但他一个也不认识，所以全都拒绝了。当最后一个姑娘哭出来时他出于愧疚感道了歉。

“别道歉，那只会更糟！”她哭喊着挤过人群消失了。

正当他感到口渴打算去找饮料时，Draco端着半杯液体出现在眼前。

“给我喝点儿。”他要求说。Draco递给了他。

“Pansy在和Zabini跳舞。”趁Harry忙着吞咽时Draco说道，“你该去看看的，她和Patil差点吵起来。”

Harry还回空空如也的杯子，Draco将它放回桌上。

“Pansy喜欢Blaise吗？”

“不，”Draco说，“我不这么认为。不是那种喜欢。”

“那她为什么和他跳舞？”

Draco脸上的表情十分古怪：“她为什么不能和他跳舞？”

“算了当我没说。”

“Pansy喜欢Padma，”Draco说，Harry猛地扭过头来，他又补充道，“也不是那种喜欢。我是说她很想念她。”

“哦，”一种疲累突然涌来，“我之前不知道。”

“你是在等——”Draco勾起唇角，“你的女伴吗？”

他坐在桌边。Harry单手撑着玻璃杯边的桌面细细打量着他。第一首舞曲响起时舞厅灯火通明，随后慢慢黯淡，如今烛火朦胧，微光摇曳。Draco的面庞与往常不同，尤为柔和脆弱。

Harry开口说：“Hermione在和Krum跳舞。”

“那么，和我去花园散散心如何？”Draco邀请他。

花园散心。Harry轻哼一声：“当然可以，Malfoy，带路吧。”

***

他们并肩掠过玫瑰花从中的数对情侣——甚至听到过一次Snape的愤怒喊叫——终于在一个相对僻静的小喷泉旁停下。Harry伸手捧起水扑到脸上，冷得抖了一下。

Draco打破了一路的沉默，开口道：“我收到了父亲的信。”

Harry坐在喷泉的石沿上，顺势问道：“他说了什么吗？”

Draco踢着草坪：“没什么。”

“没什么？”

“就写了他和母亲的近况，还有些庄园琐事。”

Harry思考片刻，猜测说：“他一般不这样做？”

“嗯，一般他会借此传递某种讯息，而我会理解它。”

“但这次你没看懂。”

Draco抱臂，仰头看向空中的繁星：“我认为他在担心。”

Lucius Malfoy，担心。Harry继续试着猜测：“我的伤疤一直没疼。上次还是暑假。”

“我知道，Harry。但是。”Draco对着夜空坦诚说，“我很害怕。”

他从未承认过这种情绪，尽管Harry曾经见过Draco害怕的样子，但他亲口承认则是另外一回事。他们之间有着约定俗成的沉默，有关分歧、Tom Riddle，以及Voldemort。

更重要的是，这是一个秘密。

“你知道吗，”Draco继续对星星说，“当我还小的时候，其实是父亲一直认真听我说话？母亲当然也是，但她似乎总是出于宠溺或纵容。而父亲则很认真。我记得——在我很小的时候，我经常在庄园外面到处跑，找到有趣的东西带回给我父母。一块石头，一片树叶，一个被丢弃的鸟巢。母亲会把它们变成各种东西逗我开心。但父亲，父亲总是会问我：为什么是这块石头？为什么是这片叶子？然后他就会给我讲这片土地的历史，讲四季流转循环。而我会认真地听，就像他对我那样，因为我相信他无所不知。”

Harry温柔地唤他：“Draco。”随后说道，“他们爱你。”

“他们当然爱我。”

“不，我是说，”Harry试图解释什么，最后选择放弃，“算了你继续。”

Draco扭头看向他：“有时候我觉得你什么都不害怕。”

“这不是真的。”

“你飞着与龙战斗，”Draco回忆说，“你战胜过蛇怪。你战胜过黑魔王，那时你才十一岁。”

“每一次我都很害怕。”

“是的，但——”Draco眸中掠过一丝银光，“你不是，你不是我这种害怕。你——我不知道该如何跟你解释，Harry。我的父亲曾经无所不知，但现在他——他在担心，而我，我不……”他死死抿住嘴唇，又一次转过头去。

这是Draco的秘密之一。秘密，Harry明白，需要回以秘密。

“我曾经害怕过，”Harry安静地说，“每一次Vernon姨夫把我扔进黑暗中甩上门的时候，我都非常害怕。”

Draco颤抖着吸了一口气。在无数次刨根问底后他知道Harry与Dursley一家的零碎断章，并成功拼凑出其他部分，比如食物、饥饿，对美食的渴望。Harry没告诉过他碗橱的故事，这没什么值得谈的。都过去了，永远过去了。不是吗？

“我一直都很害怕，”Harry强迫自己说下去。一个个单词从他喉咙里蹦出来，似乎难以拼凑成句，“并不是被蛇怪追时的那种恐惧。另一种恐惧。在每一个醒来的早晨和必须睡着的夜晚都怕得要命。”喷泉在他身后安静喷吐着，“那个——那个碗橱——有四道透光的裂缝。每当Dudley蹦跳着跑下楼梯，就落下好多灰。里面还有数不清的蜘蛛，我倒不怕它们。我——我害怕的是，这种生活永远不会结束。不会结束，而我——你明白的，Draco。那也许不像恐惧。但它是。我很害怕。我现在才明白。”

Draco盯着他，艰难地发问：“一个碗橱？”

“在楼梯下面，”Harry说，“它在楼梯下面，所以才会落灰——反正，现在没关系了。真的没关系了。”

“Harry。”Draco叫着他的名字，走过来坐到他身边。

Harry认真地端详着他的脸，以确保那上面没有同情。Draco看上去是在思考，还有一些难过，仿佛被Harry的话所伤害。所以Harry又说了一遍：“现在没关系了。”真的。现在，再也没有人会对着他关上门。Hermione问过他有关他的未来，他还没想好，但这个问题的存在本身对他，对那个在黑暗中蜷缩的孩子而言，已经是一种奇迹。

“我相信你。”Draco说。他松了口气。

“总之，”Harry试图说得明白些，“我只是想说我和你一样。我明白。我知道害怕是什么感觉。”

沉默袭来。Harry注视着霍格沃茨，听着远处的欢呼声。终于，Draco软软地哼笑一声，开口说：“真令人鼓舞啊，Potter。”

Harry放下心来：“我是那个打败了蛇怪的人，Malfoy。我会保护你的。”

“你是那个估算错误盲目自大差点儿被龙烧死的人。”Draco傲慢地提醒他。

“差点儿这个词至关重要，”Harry指出，“我还活着。”

“是的。”Draco不同寻常得严肃，“你还活着。”

他们又一次陷入沉默，玫瑰花丛迷宫的某处，有女孩在咯咯欢笑。

“顺便说一句，”欢笑声渐渐远去后，Draco说道，“你舞跳得很烂。”

Harry朝天翻个白眼：“闭嘴吧，Malfoy。我又没学过。不像你这个小少爷。”

“唔，”Draco站起身，示意Harry也快起来。

“怎么了？”他警觉地问。

“我来领舞，”Draco语调傲慢，而Harry只是看着他眨了眨眼，于是他干脆伸手一把把他拉起身来。

“什么？”Harry又问了一遍，“我们要跳舞吗？”

“你需要正式邀请吗？”Draco听上去不怎么高兴，但突然之间他后退一步伸出手，“我有这个荣幸邀请你跳一支舞吗，Harry Potter？”

“呃。”

Draco不耐烦地叹口气，左手抓住Harry的右手，右手放在Harry背后。Harry回忆着Hermione的姿势，把左手搭上Draco肩头。

“不是那里。”Draco轻斥，一直等Harry把手挪到正确位置才满意。“好的，现在跟着我的步子走。如果我后退，你就向前，我向前时你就后退。我先迈左脚，而你是右脚。就像镜子的两面。不是用试图猜测我的动作，集中注意力跟着就可以。能做到吗？”

“你真是个优越感爆棚的混蛋，”Harry对他说，“我尽量。”

“节奏是这样，”Draco手指轻轻叩击Harry后背，“一二三，一二三。”

他开始带着Harry在喷泉附近移动。与之前他猜测着Hermione心思不停错步相比，这要容易得多。Draco整个人散发着自信的味道，很快地，即便没有Draco敲击的帮助Harry也能跟上节奏。

“你会转圈吗？”Draco笑着问他。

“我们一直在转圈。”Harry指的是他们移动中的旋转，但Draco抬起手臂牵引Harry自转一圈，在Harry堪堪稳住身形后又做了一次。然后又一次。第三次时Harry大笑起来。

“明白了？”Draco满脸得意，Harry一瞬间卸下防备，回想起Hermione问他的话，你明白了吗？

他踉跄一下，Draco扶住了他。

“小心点，Potter。”

他们继续旋转舞蹈，再次回归原位时Draco优雅地停住。

不知何处传来嗡嗡的甲虫声。

Draco立刻神经绷紧。他松开Harry的手转向玫瑰花从：“如果你敢报道这个，Skeeter，那它将是你职业生涯的最后一篇新闻。”

Harry谁也没看见：“Skeeter？Rita Skeeter？”

“她是个未注册的阿尼玛格斯，”Draco一句话解释清楚，“学年开始后她就一直潜伏在霍格沃茨。”

被选中为勇士后Harry曾经被Skeeter采访过一次。除了那花哨的手提袋，其他印象Harry都不深刻。文章发表后带来了他不愿意收到的额外关注，但除此之外那篇稿件只能被形容为正常标准。Krum，Diggory和Delacour的待遇相同，尽管Delacour的照片占据了前排中间位置。

Draco继续说：“如果再被我抓到你偷偷跟踪我们，我父亲会保证你再写不了一个字。”

一阵慌乱的嗡鸣后，花丛陷入沉寂。

“我们怎么确定她走了？”Harry问。

Draco最后瞪了玫瑰花从一眼，回答说：“无所谓。现在太晚了，我们该回去了。”

他是对的。花园远比之前阴暗，大部分小仙子已经因疲累而离开或休息。只剩零星几个摇摇晃晃地飘浮在小径上。

应该没人会看到，如果Skeeter真的离开了的话。当然被人看到也不会怎么样。但Harry不知道他为何这么紧张。但他就是紧张。回到小路上时他伸出胳膊环过Draco的肩膀，轻轻碰了碰对方的头。

Draco泰然自若，力道恰好地出手搭在Harry腰上，温暖的吐息呵出薄薄雾气：“圣诞季快乐。”


	4. Chapter 4

Rita Skeeter的报道中并未提及Harry和Draco在花园中的舞，但新年新学期开始后，一篇有关Hagrid的恶意报道出现在预言家日报上。

“说得对，”这是Draco的观点，“他是个混血巨人？怪不得。”

“他是个好人！”Harry猛烈抗议说。

“你一直这么说，但一个好人并不等同于好老师。”

Draco是对的，因此Harry更是气得发疯。他一路拽着尖叫踢打的Draco到Hagrid小屋前，试图好好谈谈。但Hagrid把自己反锁在内拒绝开门。

他只得万分沮丧地回去城堡。

两周以后，Skeeter突然又发表了一篇文章，这次是关于Hermione。标题是《霍格沃茨勇士心碎史》。

“我怎么不知道你心碎了？”Draco好笑地评论说。

“我以为Skeeter不会写我们的事。”Harry气冲冲回道。

“她没有。她只是略微提及你，和我则丝毫没有关系。”

“她对Hermione含沙射影的那些胡话都不是真的！”

“所以她没和Krum约会？”

Harry缓下声音：“她是在和Krum约会。”

“舞会上他们不是相处得很好？”

“是。”

“那哪部分是假的？”

“我没有心碎，比如说。”Harry指出。

Draco窃笑着大声读道：“Harry Potter，一位笑容羞怯而迷人的年轻人，甚至无法对此作出评论，不过目击者宣称看见他十分沮丧的孤独一人——”

Harry把面包朝Draco扔去，后者举起报纸挡下。

“笑容羞怯。”Draco嗤笑着重复。

“我这就教教你什么是羞怯。”Harry威胁说。

“无论如何，Skeeter绝对不会没事找事，”Draco仔细地叠好预言家日报放在早餐盘边，“你的，抱歉，Krum的女朋友最近做了什么？”（*译注：原著Hermione因为Hagrid和Rita起了冲突。）

“不知道。”不过因为Hagrid的事Harry有所猜测，“她没告诉过我。”

“那就让她自己解决。”Draco建议说，“你准备什么时候打开金蛋？”

Harry喝了一口南瓜汁。

“Potter。”

“行吧，”Harry碰一声放在高脚杯，“今晚。”

他很快就后悔了，当那晚尖锐的尖叫声撕开寝室时。

“他妈的，”Blaise大声吼道，“有谁中钻心咒了吗？”

“是那个蛋！”Vincent喊道，“你能不能关上它？！”

“别关！”Draco也开始喊，“万一你得等它叫完才能听到消息呢。”

“这是什么智障设计？”Blaise尖声抱怨说。

金蛋还在叫。

“Harry，”Vincent吼道，“你再不关上他，我就要把它扔出窗户了。”

“不错的建议，考虑到它在说人鱼语。”Theo镇定自若的声音从门口传来。

Harry关上金蛋，耳朵里还残留着尖叫声：“什么？”

“人鱼语，”Theo重复一遍，走到床边脱下外袍，“不是吗？”

他们面面相觑，然后看回Theo。“呃，”Harry说，“是吗？”

“当然，也可能我听错了。”Theo波澜不惊，将洗漱用品放回箱子，拉上床单，“但我一直痴迷于基本语言学，你们知道的，魔法生物的语言会受到环境的强烈影响。”他走向一扇窗户打开它，“你为什么不亲自试试看呢？”

Harry不知所措地看了Draco一眼，依言走到窗边。他轻手轻脚地将金蛋放进刺骨的湖水中，小心翼翼打开。

没有尖叫，取而代之的是一股萦绕不绝的旋律，隔着水面依稀可闻，如同远处缥缈的歌声。

“没错，是人鱼语。”Theo说。

“我还是不懂，”Harry开口，“这意味着我需要学会人鱼语才能听懂吗？”

“如果这信息是由其他地区的人鱼留下的，那也许，”Theo深思着说，“否则它就只是受到了环境因素影响。再说我不觉得你会需要为了争霸赛再学一门语言，所以很大可能这会是英语，你只需要在同种元素中感受它。”

“好的，我懂了。”Harry撒谎说。

“他的意思是你需要也把头伸进水里去。”Draco走到他身边，解释道。

“我会冻死的！”他的手已经失去知觉了。

“那就快点儿搞完然后去洗个热水澡。”Draco实事求是地说道，然后一头扎进冷水中。

“啊。”Harry哀叹一声，跟着他把头伸出去。

瞬间他仿佛进入了另一个世界，也许的确如此。其他寝室和公共休息室的窗户射出道道亮光，向前看却是纯然的黑暗，在人鱼的歌声中愈加可怖：

他已彻底消失，永不出现。*

他们尽可能埋在水中，偶尔换气，直到完整听完两遍歌词。随后Draco径直走到桌边写下它们，递给Harry确认。然后Harry收回金蛋放好。

“它说了什么？”Blaise问。

“自己看，”Draco递给他羊皮纸，转头对Harry说，“快点儿，去洗澡吧。”

“谢啦，Theo，”Harry发着抖说。

“不客气，”Theo已经在床上躺好，“不过如果你愿意借给我研究下的话不胜感谢。我也想听一听。”

“没问题。”

“你刚才怎么不去听。”Draco问。

“太冷了，”Theo说，“洗澡时听暖和些。”

Harry转向Draco控诉道：“我们怎么没想到？！”

“因为你是个蠢货，Potter。”

“你第一个伸头出去的，Malfoy。”

“这会是我最后一次如此自我牺牲——”

“天啊快去洗澡吧你们两个。”Blaise打断他。

他们争吵着离开了。

***

“Hermione，”古如尼文课上Harry滑进她旁边的座位，“你知道如何在水下呼吸吗？”

不幸的是Hermione似乎心烦意乱，根本不像平常的她。她抓着自己比往常更加蓬乱的长发说：“在水下呼吸？为什么？你说什么，Harry？”

“你还好吧？”

Hermione猛地把墨水瓶砸到桌面上：“我应该哪里有一丝丝不好吗？”

“呃，我就是，我看见了那些报道——”

Hermione笑得断断续续：“你当然看见了！我是说，我是说……”她脸死死埋进掌心里，“是——是Hagrid，Harry。人们对他太不公平了，而且——前几天晚上我去厨房和Dobby谈了谈，那里也不太顺利。还有……”她说不下去了。

Harry靠过去，轻声说道：“你没再用时间转换器吧？”他上次见她压力那么大，是因为一天活30小时。

“我没有。”但她听上去依旧十分沮丧，“但太多事情发生了，还有Viktor——我不想让他失望。他一直很努力，你知道的。”

“你，”Harry试探着问，“你和他在一起开心吗？”

她终于微笑起来，尽管笑容中有疲倦：“嗯，他对我很好。”

“好的，”Harry回以微笑，“那就好。”

她侧头在他肩膀上短暂靠了一会儿。然后坐回原位严厉地看着他：“你之前说什么水下呼吸？”

“哦，别在意，”Harry不在乎地挥挥手，“好奇而已，别担心，我和Draco会解决的。”

“Draco，”她脸上带着Harry提起Draco时经常会看到的那种蹙眉，扭头看向教室另一边，“你今天不和他坐一起？”

“要的。”他站起身，“你真的没事？”

“我很好，Harry。”她攥了攥他的手臂，宽慰说。

随后几天里他在课上或者吃饭时会不时看向Hermione，她面上依旧带着疲惫，和Ron的关系未见好转，但Krum经常陪在她身边，此外Padma Patail也出人意料地常在。他完全不清楚状况，但为她在苦难中如此坚强而感到欣慰。

可悲的是，随着第二项任务日渐接近，他抽不出时间去担心别人了。

“它是什么意思？”他第一百次发问，“他会带走我珍视之物？”

坐在他对面的Draco一言不发。无穷无尽的挖苦嘲讽之后他终于词穷了。

晚饭时间已过，他们在图书馆里搜寻着能让Harry在水下存活一小时的方法。Draco曾提议向Snape求助，但Harry表示拒绝：作弊不是问题，但一想到Snape那张油腻腻的脸上可能出现的得意表情，Harry就有了独自解决的动力。再说，Snape大概率会帮助Draco，也同样会大笑着把Harry丢出办公室，再以他问了愚蠢的问题为理由关他禁闭。

“其实没那么难，”Draco坐直身子揉着眼睛，“如果你变形术学得再好一些。”

“还没学到这部分内容又不是我的错。”Harry无精打采地说。

“那么我觉得气泡咒依旧是最好的选择。”

Draco想出这个咒语的速度令人惊叹，他说这在高级魔药酿造过程中很常见，可以保护酿造者免受危险气体侵害。Harry曾经怀疑过它的水下效果，但测试后毫无问题。

唯一的问题是，Harry每次施法只能维持四十五分钟，而他水下重新释放咒语的成功率也不怎么喜人。三分之二概率他会死于溺水。

另一个重点问题是Harry不会游泳。当然，只要没有呼吸问题他总可以慢慢扑腾到终点，可比赛有时间限制，并暗示会永远失去某样重要物品。

“也许，”Draco近乎自言自语道，“我应该写信问父亲。”

“哦那可太棒了，”Harry嘟囔，“‘求你了父亲，那个可怜的Potter又一次需要你的帮助，因为他完全没有独立生存的能力，尽管他战胜了——’”他猛地闭嘴，埋头继续看书。

圣诞舞会之后，他们再没谈起过Lucius。

“我们应该早点儿打开金蛋，”Draco假装没有发现他差点儿提到Voldemort，“那样我们也许就有足够的时间练习这个咒语再教你学游泳了。”

Harry叹气：“我非常感动你竟然愿意和我一起跳进能冻死人的湖水里，Malfoy，可我不觉得真能成功。”

“我会像一个脑子清醒的普通人一样在岸上狂吼着指导你，”Draco反驳说，“别以为我会主动和你一起冻死，Potter。做梦吧。”

Harry合上书，他们在做无用功：“我真希望自己能像鱼那样长出腮鳍。”

“我刚不是说了吗，如果你能把变形术学得好点儿——”Draco顿住了，浮起他标准的“我有个好主意”式表情，“你以前喝过鱼鳃水（Gillwater）吗？”

“你知道我更喜欢黄油啤酒，”Harry说，“怎么了？”

“母亲很喜欢，”Draco小声说，“我小的时候有一次从她柜子中偷来一些，然后昏睡了大概二十个小时。”

“我以为它不是烈酒？你那时候多大？”

“五岁吧，”Draco心烦意乱地敲着桌面，“母亲有点儿生气。”

Harry想象着那副画面笑起来。

“她让我发誓说成年前再不碰它，”Draco继续说，“强调了好多次我会长出腮变成一条鱼。”

“等等，真的吗？”Harry精神一振，“鱼鳃水不难拿到，我们可以从三把扫帚订购——”

“我怀疑她在吓唬我，”Draco打断他，“鱼鳃水只是与魔法发生反应，改善氧气吸入量来造成梦幻的愉悦感官享受。对青少年和成年人并无影响，持续时间也不长，除非你喝掉一桶。它对孩子的影响可能是身体和魔法不稳定性造成的不可测放大效果。”

Draco Malfoy，Harry想到（不是第一次），真是个学霸啊。他开口说道：“所以你感兴趣的是鱼鳃水的成分。”

Draco朝他优雅一笑：“斯莱特林加五分。给我找本关于鱼鳃水的书来，Potter。快去。”

“爱使唤人的混蛋。”Harry说，但他还是起身去找了。

***

最后是Draco为他找来了鳃囊草，当Harry问起来源时，他回答说Harry不知道比较好。Harry觉得这是他找了Snape的意思。他自我开解说至少研究工作是他们自己完成的。尽管大部分功劳属于Draco和Theo。事实上，如果他足够诚实，功劳全属于他俩。

无论如何，Harry是那个需要跳进湖水和人鱼或者什么其他鬼生物战斗的人，所以他完全不觉得有愧于心。何况他绝不可能是唯一一个向外界求助的勇士。

一切进展顺利，第二个任务前夜他早早上床休息。他拉上床帏时其他人还在聊天洗漱，Blaise在与众人分享着他母亲第五任丈夫的宏伟事迹。

寝室的声响神奇得令人心安，他惊讶地发现自己很快睡去，第二天早早醒来，精力充沛。

一睁开眼，他注意到的第一件事就是Draco的床是空的，床单无人碰过，床帏拉开。

冰一般的寒意爬上他的脊柱，人鱼的歌声在他脑中激荡不休。

公共休息室里也没有人。当然。现在才早上五点。

他回到寝室摇醒Greg。

“怎么？（Whazzit）”Greg眼睛都睁不开，含糊着问。

“抱歉，Greg，”他小声说道，“但——你知道Malfoy在哪儿吗？”

“哈？”Greg眯缝着眼瞥了眼Malfoy的床，“哈，”然后他瞪大眼睛，“哦。对了。昨晚上有个六年级的来敲门，说Snape想见他。”

“Snape？”Harry说，“你确定是Snape？”

“是吧。说很紧急，但Malfoy不像担心的样子。”Greg打个哈欠，“我以为他早回来了呢。”

“好的……”Harry低声说，“谢谢，Greg。抱歉。还很早，接着睡吧。”

Draco是擅自拿走鳃囊草的吗，所以Snape生气了？可能就是这么回事儿。Harry飞快穿好衣服，头脑一热人已经到了Snape的私人寝室前。

如果他敢敲门，Snape可能会活剥了他。但每年这个时候湖里那么冷，而Draco——

Draco一定会敲门。

数分钟阴郁压抑的沉默之后，门随着魔法打开了，Snape出现在门里面，衣冠整洁，满面怒容。

“有什么”他不开心地说，“我不能效劳的吗，Potter？”

“先生，”Harry急匆匆说道，“Malfoy，Draco，我听说——抱歉。我听Greg说昨晚你叫他来见你，我刚醒，我是说我醒了可Draco的床是空的——”

“你总是这么不善言辞而且患有Malfoy先生依赖症吗？”Snape表情不变，只是微微讥讽地挑起眉毛。

“不，我是说，是因为第二个项目——”Harry吞咽一下，“如果是为了鳃囊草，先生——”

“停下你的胡言乱语，Potter。”Snape突然打断他。

“所以不是因为鳃囊草？”

“我非常确定我不知道你在说什么，Potter。”

“好的，”Harry读懂了他的言下之意，慢慢说道，“好的。那我也不知道。抱歉，先生，如你所说，我太紧张了在瞎说。”

“这再清楚不过了。”

“但是，呃，你知道Draco在哪儿吗？”

Snape死死盯着他，好像在花时间评估Harry，最后得出的结论依旧是他不值一文：“我是在Dumbledore的要求下叫Malfoy先生来的。但是，我给你的建议是不要去打扰校长，集中注意力在你的任务上。明白了吗，Potter。”

太迟了，它已彻底消失，永不再现。

“明白了。谢谢您，教授。”Harry感到整个世界都在分崩离析。

***

他跳过了早餐，带着鳃囊草早早来到湖边，坐在岸上近乎绝望地等待着其他人。

Lucius Malfoy，他在等待过程中绝望地想到，不会允许自己的儿子出任何事。哪怕有人胆敢伤害Draco一根头发，Narcissa都会毁天灭地。毫无疑问。

但谁知道Dumbledore的能耐呢？他挂着一贯闪烁的微笑从他统治之下的城堡里走来，而Harry完全看不透他。一年级结束时他们之间曾有一段古怪的对话，那时Harry还躺在医疗翼里，他聊起选择和决定的重担。Harry有种不确定的感觉，似乎Dumbledore很失望，因为他没能从厄里斯魔镜中取出魔法石，就像是Harry在某项他根本不知道的试炼中大败而归。然后第二年结束时又是那样，凤凰Fawkes如一团燃烧的火球般冲进密室，带来了分院帽，之后在Dumbledore办公室里他暧昧模糊地暗示了一把剑的存在，仿佛他在期待Harry能——能干什么？他没有解释。他从不解释。

Draco曾陪他一起下去密室，但Dumbledore并没有像奖励第一年Ron和Hermione陪Harry保护魔法石那次一样认可他的贡献。也不是说他对Draco有过任何负面评论——但他也从未表扬过他，就好像他在试图表现得中立。

哪怕Draco毫发未损地活着，Harry也有一万种方式可以失去他。

在他能够想明白之前，入水时刻来临了。

佛晓时粉色的天空转为灰色，云间泄露出的阳光令湖水愈加致郁深不可测。水底的景色怪诞离奇，幽灵咯咯发笑，海地精爬来爬去，飞快幻化为他扭头看去时的暗影。

然后他找到了Draco。

不知是由于咒语的影响还是湖水，他面上没有一丝血色，如此陌生。Harry摆动鱼鳍立起身体，伸手碰触Draco的脸颊。触感依旧是皮肤，但冰冷异常，如同一具尸体。

四个——人质，他猜测——全都看上去如同已经死去。Hermione亦仿佛是飘散的幽灵。Harry几欲呕吐。

只有他在那儿。肯定还不到一小时。他疯狂地对着Draco身上的绳子投掷咒语，试图切断它，在成功后稍稍安心。随后他小心翼翼地从雕像上扶起Draco不受禁锢的身体。

他试图解救Hermione时受到了人鱼阻止，但他把魔杖毫不迟疑地转向他们，大声呵斥后，他们退开了。

就在他尽全力把两人的身体扶正，内心天人交加是否能带走第三人时，Diggory出现了，面上带着同他如出一辙的恐惧。

那就这样吧。Harry并不认识剩下的那个女孩——Diggory带走了拉文克劳的找球手，Chang——但她酷似Delacour。等到Draco和Hermione安全以后，他可以——他可以回来救她。他感到恶心，为自己竟然能把生命放在天平上衡量轻重。但是，这是Hermione啊，她随时准备着为他人战斗，她在两个月前轻吻过他的脸。这是Draco啊，他——他根本不需要理由。

Diggory速度比他快，因为他只带着一个人。但鳃囊草变化出的鳍帮了大忙，他没有落后很多。他不顾一切地全神贯注地游动、拖拽、推揉，很快带着他们破开水面。

一接触到空气，Draco和Hermione都猛吸一口气醒过来，Harry的最后一丝焦躁瓦解了。

Draco只用了一秒钟时间就消化了眼前的状况，他说道：“Potter，你个傻瓜。”

鳃囊草的效力还在，Harry不得不回到水下呼吸。

当他再次出现时，听到Hermione说：“……为何他在乎，但他就是这样的人，所以你可以态度好点儿。”

Draco脸上的表情写着他对她的批评抱有异议同时不理解她哪儿来的和他说话的权利。

Harry拍打湖水来引起他们的注意，他朝下比划着，试图告诉他们他要回去拯救Delacour的人质。

“抱歉，什么，Harry？”Hermione将湿漉漉的头发从眼前撩开，“你是说我们怎么会在下面？呃，Dumbledore——”

“别傻了。”Draco打断她。Hermione生气地冲他眨眼，自以为被冒犯了，但Harry知道Draco说的是他，“你不需要再回去。他们会把剩下的人带上来。好啦，快回岸上去。我都冻僵了。”

Delacour人已经在那儿，扒着护栏，不时扭头激烈地和Maxime夫人争论要求回去（Draco翻译的）。万幸的是，就在Harry的鳃囊草失效，他裹着毯子喝着提神剂坐好时，Krum带着一个金发女孩破出水面，Delacour高兴地哭叫起来。事实上她抓住Krum的肩膀吻了他两次。Krum一上岸Hermione就走了过去，看到这里她叉腰站着，从耳朵里喷出的胡椒烟雾生动形象地诠释了气得冒烟这个词。（译注：提神剂会让人两耳冒出蒸汽。）

观赏着这奇观时，Draco柔声问他：“你真的以为我们身处危险中吗？”

“才没，”Harry生着闷气否认，手指拔着草坪，“是的。”

“为什么？”

“Dumbledore，”Harry拐弯抹角地回答，“不喜欢你。”

“所以？并不意味着他会对我做什么。”

“我以为他也许——”Harry皱起脸，“别在意。你是对的：我是个傻瓜。”

Draco若有所思地凝视着他，可惜他庄重严肃的神情被喷着蒸汽的耳朵毁了。Harry猜测自己看上去一样可笑。

“但现在看来，”最后Draco宣布说，“我的确为了你差点儿冻死，Potter。我的奖励呢？”

他如此明显地企图逗笑Harry，而且成功了。“你想要什么？”

Draco倾身靠向他。“我们可以循序渐进。”水珠在他淡金色的睫毛上摇摇欲坠，“我想要变得富可敌国、声誉煊赫。鉴于我将继承Malfoy家族，你不需要担心第一点。所以我想要在魔法部只手遮天。在之后，我很乐意看到某个小国为我建造一座神庙以示尊敬并日日朝拜。”

Harry咽下一声呛笑。模仿着Draco的措辞语调严肃地回答说：“我很确信这不成问题，但首先你要修正一下你的脸，如果我们必须面对这张脸做弥撒的话。”

“我的脸有什么问题？！”Draco凶巴巴地说。

Harry朝他假笑。“哦，没什么。”他慢慢地慢慢地抬起手，给了Draco足够的时间退开，最后拇指轻柔地抚过他的眼睫，拭去水珠。

他们四目相对。Draco的喉结滚动一下、又一下。他清清喉咙扭头看向湖面，声音颤抖地命令道：“去吧，Potter，圣庙必须在我二十岁那年建成。”


	5. Chapter 5

顺利地完成了三强争霸赛的第二个任务，并且既没伤害到自己也没伤害到他关心的其他人，Harry实在松了口气。这个结果甚至支撑着他度过了接下来的艰难的几个星期——复活节假期即将开始，这几天Harry的作业量上升到堪称恐怖的程度。

之前Harry向Hermione抱怨的时候，Hermione用她惯常的语调教训说：“你在想什么？马上要到OWLs学年了！现在到需要用功学习的时候了！”

而Draco对待新学年的反应，比之Hermione也好不到哪儿去，不过他正打算趁假期好好放松一下，准备回马尔福庄园待上一个星期。

“哦！”Harry叫道。

他和Draco正在斯莱特林公共休息室里写古代如尼文的作业，Babbling教授要求他们在“创造”、“转化”和“破坏”这三个类别里选一种理论咒语，画出基础如尼文框架图。Draco认真地写写画画了好几个小时，没怎么认真地听Harry讲话，虽然是他先开始假期这个话题的。

他正在查看《魔法字音表》，一边看一边喃喃自语道：“ᚾ这个字母是不是效果太弱不适合放在外圈？”*

Harry漫不经心地吟唱着，试图找出一个只画两圈符文的方法（他真的真的不想再画第三个了）。

“你用的哪个咒语？”

“我在做转换咒，不是创造咒，”Harry说，“你就单纯地重复咒符不行吗？每个基本方向放一个？”

“不行，不适用它，ᚷ更适合你说的那种形式，因为它更强调对称性。”Malfoy皱了皱眉，放下手中的羽毛笔，然后眯起眼睛看向Harry，说：“你不跟我一起去庄园吗？”

“额，大概？”

“别含糊其辞，妈妈已经邀请你了，她每次都会。”

“我就是觉得，你圣诞节就没有回家——”

“你是打算在地下腐烂吗？我敢保证你甚至都不会学习。”

“也许这也不错”，Harry故作冷淡，“这样我还能有几天平静的时光，能散散步，跟Hagrid喝茶聊天，鉴于他现在终于愿意跟人交谈了……”

“跟我回庄园，Harry”，Draco发出嘲弄的声音，“我保证，只要跟我爸爸妈妈一起吃顿饭，其他时间他们不会打扰你，真的。”

“你确定你想让我去吗？”Harry有些迟疑。

Draco不喜欢一遍又一遍地重复他的回答，他坚定地说：“我确定。”

***

Narcissa用猫头鹰寄了一把门钥匙，是她常用的那个小雕像，形状是盘起来睡着了的一条小蛇。

门钥匙把他们放到庄园的客厅里，那里一如既往的宏伟十足。客厅高大的窗户外面景色迷人，无数花朵盛放，凝成粉色的雾霭，跟深绿色的丛林交织相映——春天已经来到了威尔特郡，庄园里暗藏的无数咒语和魔法印记让景致显得更加生机勃勃。

Harry毫无风度地闪现在客厅地面上时，Narcissa正躺在一把躺椅上沐浴阳光，听到动静后，她直起身来，冲Draco张开怀抱。

“妈妈”，Draco唤道，声音里带着掩藏不住的笑意，他冲她跑过去，他们紧紧拥抱。

“亲爱的”，她柔声地说，手指轻抚着Draco的头发，摩挲着他下巴的轮廓，“你又长高了。”

确实，Draco现在已经跟她一样高了。

母子两人紧紧依偎着，悄声说着话，Harry有些无措地移开目光。

过了好一会儿，Draco终于问到：“我们在蓝色卧室里接待Potter吗？”

“对，家养小精灵已经将一切都收拾停当了”，她头一次看向Harry，“很荣幸能再次接待你，Harry。”

“很感谢您的招待，Malfoy夫人”，Harry用很正式的口吻说，努力克制自己想逃走的心情。

Narcissa并未再多客套。“晚餐时间在六点钟。”她说着，又对Draco说，“你父亲在西翼书房里。”

***

他们度过了非常悠闲的一周，直到最后一天晚上，Lucius Malfoy往看似平静的水面上投了一颗饵，Harry上钩了，一切都毁了。

天气不错，雨断续地下着，然而显得微妙又不够真实，落在春天里蓬勃生长的植物上面，简直像是轻柔的爱抚。他和Draco早上会骑着扫帚飞过平原，在树枝梢头互相追逐，然后放慢速度，享受风息掠过身体的奇妙感受。午餐前一小时的时候，Draco会跟Narcissa一起在日光房里坐一会儿，随意的交谈，Harry这时候会去花园里闲逛，一边时刻注意着显出攻击性的白孔雀，或者去复习一下考试。

晚上的时间更多彩一些，有两次他们去了庄园的马场，Malfoy一家在那里驯养着神符马和格拉灵（译注：皆为有翼飞马）。Draco不被允许骑它们，但是飞马们能认出他来，会温顺地走过来让他轻拍爱抚，这些小兽都是Smith奶奶从澳大利亚买回来的。Harry更喜欢格拉灵，它们普遍更温和，更容易接受陌生巫师，而且Harry喜欢欣赏飞马们在空中轻盈飞翔的身姿，相较来说，神符马更结实但也更笨拙。

其余时间，在Harry的坚持下，他们会去散步，去很久，走很远，顺着Malfoy庄园南部的原野一直走到麻瓜们生活的土地上。沿途没有壮丽的美景，只有牛羊散布在农田上，穹野尽头是一条尘土飞扬的小路。他们翻越篱笆，走过泥泞的田野，弄脏长袍，整个路途都没有其他人影出现。

其他午后时光经常是在家里打发掉的，Draco那本在学期间许久没出现过的法语书，又重见天日了。Draco一直不停的读，但很少评论。

“故事是什么样的？”Harry问道。

“故事？”

“对，这本书的故事，你之前说这是本小说。”

“Potter，你会觉得很无聊的。”

在Draco读那本法语书的时候，Harry就在一旁漫不经心地练习着魔咒，之前他从Malfoy家的藏书馆里找到一个卷轴，上面记载着一些看起来既不像黑魔法也没有什么攻击力的魔咒。可Draco为什么这么回答，他看起来并不觉得那本书很无聊，Harry有些恼火。

幸好有件事让Harry松了口气，只有三次，他们被要求去正厅吃饭，其余时间都很自由，他和Draco在卧室前的露天小阳台上吃饭，或者去东翼跟Narcissa吃饭，在一张小餐桌前，Narcissa会用优雅的语调跟他们谈起她新想出来的修整花园篱笆的方法，或者是那家在威尼斯的巫师世界新开的画廊。总之，Harry就见了Lucius三次。

前两次的时候，Lucius没怎么说话，只是冲Harry点了点头以表示自己知道他的存在，而且仅在谈到Draco的学业时才发表几句评论，显出很关注这个话题的神情。

因此，在回霍格沃兹的前一个晚上，Harry觉得很放松，当时他正跟Draco坐在一块儿，第一道汤放在面前的实木餐桌前。然而等主菜快上完的时候，Lucius冲着Harry说到：

“我听说Draco不是唯一一个你从黑湖底救出来的人。”

“你得原谅他，父亲”，Draco刻意地显得冷漠，“他根本不知道这其实无所谓，他以为会有危险。”

“事实上并不无所谓”，Lucius干脆地反对，“更何况那个女孩还是个泥巴种。”

“她是Victor Krum的宝藏……”

“我并没有跟你说话，Draco。”

Draco猛地闭上了嘴。

Harry慢慢地拿起餐巾抿了抿嘴，把它叠整齐又放回到餐盘下面，然后他抬起头跟Lucius对视，说到：“Hermione Granger同样是我的朋友。”

Lucius傲慢地回答：“你没有意识到吗？在你把我儿子的生命跟那个血统低微的人的生命相提并论的时候，你是在贬低他。”

Harry咬紧牙关，但他没忍住：“到底贬低了谁的？”

Draco深吸了一口气。

Harry继续说道：“你明明知道，我的妈妈，也是一个你所说的血统低微的人。”

“虽然Potter家族并不属于二十四神圣纯血家族之一，但她与你父亲的结合仍旧提高了她的地位。同样，你所冠的父姓是一代又一代纯血的传承，这提高了你的地位。”

几乎凝固如实质的沉默中甜品上了，但只有Narcissa拿起小勺敲碎薄薄的巧克力外层，舀了一小勺甜点。然后她放下勺子，悠悠地说：“麻瓜出生的人无法意识到魔法的真正历史，这段历史可以追溯到第一次日出，世界诞生的时候。我们天生拥有的历史，他们只能机械性的记忆；他们记不住的，只会选择抛弃。然后一年、十年、一世纪，历史就这样被遗忘，他们就这样越过界限，毁掉了我们的传承。”

“活着就意味着改变。”Harry反驳道。

“我明白这个意思”，Narcissa不带恶意的回答道，“并且我同意，可瓦解和留存无法调和。你还年轻，你根本没有机会知晓我们失去的东西。Draco之前提过你在跟Sirius通信，Sirius是Black家族最后一个男人，你明不明白这意味着什么？你明不明白‘消失’到底意味着什么？正是这种消亡让Walburga阿姨满怀悲伤的踏入坟墓，她把家族的消亡都怪罪到自己身上了。”

“Hermione是个勤奋好学的万事通，”Harry语调沉重，合上双眼。再度睁开后，他仔细斟酌语句：“在她踏进九又四分之三站台之前，她已经仔细阅读了每一本她能找到的有关魔法的书，至少两遍，而且她现在是年级第一。她会去帮助她不喜欢的人。她曾跟我说过，在上霍格沃兹之前她总感觉和周围人格格不入。如果有人对她说她不了解什么，她会去学啊学，一遍又一遍，直到清楚明白，以证明那个人说的是错的。她从不想着去毁掉魔法的历史或文化，她同样拥有魔法，这就是她的世界。”

“不可能的”，Lucius吟诵般地说着，“她就像一节断掉的链条，无依无靠。”

“她是我的朋友”，Harry无力地坚持道，“我与她相连，你们怎么能就这样排斥她？”

Lucius的嘴唇扭动着，跟Draco常做的动作一模一样。

“要知道”，Harry激动地说，“历史是可以被记录的，而当我回看近些年的历史的时候，我发现试图驱赶麻瓜种的举动并没能——”

“Harry！”Draco低声制止。

“——并没能给你们带来好处。在我看来，死守之前的思想观念会很愚蠢，因为你们只会去排斥那些你们自己认为的不好的东西，而不是——”

“Harry”，Draco声音稍大了一些，然后他对Narcissa说：“请原谅，妈妈，我们能走了吗？”

“我还没说完呢！”Harry大声的说。

“你并没有参加战争。”Lucius说着，眼神冰冷地看着他。

“可我才是那个结束了战争的人。”Harry尖刻地反驳。

“我并不觉得这是你的功劳。”

“没错”，Harry赞同道，“这是我妈妈，一个麻瓜种的功劳。”

他们似乎终于触及到了最关键的问题，Lucius把自己面前的餐具拨到一旁，倾身向前道，“你又能做些什么呢？Harry Potter？如果战火重燃，又结束一次？”

“对。”

“你能吗？”Lucius像是在认真考虑这个答案。“可如果你只能在黑湖底救出一个人，你会选谁？”

“我——”Harry深吸了口气，“我能救下两个。”

“你不能。”

“我能。”

“泥巴种活，我们死。你选了你的朋友Granger，你就舍弃了Draco，这是个选择。”

“这不是。”Harry争辩道。

“我也听说”，Lucius补充道，“湖里还有一个女孩，你没有救她，因为你知道你救不了她，你选了对你更重要的人。”

“可我——”

“没什么好丢人的”，Lucius残酷的说，“说真的，我听到这的时候简直如释重负，因为这恰恰说明你明白这一点。”

Harry把头埋进掌心，他在耳鸣，脑子里嗡嗡响，他无法思考了。

Draco推开椅子，站起身来，动作间木制的椅子磕在地面上发出响声。“父亲、母亲，很感谢这顿美味的晚餐，但已经很晚了，我们该休息了。”

“好的，Draco”，Narcissa温柔地说，“你们可以走了。”

“快点”，Draco嘟囔着，手放到Harry衣领上拽起他。Harry就着被半拽的姿势，跌跌撞撞地走出那扇精美的橡木门，进入了冷冰冰的走廊。

***

Harry几乎是摔进Draco的房间，瘫倒在一把阅读椅上，疲惫地揉着眼睛。

“Harry，”Draco唤道。

“我知道你同意他说的”，Harry自暴自弃的说，“就现在，我什么都不想听。”

“我从没说过我同意——”

“你同意，”Harry打断他，“你什么时候跟Hermione说过话？你甚至表现得就像她根本不存在，你连看都不愿意看她一眼。”他抬起头，Draco坐在床沿上，离他有点远，“你为什么都不肯叫她的名字？”

Draco抿着嘴唇，“我只是……不喜欢她。”

“因为她是麻瓜种。”

“因为——听着，我知道她帮过你很多次，她对你很好，她——”Draco顿了一下，看起来很痛苦，“她关心你。”

“但是？”Harry替他说了。

“但是，”Draco说，“她不是——”

“纯血？”

“让我把话说完！”Draco吼道。

“行。”

“我两个月的时候”，Draco认真地斟酌言辞，“无意识用悬浮咒把一个非常珍贵的花瓶移到了阳台的栏杆上，打碎了它。那个花瓶有种魔力，能让放在其中的花朵按照月亮运行的周期发出光芒，修复咒修不好它。Apaxas爷爷看到我做的傻事后笑得很开怀，他很少像那样笑着，父亲也很开心，他抱着我穿过挂满家族画像的走廊，跟每一个祖先讲这个故事，妈妈带着我去拜访Walburga奶奶，她把我抱在膝头上哄我玩。这些记忆都存在家族的冥想盆里，我之前看到过。”

Harry把腿蜷起来，抱着膝盖。

Draco继续说：“我能理解，对你来说魔法像是上天给的礼物，或是一把钥匙。可魔法对我们来说并不是这样的，魔法就是我们，魔法就是我。有了魔法，我就是我，没有，我什么都不是。越是古老的家族，对此就有越深的理解，当麻瓜们把我们绑在火刑柱上烧死时，这种理解更是刻进骨子里般深刻。”

“我以为那个——火刑，是假的。”

“他们甚至对孩子也这么做，”Draco语气坚定，“那是真的，不然你以为为什么会有神秘事物所呢，你以为他们是在保护着什么？”

Harry痛苦地叹息，揪着自己的头发，说：“就算这样，这也不能证明，也不能证明杀死麻瓜，杀死麻瓜种就是对的。”

“我没这么说过。”

“但你不喜欢他们。”

“是，我不喜欢。”

他们彼此凝视，Harry低声询问：“如果战火重燃，你会选择哪一边？”

Draco的表情很受伤。

“你会从湖里救起谁？”

Draco一字一顿地说：“我希望你平平安安。”

“哪怕，”Harry声音里充满痛苦，“哪怕我们并非同类吗？”

“我们是。”Draco坚持。

“每当我的魔法显现时，Dursley一家都企图把这种力量从我身上驱赶出去，Hermione跟我不一样，她的父母很爱她。即使这样，相较于你，我还是跟她更像一点：我跟麻瓜一起长大，就像你说的那样，魔法像一把钥匙，打开了这个世界的大门。你觉得我们是同类，那Hermione跟我们也没有不同。”

Draco激动地起身：“那不一样，你是个Potter！”

“我是我自己！”Harry喊道，“就算我不是个Potter？！”

“不，”Draco争辩道，“那你就不是现在的你，就如同如果我不姓Malfoy，那我就不是我了。世界的规则就是这样，你的姓氏是有历史的，它让你跟你的祖先紧紧相连，正是有这些祖先的存在，你才能诞生在世界上。”

“照你所说，”Harry咬牙切齿地问道，“如果我姓Granger，我们就做不了朋友是吗？”

Draco攥紧身侧双手，骨节由于过度用力而泛着白，“对，我们做不了朋友。”

Harry猛地站起来，椅子摔在地上发出巨大的响声，“那也许，Malfoy，我们现在就不该是朋友！”

他几乎是一说出口就后悔了，因为Draco的眼神看着那么悲伤，可已经覆水难收了。

“听我说——”Draco咬着牙恳求道。

“我不想听，”Harry冲到门口，猛地打开门，“你永远不想听到Lucius在二年级的时候对Ginny Weasley做过些什么，你永远都——你可以，我也可以。”

Draco曾带他逛过庄园，三楼起居室里有个壁炉，旁边就放着碗飞路粉。他捏起一小撮粉末，身体因痛苦而颤抖，粉末从手指间滑落。

他们明早就要回学校，飞路网早已提前连好了。Harry喊道：“斯莱特林公共休息室！”一阵绿光腾起，光芒中现出Draco的身影，还有他苍白痛苦的脸。

Harry闭上眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ᚾ和下文提到的ᚷ都是如尼文中的字符。译者猜测他们的作业是画魔法阵那种样式的框架图。


	6. Chapter 6

“所以你们冷战了。”Pansy倚在窗户边玩着指甲问。

Harry压根不想理她。

“哦，怎么，你也不屑于跟我说话了？”她在他面前挥挥手。

Harry还是紧紧闭着嘴。

Pansy呻吟一声：“你就跟他一样不可理喻。”

Harry问道：“你后来又和Hermione说过话吗，圣诞舞会之后？”

“你们就是为这个吵架？”Pansy八卦着，“为了Granger？”

“不是。”Harry断然否定。

“我们没再聊过，如果你非要知道的话，”她研究着自己的指甲根部，抿起唇，“她最近和——”她脸上所有的表情都消失了，“Padma关系密切，所以我觉得最好保持距离。”

“你们可以做朋友的，不行吗？”

“和——Granger？”Pansy犹豫着问。

“不可以吗？”

“我不确定。”

“为什么？”

她漫不经心地耸肩：“我不觉得我们之间有共同点。”

“因为她是个麻瓜种？”

Pansy恼怒地瞪了他一眼：“说真的，你和Draco到底怎么了？我希望你能赶紧解决。心理咨询对我的皮肤有极大损伤。没错，Harry，我和Granger没什么共同点因为她是个麻瓜种，更因为她是个格兰芬多，还因为她口袋里似乎永远装着半个图书馆，因为她对牙齿保健不正常的狂热。你得承认那不合常理。”

Harry垂头丧气地一头磕在玻璃上。他很难不想起湖，考虑到他住在斯莱特林地窖（？）里。

“Merlin和Morgana啊，”Pansy大喊，“他不在的时候你都不会笑了。”

就算和Draco不再是朋友，Harry也完全拥有大笑的能力。一周后他证明了这一点，当时他在走廊遇到Ron，Ron说完“立正站好，Dean，我们霍格沃茨真正的勇士驾临了”之后，他歇斯里地狂笑起来。

太有趣了，他根本停不下来。

“呃，”Thomas说，“Potter，你没事吧？”

甚至Ron都吓了一跳：“会不会是地下有什么魔药气味影响了他？”

“嗨，”Harry还在笑，“嗨，Ron。你是个Weasley。Weasley是二十八神圣纯血家族之一。那玩意儿还健在吗？”

“肯定是气味，没错，”Thomas说，“我们该带他去医疗翼吗？”

“我好得很！”Harry大吼，随之低下声音说，“回答我的问题。”

“不知道医疗翼能不能有所帮助。”Ron判断说。

“如果你们家是血统背叛者，为什么从不和麻瓜通婚？为什么？给我解释下这个傻逼东西到底怎么回事。”

Ron不由自主有了兴趣。他皱眉思索道：“我想我们家族中的确曾有几个麻瓜。或许是哑炮？很可能有过一个麻瓜。但绝对有哑炮。我得去问问我爸。”

“你甚至都不知道，”Harry倒吸一口气，吐出一道有些歇斯底里的笑声。Ron太可笑了。

“我的家族树非常庞大。”Ron辩护说。

“没错，”Harry回答，“全都是因为姻亲血缘是不是？你们被连接在一起。”

“你到底在说什么呢？”Thomas问。

Harry猛地看向他：“你是个麻瓜种，是不是，Thomas？”

“什么鬼？”Thomas后退一步。

Ron面带忧虑地看着Harry：“他不知道。可能是混血。”

“太棒了。”Harry说，“了不起。”

“别扯上我。”Thomas警告说。

“Malfoy做了什么吗？”Ron好奇地询问。

Harry朝他大吼大叫：“为什么所有人都觉得是因为Malfoy？”

Thomas和Ron对视一眼：“不是吗？”

“操他妈的Malfoy。”Harry啐道。

“双手赞同。”Ron眼睛瞪大了。

Harry吞咽下一声颤抖的呼吸，猛地从他俩中间撞过去，甚至没有为撞倒Thomas手中的书道歉。

真的，操他妈的Malfoy，他满心恶毒想着。时至五月，气温回升，Draco眼下的黑眼圈一天比一天可怖，他们还是一个字也没有和对方说过。

操他妈的Malfoy，他这样想着，走下因为那个愚蠢的比赛被毁了的魁地奇球场，Bartemius Crouch拦住他胡言乱语着非要见Dumbledore。

操他妈的Malfoy，他这样想着，从古如尼文教室的地板上爬起来，虫尾巴在他脑中尖叫，Hermione担忧地架起他的胳膊，Draco只是站在一边，Harry看见他被恐惧压垮的面孔。

某天夜里他和Hermione一起在图书馆自习时，她开口说：“我认为你需要和他谈谈，他生日是不是快到了？”

“我为什么要和他谈？”Harry怨恨地说，“他都不肯和你说话。”

Hermione啪一声合上面前的书：“我不是你的借口，Harry。别这样对我。”

“我没有。”Harry心烦意乱地回答。

“好吧，”Hermione顿了一下，“好的，但你必须承认：你快撑不下去了。无论是什么原因，你可以想办法解决。”

“我们从不解决问题，”Harry对着面前空白的羊皮纸小声说，“从不，从我们第一次见到对方那天开始。我们只是假装问题并不存在。”

“Ron来找我聊过，”听到这个，Harry抬起头，“是的。我知道。总算等到了。他说他很担心你。”

Harry揉揉眼睛，有些头疼：“Ron是个好人。”

“他的头没埋在屁股里的时候还是挺像样的，”Hermione一本正经地赞同道，“但这不是重点，”她迟疑片刻，“你愿意和我聊聊吗？你们两个到底在吵什么？”

Harry猛地抖动一下肩膀，这个行为大概并不能让Hermione相信他不在乎。“他是食死徒之子。我是大难不死的男孩。你猜呢？”

“哦，Harry。”

“这太傻了。我们最开始就不应该做朋友。”

听到这里Hermione颇不赞成地叹了口气，但她只是问道：“你们两个到底怎么……我一直很好奇。”

Harry用羽毛笔蘸着墨水乱画：“当时他，唔，站在摩金夫人长袍店里，量身做校服。”

“然后你们就成了朋友？”

“其实没有。后来我们在火车上又见到了，我在找地方坐，而他表现得好像我就应该坐在他旁边似的。我那时在想，他太自我为中心了，但其他人都已经互相认识了，而我只有自己一个人。所以。然后他发现了我是Harry Potter，他瞪大了眼睛就好像——”他说不下去了。

Hermione看着他，笑容有些悲伤。他竖起被看穿的戒备，因为那悲伤中写着理解。

“关于你之前说的，”Hermione小声说，“他不跟我说话那件事。不完全对。”

“什么意思？”

“他的确主动找过我一次，”Hermione解释说，“二年级时。他说了一大通，你没有石化学生，他背得出十代以内的纯血统家谱因此高度怀疑你是斯莱特林后裔的可能性。他说你快被袭击搞疯了，而我不愿意帮你，害情况更糟。”

“他说过这些？”一滴墨水溅落在纸面。

Hermione不耐烦地反问：“我为什么要骗你？他当时非常不友好，每个字都本身就是或听上去如同辱骂。”

Harry以前不知道。

他不知道，并不是说——并不是说这足以弥补一切，但内疚的种子开始扎根生长。活着就是改变，他这样告诉Narcissa，但同时他却看着她的儿子，眼中所见却是重叠在上的父亲的脸。你的名字并不重要，他如此英雄主义般宣称，可是当他理解到Malfoy背后的含义时，也是他一遍遍痛苦地提醒自己Draco是个Malfoy。也许一直以来Draco都是对的，Harry的想法是错的。你不可能只是你自己，你诞生于过去，永远无法摆脱，有时历史的重担太过沉重足以压垮一个人。

Draco的生日来了又去。Harry告诉自己他一直忙着为第三个项目做准备没时间多想。当他深夜回到宿舍，看见Draco床帏后透出的黯淡光芒，听到书页翻动的声音，猜想着他是否还在读那本神秘又愚蠢的法文书时，他悄悄咽下喉间的肿块。

接下来的两周半就这样过去：自欺欺人，自顾不暇。当Draco呆在公共休息室时Harry会确保自己呆在别处。共修的课上他或者和Hermione一起坐，或者和Theo。当Draco在早餐桌上打呵欠时， 他紧紧闭住嘴不提熬夜少眠的危害。当他们出于习惯目光意外接触时，他总是第一个转移视线的人。

然后，然后第三个任务带来了Voldemort的重生，他失去了推倒过去重新再来的机会。

***

事实表明，Voldemort对他的追随者宴请Harry Potter这件事并不怎么开心。漫长的钻心咒后，Lucius Malfoy许久才能起身。

“Lucius，我的朋友，”Voldemort用刚才坟墓中爬出来才有的声音低语道，“其实你很幸运。你还有活下去继续尽忠的机会……”

“感谢您，主人。“Lucius趴在地上说。

“你非常的幸运，因为你儿子孜孜不倦的努力才将年轻的Harry Potter送到了我面前……”

Harry颤抖一下。

“是的，”Voldemort仰天大笑，“多么出乎意料啊，这两人竟然是朋友。我不会厚此薄彼，Lucius。此刻我忠实的仆人应该正在料理Draco。”

Harry疯狂地徒劳地挣扎起来。Voldemort一眼也未看向他，故作姿态地在食死徒圈中踱步。

他暗自希望自己当时选了和Diggory一同握住奖杯——但当Diggory坚持说Harry才是冠军时，他脑海中想起某个熟悉的慢吞吞的声音，放弃争辩握住了把手。不过就是一场愚蠢的比赛，一个愚蠢的奖杯而已，他凭什么不能赢？他一路披荆斩棘来到这里，尽管最开始参赛非他所愿。

如果当时他们一起，也许此刻Diggory就会在这儿，能有所助益。Harry是如此的渴求着哪怕一丝微弱的帮助。

随后他得到了。幽灵们一个个从魔杖尖端浮现。他的母亲，父亲。

“准备好，Harry。”Lily Potter说道，她身形如烟，眼含深情。

Harry紧紧抓住魔杖，绝望地说道：“妈妈，爸爸。”

“我的孩子，”Lily的头颅轻轻靠在他肩头，近在咫尺又仿佛远在天边，“怎么了？”

“我……”Harry哽咽着说，“我希望……”

“我们知道，孩子。”James安慰他，“我们知道。”

“你必须现在松手，”Lily说，“没时间了。”

“去吧，Harry。”James鼓励说，“活下去。好好的。”

金色的死线断开，Harry开始跑，双腿剧痛，胳膊血流如注，心脏千疮百孔。他召唤来三强争霸杯，一阵天旋地转后回到霍格沃茨。

***

Dumbledore在大声呼喊他的名字，还有听上去如释重负的Diggory。

“Draco，”Harry虚弱地发问，“Draco在哪儿？”

“发生了什么，Harry？”Dumbledore弯下腰，强有力的臂膀扶起他的身体。

“Voldemort复活了，”Harry告诉他，“Draco在哪儿？”

“看台上。”Dumbledore回答他。

Fudge也现身了，他抓着Harry飞快说了一连串话，然后转向Dumbledore。

“教授，”Harry打断他，站都站不稳，“求你了。有食死——有一个他的仆人在霍格沃茨。我需要找到Draco。”

Dumbledore眼中闪过一抹精光，但并未作答，而Fudge依旧在滔滔不绝，然后Diggory搭上Harry的肩膀，开口说：“天啊，Harry，你刚刚从我面前消失了。怎么回事？”

“Voldemort的事。”Diggory颤抖一下。Harry勉力压抑下因突然的头晕目眩产生的呕吐感，开口问他：“你看见Draco了吗？你，你能不能扶我去看台那边？”

Diggory并不是他的什么挚友，但他本身总是如此公正而善良。他说着“来”，让Harry的手臂环过他的肩膀，扶着他踉跄着走到看台下。到处都是人，人们在尖叫，兴奋地交谈。Harry眨眨眼，他眼中一切都是重影。

“Harry，”一个声音叫他，他扭过头看到Hermione一脸惊恐地朝这边跑来，“天啊，Harry，你需要去医疗翼。”

“Draco，”Harry脱力般靠在Diggory身上，小声说，“在哪儿……？”

Hermione还是那么令人信赖，她指向看台：“之前他和Parkinson坐在那儿。但现在不见了……”

“我得找到他。你能帮帮我吗？”

“当然。”Hermione回答。

“我也来帮忙吧。”Diggory自荐道。

“谢谢，”Harry开口，“那我们就——”

“你这是打算去哪儿，Potter？”Snape的声音突然插入。

“他需要去医疗翼，先生。”Hermione显然是试图摆脱Snape的纠缠。

但Harry，却神奇地放下心来。“先生，”他鼓起勇气说道，“我们需要找到Draco。霍格沃茨内部有食死徒。”

“霍格沃茨有食死徒，”Snape慢吞吞地说，“不错的想法。”

“你——你不是，对吗？”Harry在疼痛中艰难地转动大脑。

“够了。”Snape断然喝道。他扭头看向Diggory：“可以了，Diggory先生。你的父亲在找你。”

说着Snape轻挥魔杖对Harry用了一个悬浮咒，带着他走向城堡。Hermione迟疑刹那后小跑着跟上。

“将发生得一切尽可能详细的告诉我。”Snape大步向前，命令说。Harry讲述过程中，Hermione不时倒吸一口冷气，甚至尖叫出声一次，但Snape一路都沉默着。他右手紧紧握着左臂，握着魔杖的手臂用力到紧绷。

他们冲进礼堂时，故事到了结尾。Harry并不愿详细提及他父母的幽灵，略而不谈跳到了结束部分。

听完后Hermione开口问道：“先生，你知道我们该去哪儿吗？”

“Granger小姐，除了那个人，还会是谁呢？”Snape语焉不详， 但Harry回想起这一年略有所悟。

他的猜想无误。Snape大喊着“昏昏倒地”冲进Moody的办公室，Draco就在那儿，面朝地板，一动不动。

“Draco，”Harry几乎喘不过气来，Snape大发慈悲地解除掉他身上的悬浮咒，走过去查看胸口正中咒语昏倒在地的Moody。

Draco还活着，虽然心跳异常，双眼紧闭。他的唇角还残留着干涸的口水，发丝凌乱，衣袍不整。也就是说他很可能是被用了——

“钻心咒。”过去一小时里Harry见识过它无数次，自己也未能逃过。但无论Lucius还是Harry都不曾陷入昏迷。

“Granger，”Snape厉声喝道，“去请Pomfrey夫人。”

“好的，先生。”Hermione即刻离去了。

Harry走到Draco身边六神无主地跪下。

“别移动他，”Snape一脸冷淡，“他可能有内伤。”

Harry哽咽一下，说道：“是我的错。”

“留着你那些无用的废话吧，Potter。”

这句话听上去很像Draco，只是他会用一个慵懒的微笑软化它。但Snape声音中却只有残忍和漠不关心。Harry坐回原地，竭力维持着冷静自制。

不久Hermione便带着Pomfrey，Dumbledore和McGonagall一起出现。

“Harry，”Pomfrey变出担架的同时，Dumbledore勇气十足地开口，“你做的很好，平安地回来了。”

“我做的远远不够。”Harry说。

***

Draco昏迷了两天。Harry的外伤都已经被治愈，只是骨子里的疲惫无法抹去。可能是因为他整日整夜的坐在Draco病床边的椅子上拒绝离开。期间Dumbledore来过一次解释了Moody事件的缘由，以及等待他的摄魂怪之吻。

Draco醒的十分突然，他苍白干裂的双唇间发出一声尖叫，猛地起身睁开眼睛。

“Draco，”Harry马上扑过去安慰他，“嘘，没事了。”

他的肩胛骨死死抵在金属床头颤抖不已，有那么几秒钟，他只是眼神空洞地看着Harry。等他终于平息下来后，瞳孔才聚焦在他身上。

Harry递给他一杯水，他伸手接过，大口吞咽着，被呛得咳嗽不已，但依然坚持着喝完了。

“你不见了。”这是他说的第一句话。

“我——”Harry开始解释，“是那个奖杯。它是把门钥匙。Draco。你已经昏迷好几天了。”

Draco明白他言下之意，颤抖着回答：“我都记得。告诉我你怎么样了。”

他们交换了彼此的故事。Draco的并不复杂。Moody——或者说Crouch Jr——一待Harry消失人群陷入混乱后，就对Draco施了夺魂咒控制他去到办公室，颠三倒四着说了一通有关Voldemort计划、以及他为了自己的家人不得不服从的屁话。

“也许，”最后Draco说道，“这从头就是错的。”

“你是指什么？”Harry紧张地问。

“这一切，”Draco打着手势解释说，“我们。也许你应该被分进格兰芬多，就像Dumbledore所期待的那样。”

“别说傻话。”

“是你说的我们不是朋友。”

“Draco，”Harry握住他的手腕，低声祈求道，“我们是。我错了。”

“父亲也出现在他的随从里。你自己说的。还有Crabbe，Gole，Nott。”

“没错，”Harry说，“为了生存，为了他们的家人而屈从。”

“为了纯血统。”（saving our skins）

他无法反驳。

Draco接着说：“我们该怎么——怎么办，如果父亲接受了黑魔标记而你却是——”他挥着手臂，“却是你？”

Harry已经有些不耐烦了。冷战太久，他几乎忘了当Draco执意要做个小混蛋时有多惹人厌。“你说这些就是为了证明自己的观点吗？”

Draco神情莫测地看着他：“我不喜欢麻瓜和麻瓜种，Potter。”

“感谢你的实时更新。”Harry干巴巴地回答。

Draco用手指粗鲁地戳他，仿佛在暗示Harry才是那个睡了四十个小时的人：“怎么？你突然就不在乎了？我认为自己有清楚地纠正你错误想法的义务，如果你以为有一天我会拜倒在你高尚的信仰之下，成为你所期待的那个人，那你就错了。我们的关系不能建立在空中楼阁之上，Harry。不会有好结果。”

“我期待的哪种人？”Harry歪着脑袋问。

“与我截然不同的某种人。”Draco控诉地回答。

“好吧，那你想怎么样？分道扬镳？Vold——行吧，那个傻逼黑魔王，没鼻子阁下——也想让你跪倒在他脚下。”

沉默。然后，“我不能就这么抛下父亲一人。”

“我没有让你那么做，”Harry摩挲着他手腕上的皮肤，“Lucius肯定也不是心甘情愿的吧。我们就不能——我是说，Dumbledore肯定有类似安全屋——”

Draco不可置信地嗤笑一声：“你要是以为父亲对Dumbledore有一丢丢信任，或者Dumbledore会无条件提供帮助，你过去四年一定是白活了。”

“行吧。那不然——”他卡壳了，“赤胆忠心咒？”

Draco皱起眉头：“用在庄园上？”

“不行吗？”

“整座庄园，包括土地？你确定？”

Harry迟疑着说：“不行吗？”

“你知道这是个多么复杂的咒语吗？如何设置边界并埋藏在保密人心里？”Draco质问，“你又知道撤销时会多么困难吗？”

“呃，不知道？”

“我也不知道。”Draco一脸理所当然地承认，这个混蛋，“但我猜想并不容易。”

“你就不能试着和你父母谈谈？”

“单纯说服父亲转换阵营就很难了，更不用说还想他们两人同意将庄园转入半永久不为人知状态。最后还要限制他们不得离开以保安全。”

“但他们是安全的。”Harry争辩说。

Draco摇摇头，并非是不赞同，而是出于忧虑。

“你父母他们——”Harry试探着问，“自从——一直没来看过你。呃，我想他们一定很想来。”

“当然，”Draco不假思索道，“今天几号？”

Harry的魔杖在他自己的床头柜上，他懒得去拿，便直接抓过Draco的施法查看：“27号早晨。”

“我需要立刻回家。”

“你想我去叫醒Pomfrey夫人吗？”

“等到太阳升起来吧。”

Draco后撤手腕，与Harry十指交扣。“Harry，我暑假不能邀请你来家里了。”

Harry哼了一声。

“我想九月之前我们都无法见面了。我可能也无法给你写信。”Draco一脸严肃地继续说着，随后挂上一副嘲弄的微笑，“失去了我的睿智和引领你能一个人好好活下来吧？”

Harry翻个白眼：“我可以。”

“最好是。”Draco诚挚地说。

“所以……”Harry试探着开口。

“什么？”

“我们和好了吗？”

“我不知道，Potter。是你开始的，不是吗？”

Harry大笑起来，仿佛已经数年没有笑过，也许的确如此，他的脸埋在医疗翼的棉质床单里，手心紧紧抓着Draco的手，感受到他回以同样的热度。

***

生平第一次，Harry和Ron以及Hermione一起乘坐霍格沃茨特快回到伦敦。他们二人坚持如此，估计是由于几周前Harry的崩溃失态。

火车出发两小时后，车厢门滑开，Pansy出现在门口。她哭喊一声把自己甩在Harry身上，夸张地抱怨着无法与Blaise Zabini同在一个空间再多一秒。

“他拿着那种杂志，”她在众人窒息的沉默中哀号，“上面都是那种图片。铁质金属环，出现在绝不该出现的位置。你都想象不到，Harry。”

“呃，”Harry说不出话来，只好安慰地拍着她后背。

“还有，”她推开自己，伸手要他的比比多味道，“我想告诉你——我收到了Draco的信。”

“哦。”

“他实在太失礼了，招呼不打一声就走。”Pansy说道，“但我原谅了他。我听说，你也原谅他了。”她意有所指地挑眉。

“抱歉，”Harry羞愧地垂下头。过去几天他忙得团团转，为了Malfoy拜访Dumbledore（就算Draco是对的，Harry也要一试。），和Theo、Greg、Vincent讨论发生的事，试图确认还有谁来自食死徒家庭。一直没顾上Pansy。

“算你有良心。”她冷哼一声，“别忘了，Potter：我的情报网无懈可击。”

“我知道。”Harry向她保证。

“斯莱特林们。”Ron小声阴郁地说。

“哦，这是怎么了？”Pansy翘着腿转向他，“原来是Weasley。真惊讶在这儿看到你，还活着啊。”

“你什么意思？”

“还有Granger。”Pansy补充说。Hermione张开嘴，她马上抬起手：“拜托。我真的不想再听有关牙齿保护和蛀牙的一个字了。跟我说说你和爱情的俘虏Krum吧。”她抛个媚眼，“滋味如何？”

Ron脸飞快地涨成紫红色，挪动着看向窗外。

Hermione脸红了，害羞地说：“呃，我打算暑假去找他玩，明年我们可能会异地恋。”

“明白了。”Pansy意味深长地说。

Ron抵在车窗玻璃上发出惹人同情的一声。

“抬起头，Weasley，”Pansy冲他吼，“我可没什么泛滥的同情心。”

如果是Draco在这里，一定毫不犹豫抓住机会折磨Ron。而Pansy绝对是为了Harry才忍而不发。Harry沉默地靠坐着座位上，片刻后，Pansy坐在他旁边，叹了口气。

“你心软得一塌糊涂。”她和善地挽住他的手臂。

Ron一脸恶心又好奇地看着他们俩，最后指责道：“我以为你在和Malfoy约会。”

“谁？”Pansy好奇反问，“我？还是Harry？”

Ron呛住：“当然是你！”

“哪儿来的当然？”

“因为——”Ron语无伦次地说，“因为你是他圣诞舞会的舞伴！”

“啊，”Pansy依偎向他，不用看Harry也知道她此刻的笑是什么样，“但地窖里某个纵情荒淫的夜里，我和Harry对彼此的爱情觉醒了。Weasley，当我们告知Draco这狂热的激情时，他很乐意分享。”

“什么？”Ron仿佛在中风的边缘摇摇欲坠，“你们——什么？”

“冷静，Ron，”Hermione受不了了，“他们都没在约会。”

“哦？你怎么知道，Granger？”

“我知道你和Malfoy的舞会之旅只是一次性事件，Parkinson。”

Pansy没什么说服力地回嘴：“胡说，我们是命中注定的一对。”然后大笑起来：“Merlin啊，Weasley，你真是个老古板。”

“你会愿意和Malfoy出去约会吗？”Harry问她。

“你提问的时间地点人物都不对，Harry。”她轻斥道，随后靠在他耳边小声说道：“我愿意。”

Harry眨眨眼。

“总之，”Pansy退开，“Granger，你又是怎么知道Harry和Draco没在约会的呢？”

Hermione皱眉思考着，看看Harry又看看Pansy，“等等，他们在吗？”

Pansy咯咯轻笑，意味深长地挑眉。

“别再说了。”Harry不抱希望地劝阻道。

“呃，”Ron的一头红发被他揉得更乱，“你们是吗？”

Pansy笑得直不起腰。

“没有。”Harry斩钉截铁道。

“你可说不准。”Pansy对他说。

“事实上，我可以。鉴于我就是当事人。”

Pansy还在笑个不停。Harry努力保持静止不动的姿态。万幸的是Hermione拯救了他：她开始聊起Bulgraris，承认她从未去过，Pansy被转移了注意力，开始为她推荐不可错过的景点列表。

静静地聆听了这段谈话几分钟后，Ron猛吸一口气，对Harry说：“我想向你道歉。为了——我之前的不友好。”

Hermione瞥了他们一眼，并未中断和Pansy的对话。

“没关系，”Harry回答说，“可以理解。”

“不，”Ron尴尬地否认，“我是个混蛋。”

“Malfoy从未说过你的一句好话，”Harry对他说，“但我绝不会离开他。就像我说过的：我理解。别担心，Ron，我知道你是个好人。”

“呃，”Ron说，“离开他，就像——”

“我们是朋友。”Harry飞快地说。

“好的。”Ron同样飞快地回答。

“没事的，”Harry重复一遍，又补充说，“呃，我想继续和你做朋友，如果你不介意的话，明年会……会发生很多事情。”

Ron点头：“我也想。”

“太好了，”Harry朝他绽开微笑，伸出拳头，“为了五年级与未来。”

“为了五年级与未来。”Ron笑着与他击拳。


	7. Chapter 7

这个夏天真是折磨，夜晚总有噩梦缠身，而到了白天他会觉得自己正在腐烂，万事不想理。Hermione有时会寄猫头鹰过来，可这仍然令人沮丧，因为信里会说在纸上什么都说不了。Draco，就像之前说的那样，什么都没寄过来。他不知道Draco是否成功劝服Narcissa和Lucius躲起来，也不知道他是否安全。甚至每次他收到猫头鹰的时候都会害怕，害怕随之而来的或许是他连想都不敢想的消息。

不能使用魔法也让他无法忍受，他甚至比以往更焦躁恼怒：之前他早就习惯Narcissa邀请他去Malfoy庄园度假。相较于忍受Dursley一家，与Draco一起共度美好的几周显得愈加美好。

可他这次别无选择，整个七月他一直克制着自己别对Dursley一家人施恶咒，后来他遇到了摄魂怪，为了保护Dursley一家子毫无价值的生命，不得不被魔法部带走，他有些恶毒地想着自己先前本不该那么克制地对待Dursley一家。

摄魂怪事件里唯一算得上好消息的就是他能去格里莫广场了。

那儿至少还有Hermione，真实又温暖的一个朋友。Hermione亲切地抱了抱他以示欢迎，还在他一边脸颊上吻了一下，看来她觉得这是两人如今相处的最好模式了。

“Harry，”她问，“最近如何？”

他只是耸了耸肩：“好多了，嘿，你有没有...？”

Hermione摇了摇头：“很遗憾，我也没有任何Malfoy的消息。”

他转移了话题，以尽力掩饰自己的失落，“保加利亚之行顺利吗？”

Hermione脸上浮现出一个隐秘的笑容，“就那样啊，挺不错的。”

Ron也在，他们友好地碰了碰肩膀，双胞胎站在楼梯上盯着他，他谨慎地看着两人。

“别理他们，”Ron说，“他们知道你不坏的。”

“我们知道吗，George？”双子中的一个讽刺道，然后他们就上楼了。

“额，”Harry企图转变话题，他指了指挂在墙上的那些丝绒帷幔，“那是什么？”

“别——”Hermione话音未落，Harry就已经揭开了帷幔。

“快走开！”一个尖细的声音嚷道，“渣滓，社会的祸害，快从世界上消失吧！布莱克家族会将你们生吞活剥的，别想着去染指——”

Harry借着昏暗的光线仔细辨认画框上的字饰。“Walburga Black？你就是她？Draco的那个表奶奶？”

“是个混血种！”画像嚷道，然后安静了下来，她粗鲁地摒了摒下巴上的唾沫星子，然后傲慢地看着他，用威胁的口吻问道：“你是谁？”

“Harry Potter，”Harry有些不确定的回答她，“我在斯莱特林，跟Draco Malfoy一块，你是什么时候画成的？你还记得Draco吗？”

“Harry Potter，”她重复道，有那么一两秒她看上去又想尖叫了，但她没有，只是眯起眼上上下下地打量着他，“原来如此。”

Ron看上去震惊极了，Hermione之前像是怕被看到似的，一直藏在Ron身后，这时听到画像的回答也捂住了嘴。

“既然你在这儿，”Harry犹豫着说，“是不是意味着，呃，这里是Black家族的老宅呢？”

Walburga挑剔的整理着自己的长袍，或许是刚刚的过度尖叫让她显得有些衣衫凌乱，她没有直接回答Harry的问题，只是说：“这里挤满了害虫，Black家族已然步入黑暗，Orion和我都敢确定...”她声音减弱，目光重新凝聚到Harry脸上，“你刚刚说Draco？Cissy的儿子？”

“呃没错。”

“跟你一样大？

“对。”

“他在哪儿呢？”

Harry听到问话，脸上一直维持的礼貌笑容垮掉了，“我不确定，也许，他是在庄园，跟他父母在一起？”

“我想见见他，”Walburga说着，她的语气第一次可以称得上是温和了。

“我也是。”Harry咕哝着。

“他会让这家房子重现荣光的！”Walburga又叫嚷起来，声音尖刻刺耳。

“我觉得没人能在这儿住，多呆一会儿都很要命。”Harry对她说，他瞥了一眼长廊，又朝楼梯口迈了几步，眼前看起来又阴又冷。“我们身处一场战争之中，你知道伏地魔是谁吗？”

Ron嘴角抽动着。

Walburga变了脸色，她的皱纹看起来更深了，眼神也阴沉下来，她悲痛的说：“Regulus全然地信任伏地魔大人，”Harry突然意识到眼前的妇人正是Sirius的母亲，“然后有一天...”她说不下去了，从长袍里拽出一条手绢，背过身走了。

Harry等着，但她没有回头。

“好了Harry，”Hermione低声说道，又在Walburga画上的眼泪滴落之时替她贴心的盖上了帷幔。

“Merlin在上，Harry，”Ron陪着Harry去他分到的房间，“我居然不知道那个老蝙蝠还能跟正常人一样讲话。”

Harry看上去有点忧心忡忡，“我没想到她会是那样，也许我不该这么做。”他又问道：“Sirius在这吧？不是吗？”

Harry一直都没回复Sirius上次在复活节前后寄来的猫头鹰，他那时候刚跟Draco吵了一架。

“没错，”Hermione回答道，“他这会儿就在这儿开会呢。”

“应该是有很多事要做的吧，但...”Harry接着说，他本想想问问这房子为什么看着千疮百孔，但他不知道怎么开口，只好手足无措地指了指角落里结的蛛网，虫蛀过的地毯，落着厚厚一层灰的楼梯扶手（上面还清晰地显着指印）。他同样注意到那些家养小精灵的头颅，觉得最好还是不要评论此物。

“那个，”Hermione无力地耸了耸肩，“房子太大了，真的，一开始可能看不出来，但当你走近时，房间会不停地冒出来，即使它所在的地方按道理没有足够的空间装下一个房间。我们想着也许是房子故意去压扁房间的。”

“说真的兄弟，我们一直忙着收拾房间让它们像样些，”Ron补充说。他停在一个房门是青蓝色的房间前，门把手是条小蛇，“这间是你的。”

“我们想着你最好能单独住一间，”Hermione说。Ron打开了房门，他的房间看起来很大，天花板高高的，里面还有三扇高大的窗户，透过它们就能看到外面原野的景象（考虑到房子的朝向，似乎这种景色不该出现）。房间里的家具都是乌木制的，当Harry走进房间时，一条银色的蛇飞快地滑过厚厚的地毯，Harry吃惊地往后一跳。

“喜欢吗？”Ron咧着嘴笑。

“房间是Ron选的。”Hermione说。

“我觉着适合你，你懂的。”Ron嘶嘶出声暗示着。

Harry轻手轻脚走进房间，他发现那条银色的蛇原来不是真的，只是地毯上的图案，银蛇再度出现，在他脚边盘旋，然后又很满足似的盘上那张巨大的床的床柱，像只猫咪一样卧在那儿不动了。“我很喜欢，Ron，达成共识。”

“花了我们一整天打扫这个房间，”Ron说，“现在你来了，也别想着能四体不勤独善其身。”

Hermione和Ron也走进了房间，Hermione从桌子旁拉出一把椅子坐下来，叹了口气说道：“他们也没让我们做多少事。”

“真的吗？你们不能参加会议？”

“Fred和George打算升级一下他们口中的所谓伸缩耳，”Ron说道，“嗯，是为了，你懂的，偷听。但他们一直抱怨着没有足够的资助，之类的，我其实也不太懂。”

“你父母呢？他们能参会的对吗？”

“切...好像爸妈会跟我们说似的。”

Harry躺在床上说：“听起来挺可笑的。”

“我就说嘛。”

“我敢打赌你们还是听到了一些东西的吧？”Harry看着他们俩。

Hermione舔了一下嘴唇：“那个...”

“快说吧，”Harry鼓动着，“我耳朵很灵光的，虽然不会伸缩。”

***

“我还是不敢相信你居然被分到了斯莱特林，”Sirius说，“真好奇James听到这事儿的样子。”

Harry下到厨房去喝杯茶，凤凰社的成员们早些时候已经都离开了，只有Sirius消沉地坐在桌边，面前一大杯不知什么东西早已凉透。他的状态看起来比三年级末那会儿好了很多，除此之外看不出什么。

他真人看起来也比在信中更乖戾一些，这让Harry有些无措。Harry一直期待着他的冒险故事，如今却只能从他的脸上看到厄运和苦难。

于是Harry小心翼翼地开口：“我见到过我爸了，六月份的时候，在跟伏地魔对战时。”

“闪回咒”，Sirius嘟囔道，“对，我从Dumbledore那儿听说过了，James说了什么？”

水壶嘘嘘响着，Harry用魔杖关掉了炉子，继续小心翼翼说：“时间很紧急，他只来得及跟我说——要活着。”

他给自己倒了杯茶，有些坐立不安。

“很好的建议。”Sirius最后说道。

“我不是——我的意思是，”Harry咕哝着，又放大了点声音，“分院帽，它也建议我去格兰芬多。”

“那为什么没有去？”

“Malfoy刚刚被分到斯莱特林，”Harry抿了口茶，茶杯有个小缺口，这个瓷器跟平常他所处的巫师世界不太相称，这个世界里五年级小孩就能用出一个修复咒了。“所以我想着，分院帽也觉得我能在斯莱特林里干得很好。”

“看你的信的话，你的同院同学挺喜欢你的，”Sirius评价说，“你说了很多关于Draco Malfoy的事。”

Harry又喝了口茶，不管杯子，茶还是很可口的。

“你之前在Malfoy庄园待过吧？”Sirius盘问道，“怎么样？”

“这个夏天没去，”Harry避而不答，他既愿意，又不那么愿意提起Draco，关于Draco的记忆像把刀子，显得又危险又充满不确定，“等等，你刚刚说什么？”

Sirius疑惑地皱眉，说：“我问的是Malfoy这个人怎么样。”

“不，你问的是Malfoy庄园在哪儿。”

Sirius关切地看了看他：“在威尔特郡，你在那儿呆过的怎么会不记得，你还好吗？”

“Malfoy庄园在威尔特郡，”Harry念念有词，他脑子里很清晰的描绘出一幅画面，一扇很难推动的铁门，还有通往庄园的长长的小径……

“靠！”

“怎么了？”

Harry盯着破茶杯子里装着的茶汤，盯着面前不稳当的木头桌子。现在是八月的开头，Draco还是没有成功将庄园隐藏在赤胆忠心咒下面。

***

每天早上，Harry起床后都会大声念叨：“Malfoy庄园在威尔特郡。”

每天早上，他都说得毫不费力。

如同Hermione和Ron之前所说，他们对房子做了大扫除，可就算是无止尽的杂活也无法抵消他的忧虑，唯一能稍微分心的属他魔法部的听证会了，可这又只能平添烦恼。Dumbledore从未像现在这样毫不掩饰对他的失望，可他这次又做错了什么？他拯救了Dudley不是吗？难不成他该换种做法？Dumbledore或许就不用跑到魔法部替Harry张罗不被开除的事儿了？

对此他无从得知，也找不到答案，大人们什么都不愿告诉他，Sirius也是这样。

八月的最后一天，他遇到了博格特。

他是偶然的走进四楼一间小卧室，想要去打扫一下的。然后他看到就在布满灰尘的灰色大门下，Draco毫无生机地蜷缩着。

Harry几乎晕倒在门口，整个人云里雾里地迷糊，捏着魔杖的那只手汗湿了个透。这不是真的，这是假的。

这不是真的，但看起来很真切，那个博格特的的确确就是Harry梦魇般的记忆，就是Harry在和Snape和Hermione冲进假Moody的办公室时他眼前的的Draco的样子。唯一不同的是这次的Draco没有心跳，也没有呼吸——

“滑稽滑稽（riddikulus）！”他哆嗦着念道。

啪的一声，Draco站了起来，像看着个陌生人一样看着他，就好像他的内心其实已经死去了。

“不！”他低声痛呼，又念了一遍咒。

啪的一声，Draco又死了一次，这次完全是他想象过的那种，只出现在他最深刻最可怕的噩梦里的场景。

Harry周身的血液“轰”的一声涌到头部，他无力地闭上眼：“滑稽滑稽！”

Draco又站起来了，四肢俱全神采奕奕。他嗤笑一声，慢吞吞拉着长调说别傻了，Potter，如果我真的死了你会知道的，我绝对会先从坟墓里寄一封吼叫信给你。

Harry这才如释重负地笑了起来，仿佛世上再没有任何事要比这件事更让他宽心了，博格特紧接着便消失在了一团烟雾后面。

他还咧着嘴，人却抵着门板滑下来摊到了地面上，然后他突然就咧不开嘴了。

幸亏周围没人看到他现在的样子，他深吸了一口气，就在明天，霍格沃兹特快就在明天。

***

Draco不在霍格沃兹特快上面。

“我一只他寄过来的猫头鹰都没收到过。”Pansy说。

其他斯莱特林也是。

当他去Hermione的车厢通气的时候，她向他保证一切都会好的，可声音里充满了担忧。她甚至刻意站起身向他伸开双手，像是怕他下一秒就要在火车律动的节奏中失去平衡了。

“嗯，我相信你。”他说，避免再次让Hermione担心，他赶紧离开了。

欢迎晚宴上他全程都茫然的盯着大厅的门，甚至没有注意新来的黑魔法防御课老师起身做了一个简短的演讲。

Malfoy庄园在威尔特郡。

Draco Malfoy不在霍格沃兹。

他不在霍格沃兹，他不在霍格沃兹，然后某天他突然就出现了。

星期天早上Harry在Dumbledore办公室门口的滴水兽跟前，背诵着他记得起来的所有糖果的名字，直到石怪守卫放他进去。Draco就站在Dumbledore的壁炉前面，扭头看着Harry进来。

震惊几乎化为实体，狠狠在他脸上打了一拳，Harry本能地拿出了他自己的魔杖。

Draco看起来倒是特别正常。“Potter，”Draco叫道，还冲他点了点头。

Harry看到Dumbledore正坐在他的桌子后面，正全神贯注似的检查他丰富的银器藏品中的一件，看起来完全不想搭理Harry。

“多谢了教授，”Draco说，“谢谢你让我借用福克斯。”

“不客气，”Dumbledore说，“你最好确保一切都安排正常，明天就要开课了。”

这是一个很明确的逐客令，Draco点了点下巴，出门的时候搡了一把Harry，他正好挡在门口。

Harry失魂落魄的喃喃道：“我，呃，我是来问Malfoy的去向的，别介意，对不起打扰您了，教授。”

Dumbledore仍然检查着他的银器，没有看他，“没关系Harry，你可以走了。”

Harry冲出门外，Draco正在盘旋的楼梯下面等着他，他直直的冲向Draco，差点把两个人都撞倒在地上。

“┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~，”Draco大声抱怨道，“看清路，四眼。”他温柔地扶正了Harry的眼镜，把手搭到Harry脖子上，拽着他给了他一个拥抱。

“操你的Draco，我以为你又是一个博格特，”Harry颤抖的双唇在Draco颈肩呼气。

“一个博格特，就因为这个你拿出魔杖对着我？”

Harry退后几步，收起了他的魔杖，“你去哪儿了？庄园好像并没有——”

“别在这儿说。”Draco打断他，攥起他的手腕。

直到他们走到天文塔的一个没有人的隔间Draco才开始说话，他说的第一句话就是你看起来完完全全的像坨屎。

“Malfoy你闭嘴！”

“父亲说你给自己搞了一个魔法部的听证会？”

“Dumbledore都安排好了，Lucius也在魔法部吗？”

Draco做了个鬼脸，嘘了一下好让他慎言。

“对了，”Harry说道，“听着，关于庄园的事儿——”

“赤胆忠心咒太难实现了。”

“所以呢？”

Draco环视了一下周围，看到那儿只有他们两个人以后他把Harry扯到了天文台边缘，紧紧地贴着他，Harry觉得自己的呼吸要触到他的脖子了。

“星宫别馆在多佛港海滩边的白崖那儿，就在大角星路尽头。”

其实Dumbledore记有格里莫广场地址的小纸条也很难读懂，就好像如果不是真的在那个地方，意识与现实之间就存在着鸿沟，他完全感受不到自己到底是在哪。Draco盯着他，像是要确保他真的听清楚了，Harry轻微的点了点头。

接着Draco退后了几步，解释道：“我们尽可能搬离了庄园，但没有做到很理想，飞马场就没法儿搬，家养小精灵也不愿意离开庄园，他们真的太烦人了。”

“那你父母呢？”

“我母亲提议说她去住Black家的老房子，这倒没错，房子在她名下，是由Black家族的先祖Arcturus Black所建造的，她说小时候她经常去那玩，嗯，她或许把这个当做是一次旅行了。”

战争近在眼前，却要当成假期，Harry完全不想评论。

然后他问道：“怎么Lucius他不去？”

“他根本听不进去，”Draco咬牙切齿地说，“拒绝沟通。”

“那他是……”

“他不告诉我们。”面前那扇窗户没有玻璃，Draco把一只腿搭到了天文塔的塔檐上，他看着着禁林区域的宁静景致，Harry坐在他对面。一会儿之后Draco收回神思说道：“哦，对了，我成了级长了。”

“Hermione跟我说了，她在列表里看到你的名字了。”

“嫉妒吗Potter？你总算是要对我言听计从了。”

“男女生级长是你和Pansy？”

Draco虚弱的笑了笑，“幸好是Pansy。”

“你为什么回来的这么晚？”

Draco疑神疑鬼地看了看走廊：“我总觉得自己被谁监视着，无论我是否在赤胆忠心咒的范围内。我不想让妈妈担心我，我们也不能用飞路网联系别人，可父亲……”他摇了摇头，“顺便，我知道你跟Dumbledore说了我的事儿。”

“对，没错，”Harry说道，“嗯，我发现你没有抱怨你的福克斯之旅呀，你应该感谢我。”

Draco嗤之以鼻般的警告着：“你要知道Dumbledore从来不做慈善。”

“无所谓，”Harry回答，“无论他要什么，我给。”


	8. Chapter 8

“嘶，Harry。”Pansy小声叫他，偷偷摸摸地递过一张纸条。

是叠得十分工整的五边形，上面用可爱俏皮的花体字写着Draco的名字。

Harry戳戳Draco的胳膊，后者挑眉询问，Harry回以一个十分夸张的嘲弄表情。

Draco飞快地瞥了一眼教室前方，伸出魔杖敲了敲羊皮纸。它花了大概一分钟时间才完全展开，Harry能瞥见四张羊皮纸上相同的优雅的花体字。

他好奇地凑身过去，Draco轻蔑瞟他一眼，半开玩笑撞开他，Harry笑着撞回去。

“咳，咳，”Umbridge不赞同地假咳起来，“Malfoy先生，Potter先生，你们读完第一章了吗？”

“是Potter的错，教授，”Draco哀怨地抱怨，“他总是需要关注。”

前排Blaise捂着嘴偷笑出声。

Harry生气地瞪了Draco一眼，又撞了一下他肩膀。

“是的，我看见了。”Umbridge用她甜腻恶心人的腔调回答，“亲爱的Potter先生，是时候成熟些，学会教育场所的社交礼仪了！”

“我十分赞同您的观点，教授。”真是惊人，Draco究竟是如何做到让发出的每一个音节都闪烁着无辜的火花。

“Malfoy，你这个小人。”Harry压低声音骂道。

“咳，咳，Potter先生，注意你的用词！”Umbridage一脸震惊。

Draco试图平息她的怒火：“别担心，教授。我会尽全力管教他的。”

“感谢你的相助，Malfoy先生。”Umbridge拍拍手，挂上一个灿烂的笑容，“现在请继续阅读！”

一待她扭过头，Draco就把那封信从大腿上拿上来。Harry又一次试图偷看，Draco装模作样地叹了口气，没再反抗。

“亲爱的Draco Malfoy”，Harry读道，“希望你暑假愉快。翡翠厅这里天气温暖迷人，我大部分时间都得以沐浴在阳光下绘画或者游船。母亲告知我你的母亲艺术天赋极高。你是否也有所涉猎呢？还是心仪他处？请你原谅我的鲁莽大胆，但我十分想要——”

这是封情书，一封情书。

Draco一脸严肃地读着，面上没有一丝波澜。

Harry没再说话，扭回头看起Wilbert Slinkhard所著的黑魔法防御论。

***

Hermione在图书馆对他说：“那个女人快把我搞疯了！”尽管气成这样，她放下书包的动作依旧轻柔。那里面装满了书，而Hermione Granger绝不藐视书籍。

“Umbridge？”Harry猜测着。

“对，Umbridge，Harry！天啊，你怎么能忍受得了她？”

坦诚来说，自从假Moody变身真食死徒，把Draco折磨到昏迷不轻后，Harry对黑魔法防御课教授的要求一落千丈，考虑到Lockhart的存在，他的期待度本来就低的不能再低了。他耸耸肩：“没错，她上课很无聊。”然而重点是至少没人会被刻骨剜心了。

Hermione眼中又浮现起熟悉的公义正义之光：“但你不觉得，考虑到当前情况，今年，学习到行之有效的防御术对我们来说非常无比十分重要吗？”

“如果你这么说的话，的确是。”

“她用禁闭威胁我！”Hermione愤愤不平地继续说着，“我不过是问了她几个问题，又指出鉴于神秘人复活这个事实，我们应该严阵以待。”

“你为什么不自学呢？”Harry翻着书心不在焉地问她。他正在找Golgurth和Uldesud种族间第二次巨人战争的正确日期。

Hermione醍醐灌顶，兴奋地抓住他的手：“没错！你是个天才！”

被见过的人中最聪明而勤奋的女巫称之为天才感觉不错。但Hermione的下一句话打破了他头上骄傲的气泡，并往其中填满恐惧。

“你应该教我们！这方面你懂的很多，Harry，你还有实战经验！”

“哈，”Harry干笑，“你什么意思？组织一个防卫小组吗？”

“不可行吗？”Hermione反问，“整个魔法部都在装聋作哑，我们需要采取行动。”

“学校里的大部分人都觉得我在撒谎以博取关注；或者我是斯莱特林的后裔，从二年级开始便按照计划步步为营；或者我其实属于Voldemort阵营，酝酿着惊天阴谋；或者以上三者皆对。”这些都是早餐时从Pansy那儿听来的八卦信息，她讲得开心，他节省时间。

“还是有人相信你的。”Hermione闷闷地坚持道。

“没错，”Harry赞同，“比如说斯莱特林们，他们没那么傻，毕竟很多人背后的家族立场都很明确。还有Weasley们，Tonks，你，一直处在风暴中心。”

Hermione沉思着道：“是的，毕竟只有传言啊。”

趁着她大脑疯狂运转中，Harry抢白道：“你应该教他们。”

“什么？”Hermione一脸震惊。

“你说的那个防卫小组。你应该自己上。第三个任务所有的咒语都是你帮你练习的，你有这个能力。”

“但我从没实战过！”

“你的经验可能，呃，绝对比那些学生要多了。”

Hermione眼含祈求：“你真的这么觉得吗？”

“是的。”

“你也会参加？”

“呃……”

“你可以带斯莱特林一起来。”

Harry陷入考虑：“如果他们愿意，那么好的。”

Hermione咬唇，“你真的真的觉得会有用吗？”

Harry学着Blaise那样尽量风情万种地朝她眨眨眼：“上吧，Granger教授。顺便问一句，你知道第二次Golgerth-Uldesud巨人战争是哪一年吗？”

***

周五那天，Harry的伤疤疼了，他又一次被卷入不属于自己的情绪波浪中。

同一天夜里，Draco做了噩梦。

他并没有尖叫，甚至没有发出一丝声音。如果不是Harry当时正因伤疤疼痛的焦虑辗转反侧，根本不会注意到。

起初他以为是有人夜里翻身，可随后床单的摩擦声，毫无规律，如若再轻微些便如同——某种隐晦之事。Harry无心窥探，寝室里毕竟住满青少年，这事时常发生。但随着动作声响愈加激烈，越来越不像是那种私密活动。

Harry撑起身体拉开床帏，没戴眼镜的双眼徒劳地在黑暗中搜寻，而Draco的床在一声极大的撞到头的声音之后安静下来。

他站起身，蹑手蹑脚地走到Draco床边，拉开帷幕。

糟糕的视力和光线导致视野模糊，逐渐适应后他勉强看出床上蜷缩在毛毯下的人形。Draco呼吸急促，一只手死死捂住嘴。

Harry忐忑却又坚定地伸出手探向Draco的肩头，通过触感确认后又移到他的后颈处，那里遍布冷汗。Draco不禁颤抖了一下。

“嗨，是我。”Harry宛如耳语般低声唤他，一条腿爬上他的床。Draco团在中间，枕头散乱在旁。

他爬上去，盘着腿坐在床头，手指温柔地梳理着Draco的金发。

几分钟后，Draco的身体从恐惧中缓过来，他颤抖着吸了一口气，撑起身体把脸埋在Harry大腿上。Harry的手掌轻柔地搭在他脖颈处。

他们都没有开口，Harry很快意识到Draco就要用这稍显别扭的姿势再次入睡。在Harry印象中，Draco一直是个在富有家庭中长大的娇生惯养的小少爷，从小习惯了奢侈豪华的大床，自然形成了某种古怪但有趣的睡姿，就像个四仰八叉的大螃蟹。而Harry本人则总是尽可能不占用太多空间。

但现在Draco并没有睡成大字，他半侧着身子，一只胳膊压在身下，鼻子戳在Harry大腿上。不是个多么舒适的睡姿。

但他保持着这个姿势，胸膛的起伏渐趋平稳。

Harry坐在那里，难以入睡，一夜都游走在半睡半醒之间，直到晨曦渐明，照亮床单上皱巴巴的褶皱，和Draco苍白的脚踝。

他小心翼翼溜下床，回到自己的床上。

***

第二天他睡到很晚。醒来时寝室里只剩下Draco，他坐在窗台上注视着湖水中的游鱼。尽管开学才不到一周，他已经开始写每月例行寄给Narcissa的信。

“我很担心你的伤疤。”他看着Harry睡眼惺忪地在衣柜里翻拣，开口说道。

Harry扭头去刷牙。梳洗完毕后回来后，他开口问：“我们要谈谈吗？”

“我们当然需要谈谈你的伤疤。”Draco回答。

“我指的是另一件事。”Harry澄清。

Draco皱皱鼻子：“也要吧，如果没得选。”

Harry找个地儿坐下：“很糟吗？”

“定义一下糟糕。”Draco挖苦道。窗户被推开一条缝，他探出手去，伸回来后将水珠弹向Harry，“是意料之中的遗留症。”

Harry张了张嘴：“很疼吗？”

Draco冷哼一声。

“多久一次？”

“最近频率越来越低了。我也不清楚。”Draco回答。

“你父母知道吗？”

“母亲想带我去见治疗师，或者干脆雇一个定期做检查，”Draco承认说，“但考虑到目前的处境，我们都认为这不是首要问题。”

他强调“我们都认为”这几个字的方式暗示背后其实经过了激烈的辩论抗争。

“治疗师能治好吗？”Harry问。

Draco停下笔：“他们可以把我一忘皆空，有时有效果。但那意味着整晚的回忆都要被抹去，而我宁愿记得。最好的方式是取出来存在冥想盆中，然后切断记忆链接。但钻心咒的另一个遗留症就是它会搅碎你的思想导致记忆很难被完整取出。”他屈起双腿，抱臂看着Harry,“还有一种治疗方法，治疗师可以给你镇静剂然后和你聊聊精神创伤。”说着他又冷哼一声。

Harry完全理解：有什么可聊的？那种疼痛常人根本无法想象，是纯粹的生理上的巨大痛苦，超越了语言描述的极限。所以没什么可谈的。你或者痛过，或者没有。

而Harry痛过。

他有些结巴地开口：“我不是每一次都能发现的，如果你——你懂的。你每次都会疼醒吗？你可以叫我起来。”

他已经准备好承受Draco一通长篇大论来论证Harry是疯了。但一段沉默后，Draco只是说：“如果你没通过OWLs考试，可别拿睡眠质量做借口。记清楚，是你主动发出的邀请（*trolls）。”

“我倒是可以给你讲讲巨人(*trolls,双关，和上文的巨人战争呼应）的事儿."Harry小声嘟囔。

Draco瞬间有了精神：“轮到我了。现在说说你的小闪电吧，疤头。”

***

怪兽滴水嘴的密码依旧是冰老鼠。

“Harry，”Dumbledore头也未抬，“还有Draco。”

Draco昂首挺胸跨入办公室一屁股坐下，就好像他有预约似的，或者更准确地说，就好像屋子里所有人都在恭迎他的大驾。他王之驾临的演出唯一的瑕疵来自Harry，鉴于他不得不扯着他的袖子把他拽进来。尽管如此，满墙的前校长们依旧深感不悦。他们中的几人发出窃笑，越过画框和邻居窃窃私语起来。

Draco衣袍整洁正襟危坐，似乎乐在其中。可Harry不是，他不耐烦地敲着扶手，换来Draco恼怒的一瞥。Harry敲得更狠，一二三，然后模仿Pansy哼了一声。

“教授。”Draco开口。

“要点儿柠檬水吗？”Dumbledore问。

“不必，谢谢。”

“按照惯例，是由级长向男女学生会主席报告，最后将总结呈送给我或者代理校长。”

“感谢说明，我很清楚。”Draco笑得礼貌十足。有那么一瞬间他就像是翻版Lucius，但伴随着下一句这个印象被打破了，“是Potter，他的伤疤令他很烦恼。”

“解释一下？”

Draco从一年级的Quirrell开始讲起。

听完后Dumbledore建议说：“也许你可以带他去医疗翼。”

Draco嗓音中染上一丝不耐烦：“不用顾左右言他，教授。我不是你那群格兰芬多。你还记得我暑假的信吗？”

“我一直都清楚Harry的伤疤问题。”

“那你为什么不采取什么措施？”

“你想让我怎么做呢，Malfoy先生？”

Draco不含情绪地指出：“这道伤疤显然与黑魔王相连。我希望你能利用一二。你就是在这么干吧？”

“这是一道被诅咒的伤疤，是的。”Dumbledore语焉不详，回避问题。

“这道被诅咒的伤疤将别人的情绪灌进他脑子里，”Draco厉声说，“去年他甚至看到了幻象。如果你把它当做某种战略武器使用那么至少他有知情权，否则的话我希望你能治好他。”说完他才迟迟补上一句，“先生。”

Harry不喜欢Dumbledore看着Draco的目光。高高在上的慈爱转变为审视，因为他在这场对话中有绝对话语权，世界都在他一念之间。

Dumbledore开口说：“的确有个办法可以试试。”

***

“真是太谢谢你了，”Harry挖苦道，“帮我选修了那个混球的课外辅导。”

“不要诋毁我们可敬的院长。”Draco异常严肃地斥责他。

Harry埋头呻吟一声：“我已经够忙的了，Draco。我没时间，我得——首先，我有魁地奇训练，Montagur为了弥补去年比赛被取消的遗憾制定了新训练表，他亲口说是地狱级难度；然后我还有不知道多少篇论文，还有——”

“别再发牢骚，”Draco毫无同情心地打断他，“你会像往年一样熬过去的。如今的状况就像，就像一头狂暴的鹰头马身有翼兽跟无数脆弱又珍贵的稀世珍宝被困在了一间房里：世界末日级别的灾难。”

“谢了，”Harry说，“我不觉得有那么可怕。”

“没错，Potter，时刻保持信心。总之，大脑封闭术是高阶魔法并且十分有用，一般人根本没机会学习。”

Harry并不觉得这事儿有多紧迫，可Draco不这么想，他还强烈要求自己也上这门课。而显然在Snape眼中，Draco Malfoy属于加分项而Harry Potter属于减分项，他为了保持公式平衡或别的什么原因同意了Draco的要求。

尽管，Snape看上去依旧郁郁寡欢。

“你需要清空自己的思想，Potter。”十月初的第一堂课上，他就侮辱了Harry，“这不该那么难，你脑子本来就空空如已。”

“我不知道该怎么做。”Harry揉着太阳穴，“你只是不停地命令我，却不肯教我方法。”

“抛开所有情绪，”Snape又重复一遍，和第一遍一样无用的第十五遍，“放空自己、集中精力。”

那天夜里，等Draco完成级长巡逻，他们二人独自坐在公共休息室聊起课程，Draco显然深谙此道，他补充说：“记忆分离。”

“我到底怎么才能做到？”Harry烦躁起来。

“就像你每天入睡前做的那样，把白天的事情抛到一边。”Draco解释说。他手中把玩着一个刻满天文学公式的木质立方体，把它轻轻抛过桌面。这个古怪玩意儿不可思议地一角立住，并伴随着一道颤音完美地垂直定格。

“抛开什么东西？”

“很简单啊，Potter。脑中过一遍白天的事情然后抛开，这样才能睡着。”

Harry完全一点儿也不懂：“你都这么做？”

Draco一脸惊讶：“你不吗？”

“呃，不。”

“哦，”Draco思考片刻，“就像……就像读书翻页一样。你记得上一页的内容，但翻页之后你便集中注意力在新的一页上。你不想翻回去重读，而新的空白页让你得以入睡。”

“等等，等等，”Harry说，“你是说Snape说的那通睡前清空思想的东西你每天都在做？”

“也许，感觉差不多。”

明明就一模一样。“这是你父母教给你的什么秘密武器吗？”

“什么？当然不是。”

Harry松了口气：“那你怎么做到的？”

“我刚不是说了嘛，”Draco皱眉，注意到Harry阴郁的脸色后他连忙补充，“好吧好吧。现在想想你中午吃了什么。”

“好的，”Harry慢吞吞地说，在脑中勾画出一个牛肉馅饼。

“现在停下别想它了。”Draco命令说。

“呃，好的。”馅饼味道不错，虽然他忙得要死不得不狼吞虎咽解决了它。

“你还在想它是不是？”

“呃，没？”

Draco被他气得不行。“换个方法——分割记忆。不是拼图那种分割法。不要试图把视觉味觉之类的分开。而是把它存在的事实，与之相连的情感以及触发的思想割裂开，储存进不同的记忆分区，然后盖上盖子。”

“你每晚都这么做？”听上去复杂地要命。

“你习惯了就会简单很多。”Draco压低声音，“不过越是强大情绪饱满的记忆，越难以抗拒。”

Harry想起Draco的梦魇。“没错。”他死死地盯着天文立方，试图遵循Draco的指引：馅饼，饱食的满足感，午饭前后的课程。他没什么说服力地暗示自己：不要把它们混为一团。

他再抬头时，Draco正面朝窗户，他们投射在玻璃上的剪影被铁栅栏割裂。

“怎么样？”Draco追问。

“呃，我也不确定自己做的对不对。”

Draco脸上浮起一个淡淡的微笑，他在湖水映衬下略显黯淡的倒影回以同样缥缈的笑意：“睡前再试试。”

Harry伸出一根手指推倒魔方：“我会的。”

***

第二天，Hermione正式邀请他参加周末在霍格莫德村举行的第一次会议。

“Granger的什么东西？”Pansy惊讶，“要呆多久？”

“去不了，”Vincent说，“禁闭。”

“如果Malfoy去我就去。”这是Greg，仿佛他还是十一岁，和Vincent两个人是Draco的小跟屁虫。

“我很忙。”Theo神秘兮兮地说。

“Padma是不是也因为这个……”Blaise声音渐渐低下去，“她会去吗？”

“唔，我不知道。”Harry回答。

“最好不，”Blaise换了个造型，阳光在他颧骨打下令人惊叹的阴影，“我是有偶像包袱的。”

“如果Pans去，”Millie开口了，“她会转告我们的。”Daphne和Tracey表示赞同。

于是最终周六那天，Harry身后跟着Draco，Pansy和Greg迈进Hog‘s Head。Hermione还有几个其他学院和年级的学生已经等在那里，包括Padma和她双胞胎妹妹。她带着满面笑容向Harry迎来。看来她聚集起的人并不是很多，因此略带紧张。

当他们拉开椅子坐下时，不少人无声地挑起眉毛。不久Weasley双胞胎带着他们的朋友来了——总是负责魁地奇解说的那个，Draco抱怨过很多次他令人无法忍受的偏见。

“喔，”双胞胎中一人对Hermione说，“你是不是不小心把我们的座位泄露给了敌军。”

“我们可以解决他们，”另一个在他的佐科玩具商店的专用袋里翻找着，“给你这个——”

Hermione匆忙打断他们：“不，George。听着，是我告诉Harry他可以带朋友来的。总之，你们是最后到的，我们可以开始了。先坐下好吗？”

“我去买点儿喝的。”说这话的应该是Fred，他和朋友一起走去了吧台。

“谁是敌军？”Greg悄悄趁George坐下时悄悄问他们，“他是说我们？”

“没错。”Draco一脸百无聊赖。

“别喝他们递过来的任何东西。”Harry一边压低声音警告他们，一边朝桌子那头的Ron点头问好。

“我又不是三岁孩子，Potter。”

“我是对Greg说的。”

“他也不是。放松。”

他要怎么放松？大部分人都朝他们投来或怀疑或怨毒的目光。Hermione紧张的介绍还没开始多久，那个叫做Smith的赫奇帕奇学生打断了她。

“确认一下，你是打算教黑魔法防御术是吧？”

“没错，”Hermione回答，“所以——”

“没什么，就是感觉更像是要学黑魔法似的。”

一些人笑出声。

“怎么，担心太难了学不会吗？”Draco刻薄地挖苦说。

Harry借着桌子掩饰轻轻踢了他一脚。

“不，”Smith回击，“只是觉得很可笑。我们都听过那些谣言，如果我相信它们是真的——”

“什么谣言？”Pansy打断他。

Hermione飞快地开口：“神秘人复活了。”

“如果我相信它们，”Smith就跟他们都不存在似的，一意孤行说道，“那我觉得和一窝小蛇一起学习黑魔法防御似乎有违初衷。“

“听听，听听。”双胞胎异口同声开口。

Ron喝止他们：“闭嘴，Fred，George。”

“有本事你就上啊，小罗尼。”

“Harry对抗过神秘人。”Hermione说。

“你是指在他还是个婴儿的时候？”Smith问。

“不止一次。”Hermione坚持说。

“证据呢？”

Hermione看向Harry，他开口：“我不需要向你证明任何事，Smith。”

“那我觉得我们不必——”

“那你可以离开，”Draco尖刻地插嘴，“别浪费大家时间。”

“没错。”Hermione眼见地焦虑起来，“事先说好，我们不是为了审问Harry而，这个组织的意义在于共同学习，以便——以便以后不必临阵磨枪。至于其他事情你相不相信都无所谓，明白了吗？“

一阵窸窸窣窣的交谈声后，所有人都点头表示接受。Hermione开始聊起剩余事项，Harry注意到她把重点都记在了一个麻瓜笔记本上。他们讨论定下了课程的大纲内容，并为聚会时间争执不休，直到她拿出那份协议。

“不，Granger，”Pansy直言不讳地拒绝，“在一份有可能日后被用作威胁证据的犯罪证据上签字？太愚蠢了。”

当时双胞胎们已经写完名字，叫做George的那个开口：“你当然会这么说，你这条毒蛇。”

“她说的对，”Draco扭头对Harry说，“我也不会签的。”

“我签。”Harry站出来支持Hermione。

“不，你不签。”Draco坚决地否定。

Smith说着“行吧，我可不是毒蛇。”签下名字。剩下的人们似乎不敢再提出质疑，全部签字。

只剩下他们四个。Harry试图去拿羊皮纸却被Draco拦下了。

“别闹了，Malfoy，”Harry不耐烦地说他，“Hermione不会敲诈我们。”

“事实胜于雄辩，”Smith评判说，“看看，现在我们知道谁不可信任了。”

Hermione心烦意乱地开口：“Harry，如果你们不签字的话，我不能允许你们加入。这不公平。”

“她说的对，伙计。”Ron做个苦脸，看上去十分抱歉。

“我不介意的。”一个古怪的拉文克劳女孩这么说。Harry震惊地看了她一眼，但其他人都无视了他。

Pansy抱臂，不置一词。

“我能代表他们签字吗？”Harry问，“我信任他们。”

Hermione摇头：“这行不通。”

Pansy盖棺定论：“那看来我们没法加入了。”

Harry打量着他的朋友们：Greg似乎不介意，但Pansy和Draco意志坚决。而且他们说的有道理——尽管以他对Hermione的了解，羊皮纸肯定已经被施了某种咒语，他依然觉得这份名单并不怎么令人心安。

他不想成为组织里唯一的斯莱特林。他不想孤军奋战。

他沮丧地抱歉道：“对不起，Hermione。我们不能加入。”

双胞胎彼此间开始窃窃私语，Smith看向他的赫奇帕奇朋友冷哼一声，Ron失望的情绪溢于言表。

“但是……”Hermione开口，“哦，Harry。”

“我很抱歉。”他重复道。

事已至此，他们不得不起身离开，徒留无人碰过的黄油啤酒在桌面。一直到推开门回到街道上，他背后那两道审视的视线才消失。

等他们转移到三把扫帚后，Pansy突然出人意料地开口：“Granger是对的，在Umbridge手下我们什么也学不到。”

“我怎么不知道你OWL会选考黑魔法防御术？”Draco问。

“别这么没礼貌，Draco，我可是很关心自己的成绩的。”

Draco的眉头挑得飞起。

“我不喜欢年级里的其他人开小灶，”Pansy拍了他一下，“想想OWL成绩下来的场景。”

“那我们该签字的。”Greg说。

“不，不可能。”Draco拒绝地蛮横又专制。

Greg耸耸肩：“就那么一说而已。”

Pansy摩挲着手中的玻璃杯，陷入思考：“你不是很擅长防御术吗，Harry？你为什么不教我们？”她挥挥手，“你不是三年级就能召唤守护神了吗？”

Harry眨眨眼：“呃，是这样，没错。”

Pansy打个响指：“我想学那个。打赌说你肯定教过Draco了。”

“呃，实际上，”Harry畏缩地看了一眼Draco，“嗯，我教过他，他没完全掌握。”

得知这点Pansy一脸高兴：“真的？那我一定得学了。”

“我们一起学。”Draco坚持说。

“好像很有意思。”Greg表示赞同。

“打断一下，”Harry警觉地开口，“你们说的好像我已经同意了似的，我可没有。”

“别扫兴，”Pansy恢复了和他聊天时的一贯状态，表情过分甜腻可内容一点儿也不客气，“你不想在那群格兰芬多面前露一手吗？Granger也许是行走的百科全书，但你可是实战人才。来嘛，Harry，教教我们。”

Harry记忆中Pansy从未对学习表现出如此大的热情。

“这叫做学习交流，Potter，”Draco慢吞吞地开口，“只是目前一直是我单向输出。我数给你看哈，”他伸出手指边数边说，“魔药学，古如尼文学，天文学……”

“行吧行吧，”Harry投降，他喝了一大口黄油啤酒，“行吧。具体怎么做？”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco开始跟Astoria Greengrass交往了。她是Daphne的妹妹，所以Harry过去对她稍有了解，但除过在公共休息室注意到她，或者用餐时间在斯莱特林长桌旁两人稍显尴尬的问候之外，Harry就没跟她说过话了。Daphne金发碧眼，性格有时过于直率，而Astoria有一头黑色秀发，声音柔和，举止羞怯。

她是那封四页情书的作者。

Draco做了件跟他本人性格极不相符的事儿，他只字不提自己的新恋情。Draco现在得承担级长职责，Harry有魁地奇练习，两人课程表也略有不同，Harry偶尔还和Hermione在图书馆共度下午，所以除非是上同一节课，两人轻易见不着面。这倒无所谓，可要不是Pansy亲自组织的所谓“斯莱特林学习小组”的话，Harry也许就不会发现Draco和Astoria的事儿。

Umbridge前些日子刚颁布了第二十四号教育法令，Harry其实大大地松了口气（当然满含愧意），他想着学习小组应该进行不下去了吧。天真如他，真以为Pansy会去理会规则这一类碍着她的东西（可实际上在漠视规则这方面小蛇们可太像了）。

一天下午，Pansy夸张地一屁股坐在公共休息室壁炉旁的沙发上，高声宣布道：“Umbridge把我叫进了她的办公室。”

“为什么？”Harry从草药学作业中分神出来，紧张地问道。

“问一下Granger的——怎么说的——防卫小组。”Pansy讥笑着回答。“她没有说那么多，但还能是什么呢？之前开会的时候正好有人在猪头酒吧，全看见了。她好像觉得能从我这儿打听到什么。”

“那么，呃，你有吗？”

Pansy轻拍了下他的肩膀，“当然没有，虽然我邪恶的斯莱特林的灵魂蠢蠢欲动。这次是你欠我的，Harry。”

“我会给你买…………嗯，那个，那天你在杂志上看到的是什么东西？”他仍然存着在三强争霸赛中赢得的奖金。

“梅林救我，你可能连颜色都搞不对。最好还是你教我怎么施守护神咒吧。”

“哦……”

Pansy冷酷地盯着他：“学习小组仍然得做下去，我已经传好话了，你能不能找一个我们能用的地方？”

Harry神思飘摇，“就在宿舍怎么样？我们可以把床都靠墙摆着。”

Pansy皱起鼻子，“然后再放回去？听起来工作量很大，我不想花几个小时去闻…………某些东西。”

Harry没有再问她到底指的是什么东西。“那行，”他对她说，“我会想办法的。”

他当然去问了Hermione。

“Harry，”Hermione苦恼地说，“你不是我们组织的一员，我不能告诉你我们在哪里开会。特别是Umbridge很可能会拉拢斯莱特林！”

“我不是说具体的开会时间，”Harry辩解道，“你之前不是说你找到一个很合适的地方吗？要么这样，我会告诉你我们具体什么时候去，这样你就不用担心我们会打扰你们了。”

她重重地叹了口气，最后还是妥协了，“好吧，但是你得慎重点好吗？我是从Dobby那里听来的，有点奇怪，但是听着……”

那是Harry第一次听说有求必应屋。

他想把第一次“学习会议”安排在星期六上午，一个既没有大脑封闭术，也没有魁地奇或斯莱特林级长巡逻的上午。

但没想到跟Draco的约会撞了。

“什么约会？”Harry问。

“和我女朋友一起，”Draco明说了，理所应当认为Harry知道，“说到这儿，我能不能借用一下你的火弩箭吗？”

“当然，拿去吧，”Harry说，“你有女朋友了？”

“Astoria。”

“Astoria？”

“是的，”Draco慢慢皱起眉头。

“你要和她出去约会。”

“是的，Potter，去约会。”

“Astoria，你的女朋友Astoria，Astoria？”

“是有人把时间转换器弄坏了吗？”Draco问道。

“我怎么会不知道这件事？”Harry追问。

Draco莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“可Pansy知道。”

“Pansy没有告诉我！”

“Pansy是个大嘴巴，她一直这样。你这是什么意思？她居然没跟你说吗？”

“我就是这个意思，她什么都没跟我说，”Harry木然道。

“好吧，无所谓了，”Draco挥挥手，轻描淡写略过这事儿，哪怕Harry看起来还没从“Draco有女朋友”的震惊中缓过来。

“现在你知道了。我们可以改在星期天早上吗？”

Harry摇了摇头，“有魁地奇训练，中午十二点半怎么样？我跟大家说早点吃午饭。”

“可以。”

直到星期天晚些时候，Harry正在天空中躲避游走球，Montague大声指示着的时候，他才突然记起来他应该问一问Draco，问问他为什么没有亲自说起这事儿。

那天Harry逼问了Pansy好一阵子，她方才透露了情书的来龙去脉，以及Draco怎么在一周后约了Astoria的事实。可那是整整一个月前发生的了，Harry本应该为自己被蒙在鼓里整整一个月而生气，但他只是觉得有点……麻木。

没有人很惊讶，甚至没有人对此事感兴趣。Astoria是一个Greengrass，配Malfoy也绰绰有余，就是这样。人人在学校里都会这么做：学习魔法，通过OWLs 和NEWTs，寻觅未来相伴一生的人，连Harry的父母也是在霍格沃茨认识的。

Harry毫不留情的下了定论——Astoria的确是一个工于心计的女人（*）。结果没过多久Draco就把她带到了有求必应屋，Harry只好匆忙地将这个想法从脑海里抹去，以免在跟她打招呼的时候有所表露。

“Ria！”Daphne见到他们后笑着打招呼。

“她很感兴趣。”Draco向Harry解释说。

“我懂。”Harry说。

“如果嫌麻烦的话，我在旁边看就可以，”Astoria礼貌地说，“只是Draco告诉我你能施守护神咒。”

“跟其他人一起吧，我没理由拒绝你呀，”Harry故作轻松，在看到她回以腼腆一笑后心里涌起一阵不快。“不过我们不会从守护神咒开始，最好是先复习一些基本知识，看看大家现在的水平。”

除了Astoria以外，他们都是五年级学生，但只需一次“除你武器（Expelliarmus）”训练就很容易看出他们的施咒水平大相径庭。Pansy很熟悉咒语本身，但连续施咒会显得手忙脚乱； Greg的移动目标准确率非常低； Vincent有时会控制不住魔杖； Theo的施咒的表现很完美，但掏出魔杖速度太慢； Millie过于兴奋，所以有时施咒时机过早，有时念咒口齿不清； Tracey喜欢加多余的华丽动作，这会给对手以可乘之机；Daphne和Blaise被他分成一组，可他们一直在调情而不是战斗(他怀疑这主要是Blaise的错)。

总的来说，Astoria做得相当不错，她形象很好，又很明显诚意满满——她和Draco一起来不是为了装可爱或者挂在他胳膊上，当Draco让着她的时候，她可以毫不费力地除掉他的武器。

当他纵容她的时候，这是重点。

“行了，Malfoy，”Harry观战几分钟后说，“饶了她，咱们来决斗吧，不禁止各种咒语。”

他们走过来，向对方鞠躬行礼，Draco在这过程中已经动作起来，他发出一个喷喷泉咒（Aqua Eructo）。Harry太熟悉他的障眼法了，于是给自己施了个升升降（Ascendio）避过水流，并在腾身的时候给Draco那个方向抛去一个定身咒（Immobulus）。“火焰熊熊！”Draco喊道，Harry本以为他没打中，可下一秒他便发觉Draco点着了自己本打算落地的那块地板。

Harry落地的时候打了个滚，停当后笨拙地转过身来检查长袍是否着火，Draco便趁他分心的时候消失了。

尽管Harry并没有宣布训练暂停，但其他人都不自觉后退一步在墙边观战。Draco是什么时候学会幻身咒（Disillusionment Charm）的？

“粉身碎骨（Reducto）！”Draco的声音从右方传来，Harry在千钧一发之际举起了盾牌，咒语被反弹后砸向房间的天花板，然后被有求必应室吞掉了，谢天谢地。

“乌龙出洞（Serpensortia）！”Harry用蛇佬腔嘶嘶道，当蟒蛇出现时Harry对它说：“找到那个隐形的男孩，缠住他，注意不要伤害他。”他还得在指挥蟒蛇的中途阻止Draco再施一个魔法。

蛇吐吸着舌头，一下、两下，然后以惊人的速度滑向一小块正在呼吸的空气。

“消隐无踪（Evanesco）！”Draco施咒道，但消失咒是一个新的咒语，并且难度很高，他们只是刚刚学过。咒语并未奏效。

Draco保持镇静并迅速改施一个粉碎咒，但Harry朝他大致所在的位置发出一个“除你武器（Expelliarmus）”，虽然咒语没有命中，但足以分散Draco的注意力了，蟒蛇趁着机会缠住他的腿绊倒了他。

“哎哟，”尖锐的抗议声响起，“快把它弄下去，Potter。”

Harry站在他旁边：“解除幻身咒，然后快点认输。”

Draco再度出现，周身泛着光晕，他做了个鬼脸，“先把它从我身上弄下来。”

“好了，你可以放手了。”Harry对蟒蛇说。

“这里嘶嘶嘶太冷了嘶嘶嘶。”它哀怨地说。

“噢。”Harry环顾了一下房间，弯下腰，伸出手说：“到我这儿来，我带你出去晒晒太阳。”

“谢谢嘶嘶嘶。”

“除你武器（Expelliarmus）！”Draco突然大喝道。

Harry的魔杖从他手中飞了出去。Draco一把抓住，嘴角泛起得意的笑容，他又趁机向观众鞠了一躬。Pansy、Blaise和Astoria笑着鼓掌。

“对，很好，Malfoy，”Harry翻了个白眼，“恭喜你。”

“是你说的，没有禁令。”Draco反驳。

“应该是没有咒语禁令。”Harry纠正他。

“你真的是个蛇佬腔，”Astoria说，走到他们面前，睁大眼睛看着缠在Harry肩膀上的蟒蛇。

“呃，是的。”她看起来很兴奋，于是Harry问：“你想摸一下吗？”

Draco开玩笑地说：“没错，Potter，尽管去问我女朋友想不想摸你的‘蛇’吧。”

Harry觉得自己脸红了，Blaise和Daphne偷听到他们的对话，彼此埋在对方肩膀上窃笑。

“好了，”Harry完全不理睬他俩，大声对其余人说：“今天就先结束了，下周日，同一时间，我们继续。这里，额，很冷，我刚刚跟蛇说会把他带出去，那就再见吧。”

他看到的Draco离开的最后一幕，是Astoria伸出手去把他的长袍的领子弄平整，一边用她那抚慰人心的语调说着些什么，Draco俯身凑近她扬起的小脸仔细听她讲话，一边还专注地看着她的表情。

***

圣诞节前的几个星期没有发生什么意外，以Harry的标准来看，甚至是平静的。魁地奇比赛中Weasley双胞胎竭尽全力想把Harry大卸八块，但斯莱特林还是赢了格兰芬多。有了Draco的帮助，他每个星期的大脑封闭术都有所进步，正好免去了Snape的唠叨；有求必应室的星期天训练也在稳步进展，Harry后来甚至惊讶于自己和室友们的进步，并开始认真考虑教他们守护神咒。

每周Draco都会做一两次噩梦，如果Harry没被他吵醒，他会自己偷偷来到Harry床边爬进被窝。第一次他可是在Harry再三邀请坚持下才“屈服”的。

有次Harry迷迷糊糊醒了过来，一时间没反应过来发生了什么。

“我可以的，你说过。”Draco警惕地小声说。

他的轮廓影影绰绰地印在床罩上，Harry没有说话，只是喉咙里含含糊糊地哼了一声，然后拉开他的床罩。Draco站在床边犹豫了一会儿，爬了进来。

更荒唐的是他还带来一个枕头。

Harry并不习惯和任何人同床共枕——记忆中他从来没有和任何人同床共枕过，但这其实不难，只要对象是Draco。那一晚他没留出足够的位置，或者可能还有其它原因，Draco只好把他推过去，后来仿佛他很快又入睡了，蜷起身子与Draco面对面躺着，在睡意昏沉间感觉到Draco把一只胳膊搭在了他的肩膀上。第二天早上他醒来的时候，Draco已经回到了自己的床上，只有亚麻床单上隐约压出的褶皱锁住了有关这段时光的记忆。

后来他们没再谈起这事儿，也实在并没有什么好说的。

一周内至少有三天，Astoria会在吃饭时间跟他们坐在一块儿，最糟糕的是Harry没有任何理由可以讨厌她：她彬彬有礼，很和善，对每件事似乎都抱有好奇心。无论何时她提出问题，他发现自己总不厌其烦地回答她——面对她真诚的脸，Harry只能这么待她。

Harry读了Astoria九月份写给Draco的信，原来她真的很喜欢画画，喜欢在速写本上描绘各种各样的东西——一点人体结构图、建筑学、静物、同一个物体在不同角度和光线下的不同模样。她的大部分作品是静止的，但她口中的“真正的作品”却是可以闪动的。比如那幅绘制着一片波光粼粼的湖泊的水彩画（Harry认不出是哪片湖泊），画中绘有一群在水面上滑翔的鸟儿，远处岸边的树木在微风中摇曳。

还有一幅炭笔素描，是有人在魁地奇球场上空飞行的画面，虽然画中人物身影很小，但是Harry立刻辨认出那是Draco，他对Draco飞行转弯的习惯了如指掌。

“令人印象深刻，不是吗？”Draco说，“你知道吗，我还小的时候，妈妈总是鼓励我画画，但是我总是想出去走走，到外面去逛逛。”

“我想她会同意这门亲事的，”Harry吞下哽在喉头的多余的话。

“亲事？”Draco回应着——以一种也许，也许很开心的腔调。

“Astoria，”Harry努力继续说着，“你喜欢她。”

“确实。”Draco毫不费力的笑着，声音听起来无忧无虑。

他们彼此喜欢，很好，这真的很好，再者他总有太多的事情要做，有其他更重要的事情要担心。Hagrid在学年伊始就离开了学校，回来的猝不及防。有一天Hermione径直走到斯莱特林的桌子前，兴奋地叫走Harry跟她一起去看望Hagrid。他们三人谈起巨人一族、试图招揽却最终失败，这场对话是那么强烈地提醒着Harry，战争近在咫尺，他知道的，他一直没有忘记。

他没有忘记，但却也没有真正感受到战争的压迫感：是的，总有那么一个地方在经受磨难，但还没论到霍格沃兹，事实上也很难想象霍格沃兹居然会受到战火波及。小天狼星之前来了一只猫头鹰，别的什么也没说，只是问他最近怎么样，要否去格里莫广场休息一下。Harry回信同意了这个提议，却再没有收到任何回复。

Draco也收到了父母的来信，Lucius那封信让他焦虑到在宿舍不停踱步。

“说什么了？”Harry问他。

当时的宿舍并非空无一人，那会儿正好是在晚上，大家进出个不停，抓着毛巾，换衣服，刷牙，Theo还在唠叨着他的新爱好——空间扩张的国际标准。

“走吧！”Draco斜睨着Harry的箱子。于是Harry拿出他的隐形斗篷，偷偷捆在一条毛巾里，然后跟Draco离开宿舍。

无需多言，两人径直走向天文塔附近的那个隐秘所在。到那儿之后Draco才耳语道：“他觉得他可以当个两面派。”

他们坐在窗台上，没有脱下隐形衣，所以不得不紧紧依偎，他们斗篷下的“隐形”的双腿垂在窗台边缘。

Draco接着说：“他不愿意说出黑魔王到底想要什么，可却一直在盘问我关于你和Dumbledore的事。”

“你准备说什么？”

“我已经给他回信了，”Draco回答，“叫他别再妄想。”

“是的没错，”Harry说，“这绝对不是你的原话。”

“我含蓄地说他已经把母亲和我置于危险之中了，”Draco改口道，这听起来更加可信。

“但他一意孤行。”

“他一直往魔法部跑，我不知道为什么。”

“他期望从你这里得到些什么？”

他们正藏在隐形斗篷下面，Draco艰难转过身来看了他一眼，但是两人之间距离太近，Harry只能模糊地看到他的眼睫毛和灰色的眸子。

Harry揣度着，如果他是两面派的Lucius的话——“我想知道对我有利的事情，这样我就可以衡量双方成功的可能性。哪怕我不知道Dumbledore的计划，我也想知道他到底有几分把握。再者，”他顿了一下，“我想知道Harry对我儿子的依恋程度，这样我就可以判断计划失败后他会否保护我。”

“没错，”Draco说，“但我总觉得他也在特意打探某个消息，一些我不知道的事。”

“我们该怎么办？”

Draco安静下来，好一会儿后他轻声说：“这难不成是我们的事？”

“如果Lucius出了什么事——”

“对你来说可能会更好。”

Harry郁闷地攒起眉头：“对你来说却恰恰相反。”

“本来就该是非此即彼的，Potter。”

Harry恼怒极了，他转动身子，几乎将眼镜甩在Draco颈间。“难道我，我会——”

“我知道你是个英雄，”Draco平静地、甚至有些虚弱地说着，仿佛事情背后的真相要压垮他了，“但……”

他们都了解那个无法言表的事实——英雄主义根本解决不了问题。

没有人接着说话，他们安静地呆在冰冷的高塔之上，隐匿着身形，体味着痛苦，直到云层后显出缺月。Draco凝望着那片朦胧的银光，开口说道：“我真希望他同意和母亲一起住在星宫别馆。”

“我也希望，”Harry安慰他，“如果有想要我去做的，你会告诉我的对吗？”

“我会的Harry，你知道的不是吗？”

***

这学年的倒数第二天，他在大厅看到Hermione脸色苍白，孤零零一个人。周围有其他学院的学生小声议论着，说Ron的父亲在圣芒戈快要死了，Weasleys兄弟也没出现在格兰芬多的长桌旁。

“发生了什么事？”他在走廊里追上Hermione，急切地问她。但她摇了摇头，只说在格里莫广场见。

第二天一早，太阳刚刚从地平面升起的时候，Tonks和Lupin就从霍格莫德赶了过来，打算接走他俩。他只来得及跟Draco耳语道别，然后就被家养小精灵（叫Dobby的那个）瞬移带到了门厅（Entrance Hall是门厅吧？），Hermione正在那儿等着他，赤着脚，眼睛哭得红肿，扑进他怀里。

前往小镇的路上，Lupin才告诉了他事情的始末：Arthur Weasley在执行凤凰社任务时被伏地魔的蛇攻击了，当时他孤身一人在偏僻地带，所以直到昨天早上才被人发现。可他已经失血过多，毒液早就渗入了他的身体里，他目前正处于昏迷状态，用大量咒语和魔药吊着命，可——他们认为他撑不到中午。

格里莫广场空空荡荡，只有小天狼星，他们前脚刚到，小天狼星后脚就从厨房里喊道：“呆在那儿别动！”

Harry余光瞥到有人动作，大概是Kreacher，那个他很少与之接触的家养小精灵。他只在去年夏天跟Kreacher碰过面，当时他房门突然打开，吓了小精灵一跳，仿佛之前它并不知道那个房里有人，等看到Harry后它才自言自语地嘟哝着什么Black家族终于又有了个斯莱特林之类的话。

“大脚板，”Lupin一边关上前门一边喊道，“我把Harry和Hermione带来了，我想——我想Weasley一家也会很快来的。”

“月亮脸，”小天狼星出现在走廊里。“我泡好茶了。”

“我不能久留，”Lupin说，“Dumbledore需要我在场，他们想知道——”他没再说下去,“Tonks也需要回魔法部，你还好吧？”

“为什么不呢？”小天狼星挤出一个扭曲的笑。

“行，”Lupin心烦意乱地说，“好吧，我得走了，回头见。”

“再见，”Tonks头发变成了深棕色，她再次打开门，几秒钟后，Harry听到“砰”的一声，他们两人都幻影移形了。

房里剩下的三个人都去厨房坐着，Harry把茶捧在手里，直到茶汤凉透。

两点十分，Weasley一家终于到了，Weasley夫人第一个走进来，Harry想起了当年魁地奇世界杯结束后，他被派去和他们住在一起的时候，她是如何小心翼翼地照顾他的。

她盯着炉子茫茫然说：“他尽力了。”

她身后是一串孩子：Ginny、双胞胎、Bill、Ron，还有Charlie，他肯定是一收到消息就从罗马尼亚赶回来了。Harry尴尬地站起身，可却没一个人理会他。

“小天狼星，很抱歉给你带来了不便，”Weasley夫人继续低声说道，“还有一些文书工作要处理，还有葬礼，得花几天时间，但之后我们会回到陋居。我其实——我知道可以用飞路网，但Arthur他的——尸体——他还在那里，而我——这里会更近一点。”

“当然，你想呆多久就呆多久，”小天狼星说。“谢谢你，”Weasley夫人说。她一屁股瘫倒在Hermione递给她的一张椅子上。厨房的灯光灰蒙蒙笼罩着褪色的蓝色橱柜，未抛光的地板、破碎的杯子和脏盘子，她身处其中，红头发的颜色仿佛已经褪掉了，整个人像只幽灵一样。

“妈妈，”Bill说“我可以去和Percy谈谈。听着，我和Charlie会处理好一切的，好吗？”

“他说他会回来吃早饭的，”Weasley夫人无视了她的儿子，“他开玩笑说希望能带份报纸过去读，因为任务太无聊了。”她慢慢地把戴着结婚戒指的手放到嘴边，然后突然就崩溃了，她开始啜泣，声音像针一样穿刺过房间，听起来是那么单薄刺耳又疲倦。

Ron呜咽一声冲出房间，然后传来砰的一声。

Harry和Hermione互相看了看，然后跟了上去。

Ron蜷曲在通往房间的走廊里，当他们在他身边跪下时，他把头埋得更深，埋进膝盖里，试图掩住口中控制不住般泄出的嘶哑的哭泣。

“Ron，”Hermione用双臂环抱着他，他挣扎了一会儿，最终还是顺从地被抱着。Harry瞥了一眼他的脸——沾满泪痕，紧闭双眼，脸颊在情绪波动下涨得通红。

Harry完全手足无措了，他试着小心翼翼地把一只手放在Ron的肩膀上，没有被甩开，于是他握的更紧了。

走廊里再没出现任何人。

“我从来不知道爸爸会成那个样子。”很长一段时间后Ron开口说道，声音嘶哑难听，还夹着哭嗝。他挣开Hermione的怀抱，疲软地靠在墙上。“我们刚到那儿的时候，他看上去神志还很清醒。他看着我们，慢慢叫着我们每个人的名字，他连说话都看着受了好大的苦，”他停顿了一下，“Percy还他妈的根本没去。”

“但你去了对吧，”Hermione无力地说，声音中同样带着饱浸悲伤的哽咽，“你在那儿，还有其他人，他们——大家都在那儿，他深爱着你们。”

“他看起来很虚弱，”Ron继续自顾自说着，“我不知道，说不清楚。我走进房间，第一反应是，我想，他要死了，他看起来像是快死的人，我克制不住这么想。”

“Ron。”Hermione又叫了一遍他的名字。

“甚至没有人肯透露他看守的到底是什么，”Ron转向Harry问道，“你知道吗？”

“不知道。”Harry回答他。

他像溺水的人似的大声喘息，痛苦地用头捶着地面，他不停地念叨着：“爸爸死了，爸爸死了，他死了……”

他们三人一起呆了好久，直到Charlie上来请他们吃晚饭才离开，可大家一点都不饿。

***

葬礼在圣诞前夕的星期一举行，规模很小，据Harry所知，来的大多数是凤凰社成员，还有像Prewett一家一样的家人。Fleur Delacour也出人意料地到场了，她脸上蒙着一层黑纱，全程紧紧粘着Bill。Percy没来。

是在陋居，那天天气晴朗，是一个干燥冰冷的冬日，天光透明丰富，山音纯粹清澈。那所房子曾经满载爱意，现在却只剩悲伤，透明的悲伤缠绕在一望无际的原野上。

他们把他的一些头发剪下来烧着，每个Weasley人都取下一把小锁，放到浅碗里。火烧起来的时候，他们把棺材放进土里，Arthur Weasley被埋葬的时候，最后一点火苗熄灭了，他们把贫瘠的骨灰撒在房子的门槛上，这样，Weasley夫人说——或者也许是在祈祷——他就可以永远照看他的孩子和他孩子的孩子了。

葬礼一结束，Harry就退到一个隐蔽阴暗地方，避开了其他人的视线。

Hermione正在和Ron说话，大部分内容他听不懂，因为他从未经历过这些，也不认识这些人，跟他们在一起感觉像是一种侵扰。

“如果不是他…………”拐角处传来一个声音，紧接着那对双胞胎出现了。但他们一看见他就停了下来，两张一模一样的脸上浮现出一模一样的愤怒

“Harry Potter，”他们叫他。

“对不起，”Harry说，不知道他为什么要道歉，只是觉得内疚。“我只是…………”他打了个手势，希望离开。

“你知道这一切都是因为你吧，”双胞胎其中一个说到，另一个把手放在他的肩膀上制止他，可他甩掉了。“你知道是他的，George。”

那个叫George的人说：“别管他了。”

“不，”Fred激动地说，然后走近Harry。“Bill是这么说的，他说爸爸在看守预言，而且是为了你，Potter。”

“什么？”Harry回答道。

“告诉我，”Fred嘶吼着，把Harry按在墙上，“为什么我们的爸爸非得为你而死。”

“Fred，”George说。“不是的——”

“就是！”Fred对他吼道，“他就是那个活下来的男孩，不是吗？凭什么他能活下来？他把所有的时间都用来讨好Draco Malfoy，他成天和那些蛇混在一起——谁敢说他是向着我们的？”

“我是，”Harry说。“我站在你这边。”

“是吗？那Malfoy站在哪一边？Bill说，Lucius·Malfoy最近一直在魔法部里行踪诡秘，跟别人交头接耳你知道吗？”

Harry把右手伸进口袋，抓紧了他的魔杖，“Draco不是他的父亲——”

“下地狱吧，”Fred用冷冰冰的语气说，“带上你所谓的理由。”然后他一拳打在Harry的肚子上。

当Harry抱腹时，Fred用膝盖搡了他的下巴，然后又揍了他一拳，这一次是在颧骨上，直接打飞了他的眼镜。厮打间两人滚到地上，Fred还乘机又揍了Harry一下，Harry在躲避击打的同时举起了右手。

“Fred，停下！”George叫道，冲向前去。

Fred不顾George的劝阻，冲Harry吼着：“你把魔杖拔出来了是不是，你这条卑鄙的蛇？那尽管来！”“眼镜飞来，”Harry平复呼吸后就召来眼镜，把略微弯曲的镜框又推回到鼻子上。

“梅林，”Fred恶狠狠说着“我恨你。”

“你刚刚说预言是什么意思？”Harry问道。

“去你妈的，”Fred吐口水。

George放开了他的兄弟，然后说：“Potter，那不应该发生的。”

“是吗，”Harry平淡地说。

“你可以在我身上还手的，”George说，“那很公平。”

Harry只是看着他们，看着Fred紧握又松开的拳头、镜像一样的George的动作，他突然明白至少在这一点上双胞胎是一致的。他的心传来一阵被撕裂一样的疼痛——打他的很可能是George，而阻止George的很可能是Fred。

然后他说：“你爸爸刚刚去世，我不会这么做的。”

Fred呻吟了一声，跪倒在地。

George费力地说：“你可以吗？”，然后拿出魔杖，“你想让我帮忙治愈吗？”

“不，”Harry回答，他实在不敢确定会否被施咒，但他很快想出解决方法。“你们两个会幻影移形吧？我想回格里莫广场。”

“对，如果我们——如果妈妈不——也许会更好——”George摇了摇头，接着对Fred说：“我去去就来。”

这也许是场赌博，Harry觉得自己很可能被幻影移形到悬崖边上，然后被推下去，但是George总归是个Weasley家的人，Weasley一家是可以信任的，Harry想。然而直到那扇门环上绘有小蛇的门在眼前，他才松了口气。George放他到门口，什么都没说就立即离开了。

小天狼星还在守灵。

Harry走到Walburga的肖像前，拉开遮蔽其上的布帘。“Harry Potter，”她认出了他，“你的脸怎么回事？”

“Black夫人，”他向她打招呼，“我被揍了。”

“被谁？”

“某个Weasley，他们的父亲新丧。”

“纯血种的叛徒，”她啐了一口，“玷污了我祖先的房子，有其中一个死了真是天大的好事。”

Harry疲惫地靠在对面的墙上，左眼仍肿胀作痛。“都说Arthur Weasley是因我而死的。”

她扫视着他，说：“我认识一个Potter家的人，Henry·Potter。”

“是吗？”Harry震惊于Black夫人透露出的曾经的历史。

“他直言不讳地反对内阁“禁止巫师干涉麻瓜战争”的政策，”她解释道，“他毁了Potter家的名声，在那之前Potter一家还坚持传统。父亲过去常为此可惜。”

“我母亲是个麻瓜，”Harry告诉她。

“是的，”她说，“我知道你是哪个Potter，我听说过。”

“这很可怕吗？”Harry若有所思地问道，不等她回答就接着问：“当肖像是什么感觉？是不是像鬼魂一样？”

Walburga思索良久后回答道：“更像是一种回忆。”

“回忆的内容准确吗？你是一成不变的吗？肖像背后隐藏的是灵魂吗？”

“不是灵魂，”Walburga说，“这是一种咒语，是艺术家的作品。”

“那么，你还是你吗？巫师死去后会怎样？”

“梅林时代，安诺恩的巫师们宣称这是一种回归魔法的方法。”

“你现在在这里，是否失去了自己的一部分？还是你只是留下来了？”

“不，”Walburga纠正道，声音称得上耐心。“我已经死了，但不是鬼，鬼魂是被束缚于世间的未尽的遗憾。我只是一份Walburga Black的回忆，只是绘制时选取于她的一个剪影。当我被绘制的时候你曾问过我这个问题，记得吗？”

“我不明白，”Harry说，“如果你不是你，那么保留一个仿品这种做法似乎有点残忍；如果你仍是你，那么就不应该——死亡本身就没什么好哭的了。”

“这是传统，”Walburga昂起下巴说，“死后留下一幅肖像画，就是给后代留下了一种联系，”说到这儿，她的语气更平静了几分：“为了我的孩子，我应该呆在画里。”

“但你是在Regulus死后画的，”Harry回忆道。

“这么说不太准确，其实是沉睡中的半成品画作被重新唤醒了，Aristides Nott在他父亲去世后接替了这份工作。”

“我明白了，”他任由沉默浮现又消散，“今天是圣诞节，你懂的吧，耶诞节。我在霍格沃茨见到了Draco，他把Narcissa藏起来了,她现在很安全。”

“亲爱的小茜茜，”Walburga说，“她在哪儿？”

“我不能透露，但你刚才提到过“画布”不是吗，也许你可以想办法去看看她，她不在Malfoy庄园。”

Walburga盯着他，像是在思索什么，然后她提起她沉重的长袍，大步走出画框。

Harry坐在地板上，可没等Black夫人回来，就听到外面有声音传来——是小天狼星和Hermione。他迅速拉上布帘，一步两阶走上楼梯，找到了Ron为他选的房间。

地毯上小蛇闪过，他关上了门。


	10. Chapter 10

圣诞和新年期间，Hermione回家探望父母。因此当Hedwig带着Draco的圣诞礼物到来时，厨房里只有Harry和小天狼星。

“Hey，姑娘，”Harry抚摸着她头顶的羽毛说道，“Draco怎么样？一路还顺利吗，谢谢你了。”

她欢快叫了几声，趁他拆包裹时轻柔地啄了啄他的头发。

待她离开后，Harry认真端详起包裹，这次的礼物比去年要小得多，Hedwig独自便能带回来。

里面装着三个蛋，表皮是温暖的浅黄色，泛着珠光，仿佛在某处浸满了阳光。

小天狼星之前一直怀疑地打量着他的礼物，看到内容后却吹了个口哨：“是你的Malfoy送来的吗？”

“没错，”Harry好奇这些蛋有何奇妙之处，Draco没有附说明书，“它们有什么用？难道能唱歌？”

“不是，”小天狼星说，“它们只是吃起来滋味非常非常好。我曾经和James吃过一次,他为它心醉神迷。”

“呃，懂了。”他犹豫地看了眼自己面前那一叠烤焦的吐司。那个类似麻瓜烤面包机的巫师界厨具就像格里莫广场12号一样，叛逆难驯。

“别和那玩意一起吃，”小天狼星对他说，“浪费食物。单独吃你的礼物就行。那本就不是和别的食物搭配的。”

“哦。”Harry拿起勺子小心翼翼地敲了敲其中一个蛋，蛋壳从顶部自行剥落消失了，“嗯。”

口感像是鸡蛋，但——每次Draco送来的圣诞礼物他都笨嘴拙舌说不清楚，这次也不例外。或者这次可以例外，因为——心醉神迷，他可以用心醉神迷。

前几天他曾笨手笨脚地试着处理被Fred打伤的地方，伤口消肿了，但淤青还在，疼痛感连绵不绝，凑近点还能隐约看见脸上青黄色的淤血。幸运的是老宅的光线一向不好，小天狼星应该注意不到。

才吃下第一口，他就立即感觉焕然一新，像有一股温暖的热流淌过身体，带来纯粹的安详与镇定，仿佛他突然有能力去抵挡过去几天里所有的灾难和厄运。

他狼吞虎咽地解决掉第一个蛋，然后问小天狼星说：“你想来一个吗？”他最近脸色也不好。

“不了，”小天狼星拒绝道，但他笑容中的苦涩似乎减少了一分，“这是你的礼物。”然后又补充说，“你的Malfoy对你很好。”

“他是个混蛋。”Harry说。他不敢说别的，唯恐泄露太多。

“你可以邀请他，来做客。”

“来凤凰社本部？”Harry戒备地反问，“Dumbledore不会同意的，他是保密人。”

“什么Dumbledore，”小天狼星面露不快，“这是我家。”

“那么也许未来某一天我会邀请他。”Harry迟疑一下，“你和他母亲曾经很亲近吗？我是说Narcissa？”

“小时候我们曾一起在这栋房子里嬉戏。”小天狼星停顿了很久，补充道，“家里所有人。”

谈话即将通往一个危险又不明智的方向，因此Harry转移了话题：“从我房间窗户望出去能看到一个院子。它是真实存在的吗？我们能走进去吗？”

“嗯？哦，那个啊，的确存在，但通向它的门不见了。”小天狼星又不高兴起来，“也许是Dumbledore锁起来了，也许是房子自己。”

“我们能去找找吗？”

“可以，”小天狼星回答，那一瞬间他脸上来自阿兹卡班的阴郁消失了，就一瞬间，“走吧。”

***

他们找了整整两天，顺便打扫一下卫生。是Harry最终发现了它，他敢打包票说他检查过那面墙无数次，之前根本没有门。当他向小天狼星表达自己的疑惑时，小天狼星只是嘟囔了一句知道了。

院内栽满银杏，现在正是深秋时节，金黄色叶片簌簌飘落，在地面堆起厚厚一层。小天狼星踏上落叶后身型一歪就消失了，Harry立刻掏出魔杖，戒备地大喊了一声，但下一刻体型巨大的黑狗出现在他消失的地方，和Harry一同大笑起来。

Harry告诉小天狼星，院里的景色与他房间所见并不完全相同。

“已经很久没人踏足这里了。”小天狼星说，“我想它与房子的其他部分断开了联系。你看见的是什么？”

“一个花园，还有草坪。像是暮春或初夏的景色。”

“会不会有能看到冬景的窗户？”

新的一轮搜索开始，一个又一个房间无穷无尽。直到Harry发现那道突然出现的门，木头被涂成墨蓝色，原本是门把手的位置被一块刻着蛇的金属铭牌所代替。在Harry的碰触下无声地打开。

房间井井有条——床铺整洁，家具崭新，尽头的桌子上一簇鲜花静静开着，空气中充盈着苹果味的香氛。

窗外，雪花飘落在银杏枝干。

“这是Regulus的房间，”小天狼星的声音晦涩难辨，“Kreacher是个骗子，他一定有定时打扫。你怎么进来的，Regulus总会上锁。”

“不知道。门就那么开了。”

小天狼星哼了一声表示理解，他迈步走进屋内，漫无目的地打量着一个个抽屉和衣橱。

Harry小心翼翼地看着他，问道：“如果想同步窗景和院落，有什么办法吗？”

“也许。”小天狼星如此回答。他走到一扇窗边推开窗户，冷风袭来。

“如果我跳出去会发生什么？”Harry好奇地问。

“我建议你别那么做。”小天狼星关上窗户。

新年第二天Hermione回来时，发现他们二人忙着解开院落的秘密。小天狼星面前摊着一大堆写满咒语的羊皮纸，坚称他能找到解决办法。Harry很乐于看到他如此生机勃勃，同时又有些警醒，他从不知道他的教父是个——

“什么？”小天狼星问。

“呃，”Harry回答，“你在我眼中的形象一直比较，放荡不羁。抱歉。我从不知道你还，呃，这么……”学识渊博。

小天狼星看上去受到了极大冒犯：“Remus没跟你说过？我们做了张地图。Harry，而且我得说James和我居功至伟。”

“地图？”小天狼星的信里好像的确提到过一张地图，但从没解释过那到底是什么。

“没错，”小天狼星骄傲地肯定，“活点地图，涵盖霍格沃茨内的所有走廊，可以用来查看人类和其他生物的位置。我得问问月亮脸它去哪儿了。”

Hermione依旧有些闷闷不乐，但她也很快全身心投入同步魔咒中，埋头苦读后列出一长串可能的解决方法。她和小天狼星之间发生过几次关于魔法圈位置和当前植物排列关系的激烈争吵，她甚至宣称现今的房子边角线不整齐。小天狼星终于受够了。

“你看看，在这个房子里长大的人到底是我还是你？是我。这是我从小长大的地方，我熟悉这里。”然后他眨眨眼，似乎为自己的话感到挫败。

Harry内心里偷偷想过去问Walburga的画像，她可能会有想法，但每次他拉开帘幕，背后都是空荡荡的画框。

他们进展缓慢。返校日到来那天，只有两扇窗户被成功同步到冬天，并且在接下来的数周里都必须按时查看，以免它们突然决定提前进入春季。

那天早晨Lupin和Tonks来接Hermione和Harry时，小天狼星干巴巴地承认：“也许我会去找Kreacher帮忙。”

“我觉得这主意不错——你应该去。”Hermione说，与Kreacher建立友谊的数次尝试失败后，她依旧未放弃家养小精灵解放事业。

“听着，小天狼星，”Harry把他拉到一边，“我想说……”

小天狼星歪着头，满怀期待地看着他。

Harry瞟了一眼盖住Walburga画像的帘幕：“就是，呃。都会好的，是不是？”

他原本不是想说这个，但他不知该如何开口。过去几天里小天狼星日渐开朗，而现在Harry必须离开了，他觉得他有义务确保……小天狼星能坚持下去。

“会好的。Harry。霍格沃茨是世界上最安全的地方。”小天狼星完全误解了他的意思。

“没错。”Harry挤出一个微笑。

“如果需要的话用我给你的双面镜联系我。”

“好的。”Harry承诺说。

Lupin伸出魔杖召来骑士巴士，出发的时间到了。

***

返校后的第一天，Weasley双胞胎被绊腿咒击中。当时正是午饭前十五分钟，走廊里挤满饥肠辘辘的学生。Fred Weasley滚落整整十二阶台阶，不得不被送去医疗翼，之后听说Madam挥了挥魔杖他就立马又活蹦乱跳了。

而意外发生时，Draco Malfoy也恰好和五年级的斯莱特林们一起走在去吃午餐的路上。就在邻近的旋转楼梯上。

“你不必那么做。”他们在礼堂落座后，Harry对他说。

“做什么？”Draco波澜不惊地将盛满牛肉馅饼的盘子递给他，“顺便说一句，Potter，你送我的圣诞礼物是什么鬼？”

“KitKats（一种威化饼干）啊，你识字的吧？”

“那个包装是怎么回事？为什么要从之间掰断？”

“让你和别人分享吧。”

“没什么其他……功能？”

Harry想起自己对于Draco送来的蛋有同样的疑惑，忍着笑说：“没有。你不喜欢吗？我可以帮你吃掉。”

“早吃完了。”Draco倨傲地宣布，“我最喜欢草莓味的。”

“那种来自日本。”除了巧克力味儿，剩下的大部分都是草莓。随后Harry扯回原来的话题，“还好没人看见你。”

“不，”Draco否认，“跟运气无关，一切都在我计划之中。如果有人打了你你就要打回去，Harry。如果你没有，那我来。”

“当时是在葬礼上。”

“看见他滚下楼梯你有没有觉得好点儿？”Draco满怀期待地问。

“没有必要。”Harry拒绝承认是的没错他感觉很好，“你怎么知道的？”

“姨姥Walburga啊。”

“所以你那边也有一幅画像。”

“母亲很高兴。谢谢你送她过去。”

Harry为自己倒了更多的南瓜汁：“我没告诉Walburga是两人中谁打的我。”

“拜托，好像我猜不出来是的。”

“几率一半一半。”

Draco翻个白眼。

“其实不怎么疼。就挨了几下。”话一出口Harry自己都觉得听上去有点儿不识趣，在心里懊恼地拍了自己一下。

“那也就几个台阶而已！他又不是脆弱的麻瓜，不会轻易染上脑损伤。他看上去很痛吗？可明明连脚都没扭伤。”

Fred Weasley看上去很痛，但痛苦并非源自这场恶作剧。Weasley家族的每一个人都沉浸在悲痛之中。当身边有人欢笑时，他们看向笑声传来的方向，又马上受惊一般扭过头回避，脸上始终挂着悲恸与迷茫。

但Draco的确只是深思熟虑后小惩大诫。Harry心中有一部分，身为斯莱特林而被双胞胎数年嘲讽挖苦的那一部分，愿意宣判他无罪。

“行吧，”他叹口气，“以眼还眼。”

“就是这样。”

***

第二天，报纸所有版块被阿兹卡班越狱事件占领。Draco寄给他父亲的信被原封不动地送回来。

Draco假装那是一封回信，在逃跑的食死徒引起的骚乱中，没有人注意到他的表现有任何异常。

除了Harry。

Harry坐在长桌尽头，不时听到一些零落的交谈。

“Rookwood难道不是你远房表亲？”

“他被家族除名四次，所以谈不上——”

“Potter也许会知道……”

“Black家族不会的，总之我听说——”

“……一团糟，但更重要的是他计划如何。”

“——Malfoy肯定也不会，因为——”

“Harry，”Pansy把手放在他肩上令他回神，“我们周日还要一起学习吗？”

“什么？哦，对。要的。”他凑到她耳边说，“我觉得可以开始练习守护神咒了。”

“太棒了。”她风情万种地笑着，“我会通知其他人。”

“谢谢你，Pans。”

接下来去魔咒课的路上，Draco漫不经心地评价说：“所以，你和Pankinson。”

“呃，不，什么也没有。”

“她从不在不感兴趣的人或事上浪费时间。”

但Harry明明记得Pansy喜欢Draco。“我还是觉得你想多了。”

“你不喜欢她？”

“我当然喜欢她，”Harry并不想讨论约会（永远不，如果对象是Draco）。但他能看出来Draco在为其他事而烦恼，他抓着书包的指节用力到泛白。在Harry打算开口问之前，他警告似的瞪了他一眼，“好吧，如果我和Pansy去约会，我们能聊什么呢？”

Draco暗示意味十足地笑起来：“Merlin啊，Potter。你傻不傻？其实根本不需要说话。”

“什么？”Harry急切地反驳，“你和Astoria不说话吗——”他猛地住嘴。

Draco只是轻描淡写回复道：“你和Pansy处得不错。有聊不完的话题。”

“是的。但是。”Harry说。

“但是什么？”Draco好像真的很感兴趣似的，一直激将他。Harry真的非常努力试图想出某种得体又模糊的理由回复他，谢天谢地，Flitwick走进了教室救他于水火。

魔咒学之后，他们又有机会可以好好聊聊。Flitwick一宣布下课Harry就匆忙起身离开，Draco紧跟在后，两人走到走廊那条隐蔽在挂毯后的门前，确认周围没人后一起进入密道。

他们倚靠在狭窄楼梯的两侧等待了一会儿，几分钟后依旧没人跟上来。这里只有他们二人。

密道被悬浮在空中的蜡烛照亮，它们似乎永远不会烧尽，黯淡的烛光下Draco卸下了脸上冷漠的面具。他说：“我不知道父亲在哪儿。”

“猫头鹰能够穿过赤胆忠心咒，”Harry边思考边说，“所以——”

“——所以是别的原因。”Draco接话，“圣诞时他和我们呆了一小会儿。我以为那之后他回了庄园。”

“有什么会导致猫头鹰返航吗？也许是他自愿退回信。”

“也许他身在某个猫头鹰无法到达的地方。”

“比如说？大洋中间？”

不太可能。“古灵阁的某些金库。但一般猫头鹰会等在外面。”

“猫头鹰可能被屏蔽吗？”

“我确定可以，但我不清楚是哪条咒语或原理，也不明白他为什么要那么做。”

“也许是，”Harry小心翼翼地说，“和阿兹卡班越狱有关？”

“我不知道，”Draco慢慢地说，“我是在开学前送出的猫头鹰。”

“那是很久以前了。”

Draco颤抖了一下：“我可以——去庄园看看他是不是在那儿。”

“怎么去？”Harry不可置信地诘问，“一路飞去威尔特郡？还是做骑士巴士？”

“我可以写信问母亲。”他不太情愿地说，不愿将她拖入危险中。

Harry私以为Narcissa更适合处理这件事，而且Lucius的失踪也不可能瞒过她很久，但他也知道，无论Lucius是在何地发生意外，送他的妻子去查看无异于羊入狼口。

“也许，”Harry建议说，“也许他是和Volde——和他在一起。你懂的。阿兹卡班。越狱。”

“问题是……”Draco看上去更加害怕了，“我觉得他……他最近都没有参加那边的会议。”

“你明明说他在两面讨好！”Harry嘶声说。

“是的。”Draco嘶回去，“我很确定。我——如果是我也会那么做。他有自己的计划。我觉得他不会去阿兹卡班帮忙越狱。”

“那你觉得他趁机做什么去了？”然后Harry突然想起来，“Ron的父亲为了守卫某样东西死在了魔法部。他是被Voldemort——天啊放松！——的蛇杀死的。双胞胎告诉我，他们听说是在预言厅。”

Draco瞪大双眼：“预言厅。”

“他们说那是——”Harry猛吸一口气，扭过脸，“是我的错。跟我有关。他们还提到Lucius在魔法部现身过，是不是真的？”

“操。”Draco吐出一个字。

“如果你不想告诉你母亲，那么，还有谁？还是说你想……？”

“我只想她和父亲两人都平安，”Draco绝望地小声说，又干巴巴地笑了一声，“你要记得，我也想你平安。”

“好的，”Harry站直了些，“你想……我们可以去魔法部。去找找他。那个预言厅在哪儿？”

“新的一年刚开始，是不是，”Draco认命般说，“也就是说我还没告诉过你你疯了。准备好了吗？你疯得要命，Harry Potter。”

“也许他被困在那儿了，或者——”

“那可是神秘事务司！”Draco猛地抬起头，“我们不能就那么闯进去，而且——如果父亲他——如果他……”他甚至不敢说出口。

“也许，”Harry坚持要有所行动，“我们应该告诉Snape。”

“虽然我很喜欢Snape教授，”Draco说，“但过去几年的经验让我牢牢记得，告诉Snape就等于告诉了Dumbledore。”

“那也许我们该告诉Dumbledore。”Harry不怎么情愿地得出结论。

“我不能把父亲交到Dumbledore手上。”Draco平静地说。

“那，那——”他灵光一闪，“我们可以问问小天狼星。”

Draco僵住。

Harry继续劝他：“他给了我一个双面镜。而且我觉得如果我们要求的话他不会告诉Dumbledore。”

“Potter，他是个罪犯。他难道不是在居家囚禁中吗？”

Harry已经受不了自己所有的提议都被拒绝了：“他是个好人，如果你承认的话，他还是你表亲。”

“是的，没错，”Draco面带反感，“我姨妈也是个罪犯，刚刚越狱。家族传统是不是？”

Harry没笑：“所以可以吗？和他谈谈？”

这是最佳选项。Draco站在原地静静思考着，墙外逐渐传来学生们推挤着赶向下一节课的喧闹声。

再不走就要在变形课上迟到了，Draco终于开口：“那么今晚去求必应屋见他。”

***

“Lucius不可能对预言球做什么，”小天狼星告诉他们，“只有预言主体才能碰触它。”

“所以那个预言与Potter有关。”Draco说。

“Dumbledore想等到时机恰当时再告诉你。”

“当然了。”Harry小声嘟囔。

“听我说，”小天狼星着急地劝他们俩，“别冲动。凤凰社现在守卫着预言厅，任何试图闯入的人都无法绕过他们，这也许是个陷阱。”

“Draco才不会——”

“我并没有说是Draco。”小天狼星飞快地打断他，“但你们两人都对Lucius的行踪不清楚。你自己说的他的行为越发古怪了。”

Draco似乎后悔了这句出自于他口中的评价，他说：“父亲只是想保护我们。”

双面镜那头的小天狼星仔细地审视着他。此刻Harry才突然意识到他们拥有如出一辙的灰色双眸。小天狼星说：“你不清楚你父亲在第一次战争中的作为，Draco。你只知道他是受到了夺魂咒控制。在此请允许我明确地告诉你：他在撒谎。”

Draco走出了小天狼星的视线范围。有求必应屋展现给他们的是一间舒适温暖的休息室，角落的壁炉让Harry模糊忆起Malfoy庄园。也许房间迎合他的潜意识有意如此布置，这想法令人越带不安。

但小天狼星还未说完：“Lucius也许是想保护你，保护Narcissa，但我并不觉得他也如此看重Harry。在别无选择的情况下——”

“我知道。”Draco厉声打断他，语气近乎怨毒。

Harry开口说：“我们知道，但——我还是想去找Lucius。”

他们无声地以目光对峙，Draco站起身来回踱步。

小天狼星脸上蒙上一层层忧虑：“务必呆在霍格沃茨，Lucius可能因为很多理由退回信件。听我说，Harry，Draco，我会拜托月亮脸留心，也不会告诉Dumbledore。谁知道呢，说不定这周他就自己出现了，好吗？”

Harry看向Draco，Draco咬着牙同意了。

但事态并未好转，周末时Lucius仍旧失联中，Draco收到了更多未被拆封的退信。他的面容日渐瘦削，如同被一只无形的手一遍遍涂抹又重塑，却总是不得章法。夜里他的噩梦也愈发频繁。

Harry按照约定在周末开始教授他们守护神咒。令人惊讶的是，几次尝试之后Theo就几乎成功召唤出了一只蝾螈，Daphne也进展顺利，虽然她魔杖尖端幻化出的银光还太过模糊难以辨认。她认为那是一只熊，Harry心里觉得那更像是树袋熊。

而Draco甚至无法凝聚一丝银色光芒。

他与三年级的自己相比更为退步。他阴郁纠结的表情使得众人皆缄默无言，连Blaise都抑制住了自身挖苦的天性。

因为太过忧心Lucius，那天晚上Harry入睡前忘记清空思想，做了个怪梦：黑色的长长的走廊，映着惨白色的光，Draco孤身一人，朝尽头的黑门走去。Harry在梦中呼喊他的名字却得不到回应，仅有他的脚步声合着Harry的心跳，在这条仿佛永无止境的走廊中回荡。

小天狼星不时送来最新进展：他们仍没有Lucius的消息，但魔法部也未曾发现新的尸体，各地也没有与他有关的意外事件。耐心些，小天狼星劝他们。

然后Narcissa送来了封信。她最爱的那只黑头猫头鹰不容错认。信件不长，似乎也不足以令人生慰，但Draco依旧一遍又一遍掏出来仔细阅读。

Harry一反常态地决定尊重Draco的隐私，却依然不自主地瞥见一行：

——如果你父亲没有告诉你他的去处，便是不愿你去追寻。

***

暴风雨前最后宁静的一天，情人节，Draco和Astoria二人前去霍格莫德村约会。留在城堡的Harry遭到了Pansy求爱。

求爱这个字眼也许不够准确，但当时在空无一人的宿舍里，Pansy将他推倒在床，柔软芬芳的温暖嘴唇吻住他，同样柔软的胸部与他磨蹭，他实在想不出其他词语，大脑一片空白。

漫长的数秒交换唾液后，他终于忍耐不住疑惑，问道：“我们是在做什么？”

Pansy舔过他的下唇，贴在他嘴唇上开口：“复习OWLs呀，还用问吗？”

“哦，”他傻傻地应了一声，又经过数分钟生疏的彼此探索后，他再次开口，“不，等等。”

Pansy锁着他的腰直起身。酒红色的口红令她成熟而富有风情，她衣袍不整，露出右边肩头。

Harry说：“我以为你喜欢Draco。”

她刻意地眨眨眼，伸手推开他额前的头发：“我也以为你喜欢Draco。”

“我——”他咽下那句否认，转而问，“那我们是在做什么？”

“Blaise称之为打发时间。”

“你——和Blaise？”

“Blaise才没那么幸运，”Pansy尖刻地说，“我们什么也没有。所以我才想找人试试。”

“但你不会想和——”Harry咽下一口唾沫，“你喜欢Draco。”

她的手指依旧温柔地抚摸着他的头发，轻声说道：“如果Draco喜欢我，那我现在就会在霍格莫德了。他不会在不感兴趣的人或事上浪费时间。”

Harry突然难以直视她的眼睛：“他也是这么说你的。”

Pansy笑得与Draco一模一样：“他跟我学的。”

也可能是他们彼此影响。从一年级起，Harry就注意到他们之间共通的某些癖好：得意时的假笑，刻意拖长的腔调，歪头时挑高的眉。虽不至于令人印象深刻，但也不容否认。Draco说过他们五岁时便已相识。

Pansy俯下身凑得更近，轻声说：“你不必带我出去约会。我只想打发时间。”

Harry看着她垂下的眼睫，轻声回问：“真的？”

“真的。此外我的要求是，”Pansy又低下头吻他，“别再提Draco。”

于是他们没有。

***

那天晚餐时Draco没有现身。Harry一直疑心疑鬼自己脸上还残留着Pansy的唇膏，只在用餐中分心数次扫过斯莱特林长桌和大厅门口。大部分时间他都沉默地埋头苦吃。

Astoria也不见踪影。

他大口咀嚼着鸡肉，努力不去想Draco和Astoria今天会是如何“打发时间”。长桌那头传来动乱时，他无意识地抬起头，看到Snape正大踏步走向Dumbledore。Snape只说了几个字，Dumbledore却立马起身，与他一同匆忙步出礼堂。

这时他才注意到Hermione也不在格兰芬多长桌旁。

他起身跑出大厅，不可能是他想的那样。肯定是别的事，不会是——不可能是——

他在门口追上他们，Snape转过身，一脸意料之中的看向他。

“Potter，”他面无表情地说，“Draco Malfoy被带走了。”

“带走了。”Harry重复一遍，这几个字像石头一样坠进他的胃里，“什么意思，什么叫带走了，先生？”

“跟我来，”Dumbledore直视着前方开口，“我们不能在这儿浪费时间。”

他们匆忙步下台阶，脚步不停地穿过广场，前往霍格莫德。

路上Snape进一步解释说：“几分钟前Astoria Greensgrass在Hermione Granger的搀扶下来到了我的办公室。她身上有受到昏迷咒的迹象，并坚持说她之前和Draco在霍格莫德，可Lucius Malfoy突然出现带走了Draco。她的状况不佳，无法提供更详细的信息，我让她和Granger去医疗翼治疗。”

“你知道些什么吗，Harry？”Dumbledore问。

“我今天没去霍格莫德，先生。”Harry原本不想多说，可他心中的恐惧愈来愈烈，不由得承认说，“我们——Draco的父亲从新学期开始就没了消息。Draco他——很担心，所以我们——我们找不到他。”

“而现在他主动现身了。”Dumbledore总结说，“你们最开始意识到Lucius的失踪时就该来找我。”

Harry不知该如何回答。

“运气好的话，”Dumbledore继续说道，“我们能够确定Lucius出现时Draco和Astoria的具体位置，找到些线索。”

他们走到一个足以眺望霍格莫德村的小山坡上，此刻村中空无一人，街道静谧而安详，窗户玻璃之后烛光摇曳着，炊烟袅袅。Dumbledore用了某个无声魔咒，一股微风从他魔杖尖端流出，随后他指向远方，黑暗中遥遥亮起一枚信标，数秒钟后又消失不见。他说着“那里，Severus”，幻影移形了。

“Potter，抓紧我。”Snape话音一落就即刻带走了Harry。

他们现身在尖叫棚屋附近的某个树丛角落，是他和Draco三年级时发现的秘密基地，在地形和四周树木的遮掩下极其隐蔽。

Dumbledore掏出一个像是打火机的工具按了一下，数盏路灯随之熄灭。他接连释放了数个咒语后看向Snape，后者摇了摇头。

Harry不知道他们在搜寻什么，目之所及也没有任何不合常理的存在。

“并没有打斗的痕迹。”最终Dumbledore开口，“他们是幻影移形离开的。”他叹口气，“鉴于Greengrass小姐的描述过于模糊，也有可能他们还是留下了某些更易于追踪的线索的。”

“他们？”Harry问道。

“Lucius很可能并非独自一人，”Dumbledore很久很久没有这样直视过他的眼睛。空气中有一种小心翼翼的情绪，在Harry只是沉默地看回去后，他似乎稍微松了口气：“Harry，如果你知道任何也许有帮助的信息，现在就告诉我们。”

这是为了Draco。他不敢犹豫也不能讨价还价。“我知道Lucius的行为有些反复无常。Draco觉得他在两面讨好。Lucius还去过魔法部，试图做些什么。还有，”他绷紧肩膀，“我知道预言厅的存在。”

半月形眼镜之下，Dumbledore的眸色晦暗不清：“我知道了。Severus你呢？”

“鉴于我缺席了大部分集会，”Snape开口说，“我并不清楚Lucius在做些什么，况且他就算在场时总是保持沉默。考虑到他的处境，我认为这并不难理解。”

“Lucius Malfoy关心他的儿子，”Dumbledore自言自语道，“有多大可能性这是一次合谋行为？”

“不可能。”Harry断然否决。

Dumbledore的半月形镜片异常冰冷而难以捉摸，他说：“Harry，有时即使是最为亲密的挚友，我们也看不透他们真正的内心。他也许——”

“他不可能。”Harry提高声音抗议说，“也许Draco是没有挣扎，但他今早来这里的目的并不是被他父亲带走。我明白他。我发誓。”

漫长到几乎能听见时间流逝的滴答声的一分钟里，Dumbledore沉默地站在那里，评估着他的话语。最后他抬起魔杖召唤出自己的守护神，一只银色的凤凰披着晨曦突然涌现。Dumbledore歪头轻声对它说了什么，在他点头示意后，伴随着一声如同Fawkes的啼鸣，鸟儿化作银色的火焰消失。

Dumbledore再次看向Harry：“你愿意回霍格沃茨吗？”

Harry不敢相信自己竟然有选择，他毫不迟疑地拒绝道：“不，如果你们要去找Draco，我要一起去。”

“那我们得走了，”Dumbledore伸出手臂，“Severus，去神秘事务司。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 疑似Draco喜欢的那款饼干。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry认出了通向魔法部的走廊，他惊奇地说：“我曾在梦中见过这里。”

Dumbledore只是回答道：“你必须跟上大脑封闭术的进度，Harry。”

他们飞快地向内走去，到达圆形的中庭之时，墙壁突然诡异地晃动着，像是要旋转起来。但Dumbledore轻轻摆动了一下手腕，房间就停止了震动，紧接着正前方的那扇门自动打开了。

——是预言厅，一眼望不到尽头。鉴于此时身处魔法世界，Harry觉得这里也许真的是无边无界。他怔怔地望着虚空里无数象征命运的字母，跟从着Dumbledore，直至停在那片浮现有他的名字夹带一个问号的地方。

Dumbledore又无声地念了几道咒语，然后宣布道：“这里只有我们几个。”

Snape开口：“我去外面守卫。”说罢便顺着走廊先离开了。

事情有点不对劲，Harry焦虑地问：“Draco在哪儿？”

Dumbledore说：“我还没有搞清楚，不过可以确定，这一连串的事情很可能只是伏地魔为了获得预言球的诡计。”

“我不明白，”Harry说，“如果Draco不在这里，那我——”

“这绝非我所愿，”Dumbledore话外有音，“但现在是时候了，只有预言相关的人才能毁掉预言球。Harry，去拿起来毁掉它，把它从高处扔下就行了。”

“可你曾说过我们会先找到Draco的。”话音刚落，Harry就意识到这只是自己的假设，Dumbledore并未承诺什么。

“事有轻重。”

他早该明白的，面前的人是Dumbledore，是一个完全清楚Draco Malfoy在Harry心中分量的人；是亲手将Draco投入黑湖湖底的人；同时也曾远在第一学年就警告过Harry——Draco Malfoy是食死徒的儿子，Draco会追随他的父亲。

Harry从满是灰尘的架子上拿起预言球，将其狠狠摔在地上。

地上的残片中突然泛起光晕，模糊间像是人的轮廓。那人影开始说话了，声音洪亮，与它模糊的五官极不相称。Harry隐约认出那是Trelawney教授的声音，他见过这位教授一面，在新生欢迎宴会上(这是她参加过的唯一一次公开宴会)。Trelawney教授的预言无情地鞭笞着他，教他惊慌失措，心烦意乱，不自觉后退一步。

一等教授话音落下，Dumbledore就点了点头，紧接着玻璃球的残骸消失了。

就在这时，一只银色的狼形守护神从天而降，从中传来Tonks的声音——“Narcissa姨妈到了。”

***

Narcissa正在Tonks的家里，她僵硬地站在挂满各式围巾和舒适外套的帽架旁，显得有点局促不安。她轻声宣称：“庄园已经对我关闭了，我无法进入，”接着她又问Harry道，”Draco发生了什么?”

”Lucius掳走了他。”

“Cissy。”开口唤她的应该是Andromeda Tonks。

Narcissa脸上迅速闪过细微的表情，在Harry以外的其他人看来他也许是在害怕。她辩解说：“Lucius中了夺魂咒。”

“够了——”Snape忍不住出声制止，可Dumbledore却伸出一根手指，命令道：

“解释清楚。”

“我之前只是怀疑，没有证据，”她的脸色相较平时更显惨白、全无血色，而这绝不止是大厅里装有的麻瓜白炽灯所造成的，“但我现在完全能确定了，正常的Lucius不会在连续几个星期的音讯全无后，又背着我把Draco从霍格沃茨劫走。”

“他会带Draco去庄园吗？”Harry问她。

她只是伸出手做了个苍白而无能为力的手势：“是有这个可能，但庄园已处在Lucius的全权掌控之下了。我根本进不去，更无从得知。”

Dumbledore斟酌细思着开口：“那他可能带Draco去任何地方。如果他身受夺魂咒，那就什么都可能发生。”

空中又出现了一个守护神，是一只晃荡在无形的树梢上头的银色猴子，然后它操着Harry从未听过的声音说道：“没有异常，情况正常。”

“很好，”Dumbledore说着，转身走进了Tonks家的客厅。Snape，Tonks，Andromeda和她的丈夫紧随其后，只把Narcissa和Harry单独留在走廊里。

空气中传来一阵微弱的声音，Harry应声抬起头，看见了一只飞蛾。那虫子扯着它太过脆弱近乎要消失的粉扑扑的身体，直直扑向罩有半圆毛玻璃灯罩的15瓦大灯泡。

他收回眼神，发现Narcissa正看着他。

Harry对她说：“我想去趟庄园。”

不必怀疑，Dumbledore会尽可能去救Draco，但他同时也会商榷、谈判、用时间换取谨慎，因为Draco在他眼里只是随时可以牺牲的筹码。

Narcissa再次伸出她的手，邀请他与之同行。

***

他们在庄园门口现身，不是大门，这个门属于内围范畴。四周一片漆黑，只有东边花园那个方向隐隐泛着绿光，Harry知道Narcissa在那里种有夜间开放的玫瑰。

Narcissa说：“这里是我的极限了，你看。”她将手虚搭在冰冷的铁门上，大门发出嘶吼般的声音，席卷而上像在噬咬。

Harry隐隐有点担心，二楼有一扇窗户透着点橘黄色的光，有人在宅子里。他无力地开口：“二楼是会客厅……吧？”

边说着，他边伸出手碰了碰大门。

门开了。

“怎么——”

接下来发生的一切都让人措手不及。

一道可怕的裂缝破空而现，Bellatrix Lestrange突然出现在Narcissa身旁，看起来还是一副跟报纸上如出一辙的疯癫模样。她说道：“茜茜，我最亲爱的，见到你真好，你居然还给我带来一份大礼。”

震惊之中，Harry跌撞着穿过了大门。

电光火石间，半空又现出一道裂缝，Soddy伸手一指，Harry跌倒的身形停住，她说着“Harry Potter必须现在就到。”抓住了Harry的一条腿。

下一秒，他出现在了庄园的地牢里。

***

Harry不知道是Malfoy家族的哪个祖先如此深谋远虑，将庄园的地牢逐步扩充到足够容纳一百人的规模。这庞大的工程显然并非出自逗趣心理一时兴起，因此历史上某个时刻地牢的每个单间必然都有人占用。同样，庄园内正常状态下有十五间卧室，他也从未见住满人过。

家养小精灵并没有忽略地牢清洁，但干净大概是这地方唯一的优点。地牢的天花板极低，墙壁的灰石带来令人窒息的压抑感。这里没有窗户，通风极差，不刻意大口呼气就会缺氧。

Draco就囚在这些小小牢笼的其中一间里。

奇怪的是牢房大门光明正大地敞着，Harry快步走近，谁知Draco看到他后竟低吟一句“我的盖世英雄”，语气并无一丁点讽刺意味。Harry突然意识到Draco是中了混淆咒，正如Astoria一样。

可Astoria至少还剩基本意识，Draco现在却是连简单的站稳不滑倒都做不到了。Harry哄了他许久，未果后只好让他坐在牢房里那张低矮木凳上。他掏了掏Draco的长袍口袋，里面空空如也，他不死心地试了试飞来咒，却仍然一无所获。

“你魔杖去哪儿了？”Harry让Draco靠在他肩膀上，轻声问道。

“你知道吗，”Draco一字一顿地说，“如果正午时分你坐在窗子旁边，眼睛的颜色就会跟湖水一模一样。”

Harry花了点功夫才意识到Draco在说斯莱特林宿舍的窗户，他又花了点时间去消化这个事实。良久后他叹了口气，问Soddy道：“他这个样子有多久了？”

“Malfoy主人打算给Draco主人喂一种魔药，Harry Potter，”她答道，“但Draco主人打碎了瓶子，所以Malfoy主人用了咒语。先生，Malfoy主人看着不太好。”

“庄园里还有其他人吗？”

“只有Malfoy主人一个。”

“为什么Draco被关在地牢里？”

Soddy扭了扭她的耳朵，痛苦地回答道：“Malfoy主人命令Soddy领走Draco主人，Soddy本该送他去卧室，但那里不安全，先生，Soddy太羞愧了。”

一阵寒意从骨头缝里升起，Harry试图搞清楚这一切：“你是说，庄园里不安全，只有地牢安全？怎么回事，到底发生了什么？”

“好多黑巫师来了，”Soddy啜泣着说，“黑巫师们在伤害庄园。”

“Harry，”Draco突然咯咯地笑起来，“Harry，Harry，Harry。”

Harry捂住他的嘴，警觉地朝门外楼梯的方向看了看，“嘘，别出声。”

Draco想试着说话，声音闷闷的，他有点吃惊地睁大眼睛，然后又咯咯地笑起来，湿润的鼻息打在Harry掌心。

就在这瞬间，Harry突然灵光一现，急忙对Soddy说到：“你应该不会受反幻影移行咒的影响吧？能不能把Draco带去霍格沃兹或者星空别馆呢？你肯定行的，这事儿只能靠你了，拜托。”

Soddy却摇了摇头：“Malfoy主人让Soddy呆在庄园里，Harry Potter， Soddy是个忠诚的小精灵。”

“但——”Harry放开了捂住Draco的手好叫他可以呼吸，又顺手把Draco搂到自己肩上靠着，”你明明知道这儿很危险的，你可以不听话，Dobby就常常这么做，求你了——”

一提到Dobby和它的反抗行为，Soddy居然抖了抖耳朵啜泣起来：“不不不，Soddy是好精灵，Soddy很忠诚……”

“好好，”Harry只好赶忙安慰它，”抱歉，别在意我刚刚的胡说八道，你有没有别的什么法子呢？你刚刚说Lucius不太好，他怎么回事？”

Soddy在哭泣间歇中哽咽着回答道：“Malfoy主人在和咒语对话。”

“什么意思，我不太明白，”Harry说，“那你知道为什么Lucius要把Draco绑到庄园来吗？”

Soddy却只是一遍遍地重复着：“Malfoy主人不太好。”

它正说着，Harry和Draco身下的长凳却突然颤抖起来，墙壁不停抖动，整个庄园都摇晃起来。

“Draco”，Harry握紧了他的手臂，一把把他拉进怀里，“我们得走了，尽量站稳点。”

他们试图稳住身体，正当这时Draco突然口齿清晰地说：“父亲在来的路上了。”

Harry紧紧盯着他，可他说完这句话之后又重新变得迷迷糊糊，还冲Harry甜蜜地笑了笑，脸上的表情既明亮，又幸福无害。Draco这种跟之前截然不同的状态简直要让Harry丢盔弃甲、脑子一片混乱。

他尽力回过神来，把精力集中在让大家先逃出地牢、再离开庄园上来。Narcissa肯定会呆在庄园大门外头。他必须要解决现在的燃眉之急，不能再浪费时间了。

他们正走在台阶上，整个庄园又重新颤抖起来，接着以每十秒左右的速度震动着。等Harry推开地牢沉重大门的那一刻，他清晰地听到远处有东西破碎的声音。

这并不像是地震，或者其他什么的，震动幅度很小，像是山雨欲来的某种征兆。正当Harry将Draco半拖半抱到西边通往大厅的走廊里，旁边突然有扇门猛地关了起来。就那短短一瞬，Harry瞄到房里那个玻璃柜子内部的东西倒了一片，像是有人用咒语在拖着柜子向前走。

确实不是地震，是某种咒语。Soddy说过Lucius在和咒语对话，庄园的防御魔咒不允许Narcissa进入，只有Harry才可以。Bellatrix早就料到他们会来这儿，Lucius身受夺魂咒，但仿佛咒语时灵时不灵，Draco刚刚还说Lucius马上过来。

是走在要把Harry交给伏地魔的路上。

门厅处没有灯，但朝北有面落地窗，月光透进窗子洒落在地上，到处都是瓷器碎片反射的碎光。

Lucius正靠在紧闭的前门上。

“父亲，”Draco叫他，脸上依然浮着那个模糊而无畏的微笑，“请允许我向您介绍Harry， Harry Potter。”

Lucius从前一直象征着恐吓与惧怕，他总是衣冠楚楚，举止绅士。但现在，他站在月光下的废墟中，像一只走投无路的困兽。

他微笑，露出白森森的牙齿，对着Harry说到：“黑魔王到了。”

地动山摇，庄园又开始颤抖。

Lucius继续说道：“防御魔咒快撑不住了。”

Harry说：“你会放我们走吗？”

“九个世纪里，庄园由Malfoy家族世代相传”，Lucius语气突然激烈起来，“你知道黑魔王想对它做些什么吗？我不能、我不可以、我拒绝让他这么做！”

Harry举起魔杖对准他：“让我们过去，Lucius。”

Lucius依然一副深陷思考的神情：“如果黑魔王能得到你，一切都会结束的，他会让我——”

“除你武器！”Harry喊道。

缴获的是Draco那根山楂木魔杖，Harry一手握着自己的魔杖，一手搂着Draco，根本无暇顾及，山楂木魔杖滚落到地板上，Draco踢了它一脚。

“别这样——”Harry弯下身想捡起魔杖。

房子又开始震动了，这次Harry很明显感受到有什么东西在嚎哭，魔杖从他手下滑开滚远了。

Lucius痛苦地嘶吼了一声，像是身体从内部被撕碎，在他的痛哭声里，幻影移形的噼啪声撕开空气，一个个人影出现在他们面前。

“Harry Potter。”伏地魔死寂的声音轻轻叫他。

但来的不止是食死徒，Dumbledore和凤凰社的成员们也在，他们正在战斗，估计在防御魔咒崩溃之前双方就已经在庄园外斗争许久。

一道滚烫的冒着小泡的诅咒射向Harry和Draco所在的位置，他猛地将Draco扑倒在地。

“唔，”Draco抱怨了一声，但下一秒他用一种完全不同的语气爆了一声粗口。这次被推开的是Harry，原本瞄准他的那道撕裂魔咒劈开了楼梯，两边的栏杆被切得粉碎。

Harry爬了回去，死死抓着Draco的手腕，一边在废墟中扫视着Draco的魔杖，他试图使用飞来咒，但现场太混乱了，他不确定咒语是否起了作用。那只是一根魔杖，很容易会被击飞，或像他们两人一样被诅咒困住。

“Harry，”Draco抖着声音叫他，语气依然很不Draco，但他不再继续笑了，听起来很是害怕。

“待在我身边，”Harry命令他，并尽力在闪光的咒语和遍地横尸间找寻Narcissa。他眼神捕捉到远处一抹淡金色头发的身影，下一秒却意识到那是Tonks。

Tonks也可以，她可以——

“波特！”Bellatrix尖叫一声，扭着身体停在两人面前，“还有我最最亲爱的小侄子。游戏时间到了， 钻心剜骨！”

Harry倒在地上痛苦地尖叫，他觉得自己每一根神经都在燃烧，被冻在刺骨的寒冰里，他想撕掉自己的皮肤，想撕碎自己的身体好教这种痛苦停下来，太疼了他受不了了——

然后突然，痛苦停止了。

“Bella，”尚未散去的耳鸣中他辨认出小天狼星的声音，“你是穿着这身衣服进的阿兹卡班，但你真不必一辈子都穿着它们。”

“Harry！”Draco扶起他。他头晕眼花，痛苦不堪，Draco赶紧抓起他的冬青木魔杖施了一个咒语。痛楚仿佛被浅浅刮去一层，但与余下的相比不过是杯水车薪。

小天狼星对上了Bellatrix。

她嘲弄着他，他也一样，嘴里喷射着魔咒和谩骂的毒液，Harry曾隐约察觉到过这些隐藏的仇恨，它们现在完全被宣泄出来了。

Dumbledore正在与伏地魔作战；

他们持续的战斗就像是风暴中心，魔法的洪流近乎实质成尖锐的矛，无法目视的无声咒语针锋相对，窗户融化，雷电交织，不可饶恕咒接连不断——

Lucius先前自门口跌倒滚落在地，但现在他又站了起来，手中握着Draco的魔杖。他抬起魔杖指向Harry，摇摆片刻，又重新指向他。

“父亲——” Draco恐惧地恳求道。

“过来，Draco，” Lucius命令。

Draco浑身颤抖，动摇着，但最终没动。

“魂魄出窍。”Lucius念到。

Snape曾在两人的课外培训中说过，学习大脑封闭咒的过程与抵抗夺魂咒有关，擅长一项会有助于另一项。

Draco从未在四年级夺魂咒的学习中展现任何特别的天赋，但他的大脑封闭咒好过Harry。

Lucius勾了勾手指，Draco温顺地站了起来，走过去乖巧地站在他身边。

Lucius喘着粗气，他抬头看了看伏地魔所在的位置，又扫视着自家的一片狼藉。

时间似乎凝滞了一下，慢慢地，Lucius一寸寸地转过头看向Harry，嘴唇翕动：

“阿瓦达索命。”

当致命的绿光从他魔杖尖端喷泄而出时，Draco脖子上每条可见的经络和肌肉都绷紧了，竭尽全力推了父亲一把。

他手里还拿着Harry的魔杖。

“Harry，你还好吗？”

同一时刻小天狼星朝他大喊，他刚刚击开一个来自Bellatrix的钻心咒。他回头看向Harry，无意识地往后退了一步，他甚至没有看到Lucius施的索命咒，没有看到Draco改变了咒语的方向，他根本没意识到发生了什么。

绿光击中了小天狼星的肩膀。Harry清清楚楚见证了一切，他心里浮现出的第一个想法是那不可能，肯定擦边过去了，小天狼星只是没站稳，只是绊倒了，他会站起来然后问一句“这是怎么回事”。大家会笑作一团——James应该也会笑，不是吗？只是意外地退了一步，竟撞上了索命咒，真是天大的笑话不是吗？

小天狼星死了。

他灰色的，从一位黑人先祖那儿继承过来的眼睛，失神地睁着，瞳孔里反射出天花板上交织的电光。

Draco在尖叫。

不是因为小天狼星。

那一瞬间，Harry想起Draco试图教他的那堂课——以眼还眼，以牙还牙。

以父亲，换教父。

Draco无意中将Lucius推到了第二道撕裂恶咒的路径上。第一道咒语撕开了楼梯，第二道撕开了庄园的主人。

巫师可以再生骨头，Harry知道这一点，Pomfrey夫人给你一瓶魔药，你在医疗室里呆上一晚，第二天就可以活蹦乱跳地去上课了。学生们如果在几层楼高的空中掉下扫帚，他们不会死掉，不太幸运的话可能会折断手腕。很多年前，Hagrid鄙夷过James和Lily死于车祸的这个说法，Harry只在霍格沃兹待了一年就明白这种鄙夷来源何处。魔法可以保护、治愈、再联、重塑。

Lucius Malfoy的身体被切成两半，抽搐不已——他眼球充血，手指不停地弯伸，裸露的心脏在空气中挣扎着跳动。他的魔法像一种实质的力量一样绕在周身，试图替他斗争，试图重联神经、组织和血液。

可这远远不够，双方都不由自主减慢战斗速度，转头看向这出戏剧，可无人插手，无人试图施加一个治疗咒。于是鲜血汇聚成湖，魔法节节败退。

Lucius死了。

***

“我的父亲，”一年级时，在Harry和Ron、Hermione一起在浴室里战过巨魔之后，Draco曾说，“说Weasley家所有人都有红色的头发和雀斑，多到养不起的孩子。”

“罗恩似乎还好，”Harry反驳，“你说这些是为什么？”

“不正是他造成的这场混乱？” Draco挑剔地指出，“父亲说Weasley一家住在贫民窟里。”

“所以？”

“所以，上周Pansy被他那对双胞胎哥哥搞哭了，她太难过于是翘课了。你得注意点，Potter，别跟敌人们狼狈为奸。”

“狼狈为奸。”Harry念着这个词。

Draco叹了口气，做作地耸了耸肩膀，太过夸张所以看着有点荒谬，“不用担心，父亲叫我和你交朋友。我会防止你走歪路的。”

“好的，没错，Malfoy。” Harry不屑一顾地回答，这话他已经听过至少十遍了，“总有一天，你会醒来，意识到你父亲不是一切。”

***

Lucius死后，庄园发生了变化，就像一个孩子害怕地抱着膝盖蜷缩起来，它变小了。较高楼层的房间完全消失不见，断掉的楼梯瑟缩着，直到宽度没法容纳两个人并行。

入口大厅缩成一团，战斗根本无法继续，所有人争相逃向室外。有些用了幻影移形，有些却直接从窗户里越了出去。伏地魔发出了一道指令也消失了。

Harry无心关注这一切，他只是走近Draco，碰了碰他的胳膊。

Draco毫无反应。

Dumbledore落在他们旁边，他什么也没说，只是透过镜片看了看Lucius和小天狼星。

“我们不能呆着在这儿。”Harry轻声说道，舌头像铅一样沉重。他使劲儿抓起Draco，拽着他出去。

宽阔的鹅卵石路面和维护良好的草坪被染成有毒的绿色。有人朝夜空中放了尸骨再现。别看，Harry想说，但Draco已经抬起头看向那颗骷髅。皮肤和头发苍白如雪。


	12. Chapter 12

他们被送往星宫别馆休憩一周。

那里除去从凤凰社成员处飞来的数只猫头鹰外，只有他们二人。Narcissa在于Bellatrix的交战中负伤，她试图阻止自己的姐姐召唤Voldemort，而Bellatrix——也许是出于自己仅存的同情心——对她施了月夜噩梦诅咒。

Andromeda主动施以援手，将她送到圣芒戈一处密闭的私人病房内。治疗师燃起压碎的颠茄叶子制成的熏香让她陷入沉睡，要等到下一次新月时才能为她解咒。

Andromeda也收敛了那两具尸体。

星宫别馆精巧绝伦，有一种惊心动魄的美丽。只有魔法才有这般创造力，悬崖边伸出一道弧形的白色岩石，细窄窗户鳞次栉比，正门上方雕刻着大熊星座，门内地板上镶嵌有凯尔特符文。每个奇数日的日落时分，天文塔楼会兀自升起。北边稍矮一些的尖顶是一座灯塔。某个夜里，Harry孤身前往，爬过一圈又一圈石阶，只为点亮塔顶的灯火。白色光柱沉默地射向苍茫海面，在咒语遮盖下送出注定无人可见的讯息。

他们不曾聊起庄园。

Draco的魔杖留在了Lucius身边，血迹斑斑，罪行累累，既是残暴的凶手又是无辜的受害者。它应该被某人收走了，但——Draco没有要求，Harry便一同沉默。现今他们共用Harry的魔杖：用来点燃壁炉，保暖寒夜，荧光闪烁，召唤书本，清洁房间——都是些Harry从十一岁开始便可以信手拈来的魔法。他不知道庄园包括Soddy在内的家养小精灵们去了哪里，它们该跟随Draco吗？还是说它们跟那片土地捆绑在一起？后者可能性更大，但总之Harry很高兴它们并不在此。

星宫别馆配备有令人瞠目的食物储藏室，因此他开始烹饪，而Draco出人意料地施以援手。Harry以为Draco会不擅长这个，考虑到他的生长环境，他总将Draco描述成十指不沾阳春水的贵族子弟。但事实上Draco做起饭来有条不紊，甚至带有几分烹煮魔药时的强迫症。

让他吃饭反而是个难题。一旦食物装盘，他就失掉了所有胃口。

第二天，Harry学他那样坐在那里，沉默地看着窗外。

半小时过去，他听到一句，“你为什么不吃东西？”

“那你为什么不吃呢？”Harry语气温和地反问。

Draco撕下面包的一角蘸了蘸冷掉的汤。他举着那片面包，并未放进嘴里。

“我会吃的，”Harry鼓励他说，“如果你吃的话。”

Draco面上明明白白写着他看穿了Harry的把戏，但没有揭穿。他妥协道：“行吧。”随后拿起Harry的魔杖为饭菜重新加热。

来到这里的第一天夜里，他们分别回到自己的卧室休息。第二天早上，Harry打开门发现Draco睡在露台，发间结着盐粒，在风中瑟瑟发抖。

那天夜里，Harry纠结又踌躇地跟在Draco身后进了他的卧室。Draco一言不发，洗漱完后他们熄灭灯火，像曾经那样依偎着躺下。但这又与之前Draco梦中惊醒来寻求安慰不同，这次他们都非常清醒。

伴随着海浪声Harry陷入床垫，如同坠入深不见底的海洋。可周围并不寒冷，他也并非孤独一人。一沾枕头他便睡过去，一夜无梦好眠。再睁眼时仍在夜色中，他本打算回头继续睡，却听到身侧念咒的轻柔嗓音。

他从未听过这个咒语，缓缓睁开眼，他看见Draco躺在被子下，变出一颗又一颗星星。

不是真正的星星，当然不会是。但头顶的星辰们正熠熠生辉。Draco看上去就像年幼的神明，疲倦而百无聊赖，创造着属于自己的迷你宇宙。

Harry蹭过去想看得更清楚些，也令Draco意识到他已经醒了。

“看，Harry，”他轻轻挥舞魔杖，在空中画下纤细的银色光线，星辰们重新排列组合在一起，“大犬座。”*

Harry的喉头哽住，伸出被子下的手覆在Draco冰冷的手上，因为此时此刻，他不知还能如何表达。

Draco总是这样，内疚的时候从不道歉，只肯拐弯抹角地寻求宽恕。他手段这样高超，将人心玩弄在鼓掌之中，但Harry并不曾——并不曾——从最开始他便明白这一点，所以也许Draco从未要求过什么，也许他从头到尾都在付出，是Harry贪得无厌不知回报，他才是该跪在他脚下忏悔。

但他不会那么做。他们之间的桥梁并非建造在苍白贫乏的言语之上，何况他并不感到抱歉。在他们彼此毫无交谈的每时每刻，他想了一遍又一遍，最终得出这个结论。

他并不感到抱歉。第三天做饭时，Harry不小心撞落一个碗。它摔下吧台，连同空气中古怪的沉默一同摔个粉碎。Harry弯下腰数着碎片，除过摔的稀碎的粉末，一共是七块。

“莫拉查在上，”Draco尖锐地嘲讽说，“麻瓜们没教过你手肘该放哪儿吗？”

“Dudley教过，”Harry立刻竖起尖刺还击，“脸上，或者腹部。你想试试吗？”

“我宁愿你表现得更像巫师一些，而不是野蛮的兽类。”Draco猛地一挥魔杖停下煎蛋的动作，把平底锅狠狠摔在灶台上。

Harry起身：“闭嘴，Malfoy。麻瓜们不是动物。”

Draco嘴角扭出一个丑恶的弧度：“哦，我的错。他们像兔子一样能生，随地排泄污染环境。他们是蛀虫。”

他终于可以不用再忍，大吼出声说：“麻瓜们飞上了月球。而巫师们连电是什么都不知道！”

“麻瓜们还在他们的粪便里打滚时，巫师就已经能够召唤火。”

“麻瓜们已经能向火星发射飞船，可巫师们还在固地自封，用着几百年不变的咒语，因为——你就不能睁开眼看看吗——因为太多人沉溺在过去的荣光中，却根本不关心未来。”

“巫师们建立了文明，”Draco更大声更愤怒地吼回去，“没有Merlin和魔法，Arthur永远无法统一大不列颠！还有阿瓦隆，亚特兰蒂斯，利莫里亚，香巴拉。我们的先祖创造过无数灿烂辉煌的文明，麻瓜又做了什么，他们用贪婪吞噬夺走了所有。麻瓜们飞上了月球？如果没有我们他们早就死绝了。你想谈论未来吗？父亲说——“

他猛地住嘴，扭过头去。

Harry替他说了出来：“你父亲就是坨屎。”

Draco小心翼翼地将魔杖放到鸡蛋旁边，一把推开Harry，给了他一拳。他出手的方式干净利落，仿佛是没过大脑的下意识的行为，而Harry没有抵抗，任由自己磕在厨房的餐桌一角上，Draco紧跟上来。他们从不在这张桌子用餐，因为Draco坚持说他们不是佣人。

没错，事实证明Draco就是个骄矜富有又可怜的混蛋，他根本不会打架。他的手腕纤细柔弱，只适合翻动书页挥动魔杖，他蔑视魁地奇因为他不甘心屈居Harry之下。Harry更为强壮，高大，肌肉有力，而且他的整个童年都在战斗——他知道该如何踢腿用拳，怎样更痛。他等到Draco靠近的时刻，一侧身躲过攻击，用胳膊肘捅向Draco门户大开的腹部。随后他摘下眼镜静静等待着。Draco喘了两口气很快恢复过来，把Harry又一次逼到餐桌旁，一脚踢向他。

Harry顺服地仰面倒下，Draco骑在他胸口，又狠狠朝他脸揍了两拳。当Harry开始挣扎后，他又一拳一拳用力打在他胸上，力道却越来越轻。

Harry低吼一声猛地起身与他扭转位置，这次换Draco的头重重磕在桌腿的一角。他又磕了他一下，没什么特殊理由，只是因为他可以。

一滴黑红色的血迹滴落在瓷砖上，Harry抬手摸向自己的脸，他的鼻子破了，魔法在他皮肤之下轰鸣作响。

Draco死死闭着眼睛，因为疼痛缩成一团。

Harry颤抖着站起身，伸手拿过魔杖想要修复那个被打碎的碗，但依旧躺在地上的Draco出声制止了他：“别动。我会处理。”

“随你。”Harry丢下魔杖离开了。

***

他从盥洗室找了条毛巾捂住自己的鼻子，走到外面悬崖边坐下，凝视着天边的海鸥。只有寥寥几只，没戴眼镜的情况下他数不清。灼眼的日光捶打着他的手肘。剩余的一切在捶打着他的心。

待他起身回去，经过走廊时他听见Draco的声音从休息室传来，不由得驻足聆听。

“——会是那样。”

“当然不是。”Walburga的肖像回答他。这里的她色彩更为浓艳鲜丽，站在夏日别馆前的一条小路上，芳草茂盛，与天边的白色云朵交相辉映，天空澄澈湛蓝。她说：“我没想到你会思考这些。你还太年轻了。”

“我知道责任和义务的意义。”

“我并没有暗示说你不懂。”

“Wally姨奶，”Draco的声音听上去精疲力尽，“如果我做不到怎么办？如果我就是做不到呢？”

“那我们走向毁灭。”Walburga回答说。

Harry迈步继续上楼。

***

Harry从观星台回来时，晚饭已经在椭圆形茶桌上备好。

Draco坐在靠窗的位置，从手中的书上抬起头，眯着眼睛看他，语气傲慢：“过来坐下。”他手里还拿着Harry的魔杖。

Harry坐到床上。Draco施咒治好了他的脸，他的治疗魔法比十二月时的Harry好得多，随后他伸手解开了Harry脖子下的长袍扣。

“你要干什么？”Harry微微侧身躲开。

“脱掉你的袍子，”Draco不耐烦地回答，“我不止打伤了你的脸。”

“你的力气跟个小鸡仔差不多。”Harry不高兴地回他，“我没事儿。”

但Draco拒绝讲道理，并且的确发现了Harry后背磕在桌子上造成的淤青，也一并治好了。

Harry穿好外袍，问他：“那你呢？”

“已经处理过了，”Draco站起身，“去洗个澡吧。”

“不用你告诉我该做什么，Malfoy。”但Harry还是去了。

他刻意拖延时间，尽情享受，让舒适的热水和蒸汽占领大脑，而不想任何无关紧要的事情。

令人气愤的是，尽管如此，待他出来时Draco还在等他一起吃晚饭。奶油沙司宛如刚出炉般冒着热气。让人垂涎三尺。

他们默默地吃着，Harry两三口就解决了。 Draco的嘴角翘了起来，似乎在假笑，但他还是什么也没说，只是叫来第二盘。

用餐完毕后，盘子自动飞回厨房（Draco只是用魔杖敲了敲桌面，房子便安排好一切），Draco终于再次开口：“如果你想停下来，我会理解的。”

“停下什么，”Harry直截了当地问。

Draco对着他们之间的空隙做了个手势: “这个。”

就好像Harry知道这是什么似的，他们是朋友? 室友? 家人? 还是ーー

“我意识到我们不是那么——合得来，”Draco继续说道，语调正式而客气，身体语言却在明确地表达着他的不快。

“所以……”Harry不可置信地盯着他。“如果我说，对，就是这样，你可以马上滚蛋，你就——就会这么做？ 你是这个意思吗？ 因为我们吵架了——”

“这不是吵架的问题，”Draco飞快地插话，“别装了。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“我是认真的，”Draco停顿了一下，“我的意思是——”他的话断在这里。

所以他们仍然会绕开这个问题。

“我从来不知道你这么为别人着想，”Harry讽刺地说。

“哦，别曲解我的意思，Potter。”Draco厉声回答，“如果你抛弃我，我会用一生来怨恨你，并且余生中都不会对其掩饰一分一毫，这一点毋庸置疑。”

Harry往后退了退，盯着他。

Draco沉默了很长一段时间，然后不安地扭动一下，质问说: “怎么了? ”

“你说我们合不来，”Harry说。 “你是个混蛋骗子，Malfoy。 你根本不这么想。你知道这不是真的。”听到这里Draco张开嘴，但Harry还是继续说下去，“我不会终止我们的关系。我拒绝。别跟我说什么‘我会明白的’之类的废话。”

Draco看起来受到了极大的侮辱：“我只是想表现得善解人意些。”

“是啊。我宁愿你揍我。”Harry站了起来，“走吧，我累了。”

***

他们在周四埋葬了Lucius，火化了小天狼星。

那也许不能被称之为一场葬礼; 与为Arthur Weasley举行的葬礼截然不同。 Malfoy陵墓隐藏在威尔特郡广阔土地上的一片森林里，唯有血亲才能找到。 如果没有Draco，他们——Harry、Andromeda，以及四个来自凤凰社的守卫——只会在原地徒劳地绕圈子。

入口前是一座石拱门，上面爬满了常春藤; 拱门顶上悬挂着一座雕像——Harry看不出那是什么，也许是条蛇形龙。它有翅膀，但身体长而弯曲，以复杂的8字形旋转着，以口衔尾，流转不息。这一刻还是石头眼睛对着他们，下一刻便只能看见鳞片。

“这是衔尾蛇，”Lupin低声解释道。“它代表轮回。在它的注视下穿过意味着沟通过去与未来。回归纯粹的魔法。”

Lucius的棺材紧掩着，十分沉重，在拱门前自动停了下来。显然，它正在被衔尾蛇检查，过了一分钟左右，一阵冷风袭来，然后棺材就飘浮着从拱门下穿过，消失在浓密的黑暗中，仿佛被吞噬了一般。

Draco单手放在心脏上方，庄严而肃穆地向衔尾蛇鞠躬。然后他故意绕过拱门，从旁边跟了上去。

他们在外面等他回来。 Tonks安静地和两个Harry不认识的凤凰社成员聊着天，其中一个是个高得难以置信的女巫，黑色短发，眉毛浓密，另一个和她身高相仿，右眼上有一道伤疤; 据Harry无意中听到的她们都是傲罗。

Lupin讲起更多有关守门人衔尾蛇及其在传统纯血墓地上的知识。 Harry没什么说话的欲望，只是听着，偶尔点点头。 Andromeda也有些寡言。最终，Lupin再找不到话说，与他们一同陷入沉默中。

一个多小时过去了，Draco再次现身时脸色苍白，神情紧绷，嘴唇紧抿。他目光呆滞地凝视着前方，仿佛害怕看见任何人的眼睛。他没有提要去庄园看看，所以他们即刻幻影移形离开。那一刻Harry有一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛脆弱已然崩溃的防御魔法轻轻抚摸过他的身体。

小天狼星无法被安置在Black的陵墓里，因为他已经被从家族除名。反正他本人也无意入住家族陵墓。Lupin说尽管他没有留下遗嘱，但这一点上他表达得非常清楚。他们在Tonks家的花园里点燃了他的遗体，Andromeda施法，他燃烧的身体剥离出光点，逐渐升入夜空越来越高，仿佛真的嵌入天幕成了星星。

“Cissy应该也出席葬礼，但我们实在不能拖延下去了。”仪式结束后，她找了个Draco听不到的地方，独自对Harry坦白。

她把一些骨灰撒在花园里，剩下的给了他。

“Draco代替了他的母亲出席。”她边说边把骨灰盒递过来。

Harry有些惊讶。“是吗? ”

Andromeda耸耸肩: “他又不会跟我说话。”

事实上，这一天里Draco一直密切注意着她说的每一句话，只是他一直克制而紧绷，没有参与任何谈话。在他人眼里，很容易被误会为冷淡和厌恶。 “他很紧张。”Harry告诉她。

“是吗? ” Andromeda听起来不太相信。

“他不认识你，”Harry带着歉意解释道，留她一个人在原地继续困惑。

Draco没有告诉任何人有关星宫别馆的事，因为赤胆忠心咒的缘故Lupin和Tonks不能直接把他们送回，但Harry告诉了他们附近某个悬崖的位置。那里足够安全。

“我们星期天早上会来接你们，”他们在大角星路时Lupin叮嘱，“别忘了。”

“你想不想…… ? ”Harry笨拙地把骨灰盒递给他。

卢平转过脸去。“不，谢谢你，Harry。我会用我自己的方式与大脚板道别。”

“见到你很高兴，表弟。”Tonks对Draco说。她的头发又回到了淡金色。

他们两个随着砰的一声消失了，在咆哮的海浪声中几乎难以辨别。 Draco喃喃自语道: “真令人高兴。”

Harry在仓库里找到了扫帚，和Dracp一起飞过翻腾的波涛，把小天狼星的骨灰撒入大海——Harry留下了一小部分给格里莫广场。他不由自主地想起了和他一起寻找庭院时的小天狼星，满地的金色银杏叶，绚烂如同格兰芬多之狮。 也许不必再说服庭院与房子的其他部分恢复同步了。

扫帚年代久远，无法流利顺畅的转弯，速度也根本称不上快，但在烈风中却出人意料的坚稳，因此处理完骨灰后，Harry和Draco继续飞行着，直到日落时分。

Harry一心想着夕阳西沉的景象，把晚餐烧焦了。Draco似乎根本没有注意到。

***

周六，Harry走进会客厅时对他说：“你需要一根新魔杖。”

Walburga的画像是空的，Draco坐在那儿，胳膊肘搭在椅子扶手上，眼眸半阖。

星期四之后，他再没见过那根山楂木魔杖。Harry认为它作为替代品和卢修斯一起埋葬了，因为Andromeda找不到Lucius自己的魔杖。一想到Draco的魔杖如今身处坟墓中，Harry就全身发麻。尽管那根魔杖也曾服从过卢修斯试图杀死他，但魔杖如同巫师肢体的一部分。现在就好像Draco的一部分也留在了坟墓之下。但他对此无能为力。

Draco花了好长时间才回答: “等妈妈醒了，我会和她讨论这件事。”

“她可能一周内都不会醒来。而我们明天就要回霍格沃茨了。”Harry坐在他旁边。“就不能让Lupin带你去Ollivander魔杖铺吗? ”

Draco叹了口气，转向他：“Harry，我现在无法进入古灵阁保险库。之前我在 Hogsmeade花了很多钱，而父亲——“他停了下来，深吸一口气，又试了一次——”没有再给我零花钱。并且我不知道他是否还——”他又停下来了——“没关系。 我想我得和妈妈一起去拜访古灵阁，亲自和妖精们谈谈。”

“我可以付钱。”Harry说。

Draco的脸上出现了一丝古怪的表情，好像Harry并不是在施以援手而是落井下石。他说: “按照传统，魔杖是父母送给孩子的礼物。”

“Hagrid带我去买的魔杖，”Harry告诉他。 “虽然这笔钱是从Potter的保险库里拿来的。”

“这是一种象征意义。”Draco接着说，听起来有些迷茫。

“你看，”Harry说，“我还有比赛赢来的钱呢。很多。你帮了我的忙，所以我们假设这些钱有一部分属于你。那就像是……你送给自己的礼物。应该没问题，对吧？我的意思是，你的父母已经送过你一根魔杖了，所以，呃，象征意义或者其他什么已经发生了，不是吗? ”

Draco皱起了眉头。

“或者，我想，”Harry向后靠着，妥协道，“在你妈妈醒来前我们可以一直共用我的魔杖。如果你愿意的话。”

他并不认为自己说服了Draco，但是第二天早上，Draco十分有礼地询问了Lupin和Tonks是否可以绕路去一趟对角巷。他们大吃一惊，之前并不知道Draco失去了魔杖，即刻便同意了。

幸运的是Ollivander本人正在商店里，货架上如Harry记忆中一般塞满了魔杖，只是造访时阳光晴朗光线充足，神秘性不复往日。

Ollivander却没怎么变，当他得知Draco是他的客户时，他的眼睛变得精明起来。 “是的，我明白了，”他说，“独角兽毛，十寸，山楂木。矛盾的组合。”他消失在过道里，但他的声音飘回来: “如果滥用，独角兽毛会腐烂。那根魔杖一定经历过悲伤……”

Draco花费了许久时间测试了一根又一根魔杖。新来的顾客由其他店员接待，大部分半小时内就匹配到了属于自己的魔杖，可Draco身边的废弃魔杖盒只是越累越高。最后Tonks先行离开为他们去买午餐。

“10.5英寸，白蜡树。富有弹力。龙的心弦，”Ollivander在Harry站在一旁吃东西的时候宣布。

Draco挥了挥魔杖。火花四溅——这是第一次遇到这个情况，Harry倾身过去——但是接着Draco的胳膊晃动了一下，好像被一种刺人的妖术击中了一样，魔杖哗啦一声掉到了地板上。

“啊! ”Ollivander兴奋地叫了起来，快步走回架子里面。

Draco小心翼翼地捡起那根魔杖，放进盒子里。Harry递给他一块薯片。

Ollivander的声音在他回来之前响起。“ ……芦苇不行，但我们必须试试……白蜡树你试过了，不行……没错，我觉得这个可以，” 他拐过拐角。 “十二英寸，金合欢木。耐用。选择性极强。同样是龙的心弦。”

当Draco挥动魔杖的时候，一阵耀眼的银色火花迸发出来。他用了变色咒，Harry的外袍从哑光的黑色变成了深蓝色，还搭配了宽领口。

“喂。”Harry说，但他咧嘴笑了笑。

“有趣，”Ollivander说，“十分有趣……”

“怎么了? ”Harry问道，想知道Ollivander是否每卖一根魔杖都如此故弄玄虚。

Ollivander回答说: “金合欢的魔杖很难配对，我没做多少，更不用说龙的心弦了……矛盾的组合……是的，令人着迷。” 他仔细观察着Draco，Draco退后一步，看了Harry一眼。Ollivander又说: “是的，我明白了……”

“呃，”Harry说。“好的。谢谢你的接待。我们，嗯，在柜台付款好吗? ”

后来，当他们从霍格莫德村走向霍格沃茨时，Draco平静地承认: “第一次，是父亲带我去买的魔杖。”

Harry对此毫不怀疑。他安静地等待了一会儿，然后问道: “感觉如何? ”

Draco一路上都在连续不断地施着小咒语，他回答说: “不一样。”

“怎么不一样了? ”

“嗯，”Draco只说了这么一句。他把魔杖递给Harry。

Harry疑惑地看了他一眼，然后瞥向后方。Lupin和Tonks在几步远的地方，低着头交谈着。Harry小心地拿起了魔杖，感到一阵暖意，但这可能只是Draco手上残留的热度。

“随便试一下。”Draco说。

他们对于互相借魔杖并不陌生ーー尤其是在过去的一周里ーー但是主动拿到一根不是他的魔杖并被告知使用它仍然是一种奇特的感觉。

“呃。色彩斑斓。”这不是Draco之前用过的咒语，但是它把Harry的袍子恢复到了原来的颜色。当然，那个扩大了的领口还在。

Draco收回魔杖，若有所思地哼了一声。

“不好吗? ”Harry问道。

“不，”Draco果断地说，“我喜欢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 天狼星为大犬座α星。
> 
> 本章中Draco和Walburga的谈话其实很重要，但Harry那时还不明白。叹气。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pansy简直气炸了。“没一个人想着要给我寄只猫头鹰吗？你们知不知道报纸上是怎么说的？你们知不知道我是怎么说的？”

“呃，”Harry借势问道，“你都说什么了？”

“什么都没说！”Pansy怒吼着，Harry瑟缩了一下。

“那报纸上怎么说的？”Draco躺在沙发上，无视公共休息室里众人的窃窃私语。

Pansy说，还算可信的版本详细描述了他们迫于猫头鹰信件指责的压力，被强制驱逐甚至被绑架去了法国；十分荒唐的版本对Harry的经济状况、道德底线进行了所谓深入详实的调查，揭秘说他跟Draco制造出一种魔药，能把欧洲大陆的居民全变成河马。

“还有还有，”Pansy语调放松了很多，“《唱唱反调》说你俩私奔了，也别担心，毕竟是《唱唱反调》，没人会相信的。”

Harry揉着太阳穴，“没错。”

Pansy慢慢俯下身，表情严肃起来，她问道：“到底怎么回事？我听说……先是Theo，然后Rosier也一直在暗示说她知道点什么……但大家都不清楚具体情况。”

Draco征求似的看了Harry一眼，Harry做了个鬼脸。

“我听说，”Pansy吞吞吐吐道，“跟……Malfoy庄园有关？”

“我要去图书馆，”Draco突然说道，“作业已经落下一整周了。”

他们目送他离开，等墙壁再次合上时，Harry说：“Lucius死了”。他跟Pansy解释了一下，尽量用简短的语言，只说了个框架。Pansy并不需要知道小天狼星的事儿，他并不想谈这些，所以提都没提。

在讲述过程中，Pansy几度变了脸色，等一切都讲完后她打了个冷战，像被寒风侵袭。她喃喃道：“事情一旦传出去，就一定会伤害Draco，”她盯着Harry，又澄清道，“我是想说，这也许会让‘Malfoy’这个姓氏失去威慑力，至少对某些人来说。”

“也或者有些人会意识到，他是Malfoy家族唯一的继承人，他将会开天辟地。”Harry虽这么说，心头却顿觉沧桑，仿佛学校里这一切劳什子的政治风云跟真正在那片死亡绿光中徘徊相比，简直不足一提。

“确实。”Pansy漫不经心地点了点头。

“Pans，战争真的来了。”Harry握住了她的手。

Pansy有些不明所以，但还是凑近，在他嘴角落下一个安慰的吻，然后她说：“那我们最好别输了。”

Draco正在图书馆教训一帮三年级的学生。

“室内喧哗，拉文克劳扣五分，”Harry大步走向他坐的那张桌子，听到他说，“你们真是你学院的耻辱。”

一个拉文克劳的学生瞥见Harry走近，表情立即八卦起来，其他人也是，团成一堆咯咯地笑个不停。Harry清楚地听见“私奔”、“《唱唱反调》”和“婚礼”几个词语。

“拉文克劳扣十分，”Draco报复般地嘶叫，“别在这儿碍我的眼，再多呆一分钟，就多扣十分，”拉文克劳们瞪了他一眼，“怎么？还不消失吗？”

他们是被吓跑了，可还是在咯咯笑。看向Harry的眼神直让他如芒在背，为了躲避甚至想挤进书架里头。

“坐这儿，”Draco简短地说，挥了挥手中那张羊皮纸，“她没法儿留下来，蠢狮子们输给了赫奇帕奇，Weasley兄弟说要入侵喜马拉雅山来着，反正就这种差不多的暴行吧。”

羊皮纸是Hermione留下来的便条，上书：

Harry，门的密码是memoria teneo（*拉丁文：我记得你。）。

他给Draco看了眼，后者皱了皱鼻子说：“恶。”

“我可能得在晚饭之前去，要一起吗？”

“那我宁可给炸尾螺生吞活剥了，”Draco道，“谢谢你了Potter，你想去狮子窝里挨揍，那请自便吧，”他不耐烦地敲了敲桌子，“带魔咒书了吗？”

他们之后安静地坐在一块儿学习了几个小时，就好像一切从未改变——不过要说起来，霍格沃兹、学习生活，这一切本就没有什么变化。只除了一点，他之前是为过OWLs考试，而现在却是为了活下去。

晚餐前一小时，他有些忧虑地前往格兰芬多塔楼，胖夫人在他念出开门密码的当口一直意味深长地瞅着他的斯莱特林服饰，可能顺便也晚了不是一点点才开的门。Harry心里又涌起那股冲动，想告诉她斯莱特林墙就没这么喜欢戴有色眼镜，但转而想起没必要和瞎子比较视力。以他所知，斯莱特林墙可是无时无刻不在审视着所有的人。

“Harry！”一踏进房，Hermione就叫起他的名字，跑过来用自己蓬蓬的头发裹住他。

“嗨，Hermione，”他抱了抱她，“这里，呃，很红。”

“除了你。”Ron在火边惨兮兮地叫道。

“我是指家具。”Harry澄清道。

“不用理他。”Hermione说。

“没错，”Ron自闭了，“假装我不存在吧！这也没什么不同！鬼飞球不就这么干的嘛。”

“呃，”Harry无助地尴尬了一秒，然后跟着Hermione绕过那片盯着他看的低年级学生。“总会有下一场比赛的吧？”

“拉文克劳对赫奇帕奇。所以如果你们没法在三月份大败他们，我们就会是倒数第一。”Ron干巴巴地说，“我觉得你应该会，真棒，万岁！”

Hermione倒是很平淡地说：“自信点就好了。”

Ron长长地叹了口气：“其实真的没关系，对我真的，魁地奇而已，Fred和George似乎已经不在意了。”

担心的话语就在Hermione嘴边要蹦出来了，可她最终只是问Harry：“到底发生什么了？你还好吗？我们从……”她压低声音，“从凤凰社那里只听说你们在安全屋待了一周，还有小天狼星的事。”

他一点不想谈起这事儿，但他们有权了解一切，所以他省去了所有没必要的细节，跟他们讲了一切。最后他盯着火里哔哔啵啵烧着的木头，补充道：“小天狼星是替我挡的那个咒语。”

“哦，Harry。”Hermione搭着他的肩膀，她没有刻意地说些什么，沉默着向他表示这都不是他的错。Harry想着也许是因为她从Ron身上获得的经验。从前的Hermione肯定会说些什么，但不说话对他来讲，确实要容易很多。

最后是Ron打破了沉默：“怎么回事？人们就打算眼睁睁看着有人不停死去，然后继续假装一切都好吗？”

“你没法让人们相信他们不愿去信的东西。”Harry说。

“在这一点上，”Hermione的声音充满坚定，与她每次采取行动时一样，“我最近一直在想——”

麻烦还是不断，首当其冲是Rita Skeeter，她虽然没有写些乱七八糟的东西，但持续不断在强调Harry的“离奇”失踪。第二件就是Harry不太确定关于Lucius的死他能透露多少。再然后就是他们还没想好在哪儿发表那篇文章。

“绝对不能是《唱唱反调》，”Harry抱怨道，“那上面说我跟Malfoy‘秘密结婚’，将在十二月迎来我们第一个孩子。”

“Luna是个挺可爱的姑娘，”Hermione说，“就是有点……奇怪，你会喜欢她的，我们能信得过她。”

“好的， 但是，”在对这个Luna有进一步了解之前，Harry不会改变自己的想法，“不行。”

“可《预言家日报》上全是谎言。”

“比如呢？我给自己的孩子命名Aquila？”

“Aquila这名字挺好的，”Hermione点点脑袋，“也很有意义，这不就是那只运送朱庇特的爱情闪电的小鸟嘛？”

“重点不在这儿！”Harry抓狂大叫。

Hermione有些古怪地问道：“你不介意把文章登在《预言家日报》上面？”

Harry翻了翻白眼：“他们太想给我做专访了，我是大难不死的男孩。如果他们不按我的要求写文章，那他们就会收到我的委托律师的律师函，或者Draco的。他肯定有律师。”

“有时候我觉得，”Hermione语调里略带谴责，“Malfoy对你的影响太大了。”

Harry不明白她在说什么，这根本不是Draco的主意，要说起来，应该是她的。无论怎样，Draco可是第一时间就同意了他这个想法。《预言家日报》更好，事先和主编打好招呼——文章发表前，所有的皱纹都得被抹平。

“另外，”Draco补充道，“我得做个声明，关于我父亲的，这事儿不能再拖了。”

一星期后，Narcissa醒了，Draco在周五午间离开，直到第二日深夜才回来。他跟Harry说：“我约了Skeeter明天做访谈，母亲也会在场。”

Rita Skeeter以前恐怕从未见过这样的组合——Harry、Draco、Narcissa、Hermione，还有Ron在三把扫帚齐聚一堂。她把自己的狐狸毛斗篷挂在门后边（斗篷消失了），然后笑容灿烂地朝所有人打招呼，对这条八卦的渴望之情溢于言表。

“真荣幸，”她张开血红嘴唇露出獠牙，“Cuffe同意了：头版，多个板块，Harry中心位。”

“Rita，”Narcissa说，“好久不见。”她看起来瘦了点，但气色很好。哪怕是昏迷半月，哪怕是丈夫新丧，她那温和表情和纤细身材底下，还是潜藏着一对冷酷又危险的眼睛。

“Malfoy夫人，”Skeeter说，“Narcissa，好久不见。”

“Draco说这里有些情况，”Narcissa挑起眉毛，“是吗？”

“这取决于你们想从哪个角度切入，”菜单凭空出现，Rita点了一杯永恒特浓咖啡，“现在众说纷纭，我们只需要挖掘一下，稍稍推动，就能得到想要的结果。但……”她的眼神在镜片下意味深长。

Narcissa声音懒懒地说：“这些都是小事，重要的是掌握舆论。”

“所以你想……？”

“你还记不记得79年那件事？”Narcissa缓缓地说。

Skeeter脸色阴晴不定地说：“当然。”

“那我希望你能谨言慎行，”Narcissa以此作结，“后续交由Draco负责，日安。”她站起身，用手轻抚了一下Draco的肩头，冲Harry点点头就走出了房间，完全无视了Hermione和Ron。

“哇啊，”Ron压低声音感叹道，语气说不清是惊讶还是厌恶，Hermione冲他嘘了一声。

Rita眼神像老鹰一样紧盯着不放，Draco没搭理Ron，说：“Harry会先跟您谈谈去年的事，然后是韦斯莱的部分，我最后跟您谈，”他又补充道，“当然，只有我们两人。”

“那么告诉我，”Rita俯身说，“我一直都想知道，你们俩是怎么成了这么好的朋友？大难不死的男孩儿和Lucius Malfoy的独生子。”

“这是私事。”Hermione飞快插话。

“不，”Draco柔滑地开口，“我很乐意讲给你听。”

鳄鱼皮手包“啪”的一声打开，Rita拿出她的羽毛笔，又笑容灿烂地说：“我们开始吧。”

文章顺利发布，“Harry Potter：战争来袭”的头条赫然在目，“韦斯莱幼子缅怀父亲”和“Malfoy继承者冉冉升起”两条分居次版。Draco的采访篇幅几乎是Ron的两倍长，文中的Lucius与大众印象截然不同，是个异常严厉又温情脉脉的父亲，为保护妻儿多次反抗夺魂咒。整个采访丝毫没有透露所有人对麻瓜和麻瓜种的看法，只是隐晦地说伏地魔犯下了“不可饶恕的错误。”

文章最末有一小段动人心弦的故事，讲述了Harry和Draco在摩金夫人长袍专卖店里的“宿命邂逅”，在那儿他们一见如故（并没有）。此处还引了一段Draco的原话，“Harry和我是完全不同的两个人，但信任足够抵御一切。我们同样相信，团结才是唯一的出路。”

Harry读着那份猫头鹰寄过来的初版文稿时，Draco一直在盯着他看。

“你发现没，”Harry合上纸页，“你公开站队了。”

他们回到了自己的秘密基地，望着远处禁林上升起的晨霭，还有不时闪烁的星星。

Draco伸手抽走那份信纸，说：“很明显啊，事情总要做的。”

“你省掉了很多。”

“我们达成一致的时候你也在的，”Draco压低声音，“如果我们提起Greg、Vincent或者Theo的父亲，后果不堪设想，局面只会更糟，Greg甚至连什么叫政治都不懂。”

“这是战争，无关政治。”

“战争是政治的延续。”

Harry长叹一声：“不是这样的。算了，我只是觉得——这能让大家相信吗？”

“这只是开始而已。”

“大概吧，”Harry思索着说，“我应该说点有关预言的事。”

紧接着是良久的沉默。

“预言，”Draco语调突然变得冷飕飕。

“哦，”Harry抓了把自己的头发，打了个哈欠，“我忘了跟你说，自从，你知道的，我一点儿都没想起来。”他跟Draco说了当时跟邓布利多去魔法部的事儿，还有那个预言。他惊讶于自己居然能逐字逐句记下来预言的内容，可能情人节之后，这件事就深深印在了潜意识里。

“好吧，”Draco揉了揉太阳穴，“首先，你不该提起预言，特别是在黑魔王正追查的情况下。食死徒会读到报纸，事情有可能陷入万劫不复。然后，你个混蛋，Potter。”

“什么？”Harry皱了皱眉，“你早就知道它的存在了啊。”

“我并不知道具体内容，那可是预言，”Draco一脸严肃，就像是Harry刚刚宣布了世界末日，“预言牵连了你和黑魔王，当然了，你当然会是那个——”他说不下去了，眼神极其痛苦，“你怎么可以这么无所谓？”

“我不知道。”Harry诚实答道，“可能我一直没时间去想这事儿。而且你不觉得挺——挺意料之中的吗？考虑到过去那些破事儿。”

“额，对，因为这一切都——”Draco举起双手。

“这就像回溯，一切的发生是源自一个预言，而现在事情已经发生了，预言是否存在已经不重要了——伏地魔不会停下来的。”

“没错。”Draco表情僵硬地附和。

但Harry还是想问：“这能改变什么吗？”

“Potter，这可是个预言——”

“我是问咱们之间。”

Draco有些生气了：“怎么会？我只是说前方挑战更大而已，仅此而已。”

Umbridge，那个凭借诡异笑声和蓬松的粉色长袍统治了霍格沃兹的女人，并没有理会所谓预言。她把Harry和Draco叫到办公室，通知说Harry已经被从魁地奇里除名了。

“但是教授，”Draco高声说，“下一场比赛是在这个星期日。斯莱特林有望赢得魁地奇杯和学院杯。您也是斯莱特林，也知道这很重要。”他俯下身， “而且——我不应该告诉你这件事，但我信任您——我母亲今天早上写信给我，说她一直在与Fudge部长共进午餐，他一直在告诉她你有多可信赖，如何可以指望您做正确的事。母亲说，如果我有任何问题，我可以直接来找您。”

Umbridge的嘴巴在茶杯上头嘬出一个小小的O型，她放下茶杯，直率地说：“部长当然信任我，他全力支持我——”

“没错，”Draco笑容灿烂，“这就是您在这儿的原因。”

Harry可以看到Umbridge在迅速思考——如果Fudge允许该文章发表，如果Fudge与Narcissa Malfoy一起用餐——下一刻，猎物入笼了。她清了清嗓子，声音刺耳，然后说：“我想到目前为止，Potter先生在课堂上的表现还不错，当然，你是最出色的，Malfoy先生。但是，由于我已经惩罚过Weasley先生，所以我必须公平起见。那么……斯莱特林扣五分，这样就可以了。”

然后他们离开了，Draco笑得一脸得意。

Harry上魔法生物课的时候遇见Ron，很明显他对这个结果不满意。“才五分？五分？！”他大叫，“我被从魁地奇队里驱逐了，还被关禁闭，你知道那个那贱女人让关禁闭的人做些什么吗？”

Harry不知情，但这会儿有些反胃。

“没人希望你也被禁赛，Harry，”Hermione视图打消他的内疚感，“这只是——额——很斯莱特林不是吗？为达目的不择手段。”

Harry该怎么说呢？他是一个斯莱特林，如果他能使Ron免除惩罚，他一定会的。Hermione期望他做什么，她想要他做什么？他想成为有用的人，想做点什么。有难同当也许有助于加深友情，但并没有实际意义。至少在这一点上，Draco是对的。

那次采访像野火一样流传开来，竟有传言说人们开始制作精美的复制品，非法地以每份五纳特的价格出售。乘着需求浪潮，《预言家日报》在同一周的周日特刊中重印了该采访的加长版，上面印着Harry和Draco在霍格莫德小街上一起散步的照片。照片随性自然仿佛随手抓拍，但事实并非如此：Rita提的要求，Draco没有反对，所以Harry也同意了。

“所以是为了这个啊。”Harry看到封面以后说。

“不然呢？”Draco嘲笑他。

“你知道会加刊？”

“Potter，造足声势登上周日特刊不就是目的所在吗？”Draco的困惑看起来不像是装出来的。

“哦，”Harry看到照片中的自己做了个很热情的手势，嘴唇缓慢翕动，身旁的Draco讥笑回去，墨水印出的笑容十分可爱。

“你有读Braithwaite的独立评论板块吗？”

总体而言，Braithwaite的观点偏向积极，他觉得Harry Potter不是骗子，这已经好于学校里半数人。尽管大众观点仍游移不定，太多人坚信他只是为了增加自己的声望和名声而接受采访。他倒没有乐于否认，因为即使志不在此，但初始目的部分达到了。

至少广泛传播的谣言中亦包含事实。

他试图减少对公众舆论的关注，而更多地聚焦他目前可以完成的工作。他抓住了金色飞贼，斯莱特林在与拉文克劳的比赛中以240比80获胜。他还赶上了功课，并再次开始狂热但不失条理地与Draco研究战时可能有用的咒语。

他们两个继续跟着Snape学习大脑封闭咒。斯莱特林学习小组也有条不紊地重开。

Daphne的守护神实际上确实是一只熊（一只北极熊，由于缺乏颜色而无法立即辨别出亚种）。他怀疑他们在他不在期间都在偷偷地练习。Pansy现在能够召出强烈的银色光芒，但似乎因为在最终形态上游移不定导致一直无法成型。

“专注于你的快乐记忆，” Harry告诉她，“顺其自然。”

“我在这么做，”她回答，“但恐怕会是一个长尾鲨。”

连Greg也能召唤出一点点微弱的反应了，在Blaise的刺激下，他跟Vincent开始了某种竞争。

Draco是唯一无法做到的人。

Astoria没有来，Harry控制不住地观察到这一点。课后，他们两个没有去大厅吃午饭，而是迅速前往厨房，然后回到有求必应室。这次是Draco对着墙壁踱步。当门出现时，面前浮现出一个小型的山顶花园，其上有颗漂亮的橡树覆下阴影，还有夏日的微风徐徐吹过。草地上甚而有一条五颜六色的编织野餐毯，放着几个空盘子和酒杯，在树影斑驳下闪光，仿佛房间提前知道他们自带了食物。

Harry忍耐不住，一落座后就问出来。

“我和她分手了，” Draco简洁地说。，“这对她不公平。”

他没有详细说明具体什么是不公平的，Harry极力遏制自己的好奇心。他们吃了三明治和馅饼，躺了下来。Harry打了个哈欠，眼皮沉重地垂下来。

“呼神守卫，” Draco轻声念咒。

什么都没有发生。

Draco说：“我总会看到那一幕，控制不了自己。”

“我知道。”Harry喃喃地说。几乎每晚他闭上眼，眼前都会浮现出两具冰冷的尸体。他挥舞着魔杖，念到：“呼神护卫。”

雄鹿悠闲地小跑了一圈，亲昵地蹭了蹭Harry和Draco的脸，紧接着又无忧无虑地跳到树上，每一个动作都像是稚子在观察世界，如此天真而无知。

“你在炫耀吗，Potter？” Draco问，听上去不是真的生气，只是疲倦，“为什么这么做？”

“我也总是看到那一幕，”Harry告诉他，“也许是我很幸运，守护神的感觉不是那么容易忘记的，这也许就是我能用出咒语的原因。”他们看着那只雄鹿下山徘徊，在草地上撒欢，“但也许不是，”Harry转身面对Draco，“试着这么做：别再抵抗所看见的东西。”

Draco皱起眉头：“然后呢？”

“它在那儿，”Harry试图解释，“而且——很痛苦，好的，不要专注于将其推开。让它留下来，承认它，然后将注意力集中在快乐的记忆上。这样就够了。有点像你之前教我如何清空大脑。只是，呃，有点不同。”

“只是，有点不同，” Draco重复道，语调中有些笑声，像在嘲笑Harry的笨嘴拙舌。但是他闭上了眼睛，再次抬起魔杖，安静了很长一段时间，Harry耐心地等待着。

终于他开口：“呼神守卫”。

它不是有形的——还差得远——但能看见朦胧光晕，这是从未有过的巨大进步。 Draco睁开眼睛看到后微微脸红了，Harry笑起来。

“你总这样吗？” Draco想知道，“必须——铭记，所以只好转移关注。”

“如果附近有摄魂怪，每个人都会是这种感觉，”Harry回答， “我认为。”

Draco一次又一次地念咒，尽管它并没有变得更强大，但光晕一直在。

Harry有些困倦，但一打呼就又恢复了清醒。最后，他很不情愿地说，“我们应该走了。”

“是的，” Draco同意，站起身来向Harry伸出手。

“谢谢。”

Draco转过身，“Astoria可能下个星期天来。”

“哦，”Harry说。

“我喜欢她，” Draco说着走到无依无靠悬浮着的大门口， “我打算和她成为朋友。”

“好的。”Harry把手揣进裤兜。

Draco慢慢转动着门把手，看起来聚精会神地想着什么。但是随后他什么也没说就回到了七楼走廊。Harry跟在身后，感到莫名其妙的失落，当他们关上门时，他让雄鹿消散在空中，漂浮的魂灵跟Draco带来的阳光融为一体。

Harry做了一个梦：

小天狼星变成一条黑狗，绕着刻有星座的（有点像星空别馆门上雕刻的图案）立石转圈奔跑。周围的草丛就像天上的星海般无穷无尽。Harry爬上一块有他三倍高的石头，用手掌摸到粗糙冰冷的石面，石头的另一边站着他的母亲。

她还年轻，就像她在闪回咒中一样，毕竟她在21岁时就去世了。她微笑着看着他，长长的红头发堆到了肩膀上。

“亲爱的，和我说说话儿吧。”她的声音有点奇怪，听起来像Narcissa。

他们绕着石头走来走去，与此同时圆圈逐渐扩大，好像他们永远都不会绕回到开始的地方。

Harry什么都告诉了他，漫无目的地聊着——橱柜，Dudley曾试过吃蜡笔，然后吐到墙上并嫁祸给他，他在圣诞舞会上与Draco Malfoy共舞，他很喜欢飞行，死的人不该是小天狼星，他有时候会在半夜惊醒，原因不明地震悚。而她只是，笑着，带着那副他在厄里斯魔镜中曾看到的微笑，那个她在说“你很安全，有人爱你，有人接纳你”那句话时嘴角浮现的笑意。

小天狼星跟在后边奔跑着，狂吠着。

Harry环视了整片田野，而后问道：“爸爸在哪里？”

Lily说：“你父亲正在和部长喝茶。”她抬起头指了指天，“是天龙座，看到了吗？你必须冲破界限。”

这不无道理，他突然看见光线透过水面，发现自己正在游泳，全力以赴，奔向未知。他知道如果不尽力，那就太迟了，太迟了。


	14. Chapter 14

  
Umbridge被《预言家日报》的采访完全排除在外，但她依旧在校内一手遮天，并解雇了Trelawney。Harry从来没有上过占卜课，却依旧不明白她的动机。难道Trelawney不是一个真正的先知吗？ 现在缠绕在他喉咙上的预言不就是出自她之口吗？  
他不喜欢Umbridge，但与其他学院相比，她不怎么找斯莱特林的麻烦，Draco知道如何操控她，所以他基本上可以忽略她的存在。但Hermione没法这么想，她快被逼疯了。  
Hermione并不欣赏他对她精神状态的评估结论。“她停了Hagrid的课，”她愤怒地说，“他回来以后，一直都在循规蹈矩地上课! ”  
“你是在咬牙切齿吗? ”  
“OWLs考试! ” Hermione大喊，她喊出这个单词的方式就像是在顿句，随后挫败地埋头呼了口气。  
“我们还有大约三个月的时间。”  
Hermione发出一种压抑的声音，就像一个被捂住的开水壶。幸运的是，他们坐在离Pince夫人最远的桌子上。  
整个三月份，在她身边时他都谨言慎行。他如此努力，可事态还是灾难性地急转直下，因为某个拉文克劳学生，Marietta Edgecombe还是谁的，背叛了Hermione的组织，他们把这个组织命名为Dumbledore的军队，因为——Harry想不出原因——但总之结果是Dumbledore成为了牺牲品。  
说实话，Hermione的解释有点让人困惑。  
“你说什么? ”他皱着眉头问，“你的诅咒在Edgecombe脸上留下了一道永久性伤疤？”  
“这不重要，”Hermione厉声说，“现在Umbridge是校长了，情况会很糟糕的，Harry——”  
“你有解咒的办法，对吧? ”  
“你在听我说话吗? ” Hermione跺了跺脚。他们就站在大厅外面，她刚扯着他的手腕把他从早餐桌上拽了下来，“别管Marietta了，是她自己的错，她签了保证书，她知道——”  
“她不知道，”Harry固执地坚持说，“他们签字时你根本没提这事儿。”  
但这只是更加激怒了Hermione。 她与他拉开距离，双臂交叉。他注意到她右手握紧了魔杖。“你怎么回事，Harry？ 当Malfoy做出这种——斯莱特林的行为时，你完全赞成，但换成是我——你明知道DA对我有多重要，你知道我不能让——天啊。” 她用力地呼出一口气，“我们本来做得很好，但现在Umbridge接管了学校，而且……”  
“不会有事的。”Harry试着安慰她。  
“好吧，你当然会没事的，”她的声音里有一种他以前从来没有听到过的酸味，“反正她不会碰斯莱特林，是不是? ”  
“这是什么意思? ” Harry说，尽管他完全知道那是什么意思，也没有任何立场否认她的指控。  
“你根本不知道，”Hermione语调很快，接连不断涌出的词句如同崩溃的水坝，“Dumbledore教授有多关心我们所有人。他为了我们被解雇了。他——你总是说你不太信任他，但是上帝啊，Harry，他信任你，而你自己却不知道。你真是……”  
“真是怎么样? ”Harry追问。  
Hermione挺直了肩膀。 “有时候我认为我了解你，有时候又觉得完全不懂你。 你让Malfoy把采访弄得像是——政治宣讲，还有你看他的眼神，就像是——”她停下来，做了个鬼脸。 “他并不总是对的，Harry。”  
一群叽叽喳喳的赫奇帕奇走出大厅，好奇地看向他们。 Harry等着他们离开，他不敢相信——他说，“你以为我不知道吗? ”  
“你表现得不像。” 她的嘴唇抿成一条薄薄的，几乎没有血色的线。  
“你根本不知道我们在彼此身边是什么样子，”Harry无法克制自己变得冷淡的语气。  
“哦，我敢肯定比你和我在一起的时候还要糟糕。”Hermione回答道。 “你总是——总是Draco这个，Draco那个，仿佛他的话就是金科玉律。”  
她在撒谎；他在她身边的时候很少提到Draco，除非避无可避。而且那只是因为Draco他——Draco他——“你知道，Hermione，你也不总是对的。”  
有那么一会儿，Hermione惊得说不出话来，然后她突然爆发了: “看在上帝的份上，Harry，他在利用你。 他父亲死后他想到的第一件事就是如何利用你们的友谊来获利。你没看过他的采访吗？字里行间都是那个意思。 他是——他是个斯莱特林，而且——”  
“他是我的朋友，”Harry愤怒地大喊。  
“他当然是，”Hermione渐渐自信起来，她挺胸抬头，继续说道，“但即使你把他当作朋友，他也把你当作朋友——似乎的确如此——你也应该知道，友谊对他的意义也许与你不同，求你了，Harry，你必须明白——”  
“是你告诉我他第二年来找你，是为了我。你认为和他做朋友对我有好处——”  
“我从来没有想过或者说过你们两个做朋友是件好事。”Hermione尖锐地阐明，“我只知道你和他闹翻对你不好，这会要了你的命。长眼睛的人都看得出来。但你从来没有问过我对你和他之间关系的明确看法，以前我也认为我没有资格……”  
“现在你依旧没有，”Harry插嘴说。  
“——评判。 但是现在让我说清楚: 我一直担心他不是——担心你可能会后悔。仅仅因为他第二年屈尊跟我说了一次话，并不意味着他拿到了永久的无罪赦免权，也绝不意味着你不应该小心。”她打出最后的王牌: “Lucius Malfoy是他的父亲。”  
她很生气，很沮丧，她的话出自好心。她在乎的太多，认为自己无所不知，她只是为了他好。  
他再也不能忍受在她面前多呆一秒钟。  
在回到大厅之前，他转过身来，直截了当地告诉她: “Draco的采访——从文章结构到Skeeter的措辞暗示，到采访内容，都是我的建议。”  
  
***  
  
他们两人都决定留在霍格沃茨过复活节；考试迫在眉睫，图书馆是必不可少之物。而且Harry怀疑Draco并不愿意这样度过假期：远离庄园，仅剩下母亲和餐桌上将永远空着的主位。  
除了对此漠不关心的斯莱特林之外，其他学生和老师们对于Umbridge被任命为校长一事都十分反感：学校爆发了混乱的学生起义，而教师们放任自流。Hermione也许会说，当前的氛围不利于创造优越的学习环境（Harry不能百分百肯定，因为他俩已经互不搭理了）。它多少转移了Harry的注意力，因为外面的世界，消失的人越来越多。  
大部分是魔法部的工作人员。他们中的一些人在一周内再次出现，用一个不可思议的跟火焰威士忌有关的故事搪塞大众。还有一个和西班牙的某站街女扯上关系，职业生涯惨遭终止。但也有人再未出现。  
“那么，他不知道预言已经被破坏了，”Harry总结说。  
Draco反驳道: “只要用复方汤剂变成某个缄默人的样子就可以了。就算他现在不知道，我们的时间也不多。还有，你看——Bloomsaeth肯定是交通部的人，而不是缄默人卧底。”  
“你怎么知道? ”  
话音一落他就意识到Draco很可能是因为Lucius才知道的，但Draco只是停顿了一下接着说道: “他起草了72年的《云层遮盖法案》。还有他最近推动解除对飞毯的禁令。”  
“对，当然，我真傻。”  
“我的意思是，也许目标不再是神秘事务司了。”  
很快，失踪事件不再是报纸上遥不可及的故事。复活节假期后，两个七年级和一个六年级的斯莱特林学生没有返校。公共休息室的气氛一触即发，人们变得更加谨慎，每个人都更加小心地把话题限制在课业和琐碎的事情上，生怕被人偷听到什么。 Harry比以往任何时候都更能感觉到聚焦在他脑后的目光。  
哪怕Snape注意到了学生行为的变化，他也没有表现出任何迹象。在与Harry的职业咨询会面上，他的脸上充斥着一如既往的私人化的厌恶，以及高高在上的傲慢。  
“那么，Potter，”他慢吞吞地说，“请告诉我你的未来规划，如果你的确考虑过的话。”  
如果你仔细打量，就会发现Snape的桌子其实整理得井井有条，文件和墨水瓶分门别类，诡异的贴着标签的魔药瓶子也许是按照毒性或其他某种规律排列。但打眼一看却给人凌乱不堪的印象，就好像Snape实在没有多余的架子，因此毫不在意地将它们堆满视线所及的所有平面。  
也许——Harry带着一丝恐惧想到——油腻的头发也是同样的道理；也许Snape的发型和瘦削身形都是他精心策划的成果。  
意识到沉默变得越来越长，他说: “呃，我想在战争中活下来。”  
Snape冷笑道：“你不是唯一这么想的人。Potter，如果你连我提供的职业规划咨询准备材料都懒得看的话，至少别逼我听你的自我吹捧。”  
“我不知道我想做什么，”Harry恼怒地告诉他，然后不情愿地补充说，“先生。”  
“那么让我们看看你的成绩吧。”Snape的语气中满是嫌弃。 他用魔杖敲了敲面前的一卷羊皮纸，它漂浮到空中展开了；他轻蔑地看着里面的记录，“在大多数科目中，你都拿到了A（及格）或者E（良好）。似乎并没有在哪一方面十分突出。”  
“谢谢，”Harry讽刺地喃喃道。  
Snape敲敲魔杖，羊皮纸重新卷好：“Potter，你就没什么爱好吗? ”  
“我喜欢飞行，”Harry辩解道。  
“一个职业魁地奇运动员的生活要求甚高，因为大量的旅行而不得不牺牲自己的私人生活。也许你抱有希望人们会因为你的名声而签约，但我依然建议你重新考虑一下，不要错把魁地奇看得太过简单。”  
“我不是那个意思——我只是说我喜欢飞行，先生，不是说我想成为一名职业魁地奇运动员。” Harry皱起了眉头。“无论如何，我认为我——正如你早些时候所说的那样——我的黑魔法防御术还行，是吧? ”  
“是吗? ” Snape不为所动地反问，“考虑到这个科目一直缺乏有声望的教授，我看不到支持这一论点的有力证据。”  
“我可以——我可以当傲罗，”Harry沮丧地说，不是因为他真的想当傲罗，而是因为他想看Snape的反应。  
“这需要通过魔药学的NEWT考试，Potter，我不无遗憾地通知你，只有那些在魔药课 OWL 中取得优异成绩的学生才被允许进入我的高级魔药班。”  
Snape声音中的自命不凡让人难以忍受。Harry呛声道：“我不觉得我一定拿不到O（优秀）。”  
Snape只是看着他，好像Harry讲了一个非常不好笑的笑话。  
Draco会怎么说？ “我认为，”Harry告诉他，“作为一个教育者，你应该施行鼓励式教学。 我并没有感觉到受到了鼓励”  
“彼此彼此。”Snape扭着嘴唇回答道。不待Harry张嘴反驳，他又继续说，“如果你真的对傲罗感兴趣，我建议你学好变形术和魔咒学。魔法部的傲罗课程只接受最优秀的学生，每年想要获得录取名额都难如登天。”  
“太好了。”Harry面无表情地回答。  
“我还必须提醒你，六年级开始，霍格沃茨提供了种类繁多的选修课，只要你达到预选要求。” Snape挥挥魔杖，一堆小册子飘了过来。“你需要在期末前上交选修课意向单。”  
“高级算术，”Harry读道，“这些是——”  
Snape抬手示意他闭嘴：“十分钟已到，Potter。你可以走了。”  
Harry跺着脚离开时痛苦地想道：Snape是个混蛋，早就该被解雇了，或者压根不该被雇佣。他愿意赌上50个金加隆，任何教师雇员都能提供比他更有用的咨询服务。也许Flinch除外。甚至Hagrid也可以给他更好的建议，如果他不是那么全神贯注于——某件事，他不肯说。说实话Harry对此有些忧心。  
总之，重点是Snape自己都没能力从事喜欢的职业，根本没有资格和心智不定的学生们谈论他们不确定的未来。  
“嗯? ”Draco不明所以地哼了一声，从手中的书本上抬起头，“什么? ”  
“没什么。”Harry叹了口气。  
“我想我会选炼金术，”Draco若有所思地说。“Snape教授说我可能会喜欢。你呢? ”  
“炼金术，”Harry附和道，“魔法石那个? ”  
Draco说: “是的，研究元素转变。某些魔药的制作过程可以类比为高阶形态转换，就遵循炼金术法则，我觉得是很有用的知识。”  
“炼金术毕业后能做什么呢？ ”Harry大声问道。  
Draco茫然地盯着他: “炼金术士? ”  
“你想成为炼金术士? 哪里会雇用炼金术士? ”  
“什么，Potter? 不。”Draco放下手中的书，“又不是说我真的需要工作。”  
“那你到底要……做什么? ”  
“追随本心，然后有所成就。”Draco说，“还用问吗？”  
“对。”  
“又不是说你不能这样。”  
Harry震惊地看着他，“我可以吗? ”  
Draco翻个白眼说道: “你继承了Potter家的财产，这是事实。虽然说不上巨额财富，但依旧是几百年里世代的积累。而且——而且我堂叔把Black家族的一部分留给了你。” 他飞快想了一下补充说: “顺便说一句，如果你不想要Black家的财产，可以转赠给我。它不该像现在这样四分五裂。另外从血缘和法律上说，我和你拥有同样的继承权，甚至优先于你。”  
Harry选择冷哼一声，假装他们并没有如此儿戏地讨论小天狼星的死，他说：“是的，Malfoy。”  
但是不必被迫踏入职场、得以慢慢安排未来的人生这个想法十分诱人，Harry思考了一整夜。  
他只是需要弄清楚自己想要什么，仅此而已。  
  
***  
  
晚饭时他瞥到Hermione走向了猫头鹰屋，每次对上他的目光，她都高高扬起头。她一定十分焦虑——每个人都是。有几次他在图书馆目睹了几个拉文克劳学生在崩溃地哭泣，而Greg背着草药学的植物名称时撞上了墙。但他了解Hermione，对知识的热忱和自身的坚定信念让她勇往直前义无反顾，同时她一向善于一心多用。她坐下吃饭的时候手里永远在忙着别的，读书或者练习魔咒。一周以后Harry注意到她开始与他人窃窃私语，仿佛计划着什么。但Hermione绝不可能自愿破坏考试，所以也许是Harry神经过敏。  
在天文实践课的那天晚上，Hagrid遭到了袭击——情况严重到他不得不逃跑，麦格教授中了昏迷咒被送往圣芒戈。那之后人群中的窃窃私语愈加明显，第二天，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇长桌上流言四起。甚至一半的拉文克劳也加入讨论。  
“你知道发生了什么事吗? ”他问Pansy。  
“如果我们的目的是依据五月花原则尽可能地缓和局势，那么对抗弹跳魔咒的最佳方法是什么呢? ” 她反问道。  
“我想还是平安镇守（Salvio Hexia）吧，”Harry没有再重复他的问题；Pansy已经开始翻书包，大概是为了做笔记。  
第二天是Draco的生日。“生日快乐，”那天早上他们起床时，Harry尽职尽责地说。  
“有什么可快乐的? ”Draco粗暴地回答。  
“我们只剩下古如尼文考试了，”Harry指出，“你想一会儿去有求必应屋吃午饭吗? ”  
“为什么不呢? ”Draco不置可否地说，他穿衣服还忙着默背符文表。  
Harry发现如尼文考试也不算太糟糕，本来可能会更糟的——至少这门课比魔法史更有趣，而且他不得不承认，自从他们开始绘制自己的符文圈后，他对核心符文索引的记忆大大提高了。他相当自信他可以拿个A（及格）。  
“我想我考砸了。”他们在橡树下坐好后，Draco说道。  
这话实在可笑，Harry理都没理，拿出三个柠檬派递给他。  
“为什么要给我甜点，”Draco悲伤地抱怨道(Harry怀疑他这么做只是为了惹人烦) ，“这不是午饭时间吗? ”  
“你喜欢他们，你这个傻瓜，”Harry对他说，“今天是你的生日。”  
Draco咬了一口馅饼。“我想是的。”一瞬间他仿佛回到了星宫别馆，忧郁而脆弱。然后他说，“我的意思是，拿不到O（优秀）对我来说与考砸了无异。”  
“你听起来像Hermione似的。”Harry说。  
“我以为你和她冷战呢。”  
“是的。”  
“真不幸，”Draco已经开始吃第二个柠檬派了，“你本来可以偷她的笔记的。”  
Draco根本不需要Hermione的如尼文笔记，但Harry懒得说他。吃完饭后他们一同沉默地躺下，阳光透过叶片的缝隙洒在他们合拢的眼皮上。  
当然，这里是霍格沃茨，和平不会持续太久。  
他们离开有求必应屋时，发现上方的走廊全空了。甚至画像也空空如已，只剩下英国田园乡村中悠闲地在草地上进食的马儿和牛群。  
而后愈发靠近礼堂，吵闹声愈发大起来。  
一开始只是嘈杂的喧闹声，直到Harry听到Umbridge特有的尖锐声音: “不能容忍！绝对无法忍受，Granger小姐，我 -- ”  
“我重复一遍! ” Hermione打断了她的话，她一定对自己施了声音洪亮咒，所以哪怕没有声嘶力竭地大喊，声音依旧十分清楚，“我重复一遍！ 我们是反腐败反强权学生联盟（Students Against Corruption and Coercion），我们的诉求如下。”  
“SACC*? ” Draco嘟囔一遍，楼梯转过来后他们清楚的看到了一大堆学生和所有老师们挤在一起，有一些被挤到了台阶和院子里，甚至连皮皮鬼也在，喜气洋洋地在空中翻滚.  
Hermione站在一大群抱臂而立学生的前面，红蓝黄三色的校服交织在一起，她正高声宣读着一张羊皮纸上的内容，而Umbridge被挡在礼堂的门前。  
“我们要求得到公平对待！魔法部任命的高级检察官公然偏袒学生，这种行为与教育场所权威人士的身份不符。我们要求得到公平对待! ” Hermione举起她的魔杖，尖端发出红色的火花，升入高空后像烟花一样爆炸散开。她身后的学生们重复了同样的动作，集体的爆炸声听起来像是敲响的锣声。“我们要求罪行被惩戒！魔法部任命的高级检察官在拘留期间使用了黑魔法羽毛笔，根据海斯纳法第34.2节，这属于对未成年人的残忍而无理的惩罚。我们要求罪行被惩戒! ”随后又一阵爆炸声。  
Umbridge的脸红得和她的长袍相称。Harry注意到OWLs的主考官也在现场，满脸惊骇地看着这场混乱。  
“我们要求受教育权! ” Hermione继续充满激情地说。“自从魔法部强行任命的这位高级检察官她担任校长以来，霍格沃茨一直处于混乱之中。她拒绝在黑魔法防御课上引入实践内容。扼杀求知心。我们为学习而来！为成长而来！我们要求受教育权！我们反对腐败！我们绝不屈服于强权！我们的最终要求是恢复校长Albus Dumbledore的职务，在此诉求被满足前我们绝不会离开礼堂一步！”  
“听啊，听啊! ” Weasley家的双胞胎大声喊道，所有抗议的学生一同举起魔杖，向天空射出火焰。  
  
***  
  
日落时分，一群来自不同报社的记者聚集在学校门口，对Umbridge日益严峻的威胁置若罔闻。到了第二天，他们中的一些人甚至在Rita Skeeter的带领下勇敢地走进了学校操场。当她发现Harry和其他五年级的斯莱特林在湖边闲逛时，她径直朝他走去。  
“我与这次运动毫无关系。”在她拿出她的速记之前，他抢先一步阐明说。  
“你对这次抗议活动怎么看? ”她不为所动，追问说，“你是Granger小姐的朋友，对吗？您是否愿意就她对魔法部的抗议行动和立场发表意见? ”  
“我认为，OWLs考试刚好结束了。”他耸耸肩，“所以碍不着什么事儿。”  
“你同意Albus Dumbledore是霍格沃茨校长的最佳人选这一观点吗? ”  
“别再问我问题了，”他说。  
“问我吧。”Pansy挺身而出，她故意用胳膊搂住他的腰，捏了捏才松手，看到这一幕Skeeter的眉毛飞入发梢，“随便你怎么问。”  
Harry心怀感激地离开了。Pansy熟悉这套规则，或者至少非常享受在报纸上刊登各类匪夷所思的论点。  
他坐回草坪上时，Draco一直小心翼翼地看着他。Harrr不知道他是否是想就——呃，就Pansy的行为——发表什么评论。但他只是顿了顿后说：“终于有一年是以平静结尾了，是不是，Potter？”  
“大概因为我提前完成了差点儿死掉的任务。”Harry干巴巴地回答。  
这话委实不好笑，但Draco笑了，说明他完全理解他的意思。毕竟，一切才刚刚开始。  
抗议活动一直持续到离校前夕。期间Umbridge用尽了各种手段：颁布更多校规，命令其他教授驱逐学生，冲Filch尖叫，申请傲罗援助，扣分，剥夺级长职位，最后宣布要开除所有参与者。最后一项举动如同火上浇油——前一天她禁闭期间用黑魔法羽毛笔惩罚学生的新闻刚刚曝光，外界对学生们的同情心正好处于顶点。无数家长们幻影移形赶来学校探望，有些人甚至手持魔杖随时准备攻击。  
讽刺的是，这可能是Harry在霍格沃茨度过的最轻松的两个星期。几乎没有人注意到他，OWLS考完后也没有了学业上的压力。事实上，因为三分之二的学生们缺席，大部分课程改为自习。只有Snape如常般在课上喷洒毒液，但那可是Snape，血脉里天生流淌着对所有生物的憎恶，否则就会活不下去。因此Harry也不是很介意。  
所以唯一的缺点就是大约有一百名学生仿佛长在了礼堂大厅的地板上。头两天，其他学生们还目瞪口呆地在附近围观，但是到了第三天早晨，兴奋的情绪被理智所取代。 抗议活动堵塞了交通要道，城堡不得不增加了几条出入途径，但此举动似乎并非出自心甘情愿，也可能是咒语问题，新加的门仅容一人通过，还经常打不开。为此Harry和其他几个斯莱特林开始直接从厨房取餐，带回公共休息室或城堡的别处进食。  
一天晚上，他和Blaise一起去给大家拿饭，发现家养小精灵看起来比平时更烦躁不安。 当Dobby把那些奇迹般堆叠起来的盘子递给他们时，他问道: “我们这样是不是给你们添麻烦了? 很抱歉。”  
“先生不用道歉! ”另一个小精灵尖叫着说，“不是先生们的错! ”  
“Dobby很乐意帮忙，”Dobby同意说。他穿了三层不搭调的袜子，还戴了一副缩小版麻瓜太阳镜，挂在一条精致的铜链上，好像那是一条项链。  
“只是，”Harry接着说，“你们看起来都有点……紧张。”  
“他们当然有压力，”Blaise心满意足地嗅着馅饼的香气，“他们是家养小精灵，他们的生活节奏被打乱了。不要对他们唠叨了，Harry，他们够累的了。”  
“我不是这个意思。”Harry抗议道，但是他们已经被赶出去了。  
他后来想明白了缘由；一百名抗议者仍然需要吃饭，实际上在最初的几天之后，他们中的一些人也开始睡在地板上。其他学生给他们带来杂志之类的东西来打发时间，还有猫头鹰随时飞进飞出来送信。 然后是洗漱上厕所的问题，他们不得不轮班。这意味着这个区域很快就变成了一个开放式的宿舍，因此需要大量的清理工作。有一天他经过时听见Hermione在劝导他人应该自己动手清理卫生而不要麻烦家养小精灵。从某一角度来说证明了他的猜测。  
“问题在于她根本不理解家养小精灵们。”Draco翻了个白眼说。 “和人类一样，他们讨厌别人自以为是的指导。这是他们的城堡，如果他们想好好照顾它，为什么一个麻瓜要告诉他们不行呢？ 她太道貌岸然了，一边要求他们一起去一个没有正确连接通道的地方送饭，一边告诉他们她不想给他们带来不便。”  
Harry叹了口气，“我不认为麻瓜种和你的论点有关。”  
“这当然有关系，”Draco激动地回答道，“一个纯血统巫师绝不会这样虐待小精灵。”  
“没错。”Harry面无表情地说。  
Draco皱起了眉头。“什么，Potter? 我们不会那么做。这是在浪费家养小精灵的时间和精力。”  
小天狼星——Harry回忆道——和Kreacher一向处得不好，也一直在“虐待”它。但他不想提这事儿，于是保持了沉默。  
他内心挣扎过好几次要不要告诉Hermione她给精灵们带来了不必要的痛苦，但无法说服自己这是个好主意。尤其是每次他走到礼堂附近时Weasley兄弟都会进入戒备状态，而Hermione根本拒绝看他一眼。  
至少Ron还当他是朋友。抗议第二周的某天早上，Harry趁双胞胎去洗澡时去找他聊天。Hermione站在几步远的地方，挺直了肩膀，把脸尖锐地转向另一个方向。  
“哇，”Ron接过蜜蜂公爵的巧克力和糖果，说道，“谢谢你，伙计。”  
“不客气。”Harry回答道，“你还好吗? ”  
Ron耸了耸肩，往嘴里塞了一只巧克力蛙。“还不算太糟。”他压低了声音。“有点无聊，真的。我做梦都梦见跑步。感觉我的腿都快不存在了。”  
“是的，”一个金发飘飘的拉文克劳女孩说。 “我们已经招来了一大群吊死鬼，处境十分危险。”  
“呃，”Harry说，“不好意思，什么东西? ”  
“这是Luna，”罗恩说，“她也是DA的一份子。她爸爸是《唱唱反调》的主编。”  
“我当然知道你是谁，”Luna愉快地说，“你好，Harry Potter。”  
“你好，”他回答，“很高兴见到你。”  
“我也很高兴认识你。” 她似乎正在制作一条由卡牌、羽毛和瓶盖组成的项链。“我一直这么相信。”  
“呃，是吗? ”  
“但你不怎么搭理人，所以我本来以为永远不会认识你的。”  
Harry求助似的看向Ron。Ron嘴里塞满巧克力蛙看了他一眼，表示自己无能为力。  
“不过，你是Draco的朋友，对吧? ”Luna继续说道。“我也可以吃一块糖吗? ”  
“请便。”Harry对她说，“你认识Draco? ”  
“我一年级的时候在路上碰到他，他让我让开。”她含糊地说，手里拿着一只糖老鼠。它发出轻微的吱吱声然后睡着了。“他那时候不太礼貌。”  
Ron看热闹般哼了一声。  
“呃，”Harry完全不知该怎么应对，“我想，他就是那个样子，一直不怎么礼貌。”  
“但你们是很好的朋友，”Luna指出。  
Harry眼角余光瞥见Hermione双手抱胸，他有点报复地说，“可能因为我也不是什么好人。”  
“你给Ron送糖。”Luna说，仿佛这就是Harry内心善良的铁证。  
“Ron也是我的朋友。”  
“哦，我明白了。” Luna轻巧地把老鼠放进嘴里。Harry静候下文，但她只是咀嚼，什么也没说。  
“不管怎样，”Ron清了清嗓子说，“听着，Harry，你有Dumbledore的消息吗? ”  
“没有。”Harry困惑地皱起眉头。“我应该有吗? ”  
“我还以为他会联系你呢。” Ron靠近了一点，“因为他一直在利用这个机会领导凤凰社。”  
“他不会联系我，除非对我有所求，”Harry告诉他。“他一向如此。”  
Ron安抚似的抬手：“好吧。我想问问也无妨。”他眼中有某种他曾经从未见过的坚毅，如同承受过失去的痛苦淬炼出的利剑，“我想赢得这场战争。”  
“是的，”Harry同意道，又重复一遍，“是的，我们会的。”  
抗议活动结束得毫无征兆。一天早上，学生们醒来发现礼堂的地板空了，抗议者们坐在自己学院的长桌上目瞪口呆地盯着高处，而Dumbledore光彩照人地坐在那里，仿佛从未离开过。有消息称，魔法部终于屈服于公共压力和董事会投诉，Umbridge半夜自行离开了。  
Dumbledore没有就他的回归多做解释；他不需要——他的出现本身就足以说明一切。不过预言家日报上的一篇文章引人深思。标题是《霍格沃茨：胜利凯旋》。附带一张Dumbledore的大幅照片，还有一张较小的照片，Fudge尴尬地站在新闻发布会上。一些内阁成员引用了他的话，表达了对他最近决定的不满。另外一篇文章是被任命为元老会成员的Griselda Marchbanks的专访，她强烈反对Fudge在多项政策上的立场。  
“他的阵地正在迅速崩溃。”Draco评论说，Harry站在他身后，探头靠在他肩膀上一起读着报纸。  
“这是好事还是坏事? ”  
“现在下定论还为时过早。我父——我是说，Fudge总是有一种极其自负的自卑情结，他很容易被操纵。但这可能意味着更多的人会相信你关于黑魔王的事。”  
在年终宴会的那天，Dumbledore叫Harry去他的办公室。这早在他意料之中。  
“冰冻柠檬? ”  
他拿了一个。“谢谢。”  
“你最近怎么样，Harry? ” Dumbledore问道，好像Harry没有意识到他们在玩每年一度的审问游戏，好像情人节的事情没有发生过。  
“很好。”他回答。  
“我知道小天狼星是——”  
“我不想谈小天狼星，”Harry粗暴地打断他。  
“那就不谈。”顿了一会儿，Dumbledore让步道。  
冰柠檬在他的舌头上冒着泡，Harry固执地吮吸着它，任由沉默蔓延。  
“我把你叫到这儿来，”Dumbledore终于又开口说，“是想告诉你，这个夏天你得回女贞路去。” 然后他继续解释关于Lily Potter的牺牲所建立的血缘关系，好像这是在一个有500种方法来保护一座房子的世界里唯一能让人安全的方法。  
“好吧。”他说完后Harry不相信地回答道。  
“一定要保证你的安全。”  
在他们周围，漂亮的银色仪器旋转着，闪闪发光。夏日已至，炎暑来袭，但是在Dumbledore的办公室里，你根本不知道温度是多少。Harry慢吞吞地说: “我不觉得这比赤胆忠心咒更安全。先生。”  
“赤胆忠心咒可以被出卖。”  
“你不是格里莫广场的保密人吗? ”Harry问。  
“你相信我吗? ”Dumbledore浓密的胡子后露出一个微笑。  
“我——”他扭动了一下肩膀。  
“还是你更喜欢和Malfoy先生一起住的地方? ”  
Harry猛地往后靠了靠。  
Dumbledore观察到了这个动作但未作评论：“无论如何，你不必整个夏天都和你姨妈他们在一起。事实上，在接下来的几个星期里，我可能需要你的帮助，之后我很乐意把你送到格里莫广场。”  
“我帮你做点什么，”Harry怀疑地重复着。  
Dumbledore悠闲地交叠双手，点了点头。  
“好吧，”Harry小心翼翼地说，“但我有个条件。”  
  
***  
  
Draco读完写有格里莫广场的纸条后便施法烧了它。  
“假期的时候来看我。”Harry多此一举地要求。  
“你甚至不知道你答应了什么。”Draco回答说。“你为什么这么傻，Potter? ”  
“一切都会好的。”Harry坚持道，尽管听上去他话音中的笃定并没有那么有说服力。  
一切也许真的都会好的——尽管Dumbledore再次明目张胆地偏袒格兰芬多，以表彰反抗精神之类的名目奖励给Hermione三百分分，又一次将学院杯拱手送上。他不是坏人，人无完人而已。Voldemort畏惧他，他们需要Dumbledore来赢得战争，就像Dumbledore需要Harry来打败Voldemort。尽管这一点只有一个预言作为佐证。  
一切都得以顺利解决，Hermione整个人都放松了下来。排队等霍格沃茨特快的时候，Harry试图和她搭话，但她目不斜视地快步走开了。Ron跟在她后面，冲Harry同情地做了个鬼脸，说: “她只是在内疚。你知道Hermione的，给她点儿时间。”  
不知为何，他们中的很多人——Greg、Vincent、Blaise、Pansy、Millie、Draco和Harry——都挤进了同一个车厢。 Draco抢了一个靠窗的座位，然后大声抱怨Harry快把他挤扁了。Harry是被Greg挤进去的，一胳膊捅在了Draco肋骨上，不过下一秒伴随着木头和金属扩展的吱吱声，车厢大了一倍，能够容所有人舒舒服服地坐下。  
即便如此，大约一个小时后，Draco还是睡着了，他的头轻轻地靠在了Harry的肩头。  
“现在是谁在侵犯个人空间? ”Harry咕哝着。他调整了一下坐姿，注意到Pansy若有所思的目光。  
她坐在他们对面，眼眸中飞快闪过一丝——伤感？——但很快被掩盖在她日常挂着的神秘笑意之下。  
Greg开口了：“我很担心爸爸。”  
“是啊，”Vincent说，“我也是。”  
“你们会没事吧? ” Harry问道。 “如果你需要的话，我可以安排你来我家住。”  
“我还以为你和你的麻瓜们住在一起呢，”Blaise扬起眉毛说。  
“是的，”Harry不愿细说，“但是还有别的地方。”  
“谢谢，Harry，”Greg说，“我也不知道。”  
“妈妈说她想搬到瑞士去，”Vincent坦白道。“说她会带我去。我觉得他们吵了一架。”  
“在瑞士可能会更安全，”Harry说。“也许你应该去。”  
“听起来是个好主意，”Pansy评价道。一向寡言的Millie也哼了一声表示同意。  
“是的，但是，”Vincent说，“那儿我谁都不认识，我也不想离开我爸爸。”  
这就是问题核心所在，所有斯莱特林的困境: 他们休戚相关。哪怕只有一小撮疯狂的食死徒从始至终期盼着Voldemort的回归，可一旦他回来，笼子的门便被关上，无人得以置身事外。Harry敏锐地意识到他们仍然不知道Voldemort到底对Lucius做了什么。  
他们努力地把话题转移到了其他更轻松的事上，但是剩下的伦敦之行依然被不安所笼罩，就像他们站在流沙之中，眼睁睁看着彼此越陷越深。

*SSAC：也是腺样囊性癌的缩写，但Draco应该不会知道这个词吧？  
* O-优秀E-良好A-及格


	15. Chapter 15

跟Dursley一家待在一起，最大的痛苦并非来自这家人本身，而是能麻瓜新闻，并且每听到一条都会猜测这些死亡啊失踪啊跟魔法到底有没有关系。麻瓜世界里悲剧居然这么频发吗？每天都有人死去也太荒唐了。但事实就是这样：车祸、疾病、中毒、枪杀，或者普通的滑倒或坠落，麻瓜们真是脆弱的不可思议。  
“你这怪胎又在说些什么？快把嘴闭上！”Vernon姨父在某天早晨听到Harry不慎说漏嘴的那最后一句话时埋怨道。  
Harry只是看了看他，想着他可真容易死啊，不费吹灰之力。Harry可以用漂浮咒往他脑袋上拍块砖，一年级就学过的咒语而已，致死率还很高。  
Vernon抖着嘴唇骂骂咧咧地走远了，Harry在暗处咬了咬牙。  
但最近确实有些奇怪的案子，并不只是他的臆想。一个小女孩仅在被报道失踪的一小时之后，就被发现死在加的夫城的一条大马路中央，脸上还带着面具，更诡异的是她家人明明都住在爱丁堡。她妈妈赌咒发誓，说上一秒孩子还跟他们一块儿在公园，下一秒就消失了。还有，一群十岁左右的小孩儿用石头砸死了一个成年人，等警察赶到现场的时候，小孩儿们却只是迷迷蒙蒙地张着嘴，呆呆地站着，每一个人都不明白到底发生了什么，或者对发生过的事没有半点印象。一所孤儿院发生大批小孩儿失踪的事件，据调查，失踪孩子的个人财物毫发无损，他们就好像只是凭空失踪了。  
这样的日子无休无止，让Harry觉得Dursley一家人远比他脆弱得多，让他觉得，尽管自己在橱柜里住了那么多年，他现在确确实实是高人一等了。因此从Dursley一家的角度来看，避免与Harry身处同一房间内也十分合理。  
当Dumbledore出现在他面前，以他曾经许下的某个承诺做要挟时，这种合理性更是得到了证实。那一瞬间Harry才反应过来，就算Dumbledore从任何层面来讲都支持麻瓜，他都并不能，也从未站在麻瓜种的立场上思考问题。Dumbledore跟纯血巫师一样，都将麻瓜和巫师分离开来，将他们看作是一种——更低等的存在。  
麻瓜们已经能飞到月亮上了，Harry曾经是这么跟Draco说的，这话的确没错——麻瓜们会以数不胜数的愚蠢方式死去，他们中最长寿的人也不过一百来岁，他们中的大部分人不过是沧海一粟，可这并不是重点；重点在于他们可以团结在一起然后飞向星星，他们脆弱的身体下面隐藏着无穷的力量，这种力量在面对魔法带来的鸿沟时，很难被发现。  
不对，还是有些问题，他怎么能将“麻瓜”看作是一个整体呢，那不就是把他们当成是一个虚无的概念了吗？这种优越感不正是一切的开端吗？  
“你看上去心不在焉。”Dumbledore陪着Harry走到一条陌生街道上的时候突然说到。  
“没什么。”Harry简短地回答。  
劝说Slughorn重新任教其实很简单，只需要Harry做诱饵。Slughorn自己好像也不敢相信自己真要去霍格沃兹的打算，假如Harry此刻胆敢暗示伏地魔复活这档子事只是个恶作剧，Slughorn肯定会立马泪流满面地握上他的手点头相信。  
离开时Dumbledore问他：“你还记得预言吗？”  
Harry把手插进裤兜，说：“当然。”  
“恐怕今年要讨论的问题太多了，”Dumbledore发出一声沉重的叹息，“不能再拖了。”  
“好的，”Harry慢吞吞地回答，“具体要？”  
“你得跟我上小课，”Dumbledore解释说，并再一次伸出那只完好的胳膊，幻影移形把他们带到了格里莫广场。一落地，Harry立刻打开门走进去，整座房子空空荡荡，没有一扇窗户透出灯光。Dumbledore在门口踌躇：“Harry，你还好吗？”  
“为什么不呢先生？”  
“这里一整天都会有凤凰社的人出进”，Dumbledore通知他，“他们会给你带来一切必需品，最关键的是你一定不要独自离开。”  
“我知道，”Harry端详着Walburga被盖住的肖像画，“我已经邀请了Draco。”  
“已经都安排好了”Dumbledore语气平淡，仿佛这事是他的计划，Harry不禁转过头来盯着他，“他会在你生日的那一周来，Remus负责，监督你去对角巷。”  
“好的，”Harry说，“多谢。”  
Dumbledore脸上突然浮现出一种奇怪的表情，像是悲伤，或者更糟，昏黄的街灯暗影下看不清楚，“我知道接下来的话你一定不爱听，但我无论如何要说——知人知面不知心。”  
“为什么？”Harry一字一顿地反问，“您要说这种话？”  
又来了，那种悲伤痛苦又凄凉的神色又透过Dumbledore的皮肤肌理，印在那对在一片昏暗中泛着黑的蓝眼睛里，“因为，Harry，我曾经就跟你一样。”  
坦白突如其来，但正像Dumbledore常做的那样，他并不讲完整个故事，这句话也根本称不上是故事的一部分。  
“是吗？您又怎么知道自己对我了解多少呢？”  
“我了解Lily和James，”Dumbledore低声说，声音很轻，是以Harry几乎没有察觉其下像重拳敲在心脏的力度。  
“不要再提我的父母，”Harry咬牙切齿，“再者——我一点也不在乎您对此事的看法，我不是您，也不会成为您。”  
Dumbledore良久没有答复，沉默横贯像有千万年的岁月。然后他说：“为了你好，我也希望你不要。”那个瞬间倏忽而逝，Dumbledore很快转移了话题：“晚安，Harry，保重自己，注意安全。学期开始后我会来接你。”  
***  
这种感觉太奇怪了，明明是住在属于自己的房子里，但却经常有陌生人来往，把这里当作一个会议室。Harry不得不强迫自己习惯跟凤凰社成员之间的寒暄问候，他跟里面的一些人更聊得来些。当房子里只有他一个人的时候，他会跟肖像画们交谈，不过很少有Walburga，她明显更喜欢星空别馆。画像千姿百态，他最喜欢的那副是属于Black一世——Cygnus Black。这是一位脾气非常暴躁，且不知道为什么喜欢押韵说话的巫师。第一次遇到Harry时，他花了整整一个小时讲他如何打败了十八世纪的一名Potter。  
他将小天狼星剩余的骨灰都撒在花园里。银杏叶不再满地金黄，取而代之的是夏日葳蕤绿荫，一整园的嫩绿枫叶随风飘荡，小天狼星的同步季节计划看样子很成功。地上覆满花朵，胖嘟嘟的蜜蜂在阳光下嗡嗡飞行。哪怕全伦敦都在下雨，这里依然明媚如许。眼前的温柔景色似乎、似乎太过了，但他强迫自己呆着，练习咒语，或是用咒语浇花。  
30号的时候，Draco到了。Harry几乎失去了时间概念，所以当他听到门廊处的骚动时，第一时间竟以为是另一场凤凰社会议，或者只是有人来喝茶（他们真这么做过，表现地像Harry不晓得Dumbledore派他们来监视自己。）他一直没反应过来，直到听见上楼梯的砰砰声，听到Draco叫着“Potter”。  
Harry冲出房间，飞奔下楼。Draco就站在那儿，头发间带着咸湿的海水气味，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“天哪，”Harry低声说，克制着自己别太快伸出双手。  
Lupin在Draco身后敲了敲墙，要他们注意：“我周六回来，带你们去对角巷。”  
“好的，”Harry敷衍着，“谢谢您，Lupin教授。”  
Lupin闷笑一声说：“我不再是教授了。”然后他便走了。  
“你真的一团糟，”Draco很快下了定论，对着Harry皱巴巴的薄T恤和灰扑扑的牛仔裤皱了皱鼻子，“这一个月你都没有梳梳自己头发的想法吗？”他又凑近了一点，疑虑十足地将手指插进Harry的发丝间，一下、两下，头发缠绵地攀上指尖。  
Harry倾下脖子任他轻抚，几乎是不由自主的闭上了眼睛，他轻声说：“我很高兴你来了。”  
时间在那一刻静止。紧接着Draco拿开了手。  
“好吧，”他戒备地看了看四周，“我——Walburga祖母的房子曾历经荣光。我希望你知道，我觉得在这里我也会很开心。”他走开，去到了通往厨房的角落，“梅林在上，他们对这里做了什么？家养小精灵呢？别告诉我——这里有个精灵的对吧？”  
“是，Kreacher。”Harry跟上他，靠在门口。Draco拿起一只壶盖，满脸嫌弃地瞅了眼壶里面。“我不知道他去哪儿了。”  
“怎么会？”Draco盘问道，“现在是你的小精灵吧，命令他，快。”  
“呃”，Harry弱弱地喊道，“Kreacher？Kreacher！”  
空气爆响一声，紧接着Kreacher就浑身脏兮兮地出现了，甚至在这当口他还在喃喃自语：“不能惹主人生气，不可以，但我那可怜的女主人说什么来着……纯血叛徒和害虫们搞得满地粪便，一个接一个，走了走了……”  
“你好，”Harry说，“Kreacher”。  
Kreacher叹息一声，听起来像是老旧风车“咯吱”作响：“主人有什么吩咐。”  
“一个生无可恋的精灵，”Draco判断说，“你居然还敢说我是那个虐待精灵的人。”  
Harry有些恼火：“啊？我才来了两个星期，能做什么？”  
Draco走到Kreacher面前，厉声说道：“Kreacher，怎么回事？抬头看看你在跟谁说话。”  
Harry愤慨地想要让Draco态度好一点，但神奇的是Kreacher居然照做了。  
“我是Draco Malfoy，”Draco傲慢地说，“Narcissa Malfoy的儿子，Black家族的亲族，你认得我吗？你应该认识，我对这座房子有血缘所属权，但这所房子所处的状态让我十分惊讶，”他指了指桌面儿，“外来者的临时侵扰不该是借口。”  
出于一些奇怪的原因，Kreacher面对这句责难竟显得备受鼓舞，同时他还在碎碎念：“他们不关心、不肯停……将Regulus主人的宝贝到处乱扔，乱七八糟，我们无能为力。”  
“你在这所房子里见证过Black家族多少代人的成长？”Draco口气略带审问，“好好数一数，你不能放弃这个地方，这里还将经历漫长的岁月。”他转向Harry，意有所指地看了看。  
“额，”Harry连忙说，“Draco是对的，Kreacher，我也许不知道怎么做最好，所以需要你的帮助。我很关心，也想尝试保护这栋房子。未来一段时间这个地方还会是凤凰社总部，但我不会再让他们搞乱了，我向你保证。”  
Kreacher脸上流露出一副脆弱又包含希望的表情：“主人真的关心？”  
“是的，”Harry看看Draco，后者点了点头，“我想让这所房子恢复整洁，你可以从厨房和客厅开始。”  
“先从餐厅开始，”Draco补充道，“我们不会在厨房吃饭的。”  
“好，”Kreacher开心地说，“Kreacher将会拿出第二好的瓷器，擦干净灰尘，花瓶里插好应季花朵——”爆响过后，他消失了。  
“那边，”Draco握住Harry肘弯，将两人拉回到主楼梯，往上走的时候他说：“你在这儿呆了两周，怎么不早点安排这些？”  
语调不可思议的温柔，所以Harry只是回答：“我想着可能会正好撞见他，然后我——唔，再跟他谈一谈。命令他出现好像有点……不太礼貌，”他犹豫了一下，“小天狼星对他不太好。”  
Draco转过身子，理解地看了看他：“我明白。”  
“我有时候觉得还不如让Kreacher离开。”Harry干脆承认道。  
“嘘！”Draco赶忙制止他。  
“我是说，”Harry压低声音，“我觉得他能找着一个更尊重他的家庭。”  
“他能待在这个属于自己的地方，会更开心的，”Draco说，“家养小精灵多年汲取魔力并获得感知能力，以此成为家庭财产。Potter，我告诉过你了，他们是家人。”  
“我能够发号施令的家人？”Harry带着Draco走过长廊，到他的房间门口，结果大吃一惊——他的床旁边早已摆好了另一张床，就仿佛格里莫广场猜中了他们的心意。  
“这是一项协议，” Draco跪下来，好奇地戳了一下地毯上的蛇，然后走到窗户旁凝视着院子，“存在于一砖一瓦建设房子的巫师和爱恶作剧的魔法之间。魔法不会、也不想离开，巫师不能驱逐魔法，所以二者达成共识。精灵必须服从，巫师必须保护和养育房屋。如果一个“财产”被遗弃了太长时间，它将失去自我意识，而由此而生的精灵就会灭亡。”  
他离开窗户打开衣柜：长袍已经在里面了。Harry惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后发现他们留在楼下走廊上的Draco的行李箱正躺在他的床脚下。  
“Dobby又是怎么回事？”  
Draco轻轻地哼了一声：“他纯粹是个疯狂的异类，想要自由，给他所谓‘自由’，皆大欢喜。但想要把这种政策强加到其余家养小精灵身上，那就是剜心之痛。”他躺倒在床上滚了两下，试了试床的弹性，“不管怎么样，你不用真的对小精灵颐指气使，只需要增强彼此联系就好了。家养小精灵就是家庭，反之亦然。你要学着去了解房子的特点，然后会有回应的。”  
“额，好吧。”  
Draco翻了个白眼，说：“就算你很傻，Potter，你也能做到。”  
“闭嘴Malfoy。”Harry回嘴，然后又哈哈大笑起来。  
Draco回之一笑。  
***  
接下来的几天，格里莫广场简直“容光焕发”：窗明几净、地毯和摆件焕然一新、就连空气也干净很多——Kreacher还真买了好多绿植和鲜花插进之前一直在角落积灰的空花瓶里头。厨房完全变了样，碎掉的茶杯消失了，墙砖的污渍被清理掉，露出了原本漂亮的碧水青天的颜色，地板被改成深灰色，之前的破桌子也换成干净的料理台。看起来特别现代，Harry这么说。  
“房子在揣摩你的想法。”Draco只是这么说。  
这话没错，一楼的厨房是给Harry的，Kreacher有自己的去处。Harry第二次泡茶的时候，发现他之前选用的杯子被放在橱柜最外头（第三次，茶早已煮好在等着他；第四次他甚至还没从椅子上站起来，整套茶具就突然出现在了眼前。）挂着的餐具和冰箱里的东西也按照他自己的喜好自己摆好了自己。坦白说，这有点过了，但确实能感受到——爱意。在他并不能理解为什么的时候，他对Kreacher说“我在乎”。这话家养小精灵和房子都意义深重，而今他得到了回馈。  
Harry生日那天，他们在院子里飞了一整天，转弯处很窄，在树木遮蔽下也更难找到金色飞贼。有时候他们从两个不同方向飞近，紧接着会撞在一起，倒在地上，缠做一团，身上摔出淤青。有一次Draco抓到金色飞贼，他开心地笑啊笑，枫叶落满衣，左腿挂在Harry的右腿弯。有只蜜蜂在他耳边嗡嗡乱叫，他捏着的金色飞贼，翅膀也在指尖轻声嗡嗡。  
那天下午，Harry发现了Black家族的藏书室。上层的走廊重新整理过自己，Cygnus的肖像画从五楼消失了，所以他去看了看。  
他确信之前没有人看到过这间藏书室，如果Hermione知道肯定会提起它。藏书室很宽敞，高高的天花板下面是弧形的书架，窗前有一片读书区，看起来很棒——Harry踱步到窗前，伸出手碰了碰，感觉到一股寒冰似得冷。  
窗外便是星河。  
他几乎不敢相信这是真的，眼前的星河像是画册，比他在麻瓜科学书上看到的还要好看百倍，甚至比他在天文课透过望远镜看到的还要壮观百倍。  
“你去哪儿……”Draco的声音响起，“哦。”  
“这怎么……？”Harry问道。  
“是咒语”，Draco像是在回答他的问题，他指了指上面，铺着软垫的椅子上头漂着一块有金银花纹的饰物，“可能跟那个东西有关，妈妈或许知道点什么，我们也可以问问肖像画们。”  
他可以处理厨房、院子，但这——他都不是Black家族的一员——Harry说：“也许你继承这里会更——”  
“别说了。”Draco打断了他。  
“但你曾经说过，关于遗产继承权——”  
“如果你真这么想，我们以后可以认真讨论，”Draco说。“但别一时兴起。尤其是现在。”  
“好吧，”Harry退让了。某个方桌上的一本书引起了他的注意，封面看着十分眼熟。“嘿，”他说，“是你喜欢的那本书。”  
“什么? ”  
“这儿，”Harry走过去拿起那本书。他有一阵子没见过它了，但他记得标题。作者是T.Lestrange。  
“哦。”Draco从他手里接过翻开。“也许这是母亲最初的那本。”  
Harry回想道: “你说过它写成于十六世纪? 是个什么样的故事? ”  
“十五世纪，”Draco纠正道，“稍显晦涩，但十分经典。”  
“有英文翻译版吗？”  
“英文翻译版？”Draco面带困惑地重复一遍，“麻瓜是这样的吗？制作不同语言的版本？你可以直接要求它以英文显示，Potter，出版商至少会内嵌三十种不同语言。“他翻到语言索引那一夜，随后掏出魔杖敲了敲封面。“十九世纪英式英语，谢谢。”  
效果立竿见影，书名在Harry眼前变成了《Archer与往昔之树》。  
“看，”Draco说，随后他的举动令Harry有些困惑，他走回最近的书架想要把书放回去。  
“哎，”Harry抱怨道，“我想读。”  
“你会觉得无聊的。”Draco伸了伸懒腰，竭力装作若无其事的样子，“来吧，该吃晚饭了。”他转身走了出去。  
Harry回头瞥了一眼那本书跟在他身后离开。有一件事Draco大概忘了，开学前Harry还可以独自呆在格里莫广场至少三周，他有足够的时间来满足自己的好奇心。

***

凤凰社成员们对房子的改变十分满意。Hestia Jones甚至询问是否可以参观所有房间（Harry礼貌地拒绝了，因为他真的不知道要花多长时间)。起初，他透过窗户带着一丝惶恐注视着他们的一举一动，因为他现在明白了他有关心这栋房子的义务，但除了画室中天鹅绒窗帘不时打个哈欠外，没有人表现出丝毫不尊重的迹象。或者说他们比几周前更礼貌有加。例如，他注意到Elphias Doge会在门垫上蹭干净靴子(尽管垫子毫无迎客意识，实际上有点喜怒无常)。  
“Potter先生，真高兴这栋古老的住宅重新焕发生机。”当Harry看到他时，他赞叹得称许道，然后才看向Harry身后打个招呼，“Malfoy先生。”  
星期六早晨，前门传来敲门声时Harry以为是Lupin，打开门却是Cedric Diggory站在门外。  
“哦! ”Diggory亮出一排闪闪发光的牙齿，“Harry。嗨。有人告诉你吗？我加入了凤凰社。我听说——我是说，你现在住在这里? ”他还是和以前一样英俊得烦人。  
“是的，”Harry回答。“我确实住在这里。”他后退一步。“进来吧。”  
“Potter，”Draco从楼上向他喊，“你能让他等一会儿吗？我只是需要——”剩下的便听不清了。  
“不是Lupin! ”Harry也吼了回去。他转向Diggory。“我想凤凰社会议是在今天晚些时候召开的，你来得有点早。”  
“其实我是来陪你去对角巷的的，”Diggory他揉了揉后脑勺，咧嘴一笑。“第一个任务。而且我几天前才从Dumbledore那里得到总部的地址，所以我想我应该抓住这个机会ーー你不介意吧? ”  
“呃，不，完全不。”Harry领着他走进起居室。“喝茶吗? ”  
“牛奶不加糖，谢谢。”Diggory向窗外望去。“很美的房子。我妈妈总想要一套市中心的房子。我们住在郊外的别墅中。”谈话间茶和饼干出现在桌子上。“谢谢。”他喝了一小口，“顺便问一下，刚才那是你的朋友Malfoy吗? ”  
“是的，”Harry说，“他要和我们一起去对角巷。”  
“他也是凤凰社的成员? ”  
“我们还未成年，不能参加。”  
“不，不，我的意思是。”Diggory尴尬地做了个手势。“你懂的，他是站在我们这边的吗? ”  
Harry冷冷地盯着他，“不然你以为Dumbledore会让他进来吗? ”  
Diggory举手投降：“随口问问而已。”  
“不然呢？”  
Diggory瑟缩一下: “忘了刚才的问题吧。抱歉。”  
Harry勉强挤出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情：“没关系。”  
“别这么暴躁 ，Potter，”Draco站在门口说，他整理着长袍的领口，一个眼神都不屑于给他们。Diggory吓了一跳，扭过身看向他，“判定我可能是一个食死徒间谍是完全合乎逻辑的推断。”  
“抛开你绝对无法胜任间谍这一点不论的话。”Harry小声嘟囔。  
“你说什么? ”Draco气鼓鼓地说，“我有做间谍的完美特质。你根本察觉不可能察觉到我的身份。你竟然如此诽谤我。”  
Diggory开始重新露出先前那种尴尬的怀疑神色。  
“看在上帝的份上，”Harry恼怒地站起身来，轻轻地推了Draco一把。“别再闹了。”  
“别再打扰我找乐子。”Draco反唇相讥，然后他严肃地凑过来，放轻了声音，“我要和你单独谈谈。”  
Harry心下一跳，对Diggory说: “在这儿等一下。”  
他们并肩走到庭院中，然后Draco说: “妈妈派了一只猫头鹰来。她说Bella阿姨去过海上星宫附近。”  
“该死。”Harry捋了捋头发，“我们该怎么办? ”  
“我不知道我们能做些什么，”Draco眉头微蹙，有些担忧，“她在赤胆忠心咒下很安全。”  
“我们是不是该——”Harry咬着嘴唇，“我可以让Dumbledore把这里的地址给她? 这里可能更安全。”  
“我想，你可以。”Draco听起来有些迟疑，“还有一件事。母亲认为黑魔王搬进庄园了。防御魔法被撕裂了，整片土地都——情况很可怕，而且——”他紧紧闭上眼睛，无法再说下去。  
“嘿，”Harry伸出手，但小心地没有碰到他，“我们会把庄园夺回来的。”  
“没错，”Draco语带愤怒，“母亲——她说她很后悔没有亲自去撤销防护咒语，她说最终——最终黑魔王和——父亲会变成那样，一定有庄园的原因。”  
Harry很不情愿地承认: “她说得对。我之前没告诉你——那时你还神志不清。Lucius他——他提到过。他不想把庄园交出去。这就是为什么——”为什么Lucius试图把Harry交出去。  
Draco看上去十分的苍白虚弱：“母亲需要留在海上星宫，Harry。她不能出事。”  
“我知道。”Harry鼓起勇气，伸手扶住Draco的侧颈，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的下巴，“Draco，我知道。告诉她——我们将赢得这场战争。她是个斯莱特林。她不必卷入其中。”  
“她不这么认为，”Draco说。“她——她很聪明。这就是问题所在。还有。”他咽了一口唾沫，“她和我一样，想知道父亲发生了什么事。她想要复仇。”  
Harry鼓起勇气问道: “你……你有没有告诉过她……? ”Lucius的死亡真相。真正的真相。  
Draco颓然地回答：“没有。”  
“那就告诉她，她正在把你置于险境。”Harry说。  
“你以为我不知道怎么操纵我自己的母亲吗? ”Draco右手抓住Harry的手腕，轻轻放下，“我认为没用的。她的想法正好相反，她认为她是在保护我。”  
Harry读出了他脸上的绝望。“也许吧。”他在Draco张嘴反驳前接着说道，“不，听着。你妈妈是个令人畏惧又尊敬的女巫。但Fudge的势力正被Scrimgeour所取代，而你知道他的名声。”他停顿了一下，试图找到一种更好的方式来表达，最终选择放弃，“Draco。我认为她应该加入凤凰社。等等，让我说完。我们还未成年——我们能怎么办？Snape什么也不肯告诉我们。”  
“你说Dumbledore今年会给你课外辅导。”Draco指出。  
“是的，”Harry说。“但是我的意思是——不管我们愿不愿意，我们已经身处Dumbledore的阵营里了。所以我们不妨顺势而为。想想看: 当战争结束时这会成为优势。如果你的母亲加入凤凰社，她将有更多的资源可以利用，而且她可以——这也是对其他斯莱特林的一种暗示。他们不会相信Dumbledore，但他们会相信Narcissa Malfoy。不是吗? ”  
Draco攥着他手腕的手握得那么紧，他开始感觉到疼了。“这会让她成为靶子。而且Dumbledore可能不会同意。”  
“如果Bellatrix在找她的话，她已经是众矢之的了，”Harry争辩道。“Dumbledore会同意的，他是个务实主义者，会想要她身上附带的价值。”  
“你的意思是在Dumbledore的党派里建立我们自己的派系，”Draco总结道。  
“我的意思是，除此之外我们真的无能为力了，”Harry急切地告诉他。“我什么也想不出来。你能吗？上次——上次我们没有去找Dumbledore，然后——“  
Draco猛地一扭身子，绕着他们一直站在下面的那棵树走了一圈。再次现身时他的脸色愈加苍白，死死咬着嘴唇: “好吧。我会给她写信的。”  
**  
再回到客厅时Lupin也在那里，正在给面包抹黄油。  
“抱歉让你们久等了，”Draco强颜欢笑，语调轻快地说，“我们走吧? ”  
对角巷比平日宁静，包括奥利凡德魔杖店在内的一些商店都关门了。有传言说Ollivander被绑架了，但经过打烊的商店门口时，Harry听到一个女人大声告诉她的同伴，她有可靠消息称Ollivander 正在澳大利亚度假，这表明大众仍旧对Voldemort的归来持否定态度。只要他还没有出现在公众面前，英国大部分巫师宁愿把头埋在沙地里。  
旅行一路顺利，最后一站他们前往Malkin夫人的长袍店，在店内遇到了Ron和Hermione。  
“哦，嘿，Harry，”Ron立刻朝Harry挥手，同时仿佛完全不认识Draco一样无视了他，他眯着眼向窗外望去。“那是Cedric吗? ”  
“是的，还有Lupin，”Harry说。“我想，呃，他们是在保护我们。”  
“被监护人跟着滋味不怎么样哈? 暑假过得怎么样? ”  
“呃，你懂的。”他耸耸肩。“还行。”  
来自Hermione处的沉默开始逐渐蔓延到整个屋子，Ron煞有介事地问道: “那么，你通过了几科OWL考试？我自己还凑合，”他咧嘴一笑。“过了六门。”  
“恭喜! ”Harry大喊，然后带着些怜悯之心补充，“我们俩都过了九门。”  
“真假啊，伙计，”Ron被震惊了，“你这是已经走上学霸的道路了啊。”  
“他只是学习了而已，Weasley。”Draco向摩金夫人的一个助手伸出了双臂，语气无比温和地说，“你应该试试。”  
Ron没理他，得意洋洋地宣布: “Hermione通过了十门。”  
Draco冷笑一声：“我门俩只选了九门课。”  
有那么一瞬间，Ron似乎依旧想无视他，但最后还是开口了：“她还是比你多一门，Malfoy。”  
“可以了。”摩金夫人对Hermione说，同时小心翼翼地瞥了一眼Draco。  
Hermione从高脚凳上走下来，轻蔑地哼了一声：“不必白费力气，Ron。他总是自认高人一等，因为不然他不知道该怎么活下去。”  
Harry站在Draco旁边的凳子上，闻言绷紧了身体。Draco疑惑地看了他一眼，Harry只是做了个鬼脸，精准打击道：“你的博格特是什么，Granger？我听说它们把你吓得不轻。让我猜猜: 你害怕自己不够优秀。”  
房间里不止一个人倒吸一口冷气。Hermione昂首挺胸走过去，仰头看着他。不知为何，她身上令人胆战的气息比站在凳子上占据了身高优势的Draco还要可怕。  
她言辞激动地说: “Malfoy，你才应该害怕自己不够优秀。不要太自视过高对这一点不屑一顾。”  
“多么隐晦含蓄啊，”Draco冷冷地回答，“需要我直说出来吗？你觉得我配不上Potter。你认为我身上一丝一毫都配不上Potter，或者说达不到你的要求。”  
“你——”Hermione张开嘴，又强忍着咽下原本想吐出来的词句，“Harry说分院帽想要把他分到格兰芬多，但为了你他去了斯莱特林。”  
“原来是学院恩怨，”Draco极度鄙视地看着她，“成熟点吧，格兰杰。”  
“好了。”给Ron量尺寸的女人开口，随后她收起量尺匆忙地走进后面的房间。  
Ron跳了下来：“Hermione，我们走——”  
“不，”Hermione反驳道，“我是在谈论对他人的正向或者负面影响。”  
“显然，”Draco说。“你的致命缺陷就是你狭隘的世界观，Granger。”  
Hermione看起来简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。“就好像你——你才是那个根深蒂固——”她停了下来，气得说不下去了。  
Draco的笑容没有丝毫温度：“那么我们不应该扩大彼此的视野吗? ”  
“你做梦，”Hermione说完意识到这反击不够明智，“我不相信你，Malfoy。”  
“你甚至不了解我，Granger。”  
“我了解你们这种人，我知道你们的立足所在。”  
Draco的语气变得危险起来，“是吗? ”  
“想象一下，”Hermione急冲冲开口说，“如果你父亲和Harry只能活一个，你一定会选——”  
Harry没有告诉她Lucius Malfoy是怎么死的。当时一片混乱人人自顾不暇，那是只有他和Draco才知道的事实。  
“Hermione，”他插嘴道，“别——”  
“我父亲已经死了，”Draco的声音如同淬了冰，冰面裂开丝丝缝隙，“如果我必须再做一次选择，我仍然会——”那些词句卡在他的喉咙里，他痛苦地挣扎着试图吐出它们，”我依然会选择——”  
“闭嘴! ”Harry大喊。  
“什么——”Ron一脸茫然地开口。  
“闭嘴，”Harry怒火冲天地重复一遍，“他妈的闭嘴! ”他从凳子上跳下来推了一下Hermione; 他只想让她退后些，给Draco喘息的空间，但他力度过大——他本以为Hermione会反抗，但她似乎毫无防备。她踉跄一下跌倒在一堆长袍中。Malkin吓得倒抽了一口冷气。  
“嘿! ”Ron冲到Harry和Hermione中间，耳朵气得通红，大喊道，“他妈的怎么回事？刚才根本不是她在说话！”  
“该死，”Harry心跳得飞快，“你没事吧? ”他朝Hermione伸出手，但被Ron拍掉了。  
Hermione顿了一下，站起身来。她身上的麻瓜衬衫牛仔裤和堆积如山的传统巫师长袍如此格格不入。“没关系，Ron，我不该说那种话。”  
“没错，你不该，”Harry找回了些许最初的动力，“他选谁不关你的事。无论现在还是过去。”  
Hermione闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。“我只是说——我没有意识到。对不起。”她转过身，对Draco重复道: “对不起。”  
骚乱引起了Lupin和Diggory的注意，此刻他们二人冲了进来。Lupin问道: “怎么回事? ”  
“梅林的权杖，Harry，”Ron瞥了一眼他们，大声说道，“你有什么毛病? 难道这不对吗—— ”  
“Ron。”Hermione打断了他的话。“这……我觉得我们该走了。”她转向Malkin，后者正在整理被推倒的袍子，“今天的事情我很抱歉。我们可以晚点再来取我们的订单吗? ”  
Malkin皱起眉头，但对Hermione说道: “我们六点关门。如果你愿意，我们也可以用猫头鹰寄过去。”  
“我也非常抱歉，”Harry粗声对Malkin说，肾上腺素带来的冲动散去后留下的只有羞耻，“如果有任何——我的意思是，如果有损失，我会赔偿的。对不起。”  
“我们稍后再来，谢谢。”Hermione说完后拖着一个不知所措的Ron离开了。  
“这是怎么回事? ”Diggory问。  
“没什么。”Harry不愿多说，一脸挫败地站回到自己的凳子上。  
“看起来不像没什么的样子，”Diggory压低了声音，“我很惊讶他们没有把你赶出去。”  
Lupin担心地问他: “你没事吧，Harry? ”  
Draco扭着头看向另一边，面无表情，脸色苍白。负责他的助手紧张地卷起卷尺，语带同情地柔声说：“量好了，亲爱的。”  
Draco开始移动，动作缓慢地下了高凳。他仰头看着Harry，竭力表现地漫不经心，但语调依旧木然：“分院帽真的建议你去格兰芬多了吗，Potter？这解释了很多事情。”  
“是的，”Harry对Lupin说，“我很好，真的很抱歉，以后不会再这样了。”

***

那一天，夏日的夜色温暖，Draco说: “我曾以为我会长大成为父亲那样的人。我曾不切实际地幻想着能得到梅林徽章来取悦他。Abraxas祖父英年早逝，但我总相信父亲永远不会死去：他会看着我的孩子们，我的孩子们的孩子们，一代代Malfoy们长大。Malfoy庄园会五代同堂，如同它的黄金时代那样。我会走过长长的走廊，为每一位想象中的家庭成员分配房间。”他顿了一顿，Harry听到哽咽的声音，“我不——不想知道。我不想。他给我看了所有的报道，宣称他是受到了夺魂咒的影响。然后——”Draco干笑一声，笑声沉重而苦涩，“他说起你：他说你和我年纪相仿，却已经活在史书中。人人称你为英雄。然后他说，‘Draco，当你在霍格沃茨遇到Harry Potter，如果你能和他成为朋友，将对我们家族的名声有益。有一天他会大权在握，但可能不知如何掌控。你明白吗?’  
“我当然明白。我本可以完美无缺地完成任务，我做到了，但是——你和书中描述的完全不同。你只是个孩子。你知道我做了什么吗？我写信给父亲说Harry Potter无论从言行举止上看都是个泥巴种，Salazar在上我该怎么办？父亲回信说要有耐心，他说Dumbledore剥夺了你与生俱来的权利，而我们有机会让你改邪归正。”Draco又毫无笑意地笑了一声，“所以，Granger是对的。”  
Harry坐起身来，Draco的床离他只有一米远，他说：“让个地儿。”  
“太热了，”Draco抱怨道，话音一落，房间里的温度明显下降了：屋子随时待命。他叹了口气挪开一些，Harry爬上床，和他一起躲在被子下面。  
“我知道你在试图影响我，或者别的什么，”Harry对他说。“我没那么傻。你做的挺明目张胆的。”  
“父亲很高兴，”Draco盯着天花板，低声说，“完美的计划。一旦你从霍格沃茨毕业当上魔法部长，或者其他什么名人，Malfoy背后将有更大的助力，借由我的手父亲终于可以推动他想要的法律，我们将一起令黄金时代重现。而我什么都不懂，愚蠢的人是我，不是你。这愿景永远不会实现，因为，因为——”他啜泣一声，“Harry，”他在泪水中呼唤他的名字，而Harry自入侵他的床后就陷入不知所措的境地。“我希望我可以选择我的父亲。我希望一切可以那样简单。为什么非得是你呢？为什么——”Draco毫不掩饰地哭泣起来，表情扭曲，满脸泪痕。惊慌失措中Harry伸手把他抱在怀里，嘘声安慰着他。拥抱的姿势并不舒适，但Draco没有反抗。Harry四肢僵硬，任由湿漉漉的语气穿破他的皮肤刺进他的胸口，“我爱他，我辜负了他，我做不到，我做不到，我做不到。”  
“我明白。”Harry一遍又一遍地重复着，如此荒谬，却又如此真实。他明白。他必须明白，不然Draco为何要选择他？


	16. Chapter 16

Harry坐在庭院中读《Archer与往昔之树》。  
他不怎么喜欢小说，年幼的时候也没什么机会接触到小说。他明白，童话是独属于那些有温柔的父母哄睡的孩子的。曾经有一次他从学校图书馆借了一本图画书，夜里借着手电筒的光偷偷读却被发现，被罚锁在壁橱里一个多星期。  
由于缺乏对比，他说不准这个故事是不是长篇。这本书比一般的书籍要更薄更小巧，但字母也很小。他认为这是一个相当长的故事，花了三天时间才读完，但里面的部分内容相当的晦涩难懂，因此也许只是他的阅读速度太慢，其实故事还是很短的。他还感觉到书中的内容发生了变化; 当他发现某个情节很有趣时，描写就会变多，而当他心不在焉时，故事就会自动缩略。有一次，他读完一章，又回到之前的一个章节去查看细节，发现了他以前从未见过的全新段落。这非常令人费解。  
Archer是一名德鲁伊ーー书中如此称呼他的种族ーー住在魔法大陆一个平凡的小村庄里。故事开始于风平浪静的一天，正值丰收时节，村里庆祝秋季第一个月亮的典礼即将举行。Archer和他的同伴们并不使用魔杖。他们拥有与生俱来的天赋——魔法就蕴含在言语之中。作为一个爱好和平的种族，他们的魔法致力于让大地繁荣昌盛，自然欣欣向荣。  
然而，随着时间的推移，厄运降临了。第一个没有魔力的孩子诞生了——以前从未发生过这种事，以至于书中甚至不知该如何称呼这个孩子。他们每年例行的祈雨仪式失败了。大地陷入可怕的干旱。村民的魔力如同土壤中的水分一样逐渐干涸。咒语一个接着一个失效，Archer的朋友们日渐因为心痛和饥饿而死去。  
村庄的人口锐减直至四分之一。就在这时，一吟唱着接骨木 Syscallon 传说的游吟诗人路过衰败的村落。据诗人所说， 早在世界诞生之前，Syscallon便已存活许久，它的种子是古代魔法核心的碎片，它无所不知，记忆中包罗万象。它是往昔之树，枝条拥有扭转自然法则的能力。深处绝望、快要被悲伤逼疯的Archer带着一线希望，踏上寻找的路途。  
整整七年，他穿越过无数陌生的国家和城市，有时候会路过比他的家乡还要凄凉的土地。极少数的日子里，大概是走运吧，他再次感受到了自己已经衰弱不堪的魔法。  
后来，他遇到了一个叫Gaea的女人。两人坠入爱河，在天涯海角共同陪伴，熬过最后的旅途，一步一步爬上世界中心的最高峰——传说Syscallon就生长在那座古老火山的火山口。道路愈加险峻，夜晚湿冷难眠，白日暴晒炎热，举目四望，只有无尽的陡坡和延绵的火山灰。Syscallon的魔力甚至消融了山巅的积雪。他们一路节衣缩食，储备的硬面包依旧所剩无几，Archer完全失去了他的魔力。但他们依旧不懈地攀登着。  
最后，他们登上了山顶，Syscallon沐浴在落日的余晖中，它的根茎铺满整个火山坑，叶子在昏暗的光线下熠熠生辉。  
他们俩已经累得几乎神志不清，拖着脚步地向树干走去，想要取下一根枝条。Archer必须踩在Gaea的肩膀上才足够高，手指接触到树枝时，他听到了树灵的声音。  
他说: 你可以带走任何东西，但必须付出相应的代价。  
Archer问他需要付出什么。  
Syscallon直截了当地回答道: 你自己，或者你的同伴，或者余下的整个世界。  
Archer知道他不能为了拯救一个村庄而放弃这个世界，他又是如此地深爱着Gaea，不能用她来交换任何东西，所以他献出了自己的生命，令魔法得以回归他的故土。  
Harry没看懂。  
他可以理解Archer为什么会做出这个选择; 这不是问题所在。问题在于他不能理解为什么Draco那么专心致志地读这个故事，为什么他对这个故事如此沉默。这只是一个关于英雄的经典童话，尾声中甚至没有提到Gaea的结局; 总的来说，Harry觉得故事有所欠缺。其中有关于无杖魔法的应用提示吗？又或者它的文笔十分优美？他完全没看出来。  
他的确想到了一点，如果Archer来霍格沃茨念书，一定会被分进格兰芬多。但这并不重要。  
***

他在九又四分之三站台又一次看到了Hermione，她正在等车。他又一次试图和她道歉和好，但Hermione假装没看到她，不过她脸红了。  
“来吧，”Draco撞了他肩膀一下，“Parkinson说Zabini占好了一个隔间。帮我拿行李好吗？午饭前我都得去级长巡逻。”  
Vincent最后没有去瑞士，但是他看上去瘦了些。Greg倒是状态不错，不过那可是Greg，Harry暗暗觉得哪怕明天是世界末日他也会一日三餐不落每天睡满八小时，只要有人提供食物和睡袋。  
他们整个上午都在谈论一些琐碎的事情，比如Harry被任命为斯莱特林魁地奇队的队长，Mily进军瑜伽的新尝试。  
“你们施咒时要集中注意力，”Mily说话中包间的门开了Draco和Pansy加入了他们，“精神和肉体都必须高度集中。”  
“聊什么呢? ”Pancy问道，接下来的半个小时里，他们俩一直在争论各种各样的漂浮技巧，Harry心不在焉听着。  
他们在手推车处买了午饭，Draco正准备在Harry的肩膀上小睡一会儿，这时一个二年级的斯莱特林学生高高扬着下巴打开门，给Harry，Draco和Blaise送来了Slughornhorn的包厢邀请函。  
“所以今年Slughornhorn的确回归了，”Blaise观察道，然后对着 Pansy笑得得意，“我想他很识时务。”  
“别闹了，”Pancy做了个鬼脸。“他才没有，他都没邀请我。”  
“如果有鱼子酱的话，我给你拿一些来。”Blaise对她眨了眨眼。  
Harry原以为Draco会喜欢Slughorn俱乐部现身的机会，但是他一反常态地沉默，只在别人跟他主动攀谈时才回话。有趣的是，Ginny · Weasley也在那里，当她亲昵地和Harry说话时，Slughornhorn发出暧昧的声音，开始盘问他们是怎么认识的。  
“我是她哥哥Ron的朋友，”Harry解释道。  
“当然，当然，”Slughorn热情洋溢地说，“Harry，你在不同的学院里有很多朋友吗? ”  
“呃，就格兰芬多有几个吧? ”  
Slughornhorn立马接话：“那么，想想你现在有机会发现的所有友谊吧！如果这些关于你的谣言是真的……”  
Harry没想过Slughornhorn真的愿意谈论有关他的谣言，因为二月份的庄园战斗中，Slughornhorn仍半信半疑地假装伏地魔并没有复活。Harry完全不想谈论这件事，因为据他所知，人们在预言家日报的基础上添油加醋，描述出一副完全背离现实的事件。  
“……他们叫你‘被选中的人’ ! ”Slughornhorn终于说完了。  
“什么? ”Harry皱起眉头。“不，他们没有。”  
Slughornhorn喜气洋洋道，“今天的最新报道。”他挥舞着魔杖，一个装着预言家日报的银盘飘了过来。  
“让我看看，”Draco一把抓过报纸迅速地读了起来，脸色越来越难看。  
Slughornhorn似乎并没有注意到这一点，而是继续聊起他曾指导过的学生们，他的社交圈令人瞠目。有些人名Harry没听过，但他们的职位却是众所皆知。Blaise听得尤其入迷。  
Harry看得出Draco正在等待一个适当的机会。当对话中出现一个停顿时，他平静地说: “我真诚地道歉，Slughornhorn教授，但是Harry和我可以离开了吗? ”  
“可是聚会才开始不到一个小时! ”Slughornhorn抗议道。事实上已经两个小时了。  
“如果您下次还邀请我们，我们将感到非常荣幸，”Draco向他保证，“但是我刚想起一件紧急的事情。我相信你会理解的。”  
“哦，好吧，”Slughornhorn说，听起来很失望。“我年轻时的确也坐不住。你们可以走了。”  
话音刚落，Draco便带着他一直走到某个车厢连接处，铁轨的噪音和呼啸的风声可以确保他们的谈话不会被偷听，然后他嘲笑道: “年轻而又闹腾。”  
“怎么，Malfoy? ”Harry扬起眉毛说，“你又老又累吗? ”  
Draco轻轻地打了他的胳膊，然后变得严肃起来。“这篇文章暗示魔法部内部有人向报社泄露了预言的存在。”  
“那肯定是缄默人了。”  
Draco不耐烦地说: “谁或者他的阵营都无所谓，重要的是，泄密确实发生了。有人一直在施压。这是最高机密。魔法部正在崩溃。黑魔王肯定知道预言球已经被摧毁了。”  
“他仍然没有采取任何公开行动。”  
“他不需要，Harry。按照这种速度，恐慌和怀疑足以令众人自乱阵脚。”有那么一瞬间，Draco看起来确实又苍老而疲惫。“我想知道Dumbledore在想什么，任由这件事发展到这个地步。”  
Harry问: “Narcissa有没有……? ”  
“他们一直保持着联络”Draco不高兴地回答，注意到Harry脸上的表情他肯定道，“是的，我想是的。”  
“至少这是件好事。”  
“我来告诉你件更好的事儿，”Draco回答。“你的那些私人课程。如果这些都不能揭露那个老傻瓜的任何秘密，我们会一败涂地。”

***

让Harry大失所望的是，Snape对他在魔药OWL中获得优异（O）成绩这一点无动于衷。他冷哼一声慢吞吞地说：”好吧，Potter，看来鸡窝也能出蛇怪。魔咒学，黑魔法防御，草药学，魔药学，变形学和古如尼文。不怎么出人意料。”  
“你什么意思? ”Harry恼火地咕哝了一句，但是Snape已经转向Draco了。  
“Malfoy先生，很高兴通知你今年炼金术需要至少四门OWL，你在数字占卜，草药学，魔药学和变形术中都拿到了优秀（O），达到了选课条件。”   
“你会教授这门课吗，先生? ”Draco急切地问道。  
“我和Slughornhorn教授将共同职教，”Snape回答道。“随着课程深入，你会意识到这门课更多地依赖于你自己的主动性而非教师指导。我注意到了你剩下的选课和Potter一样，但我不建议你同时选修高级数字占卜和古如尼文。你会因课业过重压榨自己的课余时间。”  
“我两个都喜欢，”Draco固执地说。“只要课程时间不冲突我哪个都不想放弃，先生。我已经不得不放弃天文学了。”  
“那你自己承担后果吧。”Snape说着把时间表递给他。  
“莫拉查啊，”Pancy评论道，“你应该去拉文克劳，你这个书虫。”  
“你明明喜欢我这点呀。”Draco夸张地朝她抛个媚眼。她哼了一声转过身去。  
“我真不敢相信，难得Snape给了你靠谱的建议你却不接受，”Harry说。“Malfoy，你还有级长职务。”  
“你也有魁地奇赛啊。”Draco指出。  
“哦，对了。队里有个空位。”Harry靠近了一点。“你要试试吗? ”  
Draco眨眨眼，然后皱起眉头。“除了找球手我不接受任何职位，Potter。别这么混蛋。”  
Harry叹了口气，说: “好吧，反正你也忙不过来了。”  
第一堂魔药课上，Ron展现了前所未有的魔药水平，酿造出一副几乎完美的活地狱汤剂，从Slughornhorn手中赢得了福灵剂。  
Slughornhorn连同众人都大吃一惊，但他很快调整过来，开口说道：“好吧，优秀的遗传基因！你妹妹Ginevra的蝙蝠精魔咒也令人印象深刻，而你显然有不俗的魔药烹饪技术。太棒了！”  
当他们鱼贯走出教室的时候，Harry看到Hermione在Ron的耳边烦躁地窃窃私语着什么。她拿出魔杖，对Ron从储物柜拿来的那本拿出来的《高级魔药制作》施了一个咒语。  
Draco停下来看了看他，轻蔑地说: “这是我见过的最掩人耳目的作弊行为。”  
“呃，”Harry温和地回答，“我觉得这是意外。”  
“可惜。那瓶魔药对我们有大用处。”Draco说。  
接下来的一周如同白驹过隙。Harry忙得几乎没时间说话。实际上，Harry唯一一次在做古如尼文作业打算说点儿什么时，却不小心打断了Theo对于无声咒语变形术的练习。  
如果Harry的情况称得上糟糕，那Draco那边就是惨不忍睹。Snape的警告变成了现实，Draco的日程表满满当当。炼金术课（他们称之为咨询会）都是在深夜或清早，于是Draco不得不早出晚归。到周五的晚上，他已经疲惫得面色苍白，仿佛一个失魂落魄的幽灵。  
“在走廊里奔跑，格兰芬多扣五分，”他朝一个用过晚餐后跑出大厅的一年级生大喊，“颜色搭配辣眼睛，赫奇帕奇扣十分。”  
Harry环顾四周，压根就没有赫奇帕奇的学生：“你不能仅仅因为不喜欢学院色就扣分，Draco。”  
“我可以，”Draco争辩说。“如果你带我去有求必应室睡一个小时，我就给斯莱特林加两分。”  
“只有两分? ”Harry假作义愤填膺，但最终还是答应了。这一次有求必应屋展现的房间像是来自格里莫广场，Draco感激万分地叹息一声跳上床。  
Harry在窗边的桌子旁坐下，设好闹钟开始研究变形理论，窗外的银杏叶静静飘落。一小时后他走过去把Draco摇醒; 他本想让他多休息一会儿，但内心深处知道不该这样; 他之前看过了Draco为炼金术起草的假设和研究计划。你可以称之为雄心勃勃，或者受虐倾向严重。  
他们一直学习到午夜过后。回到公共休息室时依旧看到很多醒着的五年级及以上的学生。  
“我明天早上有级长任务。”他们走向六年级寝室时Draco小声说。Blaise和Greg床帘紧闭，已经睡着了。Harry在他和Draco的床之间点了一根小蜡烛，以免打扰他们。“我整个下午都会在炼金术实验室。如果找不到机会，你就周天再告诉我Dumbledore课上的事儿。”  
Harry脱下外袍，扔到床边的椅子上。“周六早晨的级长职务? ”  
“带一年级们参观城堡。”Draco打了个大呵欠。他一向完美无瑕的头发仍因之前的小憩而蓬松凌乱着。  
“啊，”Harry慢吞吞地说，“我现在想起来了。”  
他记得那更像是一种入校仪式。负责他们的六年级级长让他们跑遍整个城堡，在规定时间内完成任务并收集物品。如果任务失败或者成了最后一名，将被扣分。每个任务积累一分。只要得到级长允许，人们可以自由与其他竞争选手交换积分。比赛结束时得分最低的两名选手将被处罚为六年级生背一周的书包，当时是Theo和Mily。Harry记起Theo以负分结束比赛。据他对Theo的了解，他可能被一幅说古英语的肖像分了心。  
“应该很有趣，”Draco太累了，嘟囔着踢掉鞋子，“我一定会为自己找个小跟班。万岁。”在烛光摇曳下，他的脸庞温暖甜蜜。  
Harry只是站在那儿，长久而沉默的注视着他。他头发凌乱，白金色的眼睫浓密恼人，肩膀的弧度在睡衣掩映下温润而柔和。不过是人人都有的皮肤和头发而已。但是，上帝啊。  
“好了吗? ”Draco问道，有那么一瞬间Harry惊慌失措，以为Draco是问他看够了没有，但他其实问的是蜡烛。  
“好了。可以了。”他没有用魔杖，伸出手指捻灭了火焰。  
这是他第一次这么做。灼热的痛感甜蜜又缠绵地绕上他的指尖。  
***  
“那么，”Harry咀嚼着又一块酸柠檬，“这和预言有什么关系?，先生? ”  
他们已经离开了 Pensieve，Dumbledore刚刚详细说明了Merope Gaunt和伏地魔的来历。  
“有很大联系，”Dumbledore耐心地回答，“我以后再解释。”  
“之前你说过一刻也不能再耽搁了。”  
“我不是在拖延时间，Harry。我只是在按照时间顺序向你解释。我们不能急于求成，尤其是在信息不够充分的情况下。”  
“没错。”  
Dumbledore调整了一下他的仪器。片刻后，他说: “我知道是你劝Narcissa Malfoy加入凤凰社的。”  
“就算是又怎么样? ”  
Dumbledore仍然带着仁慈的口吻问道: “Harry，你真的有必要对我抱有这么大的敌意吗? ”  
Harry眯起眼睛：“二月份时你可以放任Draco去死。”  
“我当时正在努力营救他。”  
“不，”Harry否认道。“你只是在为自己的计划谋划。只是恰巧他的安危被包含在内。”  
Dumbledore看着他，沉默了很长时间。“你认为我们必须赢得这场战争吗? ”  
“是的。”  
“伏地魔必须被打败? ”  
“是的。”  
“不惜任何代价? ”  
Harry犹豫一下愤怒地看向他: “我知道你在暗示什么。”  
“没错，”Dumbledore平静地说。“你知道我在做什么。我在努力赢得这场战争，打败伏地魔。”  
Harry心中的怒火烧得更旺: “我不在乎。Draco不是——你不能这样衡量他的生命。”  
Dumbledore再一次没有立即回答，任由Harry的怒气在沉默中燃烧。更令人愤怒的是他充满理解的眼神，仿佛他从心底里理解Harry，但他绝不会退步，因为有前车之鉴。  
Dumbledore拉起袖口，将数周来他隐藏的受伤发黑的胳膊完整的暴露在Harry面前。他说:“Harry，你还记得夏天我们去拜访Slughornhorn教授时，我戴着一枚奇特的戒指吗? ”  
Harry回想道，“那是我在你记忆中看到的那枚戒指。”  
“没错。”Dumbledore笑了。“我在获得那枚戒指的过程中受到诅咒，弄伤了手臂。诅咒可以延迟，但不能消除。我大概还有一年的时间。”  
他脑子一懵：“你的意思是——还能活一年? ”  
“是的。”Dumbledore说。  
“但是，”Harry茫然地说，“我……”  
“我告诉你这些并不是为了博取你的同情，”Dumbledore拉起袖子，平静地说，“我的论点是: Draco Malfoy并不是赢得这场战争的必要条件。我也并不是赢得这场战争的必要条件。但你是。我知道这责任重大，但你必须背负它，承认它。”  
“可是，”Harry开口。这——这太荒谬了。Dumbledore是伏地魔唯一害怕的巫师——他不能——  
“所以你看，”Dumbledore继续说道，“我们得抓紧时间。不能操之过急，也不可拖沓。我明白你对我的不满，Harry，但我希望你能暂时将它放在一边。”  
Harry站起身，崩溃得说不出话：“我必须——我得…… ”  
“很晚了，”Dumbledore说，“你该休息了。”  
“对。”他大步走向门口，觉得自己会立刻大病一场。  
“Harry? ”  
他转过身来，呼吸颤抖：“是的，先生? ”  
“我知道，无论我怎么说，你都很可能会把今天得知的消息告诉Malfoy先生，但我不得不再次提醒我健康一事的重要性，决不能走漏消息。你明白吗? ”  
他机械地点点头。  
“谢谢，晚安，Harry。”

***

Harry把Dumbledore的诅咒藏在心里。他非常非常想告诉Draco，但——他该如何开口。这太不现实了，就像是谎言。而且他还要考虑到斯莱特林们的情况：Narcissa已经加入了凤凰社。如果Draco知道Dumbledore只有一年的生命，他母亲一定会有所察觉。哪怕他让Draco发誓不说出去，她也聪明得足以从蛛丝马迹中获得线索。一旦她发现真相，谁知道会导致怎样的后果？如果Dumbledore活不到战争结束，谁来与斯莱特林们讨价还价为他们提供庇佑？Snape？Harry他自己？他仿佛一夜间老了五十岁，却依旧无知到不知如何处理此事。  
但他别无选择。如果Dumbledore的死亡真实且不可避免，他得担起所有责任。  
他必须这么做。如果Dumbledore真的死了，这一切都会落到他的头上。  
“嘿，”Draco在他们去魁地奇球场的路上撞了他一下，“想什么呢? ”   
Harry猛地回过神: “啊。”  
Draco警告说: “Potter，你最好脑子放清楚些。到时候人肯定不少。”  
那是一个星期后的星期天早晨。他和Draco一起早早下来，在选拔赛前单独飞行一个小时。  
“你说不少人是什么意思? ”他小心翼翼地问。  
“你真是昏了头了吗? ”Draco讥讽道，但Harry听得出其下掩盖的担忧，“看到黑魔王母亲的脸就这么让你悲痛欲绝吗？还是因为睡眠不足? ”  
“睡眠问题吧。”  
“嗯。”Draco上下打量着他，“好吧。”他骑上扫帚，一脚踢开地面，在上面盘旋。Harry加入了他的行列。“但是那个食死徒过去常说什么来着？时刻保持警惕? ”他们开始绕着场地盘旋。“你有了一群跟踪狂，Potter。真不敢相信你居然没注意到。”  
“什么? ”Harry翻了个跟头回到Draco左边，“跟踪狂? ”  
“崇拜者们，”Draco冷冷地澄清道，“迷妹。马屁精。”  
“我完全不知道你在说什么，Malfoy。”Harry趴在火弩箭上加快速度，在风中尽情享受。要是一切都像飞行一样简单就好了。  
Draco在他再次放慢速度时追上了他。“我是说女孩子们，Potter，你这个脑子不好的白痴。这个夏天你长高了整整一英尺，有着深邃迷人的绿眼睛和‘救世主’的神秘感，她们都像一群食人魔一样垂涎欲滴。”刚一说完他就突然转向，在Harry还没来得及回答之前，就迅速回到了装着金色飞贼的箱子旁。“准备好了吗? ”他甚至没有等Harry的确认便放出了金色飞贼，它像一道模糊的光一样冲了出去。  
随后是纯粹的酣畅淋漓的二人赛，他们上下追逐，纠缠错身，仿佛生来便浑然一体，有如双生。  
金色飞贼一路冲向高空，又急速下降，骤停在离地面一米处。最终Harry在东边门柱附近抓住了它，连人带球一起摔倒在草坪上。他笑得气喘吁吁，Draco随后滚落在他身上。  
他向着朝阳举起右手，对手心中挣扎的金色飞贼微笑，说道：“我才不信你那些关于女孩们的鬼话，Malfoy——”  
Draco突然身体前倾挡住了阳光，双手撑在Harry的脸侧。然后他抽身离开，可Harry没有明白为什么——  
会有一个吻。  
“该死，”Draco说。  
Harry立马起身。“抱歉? 什么? ”  
“不，我的意思是——”Draco伸手捂着嘴，似乎和Harry一样震惊，这个有点儿不公平吧？“我的意思是。我是说该死。”  
Harry努力地消化着现状，但似乎只是越来越恼火：“你吻了我。”  
“是的，谢谢，我意识到了，”Draco粗暴地回答。“我不是故意的。”  
“你不是故意的。”Harry重复一遍。  
“我是说，我——我没有，但我刚才确实这么想的，”Draco毫无意义地说。“我不该这样。”  
“为什么不? ”Harry质问。  
“因为! ”Draco大喊一声，却接不上任何理由：“梅林和莫拉查啊。操。我得——”  
Greg和Vincent恰好带领几名魁地奇球员进入赛场，打断了他的话。Harry看了Draco一眼，站起身朝他伸出手。幸好，虽然Draco顶着张臭脸，却还是牵上了他。  
“嘿，Harry，”Greg朝他们打着招呼走来，“Malfoy。”  
“早上好，”Vincent问好说。  
“早上好，”Harry回答，真是奇迹，他的声音竟然很正常。  
“Malfoy，你也要参加选拔吗? ”一个五年级的斯莱特林学生厄克特问道。  
“不。”Draco的语气冷得像冰。他召唤来自己的扫帚，飞向了看台。  
这是当前最明智的决定，正如他所说，参加选拔的人数众多，Harry不可以分心。首先，一大堆其他学院的人挤在一起，好像是要他注意不到，可怕的是他们中大部分的确是咯咯甜笑的女孩们。中间只夹杂着几个男孩，估计是来窃取情报。他把他们全赶出了场地：其间一个格兰芬多女孩试图把一张羊皮纸塞进他的长袍，惹得斯莱特林窃笑不已。等到她走开后，Harry直接施咒烧了纸条，连看都没看。  
之后一切重回他的掌控。没有一年级入选，他们个个都十分认真，但似乎也并未报太大希望。有一个Rosier家的孩子似乎很有潜力，有望明年加入球队。  
“你会是个追球手。”他告诉她。  
她的神情和她姐姐Yvonne对待低年级的学生时很像：“我更喜欢找球手。”  
人人都爱找球手。还好Yvonne已经毕业了。“那就后面排队去吧。”  
出人意料的是Daphne竟然选上了追求手的位置。她和Urquhart以及Vaisey的飞行技巧都尚显粗糙青涩，但作为新手已经够格了，他会好好训练他们。  
“我都不知道你飞得这么好。”她降落时Harry开口。  
“哦，我一直都很喜欢飞行，”达芙妮说。“但是，你知道的。”她笑了笑，“球队里都是一群糙汉。”  
“呃，”Harry尴尬地不知如何是好。的确是这么回事儿。  
“别担心，Harry，”达芙妮笑着说。“Ria有来劝我，但最后是我自己做的决定。”她指着看台。Astoria正坐在Draco旁边。  
守门员没那么好找。理想人选是个大块头，只有一个七年级人体型符合，但他脾气暴躁，选拔中一直因为Greg将游走球打向他而大吼大叫。  
权衡之下他选中了一个姓Selwyn-Hester的三年级男孩，虽然看上去弱不禁风的，但动作灵活且富有激情，就是得屏蔽掉脑中他仿佛一只跳脱的兔子这个想法。  
“哇，Potter，太好了！”得知入选消息后Selwyn-Hester兴奋不已，“我们第一次训练是什么时候? ”  
临近午饭时间，球场不剩什么人了。Harry的肚子咕噜咕噜地叫起来：“暂定周二晚上，可以吗? ”  
没人提出异议，他终于得以脱身飞去看台，Astoria依旧坐在那里。  
“你好，Harry，”她说，“真高兴Queenie入选了。”  
“是啊，”他努力挤出一个笑脸，“她飞得很棒。你也飞吗? ”  
“哦，不，”她站起身掸去长袍上的灰尘。Draco也站了起来，清了清嗓子。她解释说：“我的体质不适宜飞行。”  
“啊，我明白了。”Harry看向Draco。Draco抬头看着天。  
Astoria礼貌地开口询问道：“你介意陪我走回城堡吗？我们已经很长时间没有机会好好说话了。”  
她很清楚，他们从未单独聊过，因此根本不存在好好说话。但他还是同意了：“好的。”  
“我去有求必应屋等你，Potter。”Draco说着径直朝楼梯走去，行色匆匆仿佛屁股后面着了火。  
阿斯托利亚一直等到他走出视野范围才起身。Harry犹豫不决地站起来，不知道自己是不是该绅士的挽着她的手臂。她身边总是环绕着这般优雅淑女的氛围。  
“我们去湖边走走好吗? ”离开球场后，Astoria建议道。  
“没问题。”Harry说。  
“Queenie一直想让我和她一起飞。”她步伐轻缓，Harry必须集中精力才能保持速度一致，“但是父亲不允许我骑扫帚。Queenie一向身体健康，父亲很为她的飞行能力骄傲。我想一定是某种内疚感阻碍了她早些时候参加球队的选拔。”  
“好吧，”Harry说。“呃。看。我不想说得太直接。或者至少，我无意冒犯你。但我觉得你想和我谈谈Draco。”  
Astoria轻声笑道：“我会将话题引向Draco。你看，谈话不可冒进。”  
”我们就不能……直奔主题? ”  
“可以啊。”Astoria忍俊不禁。  
“所以……”Harry紧张地提醒道。  
“所以。”Astoria回应道。  
“你想跟我说什么”  
Astoria轻飘飘瞥了他一眼，神色莫测：“我想说的你都已经心知肚明。我爱慕Draco。我们门当户对。只要他不阻止，我必定竭力追求他。”  
“哦。”Harry小小声说道。  
“事实上，”Astoria继续说道，“我希望你能跟我说说。这是一个微妙的问题，因此我试图委婉些，但如果你喜欢开门见山，我也就失礼了: 你认为你值得Draco为你担上Malfoy一家灭族的危险吗？ ”  
Harry停下脚步。  
“他是Black仅剩的后裔，”Astoria温和地说，“也是最后一个Malfoy。”  
当然，这就是为什么Draco——他是个白痴竟然没想到。“操他妈的。”  
Astoria也停了下来：“抱歉? ”  
“对不起，”他说，“你介意我……我得走了。散步愉快。今天天气不错。”  
她一个字还没来得及说，他已经跨上火弩箭向城堡冲去。

***

Harry有一点点担心也许Draco不会在有求必应屋，但他在那儿，只是屋子内部与之前全然不同。  
“这是怎么回事? ”门一开Harry就问道。  
Draco耸了耸肩，他身下是一个水晶或玻璃制的凳子，身后是堆积如山的……垃圾杂物？他没有直视Harry的眼睛，视线聚焦在他左脸上，说道：“我不知道。我猜我可能——”他微微退缩一下，“想要个藏东西的地方。”  
“什么东西? ”Harry走过去打开衣橱的门。里面有一堆旧式长袍和一盒麻瓜棉球。  
Draco站起身绕道垃圾山后，消失得无影无踪。只能听见他的声音说: “你来得真快。Potter，你这个野蛮人，你是不是告诉Astoria你会陪她却把她扔在半途了？”  
“是的，关于那件事，”Harry也绕到了另一边，他俩面对面站在一个破损的独角兽雕像前。他深吸了一口气。“她依旧对你有兴趣。你对她感兴趣吗? ”  
Draco僵在原地，仿佛如果他不控制住每一块肌肉就会立刻转身逃跑，然后他回答说，“这对她不公平。”  
Harry靠在雕像上，双臂交叉：“但是? ”  
“但是我想——”Draco顿住了，他转过身狠狠踢了一脚旁边满是灰尘的书堆，“我本打算理清自己。”  
书堆塌了，乱七八糟散落在地。Draco双手握拳，后背绷紧，仿佛是一座坚硬冰冷的石雕。  
Harry问道: “你成功了吗? ”  
Draco眼神闪烁到处乱飘:“你怎么想，Potter? ”  
“我想，”Harry边说边跨越最后的距离拉住他的手腕，“你本来可以早点告诉我的。”  
“那又能怎么样? ”Draco生气地问道，他背后是一副春日的画，瀑布如梦如幻，彩虹绚烂，前景的野雏菊明丽动人。Harry推着他后背靠在画上，俯身与他额头相贴。  
“我们本可以这样。”他这样说着，垂头吻了他。  
Draco毫不犹豫地回吻他，呼吸灼热，喘息凌乱，他抬起右手插进Harry的黑发，另一只手挣脱开意图去取碍事的眼镜——Harry稍稍退开一点摘下眼镜。Draco看上去十分的柔软，如同梦中的幻象。  
Draco找到机会开口: “你这个笨蛋。”  
无论他是真的埋怨还是娇嗔，Harry都不在乎了，他不管不顾的又亲过去，Draco顺从地张开嘴唇接纳了他的舌尖。Harry没有冒进，只轻轻舔了一下，又改变路线吻上他的唇角，脸颊，下颌，然后吻着他的耳垂。Draco依旧在试图阻止他：“Harry——你——你在听吗？我不能。我们不该这么做。”  
“我们可以，”Harry抵着他的肌肤反对，“我们可以。”但他还是停下来，头靠在画布上，他们身下的阴影中，瀑布无声地咆哮奔流着。  
“我不能，”Draco又说了一遍。他把Harry轻轻推开一点距离，面对面地说着：“这不公平。”  
“你什么时候开始在乎公平了? ”Harry回答道。“我们可以……找点儿乐子。可以吗? ”  
“找点儿乐子，”Draco慢吞吞地开口，但与他一贯的拖长腔并不相同，Harry透过模糊的视线看出他在竭力控制自己的用词，“就像你对待Pancy那样？这就是你——你认为这样没问题？我们可以随叫随停? ”  
自从上个学年开始，Harry就没和Pancy在一起了。“我想——”  
Draco咄咄逼人地打断道: “我知道你想要什么。但是我……我没有那个闲情逸致。我不能——”他闭上了眼睛。  
这太愚蠢了。他们这样年轻，不该考虑后代和遗产，可Draco就是如此思考的。Harry问：“就没有什么，我也不清楚，什么魔药吗？可以用来，呃，你懂的。”  
Draco睁大眼睛：“你——Potter。你有脑子吗？你是在——你不会是在暗示说——总之，不能，没有那种魔药。”然后他笑了，好像他不相信这次谈话会发生一样。  
“好吧，”宽慰、失望和困惑一起涌上来，“那么，我可以——”  
“住嘴，”Draco插话道。“别说了。我甚至不想要孩子。”他看到了Harry脸上的表情，仿佛指责说他的话毫无逻辑，于是他补充说: “闭嘴。”  
Harry又后退了半步给他空间，因为他显然是疯了。“你不想要孩子，但是你计划中有他们。对。好吧。”  
“闭嘴，”Draco又重复一遍，他向前逼得Harry又退后一步，“我为什么想要孩子？哪怕在我……哪怕在我幻想着填满装满所有房间时，我也从不想要孩子。我们这个年纪的人谁会想要孩子。”  
“有些人想，”Harry说，“有些人。”  
“是吗？还好如此。Harry，别装了，你完全明白我的意思。英国只剩下二十八个纯种血统家族，我肩负着为其中两个留下后裔的责任。家族中的其他人或者死了，或者加入了食死徒，或者嫁给了麻瓜。无论如何，我，我必须——数个世界传承的魔法链条将要断裂，Harry。必须有人延续它。”  
“它正在延续中，”Harry放开他。“会永远延续下去。  
“我知道你对此有不同的看法，”Draco近乎怨毒地说，“我知道你不在乎，但我在乎。”  
Harry想告诉他，无论他对Astoria还是Harry的所谓公平是什么，它已经不复存在了。生活永远不遂人意。永远都不会再有公平了，因为Harry已经在夜里把Draco抱在怀里，知晓Draco的秘密，明白Draco童年对未来的梦想已经破灭。  
Harry提醒他: “我们之间不会结束的。”  
“当然不会，”Draco回答道，他好像以为Harry真的想结束一样，有些生气了，“无论如何。永远都不会。”  
“只是确认一下。”  
“不会，”Draco皱着眉头重复道。“我只需要理清自己，而你需要——我不知道。和Pancy找点儿乐子。”他似乎更生气了。  
“我可不想和Pancy瞎混，”Harry大声反驳。  
“随便你! ”Draco转身跺着脚走开，路上踢翻了一个空鸟笼,“但是——这不是结束。还有——“Harry及时赶上，听到他咽下去时喉咙发出的干涩的咔嗒声——“我们不应该这样做。”  
他浑身是刺又郁郁寡欢，仿佛清楚自己提出了一个自私、荒谬又徒劳的建议，却依然固执地强迫自己接受它。同时他看上去又那样熟悉，招人讨厌又惹人怜爱，Harry能清楚地想象出他嘴角的弧度。  
Harry从口袋里掏出眼镜戴上。他不愿让步，但又战无可战。Draco知晓一切，依旧做出这样的选择。  
“好吧，”Harry咬着牙妥协，“听你的。随便你。”


	17. Chapter 17

Ron在魔药课上的表现不稳定到令人抓狂，整个班级都怨声载道。他时而优秀得被Slughorn称赞为他教过的最有天赋的学生，时而造成三米范围内一切尽毁的大爆炸。Draco和Harry开始战略性地占据尽可能远的座位，但仍然多次被卷入其中。

到了第四次，连Harry都受够了。

“你能注意点儿吗，Weasley? ”Draco边咳嗽边凶道，“我们必须每时每刻都要承受你无能的后果吗? ”

“哦，去把你丑脸浸在龙粪里吧，Malfoy，”Ron以同样的分贝呛道。

“你是不是把未经处理的巴波块茎直接加进去了？ ”Harry趁着一片混乱溜到Ron座位旁，看了一眼他冒着浓烟的坩埚，控诉说，“你确定，Ron? ”

“你听起来跟Hermione似的。”Ron嘟囔着。

“你在作弊，”Harry生气地指出，“既然你都作弊了，为什么不能——”

“我没有作弊! ”Ron气冲冲地反驳，他推开《高级魔药学》指着打开的那一页，“我只是看了笔记！”

Harry眯着眼看了看：“‘汁粉比例三比五，在混合之前涂上薄薄一层。’好吧那你为什么不按照它说的做？”

Ron说：“啊，是这个意思吗？我以为它想让我同时把它和其他东西混在一起……”

他另一边Hermione颇不赞同地冷哼一声。

Ron举手投降，大声说道：“天哪算我求你们，你们两个为什么不和好，这样你们就可以一起吼我了? ”

Hermione反唇相讥：“我没有吼你，Ron。”

Harry拒绝被他们转移话题，坚持问道：“这本书到底是谁的? ”可这时Slughorn已经驱散了浓烟，拍掌示意学生安静，他不得不带着满肚子好奇回到自己的位置。

他一落座，Draco就急不可耐地问道：“你是不是去告诉Weasley他该退课让我们好好学习的？”

“他好像读不懂他用来作弊的笔记。”Harry低声解释道。

Draco神色郁郁地嘟囔：“早就知道他不识字了。”

Harry翻个白眼：“字迹很难认，挤作一团，墨水断断续续的。跟Snape写的似的——”他愣住了。“等等。”

“什么? ”Draco反应过来，“哦，不。真的吗? 你认为那是Snape教授的旧课本? ”

“可能吧。”

兴趣和恶作剧并排出现在Draco的脸上：“我们能……检查一下吗? ”

“Ron好像很宝贝那课本，不知道他会不会借给我。”

“Potter，如果连一本Weasley家的书都借不到，你活着还有什么意义？ ”Draco扬起眉毛，冷笑起来。“我们又不会借很久。”

在达成协议之后，Harry曾希望Draco能够保持距离，行为克制，因为正常人都会这样，但他错了，Draco如此荒唐无常，他开始调情了。Harry不知道还能如何定义他的行为：他的笑容愈发夺目，凝视更为灼热，肢体的占有欲更明显。就仿佛他好像获得了不知名的信心，而Harry无比渴望弄明白他的想法。因为这一切让他痛苦。但他问不出口，除非他得以把Draco推进某个阴暗的角落，而Harry承诺过他绝不会这么做。于是他只能忍受。

他怼了Draco一胳膊让他不要再笑，因为他无法承受那其中的暖意：“晚饭时我会问他的。”

***

“不可能，”Ron说，“你会把它给Malfoy，然后就再也不还回来了。”

“我保证我们会还的，”Harry小心翼翼地潜入格兰芬多长桌，假装没看见周围不满的视线,“我明天早上直接给你送来。第一节是魔咒课，对吧? ”

“但是我今晚要做魔药课的作业。”Ron抗议道。Hermione大声假咳，好像被牛排噎住了似的。

“我把我的书借给你。”Harry提议。

格兰芬多桌子远处一个姑娘忽闪着睫毛开口：“你可以随时来借我的魔药课本。”Harry记起在斯莱特林魁地奇选拔赛上见过她。她在朋友耳边低声说了些什么，两人都咯咯地笑了起来。

“呃，好的。”Harry回头看着Ron。“这样吧，把书借我们住一晚，我给你Malfoy的周四截止的那篇论文笔记。”

Ron皱了皱鼻子: “Malfoy的笔记? ”

“他是魔药学的第一名，Ron。”Harry不耐烦地说，“他正在学炼金术，他的笔记条理清楚还十分详尽。”

Hermione看起来很想说点什么，但她还没来得及决定是否终止和Harry间的冷战，Ron就开口了: “好，好，我不想再听Malfoy多么伟大多么厉害的彩虹屁了——”

“什么，”Harry不高兴了，“我从来没有——”

“你的语气就是那个意思，”Ron耸耸肩，“好吧，伙计，但是明天一早我就要见到书，完好无损。还有Malfoy那个什么笔记。”

“成交，”Harry一口答应，随后与Ron碰了个杯。

他夹着课本离开时，听到Ron在身后喊：“让他碰那本书前先洗手！”

“任务完成。”他一坐下就通知Draco，“不过，你需要贡献你的论文笔记。”

“你贱卖了我的笔记? ”Draco递给他从Greg和Vincent手里抢救下的糖浆馅饼，“你的交易技能有待提高，Potter。”

“干杯，”Harry边吃边说，“才不是，我可聪明得很，用一份就换来了写满Snape满课本的笔记。”

“我们还不确定那是Snape教授的书。”Draco争辩了一句就没再坚持。他们飞快用餐后回到地下，宿舍里空无一人。Harry坐上床，踢掉了自己的鞋子。

“Ron换掉了封面，”他拿出那本课本，“哈，‘混血王子的财产’。”

“让我看看。”Draco也坐了下来，把书拖到两人中间，“那这的确是他的。父亲——我是说，如果他随母亲那的确是Prince（王子）”

“你是说这是一个姓? ”

“当然是姓了。”Draco不耐烦地啧了一声，翻到下一页，“那个家族曾经声名显赫，但后来逐渐衰落了。我听说依然有后代生活在德国，但已经与麻瓜杂交很久了。”

“哦，天啊，”Harry阴阳怪气地说，“真是可怕啊。”

Draco不置可否地哼了一声：“看看这个: 他建议你可以用鼻涕虫的鼻涕来增强犰狳胆汁的功效，但是我认为——哦，我明白了。”他飞快翻着页，“你说他有没有试图出版过？ ”

“显然没有，鉴于我们现在用的课本和二十年前没什么区别。”

但Draco压根没听，指着某一页说：“这儿还写着咒语。”

“Levicorpus（倒挂金钟），”Harry读道，“这是什么咒语? ”

Draco抿起双唇：“根据拉丁语，我猜这是用于活物的悬浮咒。”

“想试试吗? ”

Draco看了他一眼，“你试图让我实验一个未知的咒语？”

“不行吗? ”

Draco显然能想到数个理由拒绝，他面上的神情几经变换，最后妥协说： “总之，我想我知道这个咒语。父——你还记得世界杯吗? ”

“当然，”Harry回答前根本没过脑子，然后他想起来了: 麻瓜们倒立着漂浮在空中。“哦。是的。那个咒语。”

“很有可能。”Draco合上书，站起来走到书桌前，回来时拿着一捆羊皮纸，估计是他的论文笔记。然后他从袖子里抽出金合欢魔杖，轻轻敲了敲课本用了一个复制咒语，“给你，”他说着递回了原件，里面夹着一份他的笔记。

“谢谢。”

“复制咒语的产物并不持久，”Draco活力四射地说，“所以我想手抄一份，这对我们的NEWT考试肯定很有用。”他砰的一声把其中一份复印件扔在Harry的桌子上，“你可以帮忙。我们一起抄。”

Harry呻吟一声。

***

Pansy手握黄油啤酒，悠闲地靠在椅背上：“所以是猫头鹰邮寄订单啊。”

“这是个骗局，Pans，”Daphne轻蔑地说，“有些赫奇帕奇学生用过药水后脸上长满了鳞片。”

Pansy嗤之以鼻：“吉兰德斯试图把它和某种祖传秘方结合起来。她是个赫奇帕奇，你还指望什么? ”

此时Draco从洗手间回来了：“你们在说什么? ”

这是他们学年中的第一个霍格莫德周末，尽管Draco很讨人烦地说了一堆关于炼金术课和不可多得的鬼椒之类的废话，Harry却坚持至少空出一个小时的时间去三把扫帚放松下。他感觉上一次他们不是为了学习而坐在一张桌子上似乎是上个世纪的事情了。充满了阿谀奉承和客套话的Slughorn晚宴可算不上真正的交谈。

“我上周已经告诉过你了。”Pansy对Draco说。

“有吗? ”

“你正变得迟钝，Malfoy。”

“我正努力获得所有NEWT证书，Parkinson。走着瞧。”

Pansy翻了翻白眼：“有人在通过猫头鹰订单销售非法药剂。价格高得离谱，但听说效果不差。”

“都有哪些药剂? ”

Blaise抛个媚眼，暗示意味十足地开口：“大部分是爱情魔药。”

“其实，销售范围很广，”Daphne澄清，“我无意中听到Brown说，他们甚至提供按需定制服务。但格兰芬多垄断了所有货源。而这恰恰证明了这是一场骗局。”

“Terry Boot不幸中招，向Corner单膝下跪求爱，”Pansy笑得得意，“倒也不是说他俩之间就真的清清白白，但他为此苦闷了很久……”

“我觉得这很甜蜜。”Daphne说，不过她听上去也有些忍俊不禁。

“Corner在追Ginny Weasley。”Blaise告诉他们。他已经开始喝第二杯巧克力酒。

“他，以及整个学校一半的男生，”Pansy嘲弄地说，“除了红发，她还有什么值得注意的? ”她的眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。“当然，Weasley喜欢你，Harry。”

“什么? ”Harry目瞪口呆，“什么时候开始的? ”

“一直都是。”Pansy窃笑了一声。“是的，祝她好运，但我怀疑她并不会对此心存感激。”她噘起嘴唇模仿亲吻的动作，“如果我是你，我会小心我吃的东西。”

Ginny Weasley绝对是全世界最不可能给他下爱情魔药的人，这太可笑了。Harry喝了一口黄油啤酒。

“所以没有人设法拿到订购表格? ”他没有回答，Pansy继续说下去。“别忘了，我可是花了大价钱买的。”

“如果你想要我，Pansy，”Blaise开玩笑地说，“你只需要——”

“呃，”Pansy说，一副夸张的表情。“不，Blaise。我没兴趣上你的征服名单。”

Blaise撅着嘴，伸手偷走了她剩下的饮料。

Daphne边笑边说: “如果你长了鳞片，我可以拍一张照片纪念吗? ”

Pansy张开嘴反驳，Draco趁机靠近Harry，低声说道: “Potter，你也许应该小心爱情药水。”

他的呼吸温暖湿润，带来洗发水的味道。“是的，我想我会没事的，”Harry大着胆子又补了一句: “我知道我想要什么。”他轻轻地把Draco推开。

***

和Dumbledore的第二堂课意料之中地乏味。Harry认为Dumbledore对年轻时的Tom Riddle的行为和他对Harry的态度有些相似，不过这一猜测缺乏决定性的证据，毕竟Riddle长成了一个疯狂的杀人魔，而Harry并没有这种倾向。好处是Dumbledore似乎放弃了语焉不详的神秘告诫，转向认真朴实的授课，减轻了Harry不少煎熬。

百忙之中，他发现自己愈加期待魁地奇训练。天气情况十分恶劣但球队进展顺利——Selwyn-Hester日复一日地热情高涨，他的态度也影响到了其他球员。(Harry极力克制住自己问他是否被建议分进过hufflepuff的冲动。Selwyn-Hester没有做错什么，不该承受这样的侮辱。尽管那是事实。)

斯莱特林对格兰芬多魁地奇比赛之前的某天夜里，他回到公共休息室，发现Draco和Pansy都怒不可遏，某些其他学院的学生在午餐时间往 Slytherin桌子上的几杯饮料里掺入了神秘猫头鹰快递公司定制的药水，一小时左右后才发作。

“六个一年级学生被送进了医疗翼，”Pansy皱着眉头回忆说，“而一年级们中，Rosier长出了一对蝙蝠翅膀，脚肿得有平常三倍那么大。无论是谁做的他都要付出代价。”

“毫无线索吗? ”

“没有，”Pansy说，“不幸的是，如果找不到始作俑者就无法扣分，尽管Draco确实尝试过——”

“那头母牛撞到了我，”Draco气冲冲地说。

“谁? ”

Pansy交叉双臂替他回答：“Vane，一个格兰芬多学生。我不认为她是幕后黑手……她摔倒在Draco身上，似乎不想站起来。”

“哦，”Harry说，“她，呃，没试图做什么吧? ”

“别这么恶心。”Draco打了个寒战。“她就是个饥渴的婊子，我应该给格兰芬多扣五百分。”

“他扣了她十分，”Pansy随即解释，“因为有扣分限制以及每周上限。”

“重要的是我的想法。”Draco恼怒地说。

Harry安慰般撞了撞Draco的肩膀：“嘿。往好的方面想。周六我们会打得格兰芬多落花流水。我保证。”

Draco的脸上露出了一丝微笑。“我从来没有怀疑过这一点，Potter。”

他们确实赢得了这场比赛，大获全胜。委婉点儿的说法就是Ron一直不在状态，而金妮尽管是一名优秀的找球手，但一直为Ron分心，大半时间都隔着大半个球场对他大喊大叫。这对球员来说可不怎么鼓舞人心。Greg和Vincent手下的游走球有如嗜血的猛兽，待到Harry的手指抓住金色飞贼，比赛以410比50结束。

有人偷偷带了三瓶Blishen最好的火焰威士忌来参加庆功宴，Harry喝得酩酊大醉。这一夜就在Pansy的酒后失态和他控制自己对Draco的行为不要过界中过去，最终他们两个不知为何午夜三点纠缠着倒在了寝室地板上，口齿不清地争论着特兹丘龙卷风队的队形策略。但谢天谢地突然天就亮了，他没有做出任何违背自己的承诺的行为，而且头疼得一动都不敢动。

睡在地板上害的他腰酸背痛。(如果城堡不能在他丧失行动能力时将他移到柔软的床垫上，凭什么称之为魔法城堡？)他听到旁边传来Greg的打鼾声，而Draco已经走了。一番思想斗争后，Harry呻吟着坐起身，想到在湖底生活的许多值得称赞的事情之一就是透过湖水的晨光并不刺眼。

还有，真好，Draco给他留了一小瓶宿醉药水，效果立竿见影。随着头痛的缓解，另一种急需释放的生理需求来临。他顺便洗了个澡洗掉身上火焰威士忌的味道。等收拾好一切已经中午了。

呃，晚上还有充足的时间干正事儿。他饥肠辘辘，慢吞吞地朝礼堂走去，在门口意外看见了Draco，衣冠整洁又精神焕发。

Harry冲他打了个招呼说：“还以为你在上炼金术课呢? ”

“唔，是吧，”Draco耸耸肩，他在微笑，有点儿——Harry揉了揉眼睛。

“顺便说一句，谢谢你的宿醉药水。”Harry边说边走进礼堂。

“等等，”Draco抓住他的胳膊，“我们能不能——我想和你单独谈谈。”

“我们就不能边吃边谈吗? ”Harry关心地观察着Draco的脸色，却没发现任何不安或难过的痕迹，“出什么事了吗? ”

“哦，不不，没什么，”Draco迅速否认，他拽着Harry的胳膊朝楼梯方向移动，“来吧，Harry。”

肯定有什么地方不对劲，尽管Draco表现得非常从容——这恰恰不是什么好预兆。他们爬上一层楼梯，Draco领着他走进一间闲置的教室，Harry大脑疯狂运转，思考着一晚上可能会发生什么糟糕的事——

“Harry，”Draco关上门，屏住呼吸说，“你不会相信我考虑了多久。”

Harry微微皱起眉头，向后倚着墙：“你说什么——”

下一秒Draco的嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上，触感很奇怪，就像他是在吸薄荷糖。

然后Draco开口了：“天哪，我……”

Harry以几乎令胳膊脱臼的力气猛地推开他，咆哮道，“你他妈的是谁? ”

冒牌货被推得撞上桌子，痛苦地呻吟一声，呜咽着开口: “是我，Harry。”

Harry粗暴地抹了一下嘴唇，施咒：“速速禁锢。”

假Draco在魔法绳索下挣扎着尖叫：“停下! 停下! Harry，是我，Draco。”

“别装了，”Harry厉声说，“是复方汤剂吧? ”他没给对方回答的机会接着追问，“你的目的是什么 ”如果这次和四年级小Crouch一样又是一个食死徒利用复方汤剂的潜入计划，Harry会——他也不确定，但一定很暴力。

假Draco开始哭了：“我只是想——”更多的抽泣，“Marianne的主意，不然我怎么会——我只是想要一个吻！我对天发誓！再说难道你不想吻他吗？你不必这样——”

“好的，”Harry冷冷地打断了他或者她，“接下来我要做一件我们两个都不愿意的事，我要带你去见Snape。”

与Draco相同的脸上浮现出真正的恐惧，而Harry几欲呕吐，因为如果那张面皮之下是真正的Draco，他的感受绝对与现在截然不同。假冒者哀求他说:“不，求你了……放开我，我马上就走，我保证我不会再这样做了，Harry，求你了……”

“闭嘴，”Harry不为所动，“我会在你身上放一个隐身咒，免得学校一半人看到我捆着Malfoy走来走去。你最好老老实实保持安静，不然我就直接让你闭嘴。”

谢天谢地，因为是星期天，回地牢的路上相当安静，没有人拦住Harry问他为什么拉着一块空气走得飞快。

等到他们抵达Snape办公室门口，Harry突然意识到他必须事无巨细地将整个事件解释给Snape，这让他立马想转身离开施行备用计划——用火焰威士忌灌醉自己直接跳到周一。但那个冒牌货在他身后战战兢兢喘息着，万一这真是什么蠢到家的食死徒阴谋呢——他振作起来，敲了敲门。

门内传来谈话声，就在他终于反应过来里面还可能有谁时，门在咒语命令下打开了，里面站着Snape和真正的Draco。

“Potter。”他惊奇地眨了眨眼。

“Potter，”Snape的语气就明显没有那么友好了，“如果你一定要在Malfoy先生的炼金术咨询期间打扰他的话，我建议你加强独立自主生活的能力。”

Harry不耐烦地回他：“我根本不知道他在这儿。我以为今天是Slughorn的课——算了无所谓。”他拉着冒牌货大步跨进房间，后者被门槛绊了一跤呜咽出声。Snape和Draco都眯起了眼睛。Harry深吸了一口气:“好吧。我来是因为——“他解除了幻身咒，假Draco狼狈地倒在地板上。

Draco放下手中的药瓶：“萨拉查在上，这是谁? ”

“这也是我想知道的。”Harry回答道，并向他们简要介绍了事情的经过。

他原本想对某些细节避而不谈，但冒牌货突然脱口而出：“我只想要一个吻。”于是他也不需要说什么了，至少Snape看上去一点儿也不想听下去。

Draco自己也表情冷漠起来，说道：“如果是复方汤剂，应该很快就会失效了。”

等待中Snape释放了几个咒语，Harry清了清喉咙，而Draco一直沉默。

不久，白金色的发丝变为黑卷发，冒牌货的身体也发生了翻天覆地的改变，Harry认出了她，是曾经出现在魁地奇选拔赛上给他递纸条的格兰芬多女孩，每次他在用餐时间靠近格兰芬多长桌时，她都在远处咯咯轻笑。

“是你，”Draco嫌恶地拍了拍自己的长袍，然后他转向Harry。“这就是前天撞上我的格兰芬多学院学生。”

“Romilda Vane。”Snape念出女孩的名字。他轻轻一挥魔杖撤掉了她周身的绳索，“站起来。”

她服从地站起身，满怀恐惧的目光在他们三人之中来回打转。

“格兰芬多扣五十分，”Snape说，“因为未经授权使用复方汤剂冒充另一个学生。接下来的四个月，你每周都要被关禁闭。同时我会报告给校长和你们的院长。”他冷笑着说。“根据我对你的匮乏药剂技术的充分了解，不可能是你亲自酿造的复方汤剂，你从哪儿得来的？ ”

Vane哭得上气不接下气：“是——是猫头鹰订单，大家都在用，就、为了好玩而已！我不是、不是故意的——”

“别说了，”Snape打断她，“不必向我证明你的意图。除了你错误的青春期迷恋，我有更多更重要的事情可关注。”他漫不经心地看了Harry一眼，然后转向Vane，“停止发出这些可怕的噪音。快走，我们现在得去校长办公室。”

Harry很不情愿地开口: “你需要我也一起去吗? ”

“Potter，比起再听一遍你笨拙的解释，我宁愿选择在冥想盆里独自忍受，”Snape轻蔑地说，他又转向Draco: “稳定溶液后倒出来。等我回来我们再继续。”他黑色长袍一甩，径自离开了，Romilda Vane乖乖地走在他身前。

门咔嗒一声关上，Harry张嘴：“好的。”随后他又清了清嗓子，“那么。”

Draco已经转过身去，全神贯注地盯着那个烧瓶。过了一两分钟，他说: “我怎么跟你说的？你要小心些。”

也许Draco才该小心自己的头发不要被偷走。但Harry没有这么说，因为这不是Draco的错。相反，他回答说: “我识破得很快。别担心，她没得到什么像样的吻。”

Draco从橱柜里拿出一个空长颈瓶，重重砸在桌面上。玻璃碎了。他施了一个修复咒语，随后第二次失手砸碎了它：“我为什么要担心呢? ”

“呃，”Harry小心翼翼地靠过去，“我不知道，Malfoy。为什么呢? ”他在烧瓶第三次被毁坏之前救下它，并把它放回原处。“你在生我的气吗? ”

“没有，”Draco飞快地否认，然后他慢慢地重复了一遍: “不，我没有。”

“你现在是不是‘格兰芬多扣500分’那种心情? ”

“我现在处于‘事件可能更危险’的心情 ，”Draco模仿着Harry的语气略带嘲弄着说，“如果有一天Vane遇上了火灾，我连一茶匙水都不会贡献——与这无关，我担心的是如果复方汤剂被滥用，我们必须更加保持警惕。”

“我明白。”出于疲倦，或者试探，他把头靠上Draco的肩头，深深叹了口气。

“我正忙着正事儿呢。”虽然语带抱怨，但Draco一动不动。

“你要在这儿呆一整天吗? ”Harry平静地问道，靠在他身上停留了一会儿，“午餐怎么办？”他的胃恰到好处地叫了起来。

Draco伸手摸上Harry的头发，然后轻轻推开了他：“你知道我费了多大劲才让Snape教授给我额外的一对一辅导吗? ”

“没多少，因为你是他唯一真正喜欢的学生? ”

“我可是付出了艰苦卓绝的努力，来成为教授的乖宝宝。”那只手亲热地落在他的后颈，然后不轻不痒地拍了他一下，“去吃饭吧。”他轻笑，“学会独立自主生活，Potter。”

“好的，好的，Malfoy，再见。”

***

Romilda Vane不是唯一一个使用复方汤剂的人。大部分都是些愚蠢的恶作剧，Harry原本确信这一时尚很快就会过时，结果出人意料，它和爱情药水一样历久弥新。时间迈入十二月，事故不减反增。除去Flich愈加神经质的大吼，学生们开始使用密码来自我证明，并且仔细地检查他们的饮食。没人想成为下一个爱情药水的受害者，或者被冒牌货愚弄。最糟糕的部分是，最初的趣味渐渐褪去，只留下紧张与怀疑。圣诞前的两周，Snape召集了所有斯莱特林，干脆利落地宣布：任何试图订购猫头鹰邮寄魔药的愚蠢行为都会导致当事人被立即开除。

坦白地说，Harry松了一口气，直到他意识到这并不意味着问题已经解决了，事件进入了新的阶段。首先，其他三个学院，尤其是格兰芬多，囤积了大量订单。如今由于学校领导机构的强势插手，气氛变得紧张起来。一些赫奇帕奇出于恐惧开始出售他们手中的订货单，这引发了一场雪崩。

“又收到十个，”Pansy说着把腿架在火炉旁的凳子上，“傻瓜才会只要价七个银西可。”

“是的，好吧，”Harry学着她那样架起腿，“但是Pans，不管幕后主使是谁，肯定对Hogwarts的情况了如指掌，他们肯定知道现在Slytherin拿到了大部分订单。虽然服务一直是匿名的，但显然他们以前在避开斯莱特林。”

公共休息室的入口打开，Draco打着呵欠走进来。已经是半夜了。

看见他俩，Draco走过来坐到Harry身边，依旧懒洋洋打着呵欠。

Harry问她：“如果他们寄毒药给你怎么办？”

Pansy得意地笑了：“没人跟钱过不去。不管怎样，我一周前就买了一些，那时格兰芬多还在订货。今天早上来的。三瓶复方汤剂，一瓶爱情魔药，还有一份秘鲁隐形烟雾弹。”

“那是什么? ”Harry问。

“顾名思义。”Pansy回答，“我也不确定效果怎么样。我想再订爱情魔药，但他们没货了。”

“爱情药水能有什么用? ”Harry嘲笑道。

Draco出人意料地接口：“正确使用，可以导致你的目标任务整整二十四小时魂不守舍。”

同时Pansy开口：“可以报仇。”

“那也没错，”Draco勉强承认，又打了个哈欠。他说: “三瓶复方汤剂，我要了，Parkinson，开个价吧。”

“自己订去，Draco。”

“那隐形烟雾弹怎么卖? ”

Pansy考虑了一下: “两个金加隆，再加一盒豪华装巧克力熔岩蛋糕。”

“成交。”

“你明明还有表格。”Harry对Pansy指出。

“而你刚刚告诉我，他们可能没用了，”Pansy回答道。“此外，他们的复方汤剂库存也不多，这需要很长时间来酿造。我在囤积这些表格。”

“你要复方汤剂干什么? ”Harry问Draco。

Draco避而不答，沉思着说: “也许我会到别处去买一些。”

Pansy也打了个哈欠。“我的不能给你。茉嘉娜啊，光是看着你就让我觉得精疲力尽。”她站了起来，伸了伸懒腰。“我要去睡觉了。”

只剩他们两人时，Harry又问了一遍：“你要复方汤剂干什么? ”

迷迷糊糊中，Draco的嘲弄依旧不打折扣：“这样我就可以假装成你，参加下一场魁地奇比赛。或者，也许战争中能用上，你这个傻瓜，Harry。还有因为我在想，如果母亲还没意识到的话，她可以利用这个机会。我们以前在庄园里有一家储藏室，但是……”他的脸色骤然阴沉，“我会写信给她，她也许可以趁药店还开门的时候从他们那里弄到一些。”

Harry不安地想起了对角巷所有用木板钉起来的窗户：“你说得对，我早该想到的。”

Draco目不转睛地盯着火堆。“你知道吗，如果你在复方汤剂状态死去，你的身体永远不会恢复到原来的样子。 ”

“我知道”Harry说，“克劳奇的母亲就是以他的样子死在阿兹卡班的。”这是Dumbledore告诉他的。

“就此有一些有关肉体、魔法与魔药的相互作用有关的讨论，”Draco自言自语般继续说道，“布里克莱苏斯定理”。我刚好在炼金术研究中读到了它。这也是为何魔药对麻瓜并不起作用，甚至可能即刻致死。”

“嗯，这就像魔法物品对他们来说也不起作用，对吧? ”Harry说。“就像没有电力驱动机器一样。”麻瓜可以握着记忆球，但它永远不会改变颜色，哪怕他们忘记一切。

“Di-an-Li，”Draco小心翼翼地重复道。“不，不完全是。魔药有他们自己与生俱来的魔力，所以根据逻辑推断他们应该会也作用于非魔法的生物，但实际并非如此。此外还有更为复杂的交互，”他又打哈欠了——“比如巫师和魔杖。魔杖的结构类似于分治法则：木头，长度，内核。有一些质数比可以描述最优的、因此也是最常见的结构。例如257。”他揉了揉眼睛。“你在听吗? ”

“没有，”Harry承认道，但一抹微笑浮上他的唇角，“不过，继续说吧。”


	18. Chapter 18

Harry邀请了Pansy参加Slughorn的圣诞晚会。而Draco一向不按常理出牌，分外离经叛道地邀请了Selwyn-Hester。

他问到时Draco解释说：“他很想去，这样他就欠我一个人情。”他放下书，挑眉继续说，“你应该邀请他的，Potter。你这个魁地奇队长可不怎么称职。另外，他的家族似乎在英奥通婚的人群中有些影响力，恰好弥补了Slughorn社交圈的一处不足。”

Harry根本不在乎Selwyn-Hester的社交圈。他只想知道Draco Malfoy诞生在地球上是不是针对他的残酷惩罚，但他觉得没人能解答这个谜题。

那天晚上，当他们在饮品桌前遇到Selwyn-Hester时，后者热情洋溢地解释说：“我曾祖母是英国人，是因为她我才来的Hogwarts。我们常住的庄园在维也纳，说实话，我宁愿早点搬回去。你看，我们没有料到英国会发生如此严重的政治动荡。”

“呃，哦。”Harry不知道还能说什么。

“欢迎你以后前去拜访。”Selwyn-Hester用他的吉利沃特酒碰了碰Harry的南瓜汁，态度亲昵，“我们在城市上空有一个魁地奇球场，施有麻瓜驱逐咒。景色绝佳，不过眼花缭乱中很难定位金色飞贼。”

“Harry，我的孩子! ”在Harry回答之前，Slughorn的声音响了起来，他身形高大却十分灵活，双手拍上Harry的肩膀：“我向你介绍过Eldred Worple（译注：巫师作家，Slughorn最喜爱的学生之一）了吗？没有？来，来，今晚的很多人你都不能错过……”

Harry朝Selwyn-Hester点了点头，放任自己被带走。接下来的半个小时里，他勤勤恳恳地与吸血鬼猎人、吸血鬼、古怪姐妹组合的Myron Wagtail、全景望远镜的发明者、一位流着海豹女巫血液的巫师以及一位埃及炼金术士握手，最后一位明显对和Draco讨论学术问题更感兴趣。

“玩得开心吗? ”Harry超小声问他。

Draco对炼金术师微笑着，显然沉迷其中，但他依旧分心看了Harry一眼，温柔地唤了他的名字。之后他的视线转移到Harry左边，压低声音警告说：“精神点儿，你的待办事项来了。”

“我的什么……? ”Harry转过身去。

是Hermione，她与Padma Patil结伴而来。房间那头，原本与吸血鬼尼克聊着天的Pansy肉眼可见的僵硬起来。

尽管Slughorn一直渴望Hermione加入鼻涕虫俱乐部，但今日以前她从未出席过任何一次晚宴。她全身散发出抗拒的气息，考虑到Patil铁箍一样圈着她的胳膊，恐怕她并非自愿前来。

自助餐桌旁，Ron大声朝她打了个招呼。与Hermione全然不同，Ron从未错过任何一次晚宴，且次次吃饱喝足。鉴于他并不稳定的魔药天赋和谜一样的大胃，Slughorn似乎对他热情不再。

Harry回头看了看Draco，后者回给他一个催促的手势。

“行吧，”Harry喃喃自语，“又不会怎样。 ”

他靠近时，Ron正向Hermione推荐某些小吃试吃，Patil不知去向，估计已经展开社交活动。

Harry先朝Ron打了招呼，随后鼓起勇气开口：“Hermione。”

Hermione放下手中一口未动的点心，交叉双臂看向房间另一侧。她嘴唇抿成一条直直的线，许久才迎上他的目光：“嗨，Harry。”

Ron努力空出嘴来：“嘿，Harry。”

“我想向你道歉，”Harry认真地说，“为了……马尔金夫人长袍店的事。我不该推你。我——我的态度过激了。”

“是吗? ”Hermione问道，好像他是上交了一篇论文而她正在纠正语法。

Harry放下酒杯：“是的。但我想说清楚，我只是为了推你道歉。其他的一切我并不感到抱歉。”

Hermione沉默地凝视着他，脸颊上的肌肉抽搐了一下。Ron看着他俩，最后终于忍受不了沉默，有些恼怒地开口抱怨：“看在梅林的份上，Hermione，接受吧。你自己也说过——”

“好吧。”Hermione打断他。她放下双臂，深深地吸了一口气。“好吧。我也很抱歉。我不该没了解清楚前擅自下结论。”她控诉说，“你从来没告诉过我。”

“因为这不关你的事。”Harry回答。

“好吧，”Hermione又说了一遍，“好吧。”

“那么，”Harry不确定地试探道，“我们……你最近怎么样？ ”

“很忙。”她吐出两个字。

“好的。”他小心翼翼地说。

随后Hermione机械地回应问：“你呢? ”

“嗯，也很忙吧。”

“你一直在跟Dumbledore上课，是吗? ”Ron轻声问道。

“你在说什么呢? ”Harry竭力保持面无表情反问说。

“哦，别装了，Harry，”Hermione厉声说，“我们在地图上看到你了。”

“喂，”Ron小声嘟囔，“Fred和George说要保密。”

“什么地图? ”Harry看了看他们俩，然后想起小天狼星的话。“活点地图? ”

“是的。”Hermione没有理会Ron。

“它能告诉你城堡里所有人的位置? ”

“是的，”Hermione回答，“所以你不需要撒谎。”

“你们一直在跟踪我? ”当然不是。

Ron举起双手投降：“伙计，别把我扯进来。那地图真的很酷，但跟踪什么的就有点儿变态了。”

“那张地图很有用。”Hermione为自己开脱。

“等一下，”Harry脑子转得飞快，“它能看穿复方汤剂吗? ”

答案直白地写在了她脸上。

“我明白了。”他说。

“哦，是的，”Ron边说边吃着泡芙。“我们听说了Romilda Vane的事。很抱歉。她有点……我是说，她真的那啥了……? ”他的耳朵红了。

“她变形成了Draco，”Harry不想透露太多细节，然后他意识到Ron话中隐含的意思，“你为什么要道歉？别告诉我你是——”他用怀疑的眼光瞪着他们——“你是猫头鹰订单的幕后主使吗? ”

“不是! ”Ron立刻否认，“当然不是。我是说，只有Hermione一个人。”他清了清嗓子，抱歉地看着Hermione。

“我也是为别人做事，”Hermione停顿了一下说，“至于是谁，就像你喜欢说的: 这不关你的事。尽管如此，”她带着一种更加内疚的神情补充道，“ 复方汤剂不该如此……我对它的传播方式感到遗憾。”

Harry原本想问问她的后悔程度，但他似乎正在触及类似“Marietta Edgecomb事件”（出卖了DA的那名女生）的警戒线，因此没再步步紧逼，转而承认说:“你说得对，我一直接受Dumbledore的私人授课。”

“他是不是一直在教你高级咒语? ”Ron问道，他闪烁的目光中不复曾经的孩子气，而是某种陌生的审慎，Arthur Weasley已经去世一年了。

Harry尴尬地耸了耸肩：“没有。呃。大多数情况下，只是些——信息。我的意思是……听着，我不能分享给你们。对不起。”

“但是你已经告诉Malfoy了。”Hermione肯定地指出。

Harry看了她一眼。“我们又要这样吗? 这才多久? ”

Hermione的手紧紧攥住袍子，注意到这一点后Harry突然觉得很累，以为能就此和解的自己是否过于天真了。但出人意料的是，最终她松开拳头，用他记忆中的温和嗓音说道：“天啊，Harry。请小心点。我很担心。”

“我知道，”他告诉她，“我也是，我……我不想吵架。”

“我也不想。”她盯着桌面，“我只是想帮你。”

“我需要你的帮助，”他诚恳地说，“我也想帮助你。可以吗? ”

她展颜一笑。那笑容很淡，但他心里一轻，连忙也回了个笑容。当她抬头看着他说“可以”的时候，他得以牢牢地抓住这个承诺贴在胸口。

***

圣诞期间他回了格里莫广场，因为他现在对这所房子负有责任，也因为Narcissa加入凤凰社后获得了访问权，可以和Draco一同前来拜访。细想有点儿奇怪，毕竟比起他他们更有资格拥有这栋屋子，现在却作为客人来访。但他不在期间Kreacher将一切打理的井井有条。当Narcissa跟在Harry和Draco身后步入三楼时，房子甚至喜气洋洋地将她曾经的卧室献宝般捧到她面前。

“真美。”Narcissa触摸着走廊的壁纸喃喃，它已然变成了海一样的碧色图案，如同阳光灿烂的日子里斯莱特林休息室外幽透的湖水。

“我自己更喜欢暗色调。”Walburga出现在一副风景画中说。

Narcissa慢慢地走到卧室门口：“和过去一模一样。”

“当然了，亲爱的。”Walburga回答，不知为何她听起来非常非常悲伤。

Narcissa的出现让Kreacher心情大好，他看上去年轻了很多，就像Harry初次召唤他打理房子的那个晚上。

“没什么好担心的，Potter少爷，”他鞠躬说，“一切都很好。”

“凤凰社的成员没引起什么骚乱吧? ”

“只有一天晚上来了一个小偷，”他回答说，“小偷，哦，是的，但是Kreacher抓住了他，警告了他，他不会再来了。”

“小偷? ”Harry警觉道，“是谁? 他们是怎么进入赤胆忠心咒的? ”

“他们知道地址，Potter少爷。小偷是凤凰社的成员，他现在逃走了，不会再来了。Kreacher确保了这一点。Kreacher不知道小偷的名字，作为惩罚Kreacher会把手浸在沸腾的油锅里。”

“没必要这样，”Harry急忙说。“但如果你再遇到他，通知我好吗? ”

Kreacher再次鞠了一躬：“当然，Potter主人。”之后他啪地一声消失了。

平安夜他们在庭院中用晚餐。Narcissa通过某种方式巧妙地让它步入夏季，院子里有一棵古老的无花果树，果实累累，芬芳馥郁。冬日的雪花飘洒在空中，还未落地便已融化。

他们围坐在一个圆桌旁，谈话被Narcissa所主宰，主要围绕她曾身处的上流巫师社会，对凤凰社的工作只字未提：一位巴黎设计师正试图推广一种新的女巫长袍裁剪风格；一座遗失的12世纪的巫师雕塑在格陵兰岛重现。

一个字也没有提到Lucius。

夜里Narcissa就寝后，他们两个躺在起居室的壁炉旁，Draco开口说：“我想是摄魂怪。”

“摄魂怪? ”

“母亲避而不谈的，她的工作，是与摄魂怪有关。她在某封信中提到过我应该勤加练习守护神咒。在接下来的信中又重复了这一点。她通常不会这样。”

“所有的摄魂怪都在伏地魔手上，不是吗? ”Harry问。

“别提那个名字。是的。”

“这是个好建议。我是说，练习守护神咒。”Harry有点想念他们的‘学习小组’了

“呼神护卫。”一束银光绽放，许久后才消散。

“有进步。”

“还不够稳定。”

“Narcissa有守护神吗? ”

“她说是一只鹤，我从没见过。”

Harry转过身来唤他的名字：“Draco。”

“怎么了? ”

“你会成功的。”

“别跟我耍嘴皮子，Potter，”Draco回答。但过了一会儿，他又补充说: “我会的。”

***

第二天早上，用过早餐后，Draco让Harry在沙发上坐好，去取来一杯像是淡蓝色牛奶的液体和一块牛黄，放在了咖啡桌上。

“我不知道味道怎么样，”他说，“不过试试吧。”

“呃，”Harry说，“你拿牛黄做什么? ”

Draco实事求是地回答说：“以防万一我搞砸了于是这东西有毒。”

“这是你的魔药实验吗? 你在炼金术书堆里埋头苦读的产物”

“也许? ”Draco拍拍膝盖，满怀期待地看着他。

Harry分外怀疑地拿起玻璃杯，轻轻摇晃了一下。

Draco向他保证：“我百分之九十九点九肯定，所有元素结合在一起没有毒性，虽然不知道能否达到预期效果。我还拜托Snape教授检查过，他似乎很失望，因为它不会让你痛苦地死去。”

“你为了我的圣诞礼物向Snape咨询。”Harry怀疑地说。但Draco冲他一笑，他就心甘情愿做一只小白鼠。“好吧。我喝啦。”他一饮而尽。味道有点像——他咂咂嘴——像Petunia姨妈用来给Dudley做饭的薄饼，他曾经趁没人注意的时候偷偷用手指蘸着面糊尝过。

“你感觉怎么样? ”Draco接过空杯子，问他。

Harry眨了眨眼，回答道: “有点……头晕? ”

“摘掉眼镜。”

Harry照做后，Draco弯下腰，凝视着他。

他恍然大悟: “我能看见了。”

视觉中的画面异常清晰。他甚至能一眼看到走廊的尽头，包括画框上的洛可可花纹。哪怕戴着眼镜，他也从未看得这么远过。

“当然这效果只是暂时的，”Draco兴奋地说，“但我想——唔，你喜欢吗? ”

Harry环顾了一下整个房间，伸手碰了碰眼部：“说实话，不戴眼镜我总觉得少了点儿什么。”

“我也认同眼镜是你的——”Draco挥了挥手，“脸的一部分之类的。”他把目光移开。“我并没有暗示说我不喜欢你那副蠢镜子——我是说。我只是觉得这可能很有趣。”

“这——是的。哇，Draco。你自己想出来的吗? ”

“有一些现成的公式，但带有一定的副作用。我只是改进了它们。”

Harry冲他笑得灿烂：“谢谢。”

……他们靠得太近了。

Draco猛地站起身绕到了桌子的另一边，说：“你看起来真的很奇怪。”

Harry没有制止他的离开。也许他想起了上一次他们靠得如此近而Harry又没戴眼镜时的场景，至少Harry自己想到了。他说:“现在轮到我了。Kreacher! ”

托盘伴随“啪”一声出现在桌子上。Draco倒抽了一口冷气。

Harry得意洋洋地开口：“当你喋喋不休你的炼金术课业时，偶尔我也会认真听的。”

“我以为他们因为收成太低暂停出口了! ”

“不是走的一般渠道。我做了一些研究，有时普通植物会发生突变。如果没有魔法它们看上去就像烂了一样，通常会被麻瓜们随手扔掉。”

六颗鬼椒闪着红光，晶莹剔透，仿佛一个个小火炉，透过厚厚的果皮依然可以看到闪闪发光的金黄色种子。Harry花了几个星期的时间才找到一个住在印度东北部的哑炮，然后又花费了更多时间才通过哑炮找到一位麻瓜联络人，他们完全不明白他为什么特别想要腐烂的农产品。最后由于出口冻结，他不得不使用麻瓜交通工具进行运输。因此两天前包裹才到达。

在Draco沉默的惊叹中，他继续说道：“鉴于这个东西不能吃，我还买了两个普通的鬼椒。那个词怎么念来着，呃，魔鬼地狱椒（译注：bhut jolokia，ghost pepper别名，听上去比较酷炫）？”随着他的召唤，另一个托盘出现了，其中摆着两个红辣椒。

Draco大笑起来：“你是打算生吃吗? ”

“怕了吗，Malfoy? ”

牛黄终究还是派上了用场。Harry倒在了内脏的火烧火燎中，他的鼻孔、泪腺和毛孔仿佛要分泌出身上的每一滴水分，幸好Draco奇迹般的保持了足够的理智，用咒语将牛黄石劈成两半塞进了他俩的喉咙。

“哦，我的上帝，”Harry回过神来才发现他已经倒在地板上，“操。”

“感谢你提供的稀有配料，”身边Draco喘息着说，“但是梅林啊，Potter，我不会再这么做了。麻瓜吃了这个还能活下去? ”

“显然? ”

他们躺在原地又哭泣了一刻钟左右(或者更准确地说是无法自控地分泌液体)。Harry终于觉得自己恢复到可以起身的程度，他坐起来对两人用了清洁咒语。尽管如此，Draco看上去还是一团糟，估计他自己也没好到哪里去。

他大笑着问：“想不想来场飞贼比赛? ”考虑到他目前的视力，应该有更大的获胜几率。

“哦，去你妈的。”Draco仿佛自带摄魂取念一样瞬间读懂他的想法，但他还是坐了起来。“五局三胜。”

***

Kreacher闪现在地上时，Harry正以二比一领先。家养小精灵喊他：“Potter主人，魔法部长来见您了。”

“抱歉? ”Harry一边调整着火弩箭的角度一边冲他喊，“你说什么? ”

“哈! ”Draco趁他分心之际抓到了金色飞贼。

“Kreacher再说一次，魔法部长要见您。”

Harry降落下来：“你确定是魔法部？你是说Scrimgeour？他怎么会在这里，赤胆忠心咒失效了吗? ”

Kreacher解释说: “正如主人所说，部长无法看到这个住所，但是他派了一个代理人来转达他的信息。不然Kreacher会按照惯例把部长领进客厅。”

Draco也着陆了：“谁是代理人? 还有母亲呢? ”

“傲罗Rinesmith正在客房等候主人的回复。”客房就是Kreacher所说的凤凰社主要用来开会的狭长房间。“Narcissa小姐有事要办，并不在这里。”

“好吧，”Harry说。“我会去见他。但我得先洗个澡。马上就来。”

“不用着急，”Draco反对，“他们才是假期里的不速之客。”他转向Kreacher说：“让Rinesmith告诉Scrimgeour，Harry一旦准备好就会现身。让他们两个都在外面等着。”

Kreacher看向Harry，他点了点头。

Kreacher一走，Draco就欢呼起来，“哈，平局，Potter。”

金色飞贼在他手中挣扎。Harry翻了翻白眼。“当然，Malfoy。”

他很快地洗了个澡换上新长袍。他以为Draco也去洗漱了，却发现他依然凌乱着头发坐在起居室里，戴着龙皮手套查看着鬼椒。Harry停在门口时，他抬头看了一眼，赞许地说：“像样多了。”

“你不来吗? ”Harry问。

“并非明智之举，不去。”种子在Draco脸颊上映出金色的光芒，“也许下次吧，如果你没把这次搞砸的话，”他停顿了一下强调说，“别搞砸了。”

***

Harry原本很确定他会搞砸，但他惊讶又满意的发现Scrimgeour对他的态度几乎称得上是屈尊降贵。他绝口不提应一个未成年人的要求在麻瓜街道等待一事，而是直奔主题开始自我介绍。

“我想见你很久了，Potter先生。”他面带招牌狮子微笑朝Harry伸手，给了他一个堪称Harry经历过的最自信有力的握手，“我是Rufus Scrimgeour，很荣幸与您会面。与你一样，我是一名斯莱特林。”

“啊，”这完全说得通，Harry开口，“我也很高兴见到你。叫我Harry就好。抱歉让你久等了。”

“没关系，完全没关系，”Scrimgeour强调，“希望你原谅我在节假日打扰。老好人Rinesmith出于理解才同意帮助我联系你。”Rinesmith警惕地站在他们身后，上下打量查看街道四周。Percy Weasley也在，他手里拿着一个厚厚的公文包，面无表情一动不动。Scrimgeour接着说: “既然你不能邀请我进去，我们可以换个地方谈吗? ”

“当然可以，”Harry说，“这边有个小公园。”

“哦，”Scrimgeour说，“如果你不介意的话，我希望去一些更私密的地方。”

Percy Weasley把公文包放在地上打开。它迅速扩张，显露出的木质楼梯向下通往一个似乎无比舒适温暖的空间，烤面包的香气传来。

“我向你保证这里很安全。最新的压缩魔法空间模型，堪称艺术品，附带各式反监听措施。” Scrimgeour解释。一位麻瓜老人蹒跚着路过，完全没有注意到他们的存在。Scrimgeour发出邀请：“我先下去，可以吗？”

“呃，”Harry尽量礼貌地拒绝，“没有冒犯的意思，但是不行。部长，这似乎是一个聊天的好地方，但也似乎是一个完美的绑架地点。”他想到了Romilda Vane。“我怎么确定你真的是你? ”

Scrimgeour皱起了眉头，颇有些不威自怒，但开口时话中只有深思：“你不认识里Rinesmith吗? ”

“我认识他，”Harry承认，“但他可能中了夺魂咒。”

Scrimgeour说: “你相当警惕，那好吧，我们在外面聊。至于我的身份，鉴于你恐怕也不相信我的副手，我们可以一路去魔法部，那里有无数人可以证明我是谁，但那样不够谨慎。”他挠了挠下巴。

Percy Weasley此刻插入了对话，语带傲慢: “这绝对是魔法部长，Potter。我来证明。霍格沃茨三年级后那个夏天，魁地奇世界杯的骚乱之后，你住在我父母的陋居。你独来独往，大部分时间都呆在阁楼。有一天晚饭时我发现你在那里。你说你喜欢那儿因为很安静。你在撒谎因为食尸鬼一直在嚎啕大哭，但我认为最好还是接受你的借口。根据以上消息你能否充分相信我就是Percy Weasley并且我头脑清醒。如有必要，我可以提供进一步的证据。”

长时间的沉默后，Harry开口：“是的，好的，你是Percy，没错。”Percy对着打开的公文包做了个手势，Harry举起一只手拒绝说：“但我还是不会进去。”

“那我们步行去公园吧，”Scrimgeour说。“可以吗，“Rinesmith？”

Rinesmith从长袍的内袋取出一盒火柴一样的东西，点燃了其中一根，火焰嘶嘶作响。Harry眯起眼睛打量着，他很难描述焰火的颜色，像是绿色、粉色、黄色以及大量白光的混合体。它看上去并不像火焰，反而像是折射着光线的多面水晶。

“神秘事务司的产物，”Scrimgeour告诉他。“只要它还在燃烧，就能掩护我们。”他向前挥了挥手。“走吗? ”

步行到公园只需要五分钟，一路上麻瓜继续对他们视而不见。因为昨夜的雪，一切都被笼罩在沉闷的棕色和灰色之下。除了他们，公园里只有一个遛狗的男人在冬日里瑟瑟发抖。

“我相信我不需要向你解释我们生活在一个多么不确定的时代，”Scrimgeour开口时那条狗刚好方便完，他的主人掏出塑料袋收拾，“谣言铺天盖地……窃窃私语着“被选中的人”。当然，我并不是说你就是那个人，但Harry，公众舆论的力量不可小觑。”

“我知道，部长。”Harry不甚在意。

“那么你也必须理解魔法部所处的混乱境地，缘由去年Dolores Umbridge的丑闻，以及你发表于《预言家日报》上的文章。整个国家都笼罩在恐惧之下，Harry。”

“Umbridge怎么样了? ”Harry好奇地问道，媒体没再提起过她。

“她被降职了。”Scrimgeour没多做解释。

“没有解雇? ”

“恐怕不行。”那个男人和他的狗一起慢跑离开了，“她对某些工作很有一手，我们需要她。”

“她对你的形象不利，”Harry说，“这还是委婉的说法。”

“她很长一段时间都不会再出现在公众的视线中，也许永远不会，”Scrimgeour整理了一下长袍，清了清嗓子。“你似乎是一个非常善解人意的年轻人。介意我直说吗，Harry? ”

“我更愿意您直说，部长。”

“人民需要希望，希望建立在象征之上。再次声明，我不知道你是否真的是被选中的那个人，就算你知道，我也不指望你会泄露这样的秘密。但如果你愿意和我们一起建立某种——希望的象征，就如同为我们的国家奠定有力的基石。在此之上我们的人民便得以发奋振作。”

Harry小心翼翼地选择着措辞：“这听上去很有道理，部长，但是——唔，我很犹豫是否要给你无条件的支持。比如，人们依旧清晰地记得Umbridge。我不愿意与她或者她所从事的非法活动有所牵扯。你保证说她不会再出现在公众面前，我相信，但还存在着其他的Umbridge，不是吗？”

最初的火柴燃尽了，Rinesmith点燃了新的一根。在它明亮而轻盈的火光中，Scrimgeour眼中浮现出新的光彩。“Harry，我就知道与你的谈话是值得而且必要的。当然，你说得很对。我不该冒昧地请求你的无条件支持，或许只需要你的不拒绝。如果你愿意的话，只要偶尔在魔法部露个面就够了。在那里你将有足够的机会去观察，一旦有什么不合心意的发现，我的办公室永远为你打开。毕竟，我们都是为了巫师世界而战。”

“当然可以。”Harry说。一阵寒意落在他的额头上，又开始下雪了。“部长，我可以问你一个问题吗? ”

“请问吧。”

“你相信伏地魔回来了，并且比往日更加强大吗？”

见面至今，Scrimgeour的话语中首次褪去了所有温情，显露出前奥罗部长的气势：“我相信，Harry。毫无疑问。而且我们必须阻止他。”

“那么，”Harry转过身伸出手，“我相信我们将会合作愉快。”

这一次握手的时候，Harry用上了全身的力气。

***

Harry带着任务完成的心情回到格里莫广场，抖落发间的雪花，大声喊道：“我回来了！”

无人应答，他走向起居室：“Draco？”

Kreacher闪现在他身边：“Draco在图书馆，Potter主人。”

“谢谢。”Harry雀跃着跑上楼梯。图书馆的门大开着，他能听到里面的声响。

他绕过书架走向阅读区，听到Walburga的声音低声念叨“真是太可怕了”。

他张嘴：“嘿，那么——”然后目瞪口呆地楞在原地。

Draco懒洋洋地窝在一把椅子里，身边放着一堆炼金术书。他显然已经洗过澡了，但他没有穿长袍，而是穿上了Harry的一件T恤和一条旧牛仔裤。上面盖着他的毛衣——就像一条小毯子。

“怎么回事？”Harry脱口而出。

“很高兴你也这么想，”Walburga从桌子上的画框里说，“Draco，想想Narcissa会受到怎样的惊吓。”

“母亲不会介意的，”Draco的语气像是已经重复了二十遍谎言但压根不在乎，他向Harry挥了挥手。“怎么样? ”

“怎么……”Harry张口结舌，“很好。非常好。无比之好。你穿的是什么? ”

“我希望你能认出自己的衣柜，Potter。你不介意吧? ”

“不，”Harry慢吞吞地拉长音节，好让他的大脑有时间运转，“你是忘了带换洗袍子吗? ”

“说的好像我祖先的屋子不能满足他们子孙的需要，及时提供合适的服装似的。”Walburga尖刻地说。

Draco解释道：“你时不时会穿这些。我一直很好奇，所以决定试一试。原来这么舒服。”

“唔……”Harry不知道如何告诉他这些衣服根本不合身。那件T恤尽管不是Dudley的旧衣服，但对Draco来说还是太大，牛仔裤也过于宽松，哪里都宽松。哪怕一周没睡好觉，Draco Malfoy也永远穿着优雅得体的长袍。而现在，他窝在不合身的大号麻瓜衣服里面，像——像学校里很容易被欺负的乖巧优等生。

“说出来，Potter。别憋死自己。”

“哦，我的天呐，”Harry把脸埋在双手手心，“你——你对麻瓜的衣服感兴趣吗？因为——我这方面没什么天赋——但是我可以带你去购物——”他无助地打着手势，“买些……呃，更称你的衣服。”

“在我那个时代，”Walburga主动说，“我知道麻瓜们穿着一种叫马甲的东西。”

“没错! ”Harry打了个响指，“我们可以给你买马甲。像是西装三件套。马甲。是三件套中的一件。好主意”

Draco看上去有点别扭：“我只是一时兴起，Potter。我们还是别操之过急了。”

“你…… ”Harry走过去坐在他旁边的椅子上，“呃，你也想试试毛衣吗? ”

事实证明毛衣只是雪上加霜。Harry几乎克制不住要召唤来他落在起居室的眼镜，给Draco戴上来完成画面的最后一笔。他没这么做的唯一原因是挽救自己残存的理智，以及避免暴露内心的不适宜思想。不知为何，璀璨神秘的银河穹顶下，Draco穿着Harry的衣服坐在古老的魔法图书馆里这一画面，对他来说仿佛某种毁灭性武器。

然后他意识到Draco既不是一个羞怯的少女，也不是一个彻头彻尾的白痴，也就是说他很清楚他对Harry的影响，并且刻意为之。

他的怀疑一定显现在了脸上，因为Draco问: “又怎么了? ”

“没什么，”Harry赶紧说，“别在意。只是你看起来很奇怪。”

“那你一直都很奇怪，一直穿这些东西，”Draco反驳道，“所以为什么我不行。”

Harry向后靠坐在椅子上，妥协地叹气：“随便你。”

画框的方向传来一阵令人厌恶的噪音，Harry看过去时那里已然空了。

Draco转移了话题：“告诉我你和Scrimgeour的谈话内容。你说谈得很顺利? ”

“我想是的。”Harry把对话复述给他听。

“我希望你享受和政客们的漫长午餐，”他讲完后Draco说道，“因为你很快就会收到邀请。”

“没关系，我是鼻涕虫俱乐部的资深会员了，”Harry顺势开了个玩笑，“我能搞定。”

“新年那日通常会有宴会。母亲和父——”Draco顿了一下，微微扭头看向天花板，睫毛颤抖，“以前母亲和父亲每年都会受邀。”

Harry在Malfoy庄园度过了不止一个圣诞节和新年假期，他十分温柔地说: “我记得。”

他们安静地坐了片刻，Draco叹气，换了种语气开口：“你应该带Granger一起去。免得看上去太像斯莱特林传道会。”

“Hermione不是宣传工具。”Harry严厉地拒绝。

“她当然不是，”Draco全然赞同，“在这种情况下，你才是那个工具人。问问她。她会答应的，她的冷酷和野心不会允许她放弃和魔法部精英们见面的机会。”

“Malfoy，你是在恭维她吗? ”

Draco做了个鬼脸，“下不为例。”

Harry大笑: “好吧，我会问她的，只要这个所谓午宴确实会举行，而且我确实受到了邀请。”

“一定会的。”Draco说。

但他错了。午宴并未发生，Harry也没有收到邀请，因为随着新年第一缕晨光降临，魔法部的崩溃开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吃过印度同事带来的小红辣椒，不知道是不是文中这种鬼椒，但反正我在公司食堂哭得万人围观。T T


	19. Chapter 19

1月1日的清晨的早餐时间，一只角猫头鹰抓着一个草草包就的包裹飞进格里莫广场，带来一盒火柴和一封印有魔法部部长官方徽章的信，但羊皮纸破损严重，字迹也十分潦草。上面写着:

_Harry,_

_我担心的事情已经发生。不要信任任何来自魔法部的物品。协议取消，因为我已经无力履行承诺。随信附上一批真理之焰，它的火焰可燃尽一切谎言。神秘事务司最新研究产物。你可能还记得我们见面时用过。希望对你有用。_

_事出匆忙，愿你安好_

_Scrimgeour_

那个匆忙写就的名字潦草得几乎难以辨认。

“到底怎么了。”Harry说着把信递给Draco。Narcissa似乎察觉到事情有异，也认真地看着他们。

“我们怎么能确定它来自Scrimgeour呢? ”Draco问道。

“我认得这些火柴。”Harry推开火柴盒，“我想我可以点一支，看看是不是一样的……”

他还未来得及动手，门厅传来Lupin的声音: “Harry！你在吗? ”

“这儿呢。”Harry说着站了起来。

一声巨响，是Tonks：“哎哟——不，我很好，抱歉，我不知道那里有——”

“Harry。”Lupin出现在阳光房的门口。他的长袍似乎比往日更加脏乱，就跟从未离身洗过一样，“很好，你们都在这儿。你好，Draco，Narcissa。”他大步跨进来，站在窗口向外张望，全神戒备，“我们是来带你回霍格沃茨的。”

“什么，”Harry警觉地问，“现在? ”

“现在，”Tonks肯定道，她的头发今天是暗灰色，“你们好啊，表弟，Narcissa姑妈。”

“发生了什么事? ”Narcissa放下茶杯问道。

“马上有凤凰社会议，”Lupin回答道。“Dumbledore会解释。”他转向Harry。“但是现在我们得把你们两个送到霍格沃茨去。快点，现在，去拿行李箱，带上扫帚。”Harry张嘴，Lupin举起了一只手：“没得商量。走吧。”

Draco看向他的母亲，Narcissa平静地说: “照他们说的做，亲爱的。”

Harry将Scrimgeour的信和火柴装进口袋，他们两人匆忙跑上楼。

到达房间门口时Draco马上施了打包咒语。行李箱自动收拾起来，他们对望一眼，看见彼此眼睛里映照着同样的恐惧。

箱盖啪地合上时，Harry召唤了Kreacher。

“主人? ”Kreacher鞠了一躬。

“请把我们的箱子拿到楼下去，”Harry说，“还有，他们可能很快会召开凤凰社会议。如果可以，我希望你听听他们在说什么，然后去霍格沃茨向我汇报，可以吗？”

“主人绝对不要怀疑Kreacher的能力。”Kreacher说，“主人只需要吩咐，Kreacher就会做到。”随着砰的一声，他和行李箱一同消失了。

“好主意。”Draco赞赏道。他们一起回到楼下，召唤来院子里的飞天扫帚。

之后他们被带着幻影移形到霍格莫德村，再坐上扫帚飞往霍格沃茨。一路风平浪静，但Lupin和Tonks神色匆忙，于是Draco和Harry顺从地一言不发。

在大门口迎接他们的McGonagall教授。“谢谢，Remus, Nymphadora，”她没多说什么，“接下来交给我。”

Lupin和Tonks一跃而起，大概是要返回总部，Harry开口问道：“教授，发生了什么事? ”

McGonagall的表情一如既往的严肃，他原本没指望能被回答。但回城堡的路上，她说:“那个不能被直呼名字的人的行动超出了我们的预期。为了你的安全考虑Dumbledore教授要求你回来。”走到礼堂入口时，她仿佛在自言自语似的补充道: “愿Godric（格兰芬多创始人）引领我们。”

***

临近中午时分，Kreacher闪现在他们空荡荡的宿舍中央。

“等一下，”Draco叫停Kreacher。他在房间里念了几个咒语，包括从Snape的魔药课本上学来的闭耳塞听（Muffiliato）。

“Kreacher照主人的吩咐做了，”Kreacher飞快的说，“Kreacher躲起来，听着客人们在谈论魔法部遭到了袭击。有些客人受伤了。他们在争论。不停地争论。哦，如果我可怜的女主人看到这些粗鲁的行为会说些什么呢？Dumbledore叫停了争论。Dumbledore说他们必须‘评估形势’。”

“袭击? ”Harry说。

“是的，”Kreacher回答。“Kreacher听到他们说神秘事务司发生了爆炸。有人说魔法部已经被摧毁了。另一个说他是胡说八道。还有人说黑魔王打算接任魔法部部长。然后有人说这过于明目张胆。”

“魔法部长怎么样了? ”Harry问。“Scrimgeour? 他们提到他了吗? ”

“他们说他失踪了，有人说他可能死了。”

“攻击的动机是什么? ”Draco紧接着问，“黑魔王在找什么东西吗? ”

“Kreacher不知道。客人们在这个问题上争论了很久，但没有得出结论。”Kreacher弯下腰，似乎在思考。“一个客人说，他们完全没得到这次袭击的消息，这很可疑。于是他们又争吵起来，但是Dumbledore施了一个咒语，我就听不到声音了。最后，Dumbledore派了一些人去魔法部，会议结束了。”

“我母亲呢? Dumbledore给她分配任务了吗? ”

“Cissy小姐从头到尾都没有说话，她没有被派遣去魔法部。”

“我明白了。”Draco说。

这些信息没有Harry期待中那么有用，Kreacher仿佛感觉到了这种失望，抬起头说: “如果Kreacher的报告不够充分，Kreacher愿意把他的耳朵冰冻一周——”

“没这个必要。”Harry急忙打断他。“不，Kreacher。你做得很好。谢谢。”他抓住Kreacher的手，弯下腰看着他的眼睛。“真的。谢谢。你现在回去好吗，一旦有事情再来告诉我们。 ”

“Kreacher愿意，Potter主人，Kreacher很高兴为您服务。”Kreacher松开手消失了。

Draco走到窗前，额头抵着玻璃：“要么是他难以理解会议的内容，要么是凤凰社本身目前掌握的信息很少。你认为哪种可能性更大? ”

Harry不愿意去猜测，因为他内心已经有所偏向，但随着时间推移，Kreacher误解或听错会议内容的可能性越来越小。《预言家日报》已经发行了当天的报纸——没有任何异样——却在午餐后不久就加印了一期突发新闻特刊。那时Harry和Draco正站在天文塔上，目送着猫头鹰们结伴飞来。

上面仅仅刊载了两篇文章。第一篇的标题是《魔法部长违反保密条例，魔杖对着麻瓜举起》，几名饱受震惊的目击者描述说，Scrimgeour和其他部门官员以及傲罗在伦敦市中心横冲直撞，袭击麻瓜。第二篇则很短，叙述了一个有关魔法部本部意外事故的谣言，但没有任何细节。就好像没有任何人（包含记者在内）能够与魔法部取得联系。两篇报道中的照片都没有任何价值。只是几张脸部特写和毫无异样的魔法部中庭。

“这不可能，”Harry在石头上展平报纸，“如果Scrimgeour正在大肆攻击麻瓜，凤凰社不可能不知道。”

“他们不知道是因为Scrimgeour没有袭击任何人，”Draco说，“整个故事都是假的，为了掩盖真相。”

在霍格沃茨度过假期的学生并不多，但是每个人都看到了增刊。去礼堂吃饭的路上他们经过了一个落单的格兰芬多学生，他看了他们一眼，脸色惨白，立马掉头走向另一个方向。

“真是勇敢啊。”Draco压低声音讥讽，可语气里并没有多少真切的笑意。

礼堂里几乎空无一人，只有McGonagall和Burbage坐在教师桌边。冰冷的空气中只有餐具磕碰声，Harry发现自己无意识地压低了嗓音。那天夜里他失眠了，听着隔壁Draco的呼吸声，他知道他亦是如此。

第二天伴随着新一期《预言家日报》开启。一篇有关麻瓜袭击的后续报道依旧占据头版头条，但没有任何新的有用信息。下面是另一篇报道：魔法部失踪案。

“好像半个魔法部的官员都不见了。”Harry边读边说。

“不止一半。”Draco越过他肩膀读着。

报纸剩下的篇幅里充斥着有关伏地魔的各种猜测，甚至还重新刊印了Harry一年前采访的编辑版。Braithwaite在专栏中敦促大众冷静下来，还附有来自读者的信，以“我相信Dumbledore”结尾。

但是在接下来的几天里，Dumbledore并未现身于人前。法国派遣了一个记忆处理小组去协助英国魔法部剩下的人员处理伦敦市中心的麻瓜。除此之外毫无进展。许久以来Harry第一次希望巫师世界也有电视直播。他们只有巫师无线电台，但它毫无用处，只一味重复报纸上的内容。他们一无所知，每一分钟都是煎熬。

第三天晚上，他们两人都辗转反侧无法入睡，最后Draco沉默地爬上了Harry的床。Harry猜想那个噩梦的借口依旧有效。Draco尖尖的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，与他十指相扣，又在清晨驱逐黑夜后立刻松开。

一月五号，Dumbledore还有回家过节的学生们都回来了。晚餐时间，他从高桌后起身，礼堂顿时鸦雀无声。

尽管如此，在开口之前，他还是凝视了所有人许久：“新年快乐，欢迎回来。由于过去几个月里复方汤剂的滥用，我在魔药大师Slughorn教授的帮助下采取了一系列应对措施。我相信你们都会谨慎行事。”说完他便再次落座。

礼堂瞬间被各种声音填满。

“就这样? ”Pansy不相信地说。

“难以置信。”这是Tracey。

“他在开玩笑吗? ”一个三年级的学生大声质问。

“Dumbledore对你是不是一贯如此。”Blaise说。

“没错。”Harry赞同道。

Draco一遍遍上下打量着斯莱特林长桌，突然抓住了Harry的胳膊：“Crabbe在哪儿？还有Goyle? ”

他们都不在。Pansy慢吞吞地说: “我想也许他们在火车上吃得太饱了，直接去睡觉了。”

“他们在火车上? ”Draco的言外之意很明显。

“我不知道，”Pansy回答，“母亲带我幻影移形来的。”

“他们不在，”长桌那头Daphne回答道，“至少我没有看到他们。”

“该死。”Blaise咒骂一声。他们面面相觑，沉默地看着彼此。

“也许他们只是迟到了。”Blaise这么说着，却似乎自己都无法相信。

但一直到周一，Greg和Vincent的床铺依旧是空的。《预言家日报》撤回了之前引起大规模混乱和恐慌的文章，声称对麻瓜的攻击显然不是Scrimgeour或者魔法部傲罗所为，而是出自一群很可能是由阿兹卡班逃脱的食死徒之手，身份未明。他们对最开始的错误报道未进行丝毫解释，只是断言说这次更正消息来源于官方。随着撤回声明而来的是所谓魔法部意外事故的长篇报道——之前的爆炸传言被证实，消息来源同样是官方途径。根据这篇新报道，神秘事务司已经毁于一旦，但由于此部门的特殊性，损失程度无可奉告。

“Kreacher提到了这一点，关于神秘事务司，”Harry说。

“所以有些是真的，”Draco说。每隔几分钟他就会抬头看向另一侧，好像希望在那里找到Greg或Vincent。

Harry平静地问: “你妈妈可能知道些什么吗? ”

“如果她知道，她会告诉我的，”Draco回答，但又补充说: “我会寄信问她。”

身后有人清了清嗓子，Harry转过头，是一个他不认识的拉文克劳学生。 

她递过一卷封着的羊皮纸：“这是给你的。”

寄信人是Dumbledore。Harry拿给Draco，上面写着：“今晚。”

***

再见面时Dumbledore比之前见过的每一次都要疲惫，他说：“毫无疑问，这段记忆已经被篡改了。”

“你是说Slughorn教授自己改的? ”Harry问道，“还是说有人一忘皆空了他? ”

“前者。”Dumbledore回答。他走到Fawkes栖息的位置，手指轻轻抚摸着凤凰的脖子。Fawkes回以舒服的咕咕声。过了一会儿，Dumbledore继续说道，“Harry，我原本打算请你帮我完成一项任务——我曾经希望你能帮我找回Slughorn教授最初的真实的记忆，但恐怕目前我们没有时间关注这些细节了。”

Harry想了想：“你不能说服Slughorn教授亲自把真实的记忆给你吗? ”

Dumbledore坦白道: “哪怕是这个假的，也耗费了我很多心力”。

“但你认为我可以做到? ”

Dumbledore透过半月形的眼镜看着他，承认说: “也许我不该那么想。”

Harry并不是这个意思---- 他只是惊讶于Dumbledore对他的看重，仅此而已，但是这种误解在他们的谈话已然屡见不鲜。他叹了口气，说: “Riddle想要知道什么？什么是魂器? ”

他以为Dumbledore又会语焉不详，或者直接无视他的问题。但这次没有。“那是一种灵魂碎片，借由谋杀从本源上剥落。”他进行了非常的详尽的解释，还谈到Harry二年级时的那本笔记和诅咒了Dumbledore胳膊的那枚戒指。

Harry觉得仿佛突然被从一个漫长的梦境中叫醒，迷茫又无措：“那么我已经——我们已经摧毁了两个？还剩多少? ”

“这是问题的症结所在。”Dumbledore离开Fawkes，坐回到桌子后面。Harry也坐了下来。“你看，每制造一个魂器都会破坏灵魂的稳定。没有任何记录表明有人制造过超过一个魂器，可我们的证据表明伏地魔至少成功制造了两个。”

“你是说——你不知道。”

“我不知道。”Dumbledore的声音十分沉重，“我有一些猜测，但如果我猜错了，会造成难以挽回的后果。这也是为什么我最初想要获取Slughorn教授真实的记忆。可惜的是伏地魔已经开始攻击魔法部，而我担心很快——你懂的。”他摸了摸自己发黑的手臂。

“猜测，”Harry的声音里包含着令他生厌的绝望，“你有一些猜测。你会告诉我吗? ”

“我当然会的。事实上，我必须这么做。但不是今晚。我得承认我已经——已经很累了，Harry。”Fawkes长鸣一声，似乎是为了增加他的话语的真实性，“不过，我向你保证，你不会等太久。这个月内。但是现在，在这次会面结束之前，你还有什么要说的，或者想要知道的吗？ ”

Harry忍不住想问，这突如其来的信息是不是某种诡计，但这一刻，他在Dumbledore身上仿佛看见了年幼时见过的一棵将死的橡树，千疮百孔，摇摇欲坠。所以他问了另一个问题：“魔法部究竟怎么了？还有Scrimgeour，到底发生了什么？”

“除了你的家养小精灵已经偷听到的，我没什么其他可告诉你的。”Dumbledore说，而Harry避开了他的视线。“伏地魔试图渗透魔法部已经有一段时间了。你一定关注过各种各样的失踪事件。新年前夜食死徒和凤凰社之间发生了更为激烈的交战。神秘事务司受损严重。最值得注意的是，据我们所知，所有的时间转换器都被摧毁了。”听到这里，画框里的前任校长们开始互相窃窃私语，Dumbledore耐心地等待着他们安静下来：“随后凤凰社试图封锁整个区域，包括对外媒体的消息。至于Rufus Scrimgeour，我想你掌握的信息比我要多。”

“我确实在圣诞节见过他，”Harry不安地承认道，“他似乎——没什么异样。我不认为他会攻击麻瓜。”

“这一点上我们意见一致。不幸的是，我也不清楚事情真相。可能是夺魂咒或者复方汤剂，或者幻觉，甚至整个故事都是虚构的。不变的重点是魔法部长连同很多官员一同消失了，公众们对魔法部的信任正在崩溃。”

Harry犹豫了一下，最终还是说出口：“其实一号早上我收到了Scrimgeour的猫头鹰邮件。他好像匆忙中写的，试图向我预警。”

“那也许我们可以寄希望于Rufus逃跑了，而不是投降。”Dumbledore猜测道。

“还有，”哈里说，“Greg和Vincent——”

“没有返校，我知道。”Dumbledore替他说完，“不仅是他们。所有学院都有未归来的学生。人们在寻找藏身之地，Harry。我怀疑部分人已经离开了这个国家。”

“但是，”Harry反驳道，然后停了下来。Vincent提到过瑞士。

“我无法提供你寻求的肯定，Harry。他们也许离开了这个国家，也许去了赤胆忠心咒保护下的安全屋，也可能加入了敌人的阵营。”

这句话从Dumbledore口中说出如同尘埃落定。Harry闭上眼睛，他无处可逃。“好吧，”他最后说，“感谢你的诚实，先生。”

***

一月里，凤凰社的成员走上台前，与魔法部剩余人员一起维持起英国巫师世界的稳定。凤凰社本部依旧身在暗处，但毫无疑问这个国家的领导阶层已经发生了转变。Dumbledore开始离开Hogwarts频繁的现身白厅、圣芒戈和对角巷。无论他出现在哪儿，媒体们都蜂拥而至。他已经成为希望的灯塔，和平的堡垒。

而他快要死了。就在不久的将来。

Harry尽量不去想这件事。有时他太努力想避开它了，因此时常精神恍惚。

“嘿，Harry。”Pansy在他眼前打了个响指。

他回过神来： “对不起，Pans，你说什么? ”

“没什么，”Pansy说，“让你吃饭。我不能让你这么消沉下去。你的状况和Draco一样糟糕：总是坐在那儿盯着空气发呆。这会给我们的一年级树立一个坏榜样。小Rosier也完全没胃口了。你知道，我可不是你妈。”她的表情柔和下来，“我是说——”

“我明白”Harry努力挤出一个微笑，“谢谢。”

Narcissa对Greg和Vincent的下落一无所知。Dumbledore是对的: 还有其他离开的学生。如果你不留心可能不会注意到，毕竟霍格沃茨的餐桌上经常有空位，因为大家都喜欢扎堆用餐，也不会总在同一时间出现。但渐渐地Harry注意到了一些迹象。空隙太宽了，开始有学生总是独自一人。格兰芬多似乎失去的学生最少，但也并非一个没有。他和Ron还有Hermione聊天时确认了这一点，Ginny的一个朋友不见了。

以防有人偷听，Harry带Draco去了冰封的湖边并施下闭耳塞听，随后告知了他魂器的存在。

他讲述完毕后Draco一言不发，他耐心地等待着。Draco弯腰捧起一把雪，砸在湖面上，然后说：“好的，其中两个已经被摧毁了。我们会找到剩下的。”

“我们不知道还有多少。”Harry无力地重复一遍。。

“我们会找到的。”Draco说。

Draco并非一个百折不挠的乐观主义者。他只是——没说完剩下的半句话：他们会找到剩下的魂器，或者死在寻找的路上。

Dumbledore信守承诺，在一月底前公布了他有关收集魂器的最后一批记忆。那是个周五晚上，他把Harry叫去他的办公室，Harry看他第一眼，就知道他们两个都精疲力尽了。

他们在冥想梦的记忆中讨论着Tom Riddle。

最后Harry总结说：“那么，金杯和挂坠盒? ”

“如果我的怀疑没错的话，”Dumbledore说。“我认为他的蛇也是，Nagini。”他停顿了一下，未受伤的那只手掌抚摸着胡子，“当然也可能我猜错了。把活物变作魂器并不明智，但是……”之后他阐述了斯莱特林的象征物和伏地魔对蛇的迷恋。

“已经五个了，”Harry说，“肯定够了吧? ”

“也许够，也许不够。你该注意到Tom在追求创始人们的遗物——那就还要算上格兰芬多和拉文克劳。”Dumbledore带着苍白的微笑指向房间另一头。Harry转过身，看见墙上挂着一把宝剑，它之前不在。“格兰芬多之剑，”Dumbledore解释说，“我确信这是Godric已知的现存的唯一遗迹。”

“好的，”剑身闪闪发光，一如最初铸造那天一样锋利，“那也许是拉文克劳？”

“也许吧。”Dumbledore叹了口气。“七这个数字蕴含着强大魔力。我得承认，自从我发现魂器不止一个时，我便开始怀疑Tom的最终目标是七。也就是六个魂器加上伏地魔本人。但他的行为无法预测，也许还有更多。”说到这里Dumbledore似乎想多说些什么，但最终克制住了。Harry皱眉，但随即Dumbledore又继续说道：“就是这些了。我已经尽量平铺直述，Harry。我想你并不喜欢今天揭露的事实。”

“我没有。”Harry小声说。

他们隔着宽敞的桌子互相凝视。最后，Dumbledore轻声提示道: “太晚了。你该回去休息了。” 


End file.
